Dark Velvet
by cristinaN
Summary: A world of sex, money and power and there all his. A different kind of love story. MOBWARD and a whole lot more read A/N inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi there trying something new here a bit of mafia mixed with some bdsm don't know how its going to go but let me know what you think. It just came to me and I had to get it out. Also this story will have mature adult theams for adults only. Betaed by sjdavis84

* * *

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**This is a bad idea this is a really bad idea.**

**Why did I let myself get talked into this? Alice, off course the damn pixie can be very persuasive.**

**The three of us had just graduated high school. Rose, Alice and me, and dear Alice suggested we celebrate.**

**My Idea of a celebration was a movie and some chocolate cake.**

**But Alice being Alice had other ideas. There is a club called **_**after dark**_** that she has been dying to go to. I don't know why, she showed Rose and me some pictures she googled and the whole place looks like the set of some high budget horror flick. I don't know what her attraction to it is, but I guess to each their own.**

**Rose was in charge of supplying the fake Id's. She did good, I wonder where she got them from?**

**But this was still a bad idea we were only 18 years old and Alice was such a tiny thing she could pass for a twelve-year-old, this was not going to work, we were going to get caught.**

**"Stop worrying Bells, everything is going to be great you'll see." Rose said.**

**After seeing the pictures, she too had hopped aboard the Alice train of insanity.**

**"We are going to get caught, this is a bad idea. Alice do you want your mom to bail us out of jail?"**

**Why were they not seeing this?**

**"We're not going to get caught. Look at these. Rose, these are great where did you get them?" Alice was positively bouncing.**

**"I have my sources." Rose smirked.**

**Well that's it, there is absolutely no way out of this and the Id's did look convincing. Oh what the hell, you only live once, right?**

**At 10:30 we had our hair done, makeup done, ****we were**** dressed and ready for the night. Them yes, myself not so much. This whole thing still felt like a bad idea, but I kept my mouth shut.**

**The truth is ****that**** a part of me wanted to do this. To get out and do something naughty. I don't know why, maybe it's all the years of studying and doing the right thing every fricken day that I needed to do something. not so good girl Bella and maybe this is that thing.**

**We got in! I can't believe that it worked, it actually worked...wow!**

**To get into the actual club, we had to walk down a long hallway. The walls were a deep, dark red and on each side of the walls were pictures illuminated but a small down light, that was the only light in the hallway.**

**The pictures were strange...yeah strange really does not work here, they were, I think erotic photos. All ****the photos ****were different, yet they were telling the same story. A man and a woman, her kneeling in front of him ****with**** a black ribbon around her neck attached to a gold leash held by the man. In another photo she had her hands behind her back in chains.**

**"Wow would you look at these pictures they are beautiful." Alice gasped.**

**Beautiful...maybe.**

**Strange...definitely.**

**"Alice, exactly what type of club is this?" Rose asked.**

**"A club like any other club, only this one is beautiful and tasteful." The way she talks about it, you would think it was hers.**

**We finally made it to the double doors at the end of the long hallway, the doors opened on command as soon as we stepped in front ****of them****.**

**Inside was...wow, incredible, and...Dark...**

**Alice quickly bounced off, leaving me and Rose ****standing there****.**

**"This is something, else I'll tell you that." she said.**

**All I could do was nod.**

**The walls were the same dark red and photos seem to continue in here, only ****in ****here ****they are**** more, adult. Body parts were on very clear display, and again the use of chains and cuffs and ribbon, it was so...**

**"I'm going to go get a drink." Rose left too.**

**So now I was on my own.**

**I felt nervous, intimidated by this place. The color of the walls, the dim lighting, the velvet of the couches and...That was, oh my god it was...**

**On both sides there were two gold shiny cages. Women in both ****cages were ****dressed in only a pair of black lace panties. They swayed their bodies to the slow tempo music. It was almost hypnotic to watch.**

**I decided to follow Rose and make a run for the bar.**

**Rose was nowhere**** to be found,**** and for that matter, neither was Alice, what the hell? Seriously, we have only been here ****for ****30 minutes and they ditched me.**

**"Can I get a martini please?" Here goes nothing, I always wanted to try one.**

**Luck would have it ,the bartender nodded and in placed the drink in front of me. I went to pay him but he shook his head. I was confused does this place offer free drinks?**

**"It's on the house." He said.**

**I think I gave him a strange look because he started to chuckle.**

**"The gentleman on your far left insists."**

**I turned slowly to see who he was looking at.**

**Oh...My...God I was met with the most intense green eyes I have ever seen, they were hypnotic, hard to look away from and the owner of said eyes was handsome, amazing, beautiful...can you call a man beautiful? Oh well, who cares because he was ****beautiful**** and so intense, I found it hard to look away from him.**

**"It's rude to stare, sweetheart." The bartender snapped me out of my haze.**

**I think I was as red as a tomato, but who cares. I doubt anyone could notice with the lighting in this place.**

**I took a sip of my drink and hated it instantly. ****It was**** not what I expected, but then I did not really know what to expect.**

**I hope Rose and Alice were having fun wherever they were. Looking around, I could not see a trace of them anywhere.**

**Sighing, I left the green-eyed mans drink at the bar and went to the restroom.**

**Surprisingly, it was empty and finally ****there was ****some light.**

**I splashed my face with some cold water. What a crap night this is turning out to be. Well for me, I still don't know about Alice and Rose.**

**I decided to go hunt them down and tell them I was going to catch a cab home.**

**As I came out of the restrooms, someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around and there was Mr. Green eyes.**

**I tried pulling my wrist out of his grasp, but he squeezed tighter. I was about to scream, but he was behind me with a hand over my mouth while the other let go of my wrist, and was now wrapped around my waist.**

**Oh crap why me, and why did he have to be one of these type of guys. He was so attractive.**

**"Don't scream I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was like liquid velvet. Smooth, yet he held authority.**

**What the hell Bella? The man is holding you hostage, and is going to do god knows what to you, and that's what you think about.**

**"I'm going to remove my hand and you are not going to scream understand."**

**I nodded because really what else could I do with his hand over my mouth.**

**"Good girl."**

**His hand left me slowly, and I felt cold.**

**What?**

**"Come with me." He demanded. He was angry, I was sure of it.**

**He gripped my hand again, dragging me god knows where, probably to my death. I ****did not ****so much as even attempt to put up a fight.**

**He opened a door, and again for the second time this night, I was walking down a long hallway. But this one was different, instead of pictures there were doors and windows, ten ****windows total, ****five on each side.**

**As we made our way to god knows where, I looked through some of the windows. People were having sex...oh god no.**

**This man is taking me too...no. The last window made me stop in my tracks not even his harsh tugging was making me move.**

**Inside was a woman blindfolded, tied to a bench, spread out, naked. A man in a pair of loose hanging dress pants towered over her. He has a...was that a...whip in one hand. He put it down picked something up from a nearby table and went back to her. I could not see what he was doing because he stood in front of her. When he moved I noticed he had attached something to her breast, it went from one nipple with a chain to the other, he pulled on it and then let it go.**

**Oh the poor girl, I have to help. How can he do that? Is this one of those torture clubs? He picked the whip up again and it made contact with her skin, I could hear it all the way out here.**

**Greens eyes pushed me along. We reached our destination, it was an office, an actual office.**

**I was slightly relieved, only slightly, maybe he has a button where the walls reverse and god knows what is on the other side.**

**"Sit down."**

**I did as ****was ****told, and he took his seat in front of me.**

**"What made you think you could get away with it?" he asked.**

**I knew we had been caught. I knew this was a bad idea, I knew it.**

**"I don't like the silent treatment, talk Isabella."**

**"How do you know my name?" I asked panicked.**

**He chuckled at me, the bastard, the damn sexy bastard.**

**"The fake id you and your friends used. They are good, I'll give you guys that, but I'm better."**

**"Where are my friends? what have you done with them?" I screamed at him now. He could do whatever he wants, I don't care. I had to know that Rose and Alice were ok.**

**"Your friends? You mean the blond and the half midget?" He chuckled amused. What was so amusing to him?**

**"Yes...hey! She is not half a midget."**

**"Relax they are fine I have... people talking to them." He pinched the bridge of his nose.**

**"What kind of people?"**

**Like the ones outside behind the glass window?**

**"People like me."**

**"That does not help." I was scared for them now, and myself.**

**"I told you I am not going to hurt you. You can believe that, you should be thanking me that I got you and your friends out of there when I did, otherwise the wolves would have descended." He said, all humour gone.**

**I had no clue what he was going on about.**

**"Why are you and your friends here?"**

**"We...um...we graduated and we wanted to celebrate m**

**"We...um...we graduated, and we wanted to celebrate. My friend, she said that she wanted to come here, she said it was a good place."**

**I was defeated I would give him whatever answer he wants, as long as we got to get out of here.**

**"What? Did you graduate high school?" he laughed.**

**"Yes."**

**He stopped laughing, his brow frowned.**

**"How old are you Isabella?"**

**"18."**

**"Fuck, you are young...fuck and your friends too."**

**I nodded.**

**"You and your friends do know what type of club this is?"**

**A club where they torture people.**

**"No Isabella, we don't torture people here." he chuckled.**

**Crap, I said that out loud.**

**"We cater to the needs of some very special clients, clients that enjoy a certain lifestyle."**

**What?**

**"The man and woman in the window? They want to be." I was stunned why would anyone want that.**

**"Yes, everything we do is consensual. They are here because they want to be, especially the women."**

**Ok, so you're all a bunch of freaks that get pleasure out of torturing one, another such a fun place this is.**

**"Look, I am really sorry I told them was a bad idea, but Alice is just so stubborn, and when she has her mind set there is no changing it. Please, I promise we'll go you'll never see us again." I pleaded with him hoping he would let me go, and Alice and Rose too.**

**"Oh Isabella, you have been a very naughty girl, so naughty."**

**He strode over to where I was seated, and hovered over me, hands on either side trapping me there.**

**I could smell him, some type of cologne and something I could not place. His breath smelled like scotch and mint. His face was so close to mine I could make out every feature he was beautiful, a demon angel. I know, I should be scared right now but I'm not, I'm intrigued by him, fascinated.**

**"Do you know what happens to naughty girls Isabella?"**

**That voice was back again, oh so smooth velvet.**

**Did he want an answer? I'm not sure but I shook my head. He trailed a finger down the base of my neck causing me to shiver. It felt good...too good.**

**"Have you ever been spanked Isabella?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****Betaed by sjdavis84** **she is absolutely wonderful thank you so much**

**Edward's POV**

I need to get out of this fucking house. I have been stuck in here for the past 24 hours, and I am about ready to bulldoze the place down.

I got shot yesterday. I left my place in the morning, and went across the road to grab a coffee. I came out and bang, some fucker rolls up on a bike pulls a gun on me in broad fucking daylight.

I am not going to lie, I am one lucky bastard. The bullet did not even make it in me, it went straight past and scrapped my shoulder, but the coffee shop needs a new window.

I could not go to the hospital without them asking questions, and questions meant cops. Nosey fuckers.

So here I was at my parent's estate, lucky that dad just happened to be a doctor. Yeah, I think not, they have me under house arrest. I'm twenty fucking nine years old they can't keep me in here anymore.

So now I am sneaking out like my 14 year old self used to when I wanted to get pussy.

I managed to make it of the estate without drawing attention to myself. Honestly I was fine, but this needs to be sorted out, and the fucker that had the nerve to try take me down.

After dark was a club I opened a few years back that catered to the needs of certain individuals,

individuals like me. I am a dominant. I like control and I like power, regular sex won't do it for me, I need that control, crave it.

My brothers were here already. They hated this place, they said it looked like a torture chamber. I think for what we do here it's quite elegant and high class, we have members and we don't just let anyone in through those doors. My family don't understand why I built such a club, they don't know about my chosen lifestyle and I prefer it that way. I told them there was a lot of money to be made of this industry. At the end of the day, who gives a fuck what they think.

"Well good to see your up and about, did mommy tuck you in at night?" Emmet was the eldest of my brothers but only by 18 months, then there was me and two years after me came Jasper.

I flipped him off and sat down. This place was perfect for meetings. It was dark I have it swept regularly, but stupid cops show up on a regular basis to my other clubs but never here the idiots. Stereotypical all business goes down in a strip club, like I said fucking idiots.

One of the new waitresses, Michelle, placed a glass of scotch in front of me. She made sure to rub that ass of hers on me as she left, an ass that two nights ago I fucked.

Time for business.

"What do we know." I asked.

"De Luca, it has to be him, no one else is stupid enough to pull a stunt like that." Jasper said.

Made sense.

"James...He would be dumb enough." I said

To pull off a hit in downtown Chicago, first thing in the morning. The fucker has some personal agenda with me. I refused to marry his sister and unite our families. Who could blame me? Jane is one ugly bitch, fuck the whole family is, even as a sham I could not do it.

Shit my shoulder hurts. Have I taken the meds today? No.

One of the bouncers signalled for me to come over.

"Em, go see what the fuck he wants." I could not be bothered to get up.

"Can I ask you something?" Jasper said taking a sip from his wine glass.

"What's up?"

"Why do all your waitresses have a dog collar around their neck."

That question was so stupid I had to laugh.

"For their own protection."

"Elaborate."

"The ones that are wearing a collar are off limits, untouchable."

We have other girls that partake but the waitresses were just that and they are strictly off limits, except for me, of course.

"I still can't believe people do these types of things." He whispered it like it was a sin to say it out loud.

"Hey brother someone tried to kill me, and you are interested in collars? I'm hurt."

"This is going to be fun." Emmett came back rubbing his hands together with the biggest smile on his face like he just won the fucking lotto.

"What was that all about?"

"It seems we have three lovely ladies about to enter the lion's den."

"What?"

What's the big deal, we get more women come through here then men.

"Joey said they have id but he is not sure they are real."

It's not that hard to spot a fake one, and Joey is good at this stuff, after all he does make them.

"And you let them in?" I questioned Emmett.

"Man, the blonde is smoking hot, legs from here to...Rosalie." he licked his lips.

"And the other two?" Jasper asked.

"Alice and Isabella."

They are underage, they have no place here. I'm not getting into shit because a couple of kids want to have fun.

"Look over there, there they are." He was giddy now, practically bouncing in his seat.

"Who's, who?"

"Alice has the short hair and the other is Isabella."

Jasper was dazed, staring at them and then I saw...

Fuck...

She is...

Beautiful.

What?

But I could not look away. There was just something about her that drew me in instantly.

Her long hair cascading in soft curls down her back. That dress, so tight in all the right places, her legs, long wrapped around.

I can see her now, all tied up, my hands threaded through her hair, sweet pouty lips around me...

Where the fuck did that come from?

I watch her intensely. She looks nervous, out of place and somewhat fascinated.

Her friends leave her. She's all alone. All alone in a place like this with the wolves waiting to descend on her.

I can see the way some of them are looking at her, hungry eyes, dirty thoughts...fuck.

She orders a drink. I signal Philip, it's on me.

She turns to meet my gaze,fuck I wish she would not have done that, I am already hard.

She takes a sip from her glass and makes a face, pushing it away.

I laughed. I have not even noticed Jasper and Emmett are gone until I get up. I scan the room for them.

I see Emmet chatting up the blond, Rosalie, I think who is hanging on his every word. Jasper making the other midget, Alice laugh.

When I turned back to the bar my beautiful Isabella was gone. Philip pointed me to the restrooms.

I waited patiently outside for her to exit.

She exited finally. Her back to me.

Oh no my precious pet, you're not getting away.

I grabbed her wrist gently but firmly. I had managed to scare her that was for sure, she looked terrified and ready to scream.

I could not have that. So quickly I was behind her, one hand over her mouth the other around her waist trapping her against my body. She felt warm and oh so right in my arms. Her skin was like silk with an electric current flowing through it.

"Don't scream, I'm not going to hurt you." I told her smoothly yet firmly.

I did not want to scare her yet I wanted her obedience.

She nodded. Good I slowly let go of her, took hold of her wrist again

"Good girl" So many things I could praise her for, all of them wicked.

"Come with me" I demanded I was angry that this little girl was causing me to have such thoughts.

I pulled her through to my office, passing by my role play rooms.

She stopped at the last one where a very respectable senator was in a scene.

I watched her, curious as to her reaction. She seemed shocked, a little curious and a look of disgust crossed her beautiful face.

I pushed her along into my office.

"Sit down."

Obedient little thing ...mmm...

"What made you think you could get away with it?" I ask.

The quicker I get her out of here, the better for my dick. It's been painfully hard since I laid eyes on her.

She's probably a child you pervert.

Shut up.

"I don't like the silent treatment, talk Isabella."

"How do you know my name?" She speaks finally. A soft delicate voice almost like a hummingbird.

I laughed at her though, how do I know her name? I am aware of everything and everyone around me.

"The fake id you and your friends used. They are good, I'll give you guys that, but I'm better."

Her eyes went wild at the mention of her friends.

"Where are my friends? what have you done with them?"

Relax my pet, I am sure my brothers are keeping them entertained.

"Your friend's? You mean the blond and the half midget?" The girl was short, let's face it.

"Yes...hey she is not a midget!"

Feisty little thing too, maybe I could have a bit of fun with her

"Relax, they are fine. I have...people talking to them."

Her eyes narrowed.

"What kind of people?"

"People like me."

She started to panic, her breathing increased, and she had that frightened look again.

"That does not help."

"I told you, I am not going to hurt you. You can believe that you should be thanking me that I got you and your friends out of there when I did, otherwise the wolves would have descended."

"Why are you and your friends here?"

"We...um...we graduated and we wanted to celebrate, my friend, she said that she wanted to come here. She said it was a good place."

Graduate?

"What, did you graduate high school?" I joked.

"Yes."

All humour gone, they are not just underage, there fucking illegal. Not that I care much for the law, but kids, fucking kids in my club.

"How old are you Isabella?"

"18."

Legal...for other things.

Pervert

"Fuck you are young...fuck and your friends, too."

She nodded.

"You and your friends do know what type of club this is?"

"A club where they torture people." Like I said feisty. Damn... so young, I wish I...could...maybe

"No Isabella, we don't torture people here." I chuckled.

"We cater to the needs of some very special clients, clients that enjoy a certain lifestyle." I told her.

"The man and woman in the window, they want to be there." She looked shocked.

"Yes, everything we do is consensual. They are here because they want to be, especially the women."

It's true, lately we had been getting a lot of member applications from women.

"Look, I am really sorry I told them this was a bad idea, but Alice is just so stubborn and when she has her mind set, there is no changing it. Please, I promise we'll go, you'll never see us again." She pleaded with me.

I don't know why, I just could not let her leave here tonight.

Call it an instinct, a gut feeling, whatever it was it was pulling me to her.

I got out of my chair and strode over to her. Hovering over her, I placed both hands on either side of her, she was trapped.

"Oh Isabella, you have been a very naughty girl, so naughty." I licked my lips, the urge to run my tongue along her body was strong.

"Do you know what happens to naughty girls Isabella?"

I am so close to her face, I could smell her, sweet, floral and taking over my senses.

She shook her head, so innocent.

"Have you ever been spanked Isabella?"


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****Betaed by sjdavis84**

**Bella's POV**

I shot up in my bed covered in a light sweat.

Crap it was just a dream. But...

It felt so real.

The dark red color of the walls.

The smell of leather and pure lust.

I was sitting in the same chair, the same room, only this time my hands were tied in soft silk bindings. I was naked but my skin was on fire. I felt alive and anxious with butterflies in my stomach. I was waiting eagerly, yet patiently for what, I do not know.

Then I could see Mr Green eyes towering over me, a delicious smile on his beautiful face. He licked his lips, leaned towards me and whispered in my ear.

"You have been a very, naughty, naughty little girl."

I could feel his hand traveling down my body. He left a burning inferno until finally he rested it in between my legs.

"Fuck, Tesoro you are so wet."

And that ended my dream...what the hell was that?

Why am I dreaming about him, he scared the crap out of me last night.

I checked the time 6am, great. I bet everyone is still asleep.

I stretched, went to the bathroom, and went downstairs. Yep, no sign of life. Stupid green-eyed monster.

The events of last night kept replaying in my head.

"Have you ever been spanked Isabella?"

He had a mischievous look in his eye. Playful yet serious.

I would be lying if I said I was not a little turned on, but seriously, who says that to someone they just met? Have you ever been spanked? No, I have not.

"Get off, of me." I said trying to sound a little demanding. It was pathetic though, weak. I knew it, he definitely knew it by the smirk on his face.

"No, I think I like making you squirm, it's entertaining to watch."

And there, on his face was a smile that made you want to drop your pants and let him do whatever the hell he wanted to you.

Stop it Bella, you are smarter than that.

Am I?

I need to get out of here. No, I need to get away from him.

"I want to leave, so could you please move out of my way," I demanded.

"Oh, so now you want to leave after you realise what is going on here? What's the matter little lamb afraid to play with the big bad wolf?"

He brushed the back of his fingers across my overheated cheek.

A sensation I have never felt before charged through me. As if his touch sent an electrical impulse through me, I guess he felt it too, because he was quick to retract his hand. He went back to his seat.

"I'm not afraid of you." Yeah right, you lie.

He gave a fully belly laugh.

"You should be, you have no idea what I could do to you." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"If that were the case you would have done it already, I mean, you have me all alone in this office." I said, because you know I am stupid and don't know when to kept my mouth shut. I wonder if he will let me help dig my grave before he kills me, because the look he was giving me now...

"You should be thanking me, I saved you from that room full of perverts who were eye fucking you. I can only imagine what was going on through their heads." Now I made him angry again, bravo Bella bravo. I got up and headed for the door.

"I am being nice letting you leave. You would be wise to leave now and don't ever come back here, this place is not for people like you."

"People like me?"

He strode over to me, in my face now mere inches away.

"A little virgin"

How?

Ok...

But...

I opened the door and shot out of there.

I could not find Rose or Alice anywhere, but I waited until I was outside to call them.

"Alice where are you? Is Rose with you? I'm outside."

I could hear laughter and chatter in the background.

"No, we left. I called you and left a message to meet us at this little restaurant down the street. Are you still there?"

"No Alice, I don't feel so good. I'm going to catch a cab home. Are you sure you and Rose are ok?"

I could hear Rose in the background now, and some male voices.

"We're fine. Are you sure you don't want to join us? It's just across the street."

"No, I'll see you at home."

I don't know what time Alice got home. I did not hear her come in, and I pray that Mary and John did not hear her either.

Mary and John Brandon are Alice's parents and for the past eight and a half years, my adoptive parent's.

"Bella, good morning honey you're up early," Mary said.

"Morning, I couldn't sleep."

"Did you girls have a good night?"

"We had a lot of...fun."

She studied my face before answering.

"I think they had more fun than you. How did you let them talk you into a nightclub?"

How does she know?

Mary says she can feel things, and Alice thinks she knows things before they happen. John and I thought better then to argue with them, let them believe that they are physic.

"Want some pancakes?"

"Yes please." I was starving.

By the time, 9:30 came around, John and Mary had left for church, Alice was still asleep and I was on the couch watching TV.

Half an hour later, Alice came down the stairs, with smudged make up, wild hair, she looked like shit.

"You look terrible," I said.

She jumped holding a hand over her heart.

"Crap Bella, I didn't think anyone was home...ow." She said, holding on to her head.

"Head hurt? Yeah, that's what happens when you abandon your sister for a night of drinking."

"Shut up, we did not abandon you. Emmett or Jasper wanted to come and get you."

"Who are Emmett and Jasper?"

"Oh, the guys we went to the restaurant with last night, they were at the club. Oh my god Bella, Jasper is so hot and sexy." I could practically see the drool at the corners of her mouth.

"You would have sent strangers to get me, thanks, feel really loved here sis."

"They are not strangers, they are really nice. We are having dinner with them tonight and you are coming."

"Yeah, no thanks." Seriously.

"Well tough, you don't have a choice."

I was about to give her a few choice words, but she was saved by the doorbell.

"Who's that."

"I don't know Alice, go see." She ran to the door.

"Bella, you have a delivery." She yelled.

What delivery? It's a Sunday.

"Alice, what are you going on about?"

Sure enough, there was the delivery guy holding a bouquet of flowers, and they are meant for me?

"Isabella?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"These are for you."

He handed me the beautiful flowers, they smelt amazing. Imperial white lilies and pink hyacinths.

"Have a good day ladies."

"Wait, who are they from?"

"I would not be able to tell you Miss, I just deliver. I believe there is a card attached, maybe that might answer your question." He said before running off to his van.

Alice closed the door, and followed me into the kitchen where she hunted down a vase to put the flowers in.

I found the card nestled neatly in between the sweet smelling flowers.

_My naughty Isabella,_

_I want to play with you._

_E.A.C._

What the? Who is E.A.C.?

"What does it say? Who's it from?"

Alice was bouncing up and down next to me, forgetting all about her pounding head. She snatched the card out of my hand reading it aloud.

"Ooo kinky, who's E.A.C.?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well, whoever he is he wants to play with you, assuming it's a he."

"Very funny Alice, I don't know anyone with an E."

"Did you meet anyone last night?" She said taking the flowers and putting them in water.

Yes, I did but this can't be from him. How would he know where I live?

Because of the ID.

But...no can't be.

"Whoever they are from they are beautiful."

* * *

"You look great Alice, stop fussing so much."

I was dressed because there was no way Alice was letting me get out of not going. Rose was downstairs talking with Mary, and Alice was having a...moment. So far, in the last 10 minutes she has changed her outfit four times.

"Alice!" I raised my voice hoping it would snap her out of her frantic search for the right outfit.

"You look amazing I'm sure this guy..."

"Jasper!" She yelled.

"Jasper, is going to think the same, but we won't know until we actually leave the house. You don't want to be late do you?"

"Oh crap, no! Let's go."

Twenty minutes later, we were outside of a very fancy looking Italian restaurant on north Halsted Street. Mia Cucina.

We went inside, Rose and Alice sprinted.

"Good evening ladies." We were greeted by an elderly man.

"Good evening, we have a reservation with Jasper Cullen," Alice said.

"He told me to say that." She whispered in my ear.

The man straightened up quickly, his facial expression changed at the mention of this Jasper Cullen. I was the only one that noticed, because the other two were acting like lovesick puppies.

"Of course, right this way ladies."

We followed him through the bar into an extravagant dining area. Wow, this is impressive.

He led us to a table in the far back, next to a large ceiling to floor window, overlooking a spectacular garden.

There at the table were Emmett and Jasper I presume.

Alice, without any shame at all, ran into Jasper's arms and kissed him on the cheek, he had a ridiculous smile on his face after that.

Rose on the other hand, made her way slowly to the very tall, very big guy. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, and then she reached up and kissed him. Not even a simple kiss, we are talking spit swapping, the whole lot.

Am I missing something?

"Oh Jasper this is my sister Isabella, Bella this is the ever wonderful Jasper Cullen."

"Miss Isabella, it's a pleasure to meet you." He held his hand out to me, I took it expecting nothing more than a small shake, but he shocked me when he brought my hand up to his lips.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said, after I recovered from my shock.

"And that over there is my brother Emmett."

"Pleasure to meet you Isabella." Emmett said, taking my hand, repeating Jaspers actions.

What is it with these people?

"It's nice to meet you Emmett."

Dinner was nice. Emmett and Jasper seemed like very nice people. I found out that Emmett was 30, and was Jasper 27. Yeah, Rose and Alice were going to get it from me later on.

Jasper excused himself after his phone rang. I took the opportunity to lecture Alice.

"Seriously Alice? 27? What are you thinking?" I whisper in her ear.

"Shut up, he is hot."

"Alice!"

"Age is only a number," she sang in my ear.

Jasper had returned taking his seat next to Alice again.

"I hope you ladies don't mind if our brother joins us?" He said.

"Not at all." Rose replied.

Now imagine my shock when their brother was none other than my Mr. Green eyes.

"Good evening." He greeted in that smooth voice of his.

"This is Edward," Emmett said.

So, Mr. Green eyes is Mr. Edward. Not what I expected.

"Edward this Rosalie, Isabella, and Alice."

Edward greeted us the same way his brothers did. He started with Alice, then Rosalie and then me.

"Isabella." He took my hand in his bringing it to his mouth. I was dazed, watching him, there was something almost sensual about his lips, the way they made contact with my skin and then I felt his tongue dart out and lick my hand.

I moaned, I could not control it. I hope not too loudly, but by his smirk, he heard me.

He took his seat next to me, of course. I still had not fully recovered from what had just happened, and my hand still tingled.

Everyone went back to their conversation and he turned his attention on me.

I wanted nothing more than to run from this room, his mere presence was clouding my judgment. Here, next to me, sat the same man that I had a sex dream about this very morning. Awkward, I cannot even look at him.

"Isabella," the way he said my name...

I still did not turn to look at him.

"Did you get my flowers?" He said.

My head snapped up

"You're E.A.C?" I asked looking in his direction, but avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, I hope there is no one else sending you flowers." He growled, he actually growled.

"How did you know where I live?"

"I have ways," this was the only response he gave.

That annoyed me. I huffed he chuckled at my annoyance.

But I wanted to ask the million-dollar question.

"Why? I thought I was just a little girl," I mocked him.

He leaned forward until his mouth was at my ear. I could feel his warm breath on my skin causing me to shiver. I could feel him smile.

"You are a very naughty little girl," he whispered.

"A little girl I want to play with."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **Betaed by sjdavis84**

* * *

I will never forgive Alice or Rosalie. This is the second time they have abandoned me in the last 24 hours.

Emmett and Jasper were quick to drag them out of the restaurant, much to my protest that they didn''t leave me here, it obviously fell on deaf ears.

And now here I sat with Mr. Green eyes, Edward. Fuck my life, when I get a hold of my dear sister I am going to cut her a new one. I can't believe she did this to me, again.

Edward chuckled, what the hell is so funny?

"What?" I snapped at him. He laughed harder.

"You're...fascinating to watch."

Is this guy for real? God he is good looking and tall, and those eyes. I could not look at him, I felt like I was being hypnotized. Damn it, how can he have this effect on me. I mean he is creepy, I should be running from him now. I should have left after the others did, yet I feel glued to this seat.

"All your emotions play across your face so clearly. There is anger, frustration, confusion and somewhat turned on. That would not have anything to do with me now would it. Do I make you hot and bothered Isabella?" He smirked brushing his thumb over his lower lip. Over that beautiful mouth of his. I bet he is a good kisser.

Stop it Bella, last night this guy was talking about spanking you.

"You are such a pervert."

"Yet, you're the one openly eye fucking me." The smugness in his voice was not lost to me.

I am not eye fucking him. Am I?

"In your dreams," because I could not come up with a better response.

"You surprise me, and trust me that does not happen often."

"Yeah, well that's me, I'm full of surprises." I was sarcastic.

He laughed. He has an infectious laugh, makes you want to laugh right along with him, even if you have no clue what it is he finds so funny, or if he is laughing at my expense.

"Tell me something about yourself Isabella."

"Why do you care?"

"I told you, you're fascinating to me."

"No, you said you're fascinated with the way my emotions play on my face. Why should I tell you anything about me?"

"Because I want to know." He said leaning back in his chair. He now sat opposite me.

"Well I don't want to tell you."

He chuckled again. God he was making me feel uncomfortable, and his eyes. God I feel as if he is burning a hole in me.

"I always get what I want Isabella, one way or another." The way he said my name.

The way he said that, with the look he was giving me...

"And what is it that you want Edward?" I whispered.

He got out of his seat and slowly came around to me. I was confused when he took my hand and pulled me to my feet.

He was so close to me now. I could smell him, dior, I am sure of it and something else, something entirely him. He smelled delicious, good enough to eat. I wanted to.

"You."

"Me? What about me?" I frowned my brow in confusion.

"You asked me what it is I want, and I want you." He leaned and whispered in my ear. His hot breath sending shivers up and down my body. My knees went weak. It was a good thing he was holding on to me otherwise I would have fallen.

"Come on, let's go." He said pulling me along with him. I was still in shock from his earlier confession. This was a joke, it had to be. Why would he want me? It makes no sense. People like him? He wants someone to warm his bed tonight, that is not going to be me.

I needed to get away from him. His presence was intoxicating, clouding my judgment. My mind was screaming no, but his touch felt too good, setting my skin on fire.

He led me outside. In front, a tall man leaned against a black Audi. He looked intimidating and scary.

When he noticed Mr. Green eyes approach he straightened up, threw his lit cigarette on the ground and opened the back door for him.

So he has a driver. I wonder what he does besides own a dirty club.

He gently pushed me towards the open door and that's when I realised that he wants me to get in the car with him. NO!

"I need to go home." I said, stepping away from him and away from his touch.

"I want you to come with me." He brushed my cheek with the back of his fingers. Why did he have to do that? Why is he having this effect on me? Get a hold of yourself Bella.

"I can't...where?" I sighed. His smouldering hot look was too much to resist.

"To one of my clubs, it's not far from here." He said, his tone soft, smooth like silk.

But was he serious, to one of his clubs? What, like the one last night? I knew that he was playing me now, and he just wanted someone to get his dick off, then he can brag to the other chain whipping freaks about fucking some young thing.

"Good night Edward, Mr. Cullen, whatever, it was nice to have met you let's make sure we never meet again." I said walking off.

He did not let me get far. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled my back flush against his chest and damn him for it too. I was able to get away and think with a clear head, and now he surrounded me so closely, my thoughts were only on him and the fire he left on my skin. With his free hand he brushed the hair off my shoulder and leaned his mouth to my ear, his hot breath tingling my skin.

"Where do you think you are going tesoro?" That name. He called me that in my dream and now my mind was flooded with the image of him leaning over my naked body. I could feel my skin heat up.

"What has you blushing Isabella?" He whispered, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

Damn him.

"I'm not, and please let go of me," I said. I am surprised that my voice was that strong.

"Get in the car." His voice more stern now, but I was determined not to let him affect me. At the end of the day he was a stranger who wanted to take me god knows where, even if he was a sexy, edible looking stranger.

"No."

"Isabella, don't test my patience get in the fucking car." Yep, I managed to make him angry again. Is it possible for this man to get any hotter when he is angry?

"I am not going anywhere with you especially to one of your so called clubs, so leave me alone. Go have fun in your torture dungeon," I yelled. He, he just laughed.

What is wrong with him, how can he go from angry to laughing just like that.

"Do you have multiple personality disorder or something?" I blurted out.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Nothing, never mind – go away." I turn to leave again.

"Maybe I should try a different approach with you since you are being so difficult." He spat, and we are back to angry.

"Will you please get in the car? I want to take only I promise." He grabbed my hand and held onto it tightly.

"I don't want to go back there, it's creepy."

"Not there. Somewhere else, I promise nothing is going to happen to you, you are safe with me."

Did I really have a choice? I don't think he was going to let me go without a fight, but I don't want to go, and you know what? I am not going to, and there is nothing he can do about that. If he does not like it, tough for him.

"No, I am going to catch a cab home." I said, smiling sweetly. the best I could at him before turning walking away from him.

I did not get very far, only took a few steps because the next thing I knew I was thrown over his shoulder and he carried me back to the car.

"Let go of me you idiot!" I screamed, banging my fist on his back. Apparently I was not that strong because he did not even budge.

"All you had to do was get in the car, this could have been easy, could have saved yourself the show." he said

I lifted my head, people had stopped to stare at us. Why was no one doing anything? This man was kidnapping me and all these people just stood there.

When we reached the car he put me on my feet and gently pushed me in. I went to the other side hoping the door would open but it was blocked.

"Nice try tesoro," he chuckled.

"You know this is kidnapping right? There are laws against this thing." I scream at him because by now I have had enough, with Alice and Rose abandoning me, with him, with his cockiness, hot and cold moods. I am not going to cry, I won't let him see me cry. I take a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down.

"Fuck the law," he smirked. Laughing at a personal joke I think.

"No, fuck you!" I spat.

He had me pinned to the seat so fast I did not even see him move. He held both my wrists in one of his hands while the other grabbed my jaw, yet his mood seemed light not angry.

"Such fowl language should not come out of such a beautiful mouth," he said.

I hate my body's reaction to his touch, to him. Why is it I feel like whenever he puts his hands on me I turn into jell-o? Yet, at the same time he makes me so furious all I wanted to do was knock him out.

"Then what should come out of my mouth?" He slowly let go of me.

"I was wrong about you, and that does not happen often. You're not at all what I expected." Again with the damn chuckling.

"And what did you expect? That I was this naive little girl that you could roll around with for the night then toss out like garbage?"

"There you go again, you're just full of surprises aren't you?" He was not mad, he was smiling.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I told you."

"I don't want to go to your stupid club, I want to go home. I'm tired and I have a headache."

"I'll get you something for your head but we are already here."

I had not even noticed the car had come to a stop.

"Now, are you going to behave yourself and walk nicely or am I going to have to throw you over my shoulder again?" He said, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Don't worry sir, I can behave like a good little girl." I don't know why I said that, but I saw his eyes darken and I could swear I heard him groan.

The club was different from last night. It looked, well it looked like I imagine a normal club would. It was full of people dancing, drinking, and making out. Now this I liked. I did not get to enjoy it long, Edward had dragged me away from all the fun and I was now with him, alone again in yet another office. This one was not as last night's one. It was a basic desk, chairs, and couch.

The door opened and a blonde with gigantic fake tits walked in carrying a tray with two glasses, a bottle of water and Tylenol –bless him, he actually thinks I have a headache.

She placed the tray down on the desk and leaned over to Edward, her cleavage in his face.

"Is there anything else I can get for you Mr. Cullen?" She practically purred, why do I think her words had a double meaning? And why do I care what he does and with who. Hell she could be on her knees right now for him and I would not care...

"No, go now." His response was short, he did not even lift his gaze to her. She huffed before storming out of the room.

"You don't play nice at all do you?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow.

"She was practically shoving her tits in your face, she wanted to get a reaction out of you and you just sat there, she's upset, go say sorry." Yeah, I am stupid.

"Are you serious? She is a slut, I don't think there is a person in Chicago that has not seen her tits. Of course she wants a reaction out of me, she wants me to fuck her and she is not shy about letting me know that," He said.

"So, why don't you –fuck her, I mean."

"What did I tell you about using bad language." He said, he sounds more like he is trying to parent me.

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to, she's not my type and don't roll your eyes at me ever again, I don't like it."

Yeah whatever, who cares what you like...Me. And because I like to torture myself.

"What is your type then?"

He gazed at me heated and intense.

"My type? I prefer brunettes with brown eyes and soft pale skin that turns the most delectable shade of pink when she is given the slightest compliment...or turned on."

As if on cue, I felt my skin heat and heard him chuckle. Motherfucker, he should not say things like that, why is he saying that. God I have never met anyone so frustrating.

"Why am I here?"

"Take the pills for your head." He said, pushing the bottle of water and the pills towards me.

"I don't have a headache," I confessed.

"I figured, and have this." He gave me a glass with some reddish looking liquid.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Vodka with cranberry juice, I think you might like it more than a martini."

"Isn't it illegal for you to be giving me alcohol?"

"Who's going to see us?" He said, reaching into his desk pulling out some papers.

I took a sip of my drink and it was delicious, much better than the martini. Then something came to mind.

"Hold old are you?"

"29, why?"

Wow, he looks a lot younger. That's 11 years older...well it's almost my birthday. 10 years older that's still...not so bad. What am I saying?

"Curious, you don't look your age." I said.

"Thank you."

"What do you do?" He has a driver for crying out loud, and a very expensive looking car, and suit, and he has a damn Rolex on.

"I own a couple of clubs."

"That's it."

He shrugged.

"I have my hands in all sorts of things."

"Things you're not going to share?"

"Nope."

"Why am I here Edward?" I asked.

"I liked it better when you called me sir." He said, leaning against his desk in front of me. I rolled my eyes because I could care less if he liked it or not.

"Fine, why am I here sir?"

He licked his lips, his hand twitched as if he wanted to reach out and touch me, but he stopped.

"Before I tell you that, I need you to sign this." He handed the paper he was holding over to me.

"An NDA, why do I need to sign this?" I frowned at it.

"I want to talk to you about some things, and I want to make sure that when you leave this room you won't repeat any of it." He studied my reaction.

"What? Are you some type of a celebrity? Politician?"

"I am someone that does not want my business aired to the media."

"Can't you trust that I won't say anything?" I honestly wouldn't.

"I trust very few people Isabella. Sign it, we'll talk, and if after I finish telling you what I want..."

He was not making much sense here, but I chose to sign it anyways what's the worst that could happen. He took the paper from me and put it back in his desk.

"Talk." I said sounding inpatient, what could he possibly have to say that needed an NDA.

"Do you know what a D and S relationship is?" He asked. I shook my head because I had no idea.

"A dominant and submissive relationship."

"A what?" I was honestly confused.

He took a deep breath before continuing. He looked me square in the eyes as he spoke.

"I am a dominant, and I want you as my submissive."

It clicked into place now. Last night, that man and the woman, him...he wants me for...he wants me to...

"I...um...ok..." I did not know what to say I was at a loss for words. Of all the things I was expecting him to say, that was most definitely not one of them.

"It's not as bad as it sounds Isabella, relax."

Easy for you to say.

"You want me to be your...submis.." I could not even get the word out.

I could not even look at him. How could I after what he just asked me

"I want you to submit to me in every way possible, your mind, your body." His voice as he said that has my stomach in knots. I guess it is true, all the attractive men are psychos, damn he is so hot too.

"I have to go." I said getting up.

"Wait!" He came around grabbing my hand. I wish he would not have done that, I can think better when he is not touching me.

"Please Edward, you just asked me to submit to you so you can, what? Beat the living crap out of me? Is that what turns you on?" I said sounding harsh, but he did not seem to be affected by my tone.

"It's not like that Isabella, I would never harm you." He said.

I raised a brow at him, because seriously, does he think I'm stupid.

"Sit back down and let me explain."

"I prefer to stand." I said folding my arms across my chest.

He sighed, letting go of me, taking of his suit jacket.

"Oh my god, are you ok you are bleeding." I said rushing to him. His shirt was bright red on his left hand.

"What? Fuck." He said, noticing the red patch. "Too soon to be working out, I guess."

"You need to go to the hospital." I worried for him, there was a lot of blood.

"Nah... it is fine. I have a first aid kit here."

He started unbuttoning his shirt, I wanted to turn around, I should have, but my eyes were glued on him. He removed it. My mouth, I was sure, was drooling, his body was...perfect, defined, sculpted, he looked like a Greek god. He caught me staring and smiled seductively. I snapped out of it.

"See something you like?" He teased, the cocky ass.

I paid him no attention, I refuse to fuel his ego. I saw his upper left arm bandaged and bleeding through.

"Where's the first aid kit?" I asked, regardless of what I thought of him, now I was going to help him, he would never manage to change that all by his self.

"In the bathroom," he pointed me to it.

I came back out, and he had already removed the previous bandage.

"What happened?" I asked opening the case and taking out some anaesthetic and rubbing it over the wound. I imagined this would sting, he did not even finch.

"Nothing for you to worry about." He said watching me clean his wound.

"This looks like a gunshot, were you shot?" Who would want to shoot him.

"Wrong place, wrong time." That was the only explanation he was going to give me.

"I'm sorry." I said after I finished wrapping his arm.

"Don't be, it's nothing. Thank you." His right hand came up to cradle my face. My breathing hitched, my skin tingled where his hand was.

"Say yes," he whispered, bringing his face closer to mine. We were mere inches apart now, noses touching.

"I...N" was all I got out. His closeness was clouding my judgement again.

"Don't say no."

He came even closer, I could feel his hot breath on me, smell him. I licked my dry lips before his came down.

It was such a gentle kiss, he tasted of scotch and cigarettes and peppermint. He tasted heavenly, our lips moulded together perfectly.

But all too soon he pulled away, and I could not help the disappointment that washed over me.

"Please," he whispered again.

"Edward." Why is he doing this to me, I can't be what he wants me to be, that's not me. The thought itself scares the crap out of me, let alone if I were to actually do it. I can't.

He released my face, my brain slowly starting to work again.

"Take this, read it, re-read it and re-read it again and after that I will answer any questions you have. Can you do that before you say no to me?" He was pleading with me, he looked desperate almost.

But I guess I could do that, I took the envelope he handed me. I would read it and tell him no.

"Thank you, I'll have my driver take you home, come on."

He led me out of the club, back to his black car, he opened the door for me to get in, but not before trapping my face in his hands again.

"Promise me you'll keep an open mind, my card is in there, call me, ask me anything. I really want this to work." I thought he was going to kiss me again, but he didn't. He made sure I was in the car and strapped up.

"You make sure she gets home safely, call me when you get there, walk her to the front door, do not leave until she is inside." He sounded menacing, a chill ran up my spine, I could imagine what his face looked like.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This chapter is a little insight into Edward's mob business, hope you like it. Betaed by sjdavis84 thank you so much you are amazing. Warning this chapter contains some graphic violence if that is not your thing please skip past it.

Thoughts and prayers go to victims and their families of the Boston bombing.

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"P...p...ple...please!" The fucker stuttered.

"P...p...ple...please." I mocked. This stuff was fucking hilarious, the begging.

"Please what? Please don't kill you? No, I'm not going to kill you Franco. I want to help you." I say. Circling him like a vulture. I could feel the adrenalin pumping through me.

"What the fuck you want from me anyways? I don't know shit. I swear man"

Franco was a stupid little shit. Honestly, any other situation and I would not have even gotten my hands dirty with him, but... as it is, he is the one that shot me. Now. what I want to know is where the order came from.

"Oh I think you know why you are here." I said lighting up a cigarette.

"I don't know man, come on, I did not do nothing."

"Oh I think you did." I sang to him.

I could see the sweat dripping off his head. The fear rushing through him. His time was up, and he knew it.

"Who gave the order Franco?" I say taking a drag off my cigarette.

"What order? I don't know what you're talking about, please."

I strode over to him slowly, laughing. I mean, come on, this shit was funny. Maybe I am a little twisted, but I live for this, I love the torture, the look of fear in their eyes. The begging. The pleading. It's fuel to my own raging inferno. I was designed for this, he made sure of that.

The closer I got to Franco, the more laboured his breathing became, the more sweat dripped down his head.

I blew out a puff of smoke in his face before putting my cigarette out on the side of his nose. He screamed so fucking loud. I think he busted my ear drums.

"Come on Franco, spit it out." I was getting inpatient. I had other things to do than be here listening to this little bitch scream and cry.

"Fuck you, I ain't tell you shit. You just going to kill me anyways." He spat. So he grew a pair now.

"Ok, I tried I really did Franco, I played nice, gave you a chance to fess up maybe walk out here with your life, but if that is the way you wanna play it, fine."

I whipped my nine out and decked him on the side of the head once, twice, three times.

"You wanna come around shooting at me, you wanna be a big man, ha!" I untie him from the chair he was strapped to. He crawls away from me looking for any means of escape. I kick him in the stomach and he stops moving.

I crouch down beside him taking one of his hands.

"Who gave the order." I say menacingly.

"Fuck you!" He rasps out.

I break his thumb, he screams.

"Who gave the order?"

He stays quiet breathing heavily.

Next finger snap.

"Who gave the order?"

Snap

And on it with the last two fingers the fucker was not going to talk I admired that but right now it was simply fuelling my rage.

"Kill me already!" He screamed.

I had to laugh. Where would the fun be? I like this part more, the torture, watching them suffer, seeing it in their eyes.

I go to a nearby tool box in the corner of the room and pick up a cordless drill, before turning my attention back to Franco.

I power the drill a few times, because it's fun to watch him piss in his pants. Fun, yeah right, it's fucking hilarious.

"Have you decided to co-operate?" I say, lining up the drill with his knee.

He looks unfazed he is trying to be tough, or he thinks I'm bluffing.

I hold down the trigger on the drill and push it through his kneecap, until I can see it come out the other end. His screams are loud and torchered.

I take it out and line it up with the other knee. I look up at him all he has to do is tell me what I want to know, but he still won't talk, so I do the same to this knee.

"Ma..ma..m.." He stutters.

"Spit it out Franco, ma what?"

"Ma...Marcus" He whispers out.

Marcus? My uncles advisor Marcus?

"Marcus Gambini?" I ask.

He nodded.

What the fuck? Marcus would not give an order without my uncle's knowledge, especially a hit on family.

Turning to Franco, I put a bullet in between his eyes, watching his bloodied lifeless body slump.

I walk out the room and upstairs, back into the club.

"Nick, clean up." I order one of my men.

"Did he talk?" Jasper asks.

"Yep."

"And, Who was it?"

"He said it was Marcus." I say stepping behind the bar and grabbing a bottle of scotch. My uncle placed a hit on me?

"What the fuck man? What did you do? Run over one of those damn dogs of his?"

I shrugged because honestly, I have no idea why my uncle would want me dead.

Uncle Caius became Capo 10 years ago. In fact, it was right after Ronnie and I did that big job for him in Washington, taking out the cop, and right after that our grandfather was sentenced to life.

"What are we gonna do?" Jasper asks.

"He wants to take me out, I'll take him out first."

"You can't do that."

"I know. Where's Emmett?"

"Emmett is in Vegas." He says, shrugging his shoulders.

"What the fuck is he doing in Vegas?"

"I don't know. Getting married, he took Rosalie with him."

"Fuck sake. I need him here, and he is flying pussy across country."

That fucking pissed me off, I need him here now, to get to the bottom of this shit.

"Chill out, give him a break. He had been busting his ass too, he deserves a couple of days off. You still got me, you got Ronnie, you have everyone else. What is so important about that dickhead?"

"Nothing...get a hold of Ronnie and tell him to meet me at after dark later tonight." I tell Jasper.

I am half way out of the door when I turn back.

"Jasper have you spoken to the midget lately?"

"Alice, her name is Alice." He says pissed.

"Ok, sorry. Alice, have you spoken to Alice lately?"

"Yes, I am taking her out tonight." He turns to face me, leaning his back on the bar arms folded, smirk on his face.

"Why do you wanna know Edward?"

"Alice is Isabella's sister, or is it the blond." I honestly could not remember.

"Yeah, they are. Why?"

"Have you seen Isabella?" I say, trying to sound impartial. It has been one week since I last saw Isabella. One week since I had given her the contract, she has not called me like I hoped she would. I left her my card, she has my number, maybe what was in the contract scared her off, oh well. Then why the fuck do I care so much. I can't understand what it is about her that makes me want her so fucking much.

I told myself this was not a good idea to get her involved in this, she is just a child, what does she know. But it's like she has this pull on me, almost magnetic, I am drawn to her. Her lack of experience is what is most appealing to me I can mould her into the perfect submissive, not having to worry about previous habits or experiences.

"You got a thing for her don't you? It's written all over you, no matter how indifferent you try to be." He laughs.

"Fuck you." I turn to leave.

"Yes, I have seen her a few times when I have gone to pick Alice up."

"And?" I turn back to face him.

He shrugs.

"And nothing, she seems nice. Alice says she is still pissed at her for leaving her that night at Mia cucina with you." He laughed. "What the fuck did you do to her Edward?"

"I didn't do shit to anyone."

"Whatever, want her number?" He says whipping out his phone.

"Why do you have it?"

"Alice gave it to me, hoping I would give it to you. She said you two would be great together."

I did not comment on that. Jasper gave me the number and I left.

I went home, I needed a shower to rinse the stench of that fucker off me.

After I finished my scalding hot shower, I dressed and went into my office and opened the envelop that Julian Jenks, my PI guy had delivered to me this morning.

Of course I did a search on Isabella and her family. If she agreed, I had to know what type of person I was letting into my life.

Name: Isabella Marie Brandon

D.O.B. September 13, 1994

She attended Woodland Academy of the Sacred Heart. An all girls school, fuck me, I wonder if she still has her uniform. God damn, the image in my head is making me painfully hard. But I ignore it, and continue reading.

Parents: John and Mary Brandon both 52 years old living in the Lake Forest area of Chicago, they live quite close to my parents, only a few blocks away.

One sister: Alice born August 21, 1994

What the fuck? Aren't they biological sisters, I thought...that does not make any sense.

But as I continue reading none of this stuff is.

She was adopted at the age of 10 by the Brandon's.

I call Julian, he picks up on the first ring.

"Mr. Cullen, what can I do for you?" He says.

"You can explain this to me, where are the adoption papers? Who are her birth parents? Where was she from? This is a bunch of bullshit, there is nothing in here." I let out my frustration.

"Sir, that was all I could get. It is strange, yes. It was a closed adoption. Her original birth certificate, who she was, and where she came from before the adoption is all sealed. I cannot access it."

"Sealed?"

"Yes it has been sealed by the FBI. Whoever she is, was, whatever her name was or I think it might have more to do with who her parents were, the FBI doesn't want it getting out."

"Is she under witness protection? Are any of them?" No, that would be stupid, they live right in the middle of busy Chicago.

"No, they are not. The Brandon's check out, he is the manager of BOA on LaSalle in downtown, and she is a psychologist."

"There is no way you can get that file?" I ask.

"No, I am sorry. I don't have permission to access those files. I know a guy who might be able to though. It may take awhile, a couple of weeks." He says.

"Ok good do it."

I hang up with Julian.

* * *

I was at after dark in my office, waiting for Ronnie. He was late. He was always late, fucker can never be on time.

The information about Isabella was driving me insane. I researched all afternoon, I went back 10 years and searched political figures, intelligence officers, anyone who went missing, died, murdered but it was pointless, there was nothing.

So I took a deep breath and decided that if she was not going to call me, I was going to call her.

She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello." Her soft, sweet voice answered.

I stayed silent, I had forgotten how calming yet sensual her voice was to me.

"Hello?" She said again, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Hello Isabella."

"Who is this?"

"I am wounded tesoro, you don't remember me." I mock hurt, putting a hand over my heart, even though she could not see me.

"How did you? Never mind, what do you want?" She was annoyed. I would give anything to see her face all flustered with annoyance, like a cute little kitty attacking a lion.

"I'm worried about you, I expected you to have called me by now."

"Yeah about that, I have...am." She stalls.

"You what tesoro?" I don't know why I am whispering.

"I have not opened the envelop yet."

Huh?

"Why? It won't bite, I promise." I joke

"I just have not had the time."

"Hmm... What are you doing now?" I ask leaning back in my chair. It's almost midnight, I imagine she is curled up in bed...fuck.

"Edward, I can't see you now."

"Tempting as it sounds, I have a meeting. I just want to know where you are, know you are safe."

"A meeting at this time? Seriously Edward, you don't expect me to believe that." She says. I can hear her sarcastic laugh.

"Are you in bed Isabella?" I say seductively trying to get a reaction out of her.

I could hear her deep breaths, it worked.

"No Edward, I am not. In fact, if you must know I am not home at all." I could hear the smugness in her voice, she knows that it is going to piss me off.

My naughty girl, when I get ahold of her I am going to give her the spanking she deserves, that she should have gotten a long time ago.

I could hear murmured voices in the background.

"Where and who are you with Isabella?" I say each word fiercely, so she understands just how much trouble she is in.

"I'm sorry Edward, I can't hear you, you are breaking up." And she hangs up on me. My blood is boiling. I call her back but she ignores my call. I want to get out of here, to go after her, find her, punish her, but I can't, Ronnie is here.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You look like you're about to pop someone." He says

If he only knew what I actually wanted to do.

"So you found out."

"Marcus gave Franco the up to go after me." I say.

He leans in, elbows on the desk, eyes bulging out of his head.

"No fucking way Marcus, but that would mean Caius gave – well fuck...why?"

He was speechless, that does not happen often, the fucker can talk your ear off.

"I don't know." I say, because I honestly have no fucking clue.

"Do you think he found out about, you know, that we let?"

"Nah... it's been 10 years since you had anyone knocking on your door asking shit about that." He should not be bringing that shit up. It was a job him and me did years ago, one of the first, but it's in the past, dead and buried, and we were successful. We were made after that.

"Honestly, I think your uncle has been trying to get rid of you for years. He did not want you made or me."

He has a point. It was my grandfather's decision, right before he was locked up. Caius was not happy about it, but there was nothing he could do back then. He has always had it in for me, but in the past three years it has gotten worse.

"I want him watched, I want to know his every move, when he gets up, when he fucks, who he talks to, calls, texts even when he shits, he is up to something and I am going to get to him first." I say lighting up a cigarette, welcoming the nicotine.

"I can do that, and from now on, I would be careful who you trust. Even your family are against you." He says, grabbing for my packet and lighting one up.

* * *

At two in the morning, I found myself outside Isabella's house. She was not home, I knew that for a fact. It's amazing that all you need these days is a phone number and a smart phone and you are able to pinpoint someone's location. But I did not need that, not when Jasper had called me earlier saying that Alice had talked him into taking her, Isabella and a friend of theirs to a bar. Was I fuming ab-sa-fucking-lutly. How stupid can he be? They are underage, and he took them out drinking. But he called about twenty minutes ago saying they were on their way back. They are 15 minutes late.

I lean on the side of the car taking a drag off of my cigarette. The only thing running through my head was when I get my hands on that little girl...

Jasper pulls up a few minutes later.

"Your late." I say bitterly.

"What? The girl's wanted to stay a little longer." He shrugs, big goofy grin on his face.

"Yes, that's right, the little girls you took drinking."

"Lighten up cranky pants, what crawled up your ass, seriously, Bella what do you see in sour pants here?" Alice says getting out of the car followed by my Isabella.

Her eyes are glassy, her cheeks are red she looks drunk.

"Fucking hell Jasper! How much did you give them to drink?"

"They are not drunk, they were having fun." He defends himself.

I take in Isabella's appearance, fuck me, she went out like that?

"What are you wearing?" I ask her pulling her closer to me. "Did your father see you leave the house like this?"

She tries squirming out of my grasp, but I hold her tight.

"My daddy is not a meany like you. He does not want to spank me either." She slurs.

I lean down to whisper in her ear, making sure that only she can hear.

"Believe me Isabella, I have a mind to drag you upstairs put you over my knee and spank that little ass of yours so you can't sit on it for the rest of the week without thinking about me."

She shudders in my arms, I can see goose pimples form on the skin. I smirk into her neck, I know it's because of me and I can't help myself. I run my tongue along her neck. she lets out a sweet moan, my cock instantly hardens at the sound she is making.

"Hey, stop fucking my sister in the middle of the street!" The tiny thing shakes her fist at me.

"He can fuck me whenever he wants." Isabella whispers in my ear. One of her little hands has crept behind my back, and before I can stop her, her hand finds my glock.

She grips onto it, wanting to pull it out. I grip her wrist firmly, stopping her movement. I give her a stern look telling her to stop, she is already in enough trouble.

"Wow! Why do you have that?" She asks, curiosity clear in her voice.

"None of your business."

"I don't feel so good." She says.

She starts to look a bit green, and I know what is coming next.

She covers a hand over her mouth and turns to a nearby flower bed and empties the contents of her stomach. I kneel next to her holding her hair back, rubbing my hand up and down her back.

"Oh gross Bella, mom is going to flip. I need to get the hose to wash that crap away." The midget says. She leaves and Jasper follows.

Isabella slowly stands up still looking a little green.

"Better?" I say.

"Go away, why did you have to be here and see that." She whines.

Alice and Jasper were back with the hose. Alice washes the evidence away and Jasper helped.

"Jasper, Call Brizio, have him pick up my car." I say.

"Why?" He asks.

"Look at her. You think I am going to leave her alone?" I point to Isabella, who could barely stand now.

"Hey, I'm not drunk. It is not my fault this one drowned in a bottle of tequila." Alice says, her voice high pitched, Isabella covers her ears.

"Shhh Alice." She whines.

"Edward, you can't stay here." Jasper says.

"I am not leaving her like this, she is going to choke on vomit in her sleep."

"Are you crazy? You can't stay here. My dad would flip when he wakes up and sees you in bed with her." Alice shrikes.

"I'll lock the door."

"Not going to work, Bella never closes her door. She always sleeps with it wide open."

I wonder what is up with that?

"I'll sleep in her room tonight to make sure she does not choke, so you can go." Short stuff puts her arm around Isabella's waist pulling her away from me.

We watch them walk into the house, closing the door behind them.

"Come on man, let's get out of here." Jasper pats me on the back.

I climb into my Audi, but I am empty, cold on a sticky hot night. I look in the rear-view and can't help but feel I have left something behind.

* * *

Next chapter will be Bella. Hopefully she will have read the contract


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to sat thank you to all of you who have posted a review and to those who are following and have favorited the response has been overwhelming.**

**This chapter contains some adult material please do not read if you think this will offend you. That being said from this chapter onwards things are going to get more hot and heavy and given Edward's life more graphic violence. Because of the rating system on FF I will be editing chapters for this site but you can find the full unedited version of all the chapters on TWCS the link is on my profile page as well I will be posting picture teasers from time to time. **

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Betaed by the amazing sjdavis84**

* * *

Bella's POV

Ah crap, my head hurt. Was this room always so bright? Why aren't the curtains closed? I groan, rolling over. My arm was draped over a body. My eyes shot open and I jumped back.

Ow!

Fuck!

Crap!

I hold on to my head, it feels like it is being split in two. OK, lesson learned, no sudden movements.

"Bella, what the hell?" Alice groans, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What are you doing in my bed" I tried to remember what we did last night, why she would be in my bed but, damn, it even hurt to think.

"Someone had to make sure that you did not choke to death on your own vomit last night." She gets out of bed. Picking at her wedgy, she's in her panties and singlet only. I look down at myself and so am I.

"What Happened?"

"Well, we went out with Jasper to a bar. You made very good friends with senor tequila. We came back, Edward was here, you practically puked on him, he was pissed, they left, we went to bed, end of night." She shrugged.

Oh my god! I am mortified. That really did not happen, no, she has to be lying. And Edward was here at the house? Why? I can only imagine what he was thinking.

"Please tell me I did not throw up on him." I cringe.

She smiled shrugging. And I think I died a little. I crawl back into bed pulling the covers over my head hiding from the world. It's so much better here, in the dark. Too bad for me it did not last long, Alice was quick to pull the covers off me.

"No, you did not throw up on him, you made it to the bushes just in time." She jumps on the bed next to me, her movement makes my already sore head hurt even more.

"Alice, stop moving please." I whine.

"Serves you right for drinking like a fish, anyhow, what's his deal?"

"Who's deal?"

"Edward."

"What about him?" I ask cautiously, because I don't know how to answer any questions about him. I don't know what he is to me, or what he wants from me. I still have not opened that envelope he gave me, I'm scared of what I'll find.

"Jesus Bella, the guy is intense. One minute he was looking at you all loving and concerned, and the next he looked like he was about to throw you over his knee and spank you." Little did she know that she had hit the nail on the head.

He does want to spank me. He has made that very clear, and I don't know how to feel about that. On one hand, I find it weird, but on the other, something inside of me wonders what it would feel like to have his hands on me, what he could possibly do to me. Would he be gentle or rough, would he caress me or man handle me. But what is really scary, I don't know what I want more, for him to be loving and gentle or rough and dominating.

Dominating.

Dominant.

He is a Dominant.

I am so confused. What does that even mean?

What is a Dominant?

And now my head hurts even more thinking about this.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice waves her hand in front of my face.

"Ha what?" I snap out of my thoughts.

"You zoned out there. Nevermind, I am going to shower, you take some Tylenol and eat something."

She leaves and I crawl back in bed, before long I can feel myself drifting off to sleep.

I am in my school uniform in a room, this one is different, an office. I have not been here before. The desk dark, rich wood, a monitor on the left side, papers and files scattered over the top. On the walls beautiful painting hung, Van gogh, I think. Shelves lined with hundreds of books. Carpet dark, plush, rich and red.

I look back over to the desk, the chair once facing the window is now turned in my direction. Edward occupied it, he looked incredible, handsome, delicious.

He ran his thumb over his lower lip, smirking. His eyes wonder over my body from head to toe and back up again.

I blush, I am bright red, I am sure of it. But the way he is staring at me with hungry predator eyes. I rub my thighs together feeling the wetness in-between.

"Come here Isabella." His voice demanding, it sends a chill up my spine.

I do as I'm told. I don't dare disobey him.

"Tsk tsk... Isabella how many times do I have to tell you not to disobey me?" He says running a hand up and down my inner thigh.

I don't know what I have done to disobey him, but if he keeps this up I don't ever want to be good.

"Answer me." He demands. His hand moving higher and higher.

"I'm sorry sir." My own voice oozes sex.

I hear him groan, he removes his hand and stands up quickly.

"Turn around, bend over the desk now, from this moment on I don't want to hear a word out of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

I turn and bend over the desk, my ass in the air. He stands behind me, lifts my skirt up and bunches it around my waist. I feel his hand on my ass, lower over my pussy. I try so hard to stay quiet.

"Fuck kitten, you're soaked. I have not even touched you yet." He whispers.

He peels my panties off slowly, painfully slow. I am exposed to him now.

His hand is back on my pussy, his finger finds my clit, he starts rubbing me slowly, gently. I hold back my moans, I want to be good I don't want him to stop.

With his other hand he puts two fingers in my mouth, I suck on them greedily, desperately. He removes them from my eager mouth and before I know it he slips them into my pussy, pumping them in and out at a torturously slow pace. This is not fair! I want him to go harder, faster but I cannot voice my frustration.

He picks up the pace, working me harder. I can feel it, I am about to cum, but before I do his hands are gone. No!

"You did not think I would let you come after the stunt you pulled today, did you kitten? Now I want you to count." He says, caressing a hand on my backside.

What have I done? And what does he mean count? Count what?

But before I can ponder anymore, I feel his hand come down on my ass hard. Ow... it stings, he is spanking me.

"Count Isabella." He demands, his hand coming down again, this time much harder.

"One...Two...Three" I can barely form the words, this really hurts, but it hurts so good.

My eyes shoot open. No! Not again! I am not having another sex dream about this man again. And sure enough I can feel that my underwear is soaking wet, god help me, what is happening to me?

I groan, getting out of bed and hopping into the shower. The water feels good on my overheated skin. I tentatively run my hand down my abdomen and between my legs and start rubbing myself, but pull away quickly, it feels wrong.

I finish my shower, get dressed and head downstairs. I am starving, looking at the clock it's no wonder, its past three in the afternoon. I go to the kitchen and make myself a sandwich.

The house is quiet, I know mom and dad are working, don't know where Alice is, I don't think she is home.

My mind wonders to that envelope tucked away at the bottom of my underwear drawer like a dirty secret. It feels like a dirty secret. I still don't know if I want to open it, I am scared of what I will find in it, but then again how bad can it be? Right?

And I am home by myself, seems like now is a good a time as ever. Oh what the hell, let's do it.

I head upstairs and take the offending envelope out. I open it to reveal a card.

Isabella

Please keep an open mind I will answer any question you have. Call me.

Edward

And what looks like documentation...?

It's a contract. What the hell is he offering me? A job?

This contract is to establish the dominant/submissive relationship between

- (Dominant)

And

- (Submissive)

Which is to take effect - (date/time) and last for a term of six months.

This agreement shall apply 24/7 for the term of six months.

The purpose of this contract is to determine in specific the intentions between the two parties involved, hereafter to be termed the dominant and the submissive.

This agreement is intended as clarification of expectations and to set limits between the dominant and the submissive.

Both the dominant and the submissive declare that they do not suffer from any sexually transmitted infections or illness, this includes but not limited to:

- HIV

- Aids

- Herpes

- Hepatitis

- Ect.

Any breach of this shall void the contract.

The contract shall be a guidepost for the submissive's behaviour and the dominant's expectations of the submissive. As well as what the submissive may expect from the dominant.

With the signatures both the dominant and the submissive accept and agree to these terms that can in no way be altered, except by mutual consent.

SECTION ONE:

THE DOMINANT

1.1. The dominant accepts full responsibility for the submissives body to do with as he see's fit. So long as it does not void the stipulations set out in this contract.

1.2. It is the dominants responsibility to provide the appropriate training for the submissive in how to service him properly.

1.3. The dominant may discipline the submissive at any time he sees fit, without providing reason for his actions.

1.4. The dominant shall make the health and safety of the submissive his priority. He will not place the submissive in a situation or allow the submissive to put herself in a position of high risk that may cause serious injury or emotional damage.

1.5. The dominant accepts the submissive as his personal possession.

1.6. The dominant may terminate the contract at any time without providing an explanation.

1.7. The dominant will provide the submissive with her own private room at his location.

1.8. The dominant will provide the submissive with clothing and attire that he deems appropriate.

1.9. The dominant may not engage in another relationship be it sexual or romantic during the term of this contract.

SECTION TWO:

THE SUBMISSIVE

2.1. The submissive agrees to willingly submit to the dominant.

2.2. The submissive acknowledges her body is the property of the dominant and the dominant alone.

2.3. The submissive agrees to please the dominant to the best of her abilities and recognises that her sole purpose is to please the dominant.

2.4. The submissive may not engage in any other relationship be it sexual or romantic during the term of this contract.

2.5. The submissive has the right to feel safe in all activities undertaken with the dominant.

2.6. The submissive has the right to refuse participation in any activity she feels will cause her harm, jeopardise her safety or cause emotional damage.

2.7. The submissive has the right to modify all scenarios before they are acted out.

2.8. The submissive will keep a journal of her thoughts and feelings (both good and bad) including any fantasies she may have. Two journal entries per week are required.

2.9. The submissive may not cancel the contract before the termination date without a valid reason.

2.10. The submissive's behaviour must be guided as per the code of conduct set out in this contract. Failure to do so will result in punishment.

2.11. The submissive is to address the dominant as Master unless otherwise specified.

2.12. The submissive will speak of the dominant with the utmost respect and love.

2.13. The submissive agrees to submit her body, mind, heart and time to the dominant.

2.14. The submissive shall keep her body available at all times for the dominant.

2.15. The submissive accepts any punishment the dominant wishes to inflict on her whether deserved or not.

2.16. The submissive will not hesitate to answer the dominant when he has asked a question.

2.17. The submissive will obey and honor the dominant at all times.

2. submissive will thank the dominant for any discipline and punishment she will receive.

2.19. The submissive will only wear clothing that has been approved by the dominant.

2.20. The submissive is to keep her legs, underarms and pubic areas waxed and free from hair at all times so that nothing may be hidden from view.

2.21. The submissive will keep herself clean and tidy, she will shower twice daily, once in the morning and once in the evening.

2.22. The submissive accepts all training the dominant will offer her.

2.23. The submissive will never reach orgasm without the permission of the dominant. Such pleasure is a privilege and is not to be taken for granted.

2.24. If the submissive reaches orgasm without the dominants approval she will be properly punished.

2.25. The submissive shall incorporate a sexual attitude in everything that she does. She will always be eager to perform sexually for the dominant to the best of her ability.

SECTION THREE:

CODE OF CONDUCT

3.1. The submissive will maintain a submissive demeanour at all times unless otherwise instructed by the dominant.

3. submissive accepts responsibility for use of her safe words when necessary and trust that the dominant will respect her use of these words. If and when the situation arises that the safe words are used the dominant will stop all action immediately and asses the situation.

3.3. Modification to the submissive's body must be approved by the dominant first. This includes

- Haircuts

-Piercings

-Tattoos

-Cosmetic surgery

3.4. The wearing of underwear will be determined by the by the dominant according to different situations. At all other times the submissive is not permitted to wear underwear in order to provide a ready access.

3.5. Legs must be opened at all time expect in public where others may see what is meant for the dominants eyes only.

SECTION FOUR:

SAFEWORDS

4.1. The submissive will use the word YELLOW when she feels unsure or unprepared for a situation, or is about to reach her limit. In this event the dominant will stop and assess any fears or worries the submissive may have and explain it to the best of his ability before resuming activities.

4.2. The submissive will use the safe word RED when she has reached her limit. When something becomes too much or too painful both physically and/or emotionally.

In this event the dominant will stop his actions immediately the scene will end and no further play will be conducted. After the use of the safe word RED the dominant and the submissive will discuss why the submissive felt the need to use this word and what can be done to ease her fears.

SECTION FIVE:

USE OF EQUIPMENT

5.1. The submissive agrees to have the following instruments used upon her body

-Vibraters

-Butt plugs

-Dildos

-Metal cuffs

-Leather cuffs

-Shackles

-Tape

-Blind fold

-Ball gag

- Nipple clamps

-Gential clamps

SECTION SIX

BONDAGE

6.1. The submissive agrees to the following methods of bondage

-Hands bound

-Hands bound behind back

-Spreader bar

-bound to furniture

-Knees bound

-Ankles bound

-Bound to items

-Suspension

SECTION SEVEN:

FORMS OF PUNISHMENT

7.1. The submissive agrees to the following forms of punishment

-Spanking

-Whipping

-Paddling

-Caning

-Flogging

SECTION EIGHT

SOFT LIMITS

8. be discussed and agreed upon by the dominant and the submissive together.

-Masturbation

-Cunnilingus

-Swallowing sperm

-Vaginal intercourse

-Vaginal fisting

-Anal intercourse

-Anal fisting

-Fellatio

-The use of equipment listed in section 5.

SECTION NINE

HARD LIMITS

9.1. These terms are not opened for negotiation

-Acts involving children

-Acts involving animals

-Fire play

-Urination

-Defecation

-Knives

-Blood play

-The use of medical equipment

-Breath control

-The use of electrical current

SECTION TEN

SUBMISSIVE'S SIGNATURE

I have read and fully understand the contents on this contract. I agree to surrender myself to the dominant mind, body and soul. I understand that I will be trained, given commands and receive punishment. I promise to fulfil the pleasures and desires of the dominant to the best of my abilities. I promise to give the dominant access to all my body during the term of this contract.

I promise to make the dominant proud of me so I may be worthy of his affection.

- (Signature)

- (Name)

- (Date)

SECTION ELEVEN

THE DOMINANTS SIGNATURE

I have read and fully understand the contents of this contract. I agree to accept the submissive as my property that I will own her mind, body and soul for the term of this contract. I promise to take care of her to the best of my abilities. I will provide her with the training she needs to please me. I understand the responsibility implicated in this contract and sole agree that no harm shall come to the submissive as long as she is under my care. I further understand that I may terminate this contract at any time I see fit.

- (Signature)

- (Name)

- (Date)

Holy shit!

I don't even know what to say, where to start.

Do people actually do this kind of thing?

Some of this stuff is not making any sense at all. He wants me to submit my heart and soul.

Is he asking me to love him? Is that what he wants?

But the other stuff, how can I give him full control of my body when he wants to do all that to it?

To reveal to him all my thoughts and fantasies.

Whips, cuffs, caning, and anal sex...I am in way over my head.

Why did he give me this? Does he seriously think I am going to agree to this? That I would let him use my body like this?

Damn! Why could he not be a normal guy? He is so attractive, he makes my knees weak, but if this is what he wants, I can't give him this.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I want to thank everyone for the reviews wow I really did not expect so many good to know you guys are enjoying. In this chapter we hear from Edward let me know what you think**

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **Beta'd by sjdavis84**

* * *

**Edward's Pov part one**

Three weeks, it has been. Three fucking long weeks since I last saw her.

I still don't know what the fuck I was thinking giving her that contract. She is so young, so naive, and inexperienced. How the fuck did I ever think that this could work?

I think that is the problem. I did not think. I saw her, I wanted her and now I know I can't have her.

I called her the next day after her drunken night out to make sure she was okay, and that midget had taken care of her. That was the last time I had heard her voice. The conversation was on repeat in my head.

"How are you feeling Isabella?"

"Peachy," she said a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Isabella," my voice gave warning, I wanted an answer.

"Look I just got the courage to open this envelope that you gave and with you on the phone I am losing that, so if you want me to read whatever is inside, you need to let me go"

"Please keep an open mind, I will be waiting for your call."

Three weeks later, I am still waiting for that call. I know what I did was stupid, putting an 18 year old in that position. But fuck, it's just this goddamn feeling in me when I saw her, I knew that I needed to have her. Even after I found out her age, that just made me want her that much more.

But she has rejected me now. That is evidently clear, and a first for me I have never had someone reject me before, maybe I am tooting my own horn but who would reject me. Yeah, I am a bastard.

But even now I can't help but think, contract aside, her submitting to me. Forget it all, just one night, just one night is all I need with her maybe then I can forget about her think of other things besides her. I could fuck her and get her out of my system and be done, move on.

"Hey Eddie you still with us?" Uncle Caius waves a hand in front of my face.

We are all at _after dark_ celebrating Emmett's marriage. Yeah, you heard right, fucker flew to Vegas and married the blonde. Idiot.

"Yeah, what?" I say.

"You zoned out there. Something on your mind nephew?" Caius says, taking a swing of his beer.

Let's just say he is less than pleased that I am still alive. While he has made no more attempts to out me, I know he has something up his sleeve, and since his simple drive by attempt failed last time, this time I know what he has planned is huge.

Ronnie has heard something about a trip to San Diego that I'm meant to be doing, but I have not heard anything about it yet.

I have been cautious. I have amped up my security for myself and my family. If he is after me, I would not put it past him to go after my mother or my brothers, especially now that Emmett is hitched. I have to make sure the blonde stays out of harms way, but I know Emmett already has that covered. I have to watch my every step until I know what the motherfucker is playing at.

"I'm tired," I lied.

"Hmm…bring some of these girls you have around here to dance for us, we'll make it a proper bachelor party." He said.

"Emmett is no longer a bachelor, and my girls don't dance." He could give a fuck about Emmett or celebrating his marriage, hell he could not give a fuck about any of us. The only person he gave a fuck about was himself, and that is what makes him sloppy in what he does.

"They can dance for me." Ignorant fuck.

"They don't dance period," I said drowning my last drop of chives.

"I want fucking dancers! Get those sluts here and make them!" He raised his voice, other customers turned to see the commotion. I could see a vein throbbing on the side of his neck, but I don't give a fuck.

"Lower your goddamn voice. This is my joint, and I said the girls don't dance."

"Your joint…haaa….haaa….haaa…your joint." He laughed, "listen to this boys... his joint. You little shit, this is my town. All of it, every corner, every street, dark alley, park, harbour, all of it is mine. Including this little club of yours, and if I want some tits shaken in my face then you are going to provide them for me." He said in an unusually calm voice. If I was anyone else, I would have shat my pants and gotten him all the pussy available in Chicago but…

"No." I said in the same calm as him. A smirk played on my lips, I knew he was about to flip his shit. What he does not understand is, that he is not as respected and feared as he thinks he is.

People don't trust him anymore. What I learned, what my grandfather taught me, hell even my own mother taught me, show the people that work for you respect and you will be respected in return. I do that with those that work for me. They know their place and fall in line when they have to, but if I go down, more than likely one of them would be involved. There is a saying, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Uncle Caius must have been jacking off when that was said.

I saw him reach for his gun under the table, Emmett jumped up grabbing his arm.

"Uncle this is my bachelor party, why do the two of you have to fuck it up by arguing like little bitches?" He said, he sounded drunk too.

Caius stood up, the three pieces of shit that are his new security team did so too. He turned in my direction.

"I will let this little display pass because it is my nephew's night, but if you ever disrespect me again in front of my people…" He did not finish his sentence.

He turned to leave and I was happy to have him go. Little did he know, one of the guys on his new security teams was one of my men.

"I hate that guy, can we kill him?" Jasper said, there was only him, me, Emmett and Ronnie left. The others followed after their all mighty leader.

"So, when are you going to tell mom and dad that you got hitched?" I asked Emmett. He may or may not have forgotten to mention it to the parents.

"Crap, mom is going to be so pissed!" He whined, signalling a waitress. "You all better keep your mouths shut!"

We all laughed. I can be ruthless, but it is nothing compared to our mother when she is pissed off, and Emmett dug himself into a big pile of shit by running off to get married.

"What the fuck is up with you? You have had your nose in that phone all fucking night," Ronnie said to Jasper.

"Fuck you!" Jasper said.

"Who you talking too anyways?" Ronnie said.

"Alice."

"The girls are together. Where are they? What are they doing?" Emmett asked, and I was curious too.

"There fine, and at home safe." He looked at me as he said that.

"Well... fuck my luck, ain't that a hoty?" Ronnie said, looking off in the direction of the bar. Jasper winked at me…the fuck?

I turned around and there she was, Isabella in a tight little denim skirt with a room full of perverts checking her out. I did not need to be able to read minds to know what was going on in their heads. I shot out of my chair and was in front of her in a mere second, I was surprised at my own speed.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, I probably should have said hello, but too late.

"I had a little help," she said biting on her bottom lip. I had to suppress a groan because the way she did it…damn...

"Help?"

"Jasper gave the heads up to the big guy out front to let me in." She said nervously, "I'm sorry, I'll go forget about it." She turned to leave, after three weeks she turns up and wants to run. I don't fucking think so. I grab her upper arm turning her back to me.

"Why are you here Isabella?" I ask.

"I…umm…wanted to…" She reached into her bag and took out a large envelope, the one that I had given her. "Talk about this..."

"Come on." I lead her into my office, and am thankful that as we pass the few play rooms that are occupied, they have the blinds closed. I did not want her to see anything, not till I knew where she stood, and how she felt about everything.

We walked into my office, and I closed the door behind myself before taking a seat across from her.

"Why did you give me this?" She asked.

"Because I want you to be my submissive." It was simple, why else would I give it to her?

"Not good enough. Why would you give it to someone like me?"

"Someone like you?" Where was she going with this?

"Do I seriously need to paint you a picture?" She almost yelled at me, she is quite cute when she is angry, my angry little kitten.

I raised my eyebrow at her, because I honestly did not know where she was going with this.

"The things you ask for in here require someone with past sexual experiences. So again, why would you give this to me?" She said more slowly, as if she were speaking to an idiot. Maybe she thought I was an idiot. I smirked, her question was simple.

"Because Isabella, I want you. Your experiences, or lack of, just make me want you that much more. It means I don't have to worry about old habits, I can train you to be exactly what I want." I answer her in the same slow manner in which she had spoken to me.

"That's –sick…no…I don't know. I am in way over my head here. I mean I did some research, and there is no way I can do any of that stuff." She rushes out.

"Research?" I laugh, "on-line"

"Yes, there were videos too."

God I was laughing so hard now, my stomach hurt. No wonder, the poor girl was probably scared to death by some of the stuff that is out there.

"This is in no way funny," she said.

"It is, I told you if you had any questions to call me. Not to Google it, some of the stuff out there even I find disturbing." I told her, and it was true.

"But?" She wore a confused look, she was fucking adorable. I was glad from where I was sitting I was not able to see her legs in that skirt.

"Ask me, ask me anything and I will answer all your questions, no holding back, I promise."

She studied my face for a moment, probably to see if I was telling the truth or not. She took the contract out of the envelope and I was surprised to see it had little post-its sticking out all over. She turned to the first page, we were going to be here well into the morning by the number of post-it's on that thing.

"6 months 24/7. Are you crazy?" She said, shaking her hands. Maybe, no I am crazy, I altered that part of the contract for her. None of the other submissives I have had, had been 24/7, they had been strictly weekend only.

"We will get to that when the time comes." Honestly, I did not want to tell her my reason for that now, because I wanted to figure out why I had asked that of her first. She did not look too happy by my answer, but moved on.

"You may discipline me without any reason. What the fuck? Discipline? What, am I a small child?"

"What did I tell you about foul language?" I scold her, but she smirks.

"I don't think so mister. I have not signed anything, and as such, I have the right to do and say what I like, whether you like it or not."

The only thing running through my head now, was her over my knee with a sore red ass.

"It's all part of the process, you don't understand it because you have not lived it, but you will want me to discipline you."

Her brow frowned in confusion. She did not understand it, but she did not push it.

"The whole clothes thing. I am perfectly capable of picking out my own clothes. That is just a little pathetic, don't you think?" I saw her body move as she crossed her legs under the desk.

"As my submissive, I want you to look a certain way, and it is my responsibility to provide you with the things you will need to look that way." I say, getting out of my seat and moving to the front of the desk to lean in front of her. Honestly, I wanted to look at her legs.

"And where does the no underwear fit into this?" She said, leaning back in the chair.

"That only applies when you are inside the house, in public, and around other people I expect it to be worn."

"What is fellatio?"

"Oral sex." I say never taking my eyes off her.

"In other words, you want me to suck your dick?" As she said this, her skin turned a delectable shade of pink. Her words surprised me, I figured her more shy and timid.

"It would not be only one sided." I said because I knew she would turn redder than she already was, and she did not disappoint.

"Shower twice a day. God Edward, I'm not a pig, I don't roll around in mud." She said scratching an itch on her calf. As she bent forward, I could see a hint of the blue lace bra she was wearing. That color on her skin was phenomenal, made it look creamier, smoother, it made my dick harder wondering if she was wearing the matching panties. Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"No orgasm?" She looked pissed by that.

I shrugged, "You'll learn to control it."

"And until then what are you going to do, punish me?" There was challenge in her voice.

"No, not at first, but you will learn." I said.

"Sections 2.12 and 2.13 confuse me," she said.

I took the pages out of her hand and read what she was talking about.

"Why is this confusing? It's pretty straight forward." I frown.

She hesitates.

"Tell me Isabella, communication, remember?"

"You talk about my submitting my mind, my heart, you're talking about respect and love and they are just not things that I would associate with a relationship like this." She says, never looking up at me.

"Look at me when you talk, eye contact." It's the only way I can see her reactions." I told you some things may seem strange to you, but that is only because you have not experienced them. As you do experience things, they will become more clear and you will understand better." I try to explain to her, but I could see it on her face that she was not getting it.

"That makes no sense at all. You are asking for permission to use my body, but then you are also asking me for honesty, respect, and love. Edward don't you get it?" She stressed.

"Yes to love the things I do to you, and to respect me for doing them." I told her hoping she would understand.

"That is a bullshit answer and you know you're talking about feelings, not physical acts. How can you ask someone that and just walk away in six months?"

"You're overthinking this." I tell her, because honestly she was. I have never asked any of my former submissives to love me before, you cannot ask that of someone. Moreover, I don't believe in the whole concept of love. Love is fiction, it only exists in children's fairy tales and romance movies.

"Am I, overthinking this, can I ask you a personal question Edward?"

I nodded.

"Are you lonely? Is that why you do this?" She was serious.

Was I lonely? No, I have never felt lonely. I can't even be alone if I wanted to be alone, I couldn't. I am always surrounded by someone.

"Or do you feel that the only way you can feel love is to demand it of someone?"

There is some truth in what she said, and that pissed me off. I have never had anyone question me before, much less on such a personal level.

"I am not lonely, and I am not demanding love or any other stupid feeling that you are thinking of. I am demanding a submissive that will be respectful and be honest with me." I said in a more sour tone then I meant to. In the corner of my eye I saw her flinch, and I did feel bad for yelling at her, but she was blowing things way out of proportion.

"Any other questions Isabella?" I say after I have calmed.

"I have so many questions. You need a whole day just to answer them." She sighed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

She nods.

"Do you want to do this or not?"

Why am I hoping she will say yes? Even I can see this is wrong, but I want this to work so badly. I have never wanted someone as much as I want her.

"I don't know, I guess I'm scared. Everything that is in this contract and then the videos that I saw it's so…god I don't know…I don't know." She let out a deep breath.

"How about I show you?" I say.

"I don't think so," she says rather quickly.

"Not me and you." As tempting as it is, I wanted to ease her fears and maybe this is the way. "I'll arrange for you to sit in on a session. No one is going to touch you, you are just there to watch so you can see for yourself that it is not as bad as you think. What do you say?"

"Like watch other people doing…it," she whispered her face turning bright red again she was too fucking cute for her own good.

"Yes?" I shrugged.

She pondered that thought for a moment.

"Okay?" She final

ly answered, but it came out more like a question. Either way she agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, I want to say thank you for all your reviews their amazing and encouraging. I also want to say a big thanks to my beta sjdavis84 she is absolutely amazing.**

**I did say before that there will come a time when I will have to edit some chapters for this site and this is one of those times. Because FF's max rating is M and this chapter goes beyond that it had to be done. However you can find the full unedited version of this chapter on TWCS the link is on my profile page so check it out.**

**I will let you know where the big skip is, it is quite a large portion as well and I apologise for this but again you can get the full version on TWCS.**

**thank you and I hope you enjoy **

**Cristina**

**Edward's Pov part 2**

It was easy to set up the scene for Isabella. Dominic and Megan were more than happy to offer their services. Being a Monday night _after dark_ is closed, so it would only be the four of us.

I told Isabella I would pick her up at around eight, she refused. Of course she refused, she is so damn stubborn. She said she could drive herself, and I actually caved and let her have her way, that was fucking new.

I told her to come around the back since we were closed. As I sat on the steps out back waiting for her, I called Julian, the fucker and his connection have had more than enough time to dig up a closed file. He said a couple of weeks, I thought two or three, its been a month now and I need some answers.

"Mr. Cullen, how can I help you?" Julian said, he answered on the first ring as usual.

"Did your guy dig up the file I asked?" I said as I lit up a cigarette, taking a long drag.

"He is working on it Mr. Cullen, it's hard to gain access to these types of files without arousing suspicion." I could hear him shuffling through papers.

"Here is the thing Julian, I am not a very patient person, you of all people should know this. So tell your little friend to get me that file by the end of the week, or else it will be very bad for you."

"Mr. Cullen, please!" He begged.

"Friday Julian, Friday or else." I said, hanging up on him.

I like Julian, he is a good guy. He doesn't ask questions, and gets the job done right the first time. His only drawback is he is a lazy bastard, and sometimes he needs a little push to get his ass back into motion.

I heard a car approach, this has to be her. I put out my cigarette and stood up. A large jeep rolls up. You're fucking kidding me, she drives a jeep? Thats...shit... She would look good in a series 7 BMW with a driver. I can just imagine her reaction to that and I had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked, stepping out of the car.

She was in a pair of jeans, sneakers and a simple t-shirt and her hair was up in a ponytail, so tonight she chooses to wear pants when there is no one here, she had no makeup on. I felt like a pervert, because looking at her now she looked like... well like a kid. Like a teenager, she looked younger than her age.

"Hello? Anyone home in that head of yours?" She said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yes, what?" Smooth Cullen, real fucking smooth.

"You kinda spaced out there. Are we going do this, or did you change your mind? Because I gotta tell ya, I had to give myself a big pep talk to come here. So what's it going to be?" She said in a big rush, fidgeting with ends of her shirt.

"Tell me now if you don't want to do this and there will be no hard feelings. I won't blame you, we can work this out another way." I say. As much as I want to ease her fears, I don't want her to freak out, panic, or feel like she has to do this. She has a choice, she will always have a choice .

"Are you serious? God Edward, can you please stop?" She whines.

What did I do?

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it. I am not as fragile as you think."

"Aren't you? Because I kinda got the impression last night that you were ready to run for the hills kicking and screaming." I challenged her.

"Do you see me running. I told you I gave myself a big pep talk, so lets get moving." She said, stomping past me up the four steps into the back of the club.

I followed behind her, shutting the door and locking it. She stopped behind me, and I involuntarily bumped into her. When I turned around I did not expect her to be so close.

I felt a rush of electricity run through me at her closeness. It set me on fire from the inside, and I am pretty sure she felt it too, I wanted to grab her now and slam her body up against the wall. She broke our gaze.

"Why is it so dark in here?" She asked.

It had not bothered me when I came out, all the lights were out except in my office and the playroom in use. I did not see the point in lighting the whole place up.

"Afraid of the dark?" I teased.

"Haha... Lead the way Master." She smirked.

I tried really hard to suppress a groan, but the way her sweet little voice sounded when she said that made me instantly hard.

Get a hold of yourself Cullen.

I guided her through the dark halls and into my office, while Dominic and Megan prepared for the evenings events.

"I thought I was getting a show?" Isabella said confused, and a little eager.

"My, my, my aren't we eager?" I teased.

She narrowed her eyes at me, I have to say I am enjoying this somewhat disobedient side of her.

"They are getting ready, it should not be too long." I told her while making myself a drink. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Can I have one of those pink thingies you gave me last time, or tequila?" She was pushing her fucking luck if she thought I would give her alcohol, especially after her night of drinking.

I opened the mini fridge and handed her a soda, She frowned down at it.

"You're no fun." She pouted.

"You're itching to be spanked, aren't you? Behave." I warned playfully.

She ignored me and opened her soda. My eyes were glued on her, I could not turn away even if I wanted to. She was not doing anything provocative, far from it. She was standing in front of a picture I had hanging on the walls, admiring it.

The way she stood, her posture, the way she ran her fingers over the frame, every move she made called to me, screamed for my attention, everything about her affects me in ways that are foreign to me. I have never been this affected by a person before, I hate her for having this hold on me. If I was smart, I would have left her alone, never sent her those flowers and sure as hell never have asked her to be my submissive. What the fuck was I thinking? A fucking 18 year old virgin? I am a grown man. I know this is wrong on so many levels, her age aside, she has a locked file with the FBI, all the signs are there for me to back the fuck away and leave her alone...so why can't I?

"Can I ask you another question about that contract?" Her voice breaks me out of my train of thought. I nod for her to go on.

"Why would I need to keep a journal?"

"Its a way for you to communicate your thoughts and feelings, as well as to express your desires and fantasies." I gulp down the rest of my drink, welcoming the burn it left in its path.

"Is that not the point of communication? I mean can't you just ask how I feel and what I want?" She says.

"I suppose I could, but the question is would you be honest with me?" I say, making sure to look directly into her eyes as I spoke.

"Of course." She was quick to reply and I raised a brow.

"Would you be able to tell me your every thought and feelings? Would you be able to look me in the eye and have the courage to tell me what you desire? What your most intimate fantasies are?" Her face turns bright pink, and she breaks eye contact with me.

"I did not think so, and that is where the journal comes in."

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I yell.

"Sir, we're ready when you are." Dominic said, poking his head through the door.

"Thank you!" I dismiss him.

"Last chance to back out," I tell her.

She takes a deep breath, places her soda on my desk, and walks straight past me out the door.

"You would like that wouldn't you? Fat chance, let's do this." She said.

Alright Kitten, bring it on. A part of me is hoping that she accepts, but another part. the reasonable part, is hoping to scare her off.

We made our way to playroom three. This room was room was slightly smaller than the other five. It had no bed, but it had a table and a swing, as well as some suspension equipment. Earlier, I had set up a small leather couch in a corner of the room. It was perfect, from this angle she would be able to see everything.

She followed quietly behind me, I lead her to the couch and we took our seats. Her eyes roamed the room taking in everything.

"What are you thinking?" I lean into her.

"This room is purple." She says. Of all the things that are in here, and she is focused on the color of the walls, I try hard not to laugh.

"You Isabella, are one of a kind."

"Are you sure they don't mind us watching?" Finally she asks a normal question.

"Don't worry about it, they are perfectly fine with it."

She was about to say something more, but I stopped her. Megan had come in and taken her position kneeling at the door, back straight, arms behind back and her head down. She was naked, the only thing on her body was her collar.

Dominic approached, he stood in front of her.

* * *

**###This is the big skip in the chapter ###**

* * *

Isabella still looked dazed, shocked, and dare I say somewhat turned on. I can't blame her, I have one hell of a hard on. Hey I am only human, the eyes see, the body wants.

"How about we go back to my office and let them get themselves cleaned up." I tell her touching her arm gently, I did not want to startle her out of her deep thoughts.

She nods and is quick to get up, she makes a quick dash out of the room, avoiding looking anywhere but straight in front of her.

In my office she sits stiffly in a chair and takes a few deep breaths before turning her gaze towards me.

"That's what you like? That's what gets you off?" She said, I could not figure out if that was good or bad. Her voice held no emotion.

"I guess it is." I shrug, what was I supposed to say? And she is deep in thought again.

Her silence was deafening to me. It felt like hours had gone by, but it was no more than a couple of minutes, and I never wanted to know what was going in her head as much as I did now. I could not take it anymore and broke the silence.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm...confused." She said.

"Talk to me. You look more than confused, I'm starting to get worried."

She got up out of her chair and started pacing the room and chewing on her fingernails.

"That disturbed me on so many levels, but..." She stopped mid-sentence turning that shade of pink I have fallen in love with.

"But?" I encourage her to continue. She took her bottom lip between her teeth, and I let out an involuntary groan. That shit was hot, but the thing is she does not even realise what she is doing. I am sure she heard my little outburst, because she gave me a strange look.

"But as disturbing as it was, there was also something sensual about it too. God what is wrong with me?" She sighs, rubbing her hands over her face. I chuckled because she was so cute.

"It's normal to be turned on by what you saw, you are only human after all." I said. I went over to where she was and took one of her hands in mine. Drawing her into my arms, nothing felt more right to me than the feel of her in my arms. I was expecting her to pull away, but she relaxed into me. "What bothered you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"He whipped her." She said calmly.

"Yes he did."

"He put something in her ass and spanked her until her skin was raw." She looked appalled now.

"She deserved it." I shrug.

"Really? What did she do?"

"That is between the two of them."

"Your contract says that your submissive may be disciplined by the dominant without breaking any rules simply for the dominants enjoyment. How is that fair?" She wriggled out of my arms, it surprised me at how instantly cold they felt.

"Yes, as the dominant, I have the right to discipline my submissive whenever I see fit. Even if it's for my own enjoyment. That is just the way it is Isabella." I make a move to pull her back into my arms, but she steps back from me.

"That's not fair Edward. The only person this contract benefits is you. Why would I sign away my freedom for six months over to you?" There she goes again, over thinking things again.

"It does not." I defend.

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"As a submissive, it is your ultimate pleasure to want to please me."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She yelled. She stomped around me and grabbed her car keys from the top of my desk.

"Where do you think you are going?" I ask.

She ignored me and went to open the door. I was quicker and stepped in front of it slamming it shut. The door was fingerprint activated from both sides, only myself and two others were able to access this room.

"Please open the door." She said calmly.

"Nope!" I said popping the "P"

"What are you going to do? Keep me here until I submit to you?" She spat.

"No."

"Are you going to say anything else other then no?"

"No." I said, just to get a rise out of her. She was incredibly cute when she was pissed. Like an angry little kitten.

"I'll let you go if you answer a question."

"Why should I answer any of your questions, when all you do is dodge mine?" She fired.

"I have answered all of your questions."

"No, you have dodged all my questions, and now I don't want to answer any of yours. I want to go home, so please open the door."

"You know, I promised you a spanking for awhile now." I say walking slowly over to her, she walks back until her back touches the wall. I am in arms length from her now, but I resist touching her. She reaches into the front pocket of her jeans and takes out her phone scrolled through it before putting it to her ear and looking me dead in the eye.

"Hi Jasper, can you please come and get me from _after dark_ your brother is kind of holding me hostage in his office." She said in a dramatic upset tone, but she had a smile on her face looking right at me. Fuck me! I am screwed. I went to pull the phone from her but she ducked under me and was now on the other side of my desk wagging her eyebrows at me.

"Thank you so much Jasper! I did not know who else to call!"

The little...

"No, he has not done anything but he looks so angry, he is really scaring me." Her tone, the way she said that, I almost believed her.

She hung up and put the phone back in her pocket and folded her arms across her chest.

"Checkmate." She said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning this chapter has mature themes not too bad lets just say Edward gets his wish**.

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Beta'd by sjdavis84**

* * *

"I can't believe you Rose!" I said.

Rose and I were currently having lunch at one of our favourite cafes on Forest Avenue.

Alice was supposed to be joining us, but she backed out at the last minute.

"Don't judge." She narrowed her eyes.

"How can I not? You flew to Vegas and got hitched. Rose you are smarter than that! What the hell?"

Honestly, for the past six weeks it's like these two have slowly lost their minds. Rose more so than Alice, not that she was far behind. A couple of days ago, I had to cover for her ass because she spent the night at Jasper's. It's a good thing it was during the week and mom and dad were at work, because if they would have seen the way she looked when she came in the next day I would have hated to be in her skin.

"You don't get it Bella, he is god, he is perfect. Walking perfection." She sighed, I could tell she was deep in thought about Emmett, and honestly that made me sick. The guy was like 31 or something like that, she is 18. Why am I the only one making a big deal about this?

"Looks only go skin deep Rosalie."

"It's not about looks, we are the same. We understand each other."

"Really? Because you had enough time in the two weeks that you knew him to figure out that he was the one you were going to spend the rest of your life with?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, I tell ya if looks could kill I would be ten feet under by now.

"I know your little head finds it hard to process this, but I do love him and he loves me."

Seriously Rose. I am not going to argue with her. I remember hearing my mom say long ago that you will never learn unless you make mistakes. My mom, its been so long since I have thought about her. No matter how much time passes it still hurts every time I think about her, about them. I shook the thought out of my head quickly.

"I am happy that you are happy Rose, but I don't want you to get hurt." I said.

"Thank you." She smiled.

There were so many things I wanted to ask her about her new husband and family, but I knew she would probably never answer me. While Rose is still Rose, since she's come back as something about her has changed, shes more guarded. She thinks twice before she speaks, and I have also noticed the guy with dark brown hair and glasses that is always following her, that and she has a gun in her handbag. We were shopping a few days ago and surprise, surprise my period decides to show up a week early, of course I had nothing with me, neither did Alice. Rose gave me her bag and told me she had one in there somewhere. I took her bag and went to the bathroom imagine my surprise when I opened her bag and saw a very shiny gold gun with a pink heart pendant hanging from the bottom. I did not know if I should laugh or go back out there and smack her until her senses came back. I chose to ignore it, shuffled around her bag until I found what I was looking for. When I emerged she gave me a panicked look, she fucked up. I was not supposed to see that, but I smiled gave her bag back and pretended like I had not seen a thing, she visibly relaxed after that.

"So Isabella?" She says, it was never good when she used my full name.

I sipped on my coffee purposely long, hoping that she would spit whatever it was she was on about out already.

"You and Edward huh?" She wiggled her brows smiling from ear to ear. I almost spat my coffee at the mention of his name, yet I could not stop the tingly feeling that crept through me either. I hated that. I hated that just the mention of his name caused this reaction in me.

"What about him?" I said trying to sound casual.

"What about him, you tell me what's going on with that?"

"Nothing." I shrug.

"Don't bullshit me. He came by yesterday with some stuff for Emmett, he kept asking me about you. What you were doing? Where you were you? You know, stuff like that." She said.

Edward was asking about me, of course he was. I have purposely dodged his calls since Monday night, it's now Friday, he's probably losing his mind. The thought made me laugh.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him to call you himself if he wanted to speak to you, then he told me if I could get you to come over while he was still there, and I told him to go fuck himself." She said shrugging her shoulders and smiling.

"I would have paid big to see that!" I say. Oh to have been a fly on the wall during that conversation, I could just picture the pissed of look he must have had when Rosalie told him to go fuck himself, the over controlling beautiful asshole. I sighed, this just was not fair. Why could he have not been normal like Jasper and Emmett?

"You have no idea, Emmett left the room he was laughing so hard. I thought he was going to kill one of us at any second." She laughed at the memory.

All week I found it hard to concentrate on anything else besides what had happened with Edward and the things that I saw. I still had my reservations about this whole contract thing, I knew that one night and one little show was nothing compared to what he wanted to do to me and I still don't know how I felt about that.

Did I want to sleep with Edward? Yes I did, but I wanted it on my terms not his.

Everything else had a question mark.

Did I want him to tie me up? Maybe, that could be fun I guess. I don't know if I was at the point that I actually trust him that much but...

Would I let him spank me? No.

Would I let him use toys on me? I...

Would I let him shove something up my ass? Probably not.

But I can't deny that what I saw turned me on. I can't deny that I wished it was Edward fucking me on that swing, and I can't deny that when I came home my panties were completely drenched. I tried to get rid of the painful ache between my legs myself but it was no use I was getting nowhere. Every time I touched myself, I kept thinking how naughty and disobedient I was being and what he would think of me. How he would punish me, how I deserved to be punished and that right there only added to my frustration both mentaly and physicaly, and confused me even more.

A couple of hours later Alice and I were dressed and ready to head out, Jake a friend from school was having a party, kind of like a farewell party since in a couple of weeks we would all be going our separate ways to college.

"Do you really think you should wear that?" Alice asked as we hopped into my car.

What was wrong with what I had on? It was just a simple denim skirt and a blue v-neck shirt. I looked like was going to buy bread and milk not to party. Okay the skirt is a bit short, but so what? Alice is in a pair of very short shorts, she can't talk.

"Don't you think your shorts are too tight, what would Jasper say if he saw you?" I mocked. She pouted.

"I miss him already, this sucks!" she whined. Jasper had to go out of town for a few days leaving me to deal with an emotional Alice. Great, like I did not have my own twisted problems to worry about, now I have to hear about her's. That was mean, okay but he's going to be back Monday, in two days she'll be fine.

We arrived at Jake's in no time, he was not that far from us anyways we could have walked.

Parties were never really my thing. I was never that sociable, it was Alice and Rose that were the life of a party. I blended into the background, but tonight that was going to change. I was going to let loose and have fun.

The house was booming, music was blaring and there were so many people. Half of which we did not recognise. I saw Jake, he came right over when he saw us.

"Hey, my two favourite girls! Where's my third?" Jake said waving to Alice and giving me an extra tight hug, this was not anything new. Jake would always find little ways to touch me. They were nothing more than innocent little touches, an arm around the shoulder or he would make a grab for my hand whenever, and I would always snap it back. He would just laugh it off, but tonight it looks like he was being of affectionate and for the first time I was okay with that.

"Rose could not come. Sorry some family stuff came up." I said. No one knew of Rosalie's sudden marriage, and it was was not any of their business either. Rose wanted to come, but Emmett said no and Rosalie accepted without a fight. Emmett promised her a night out on the town to make up for it though, still...

"Oh well, at least you two are here. Want something to drink? I got plenty of booze." He said, a large goofy grin plastered over his face.

"Sure that would be great!" I said nodding, Alice who since we arrived has done nothing but text.

"Ha, what? Sure, yeah, drink good." She said taking her eyes of the damn phone for a second to answer before she was texting again.

"Who are you talking to? You have not put that thing down since we got here." I say.

"No one, Jasper." She said. I wanted to tell her to leave him alone and enjoy herself, but Jake came back with a couple of beers.

"You wanna go dance?" He leaned in to say in my ear.

"Yeah, sure." I said passing my bottle to Alice who gave me a disapproving growl. What is that about? Oh well, whatever. Her problem is she'll get over it. I took Jake's hand and he led the way out back where there was a makeshift dance floor. He pulled my body flush with his and we began to dance our bodies grinding against one another.

**Edwards Pov**

Friday night, true to my word I was at Julian's office. It was a little after nine.

Julian was sitting on egg shells in front of me, we were waiting for this guy of his to show up with my file.

My phone buzzed indicating I had a text.

Hi Edward it's Alice. Look I need your help Bella has been acting odd all day its really out of character for her and I need some help getting her home could you come? :) .A

Where the fuck does shorty have my number, Jasper. What the hell was Isabella up to now, where were they?

Where are you. E

At a party, Jake has been feeding her drinks since we got here . A

Who the fuck is Jake?

Whose Jake? E

This guy from school the party is at his place. He's had a thing for her forever. I think he is trying to get her drunk. A

Text me the address, I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't let her out of your sight. E

This girl is trying to drive me into an early grave, I swear I am getting gray hair.

"Where the fuck is your guy?" I snap at Julian.

There was a knock at the door before a short bald guy poked his head through.

"This the guy?" I jerk my thumb in his direction.

"Yes this is my friend David." Julian said. "David do you have the file?" He looked at him, desperation written all over his face and who could blame him. If I were in his shoes I would be sweating bullets out my ass too, because I meant that shit. If I don't get what I came for these two fuckers were going to pay the price. Julian opened the door wide for David, first thing I noticed he was empty handed.

"Wheres my file?" I say getting the fuckers face.

He held his hands out in front of me.

"Wait! Sit back down and let me talk, I did not come here for violence." This David guy said.

Gotta hand it to him, the little shit had balls talking to me like that .

"I ain't sitting down, say what you gotta say and give me my shit. I don't have a lot of patience do I Julian?"

"David, you do have it don't you?" Julian asks.

"Yes, but I will not give it to you until you tell me why you want it." David said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I say grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and slamming him into a nearby wall. I reach into his suit and find the envelope sitting nicely inside. I pull it out and drop him.

"Please sir, I am begging you I could lose my job for digging up a closed file. Please tell me that you are not planning on killing that little girl!" David said genuine concern on his face.

"No, I am not going to kill her!" I said pulling out my own envelope stuffed with cash and shoving it in his face.

"Then what do you need that for?" This guy really has a death wish I thought.

"None of your goddamn business." With that I take my info and leave.

I get downstairs where Jimmy my driver was waiting with the door opened for me. I gave him the address Alice had texted me and we were on our way. For some reason this envelope felt like it weighed a ton in my hand. I wanted to know what was going on with her, who she really was, but I was also afraid of finding out too. My phone dinged again.

I can't find her, I turned around for a second and they are gone. Where are you? A

"Jimmy, hurry the fuck up!" I yell.

What the fuck is she doing? This little girl had tried my patience since the first day I met her, and that's it. I have had enough, I am not taking any more crap from her. I still can't wrap my head around the shit she pulled with Jasper earlier this week. He stormed into my office, nine drawn thinking I was doing god knows what to her. I have to hand it to her though, she did sound very convincing. Hell, if I was on the other end I would have dropped whatever I was doing to come to her rescue.

We pull up in front of a house. Cars were parked on the lawn. There were empty bottles and trash thrown everywhere, disgusting pigs.

I sent Alice a text letting her know I was here. She met me in the front hallway.

"Edward, thank god!" She looked relieved to see me.

"Where is she?" I get straight to the point.

"I don't know. I turned around like for a second to put my drink down, and when I looked back up they were gone."

"Let's look around. I am sure he has her stuffed in a bedroom or a closet." I said, my anger rising. She is mine and mine alone, that fucker better not have touched what is mine.

"I already did, they are not upstairs, not anywhere down here, closets, halls nothing." She panicked.

I pull her along as I make my way through the crowd of partying teens, all drunk and practically naked. I try to think about anything besides what she could be doing with him. I can feel my blood starting to boil, and I don't want to snap and shoot some poor teenage fuck.

I drag Alice along with me as I make my way out back. There is a pool, I notice a pool house across the yard.

"Did you look in there?" I point it out to Alice, she shakes her head no.

I am surprised how fast I made it across the yard, when I get there the door was locked .

"They are not there." Alice says.

I have a feeling they are. Not caring, I kick the door in, it gives way easily.

"Bella? Jake? What the hell are you doing?" Alice screams, running past me inside.

Isabella was pressed up against a wall with her leg hitched over this fuckers hip. She locked eyes with me, shock evident on her face. I look down to this Jake's and notice his pants were undone and that did it, I lost it. I stormed to them pulled the piece of shit off her and threw him to the floor.

"Edward, no! Stop!" Isabella screamed at me.

"Edward, leave him alone!" This was Alice.

I paid them no attention, they could scream bloody murder but this fucker is getting his. Who does he think he is putting his hands on what's mine? I draw my fist and punch him in stomach he rolls over groaning in pain, the next one lands in his jaw, he crawls on his knees spitting out blood.

"Boss, he's a kid. Come on." I had not even notice Jimmy had followed me.

"Edward please stop she's fine" Alice crys

I turn in her direction and see her kneeling in front of Isabella, who had sunken to the floor holding her head in her hands crying. I leave the kid, Jimmy's right he is only a kid. If I don't stop now I will kill him.

"Get up." I say to Isabella.

She peeks out slowly from behind her hands, through her tears. I can see the anger built up in her eyes.

"Fuck you! What are you doing here anyways? How did you?" She spat at me getting to her feet and pulling down that thing she called a skirt, it barely covered her ass.

"Move it!" I grabbed her upper arm and dragged her out.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" She yelled and tried to pull away.

"You can walk out of here nicely, or I can throw you over my shoulder. Either way you're coming with me." I shrug calmly, I had her with me now. She was safe, nothing had happened. "You should be thankful you have a sister that cares so much about you, she called for help."

Her head whips behind to shorty and she tries to wriggle out of my grasp to her. I pull her back.

"You!" She points an accusing finger at her sister. "You called him?"

I had enough of this shit, this music and her antics. I throw her over my shoulder and make for the door.

"Put me down, I can walk." She says pounding her fists on my back.

"No chance."

"I am in a skirt you idiot. I don't want everyone to see my ass." She had me there. I put her down and grabbed her hand firmly. I drag her out to the car and she came without protest.

I take the keys to the Audi from Jimmy and put Isabella in the passengers seat before locking her in, she tries like mad to open the door, the window, anything to get out. Good luck with that kitten.

"Jimmy, take Alice home and then take their car. I'll see you tomorrow about picking it up."

"Wait! Where are you taking her?" Alice says.

"Home with me."

"I called you for help. You can't take her with you!"

I raised a brow, and who was going to stop me? Her? Jimmy drags Alice away, and I climb into the Audi.

I expected an all out slaughter from her, but she said nothing the whole ride back into the city. I pulled the car in front of my townhouse, climb out and open her door.

"Where are we?" She speaks.

"My place."

She sighs before getting out. I grab her hand again firmly, because I don't trust her not to run. Once we are inside I let her go.

"Why am I here? I want to go home." She says walking away from my back, to the front door. She tries to open it, fat chance. I have the same lock here as I do at my office in the club, there is nowhere for her to go.

"Please open the door." Her voice is softer this time, just above a whisper.

"What the hell was that back there?" I say.

"Why do you care?" She spat, her voice rising again.

"Because you are mine."

"I hate to break it to ya, but I am not yours. Now open the goddamn door!"

"Or what?" I remove my suit jacket throwing it on the couch. "Who are you going to call this time? Jasper's four hours away, or are you going to call your little friend Jake so I can finish the job."

"You are such a bastard!" She yelled.

"I'm the bastard? That little boy had you pressed against a wall, his pants open, ready to fuck you and yet I am the bad guy?" I strode over to her circling her like a vulture.

"I hope he did. I wanted him to fuck me!" She said, and that was the wrong thing to say to me right now.

I grabbed her, pulled her upstairs into my bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a slight panic in her voice.

"What I promised you a long time ago?" I say rolling up my sleeves. "Come here."

"Fuck you, you can't touch me! I have not signed your contract." She said confidently, hoping that would stop me.

"Fuck the contract!"

I was beyond reason now, she had pushed me over the edge and there was no way out of this for her. She has had it coming now for a long time.

"Come here."

She shakes her head.

Fine, she won't come to me. I go to her.

I drag her to the sitting area by the window. I sit down on the couch and pull her across my lap.

"Edward, stop please!" She begged trying to get up.

I put one arm across her back, holding her down and with the other I lift up her skirt. Damn it! She had a perfect ass, round, her creamy white skin covered by a piece of blue lace. I groaned palming her ass. I smoothed my hand over her enjoying the feel. My dick instantly hard at the sight of her.

"Stop! Let me go you asshole!" She yelled, and I remembered why she was here. My anger returning.

I put my fingers in waist of her panties and ripped them off. The flimsy material gave way quickly.

"Edward don't please!" She begged some more.

"No, you deserve this. I am going to give you ten, and you are going to count everyone of them." I tell her firmly. Ten is a lot for the first time, but I think of all the shit she has pulled since day one and I am tempted to give ten more.

My hand comes on her right cheek hard, causing it change color instantly on her pale skin.

"Ow! Please stop!" She yells.

"Count." My hand comes down again on the same spot.

"Please, please, please stop!"

That got her another on the left. I have to admit the sound my hand was making on her backside was fucking music.

"Count, or you're just adding to your punishment."

She was crying now, one of her hands was wrapped around my ankle tightly.

"Please stop."

My hand came in contact with her ass again this time with more force.

"Count!" I yell.

"One." She finally said in a barely audible whisper.

With each strike I gave her she would cry harder.

"Five."

I was tempted to stop. Her crying affected me, I wanted to comfort her tell her she was forgiven but that would make me weak. She has already played enough games with me, she needs to know who is in control. I closed my eyes hoping that might make it better, but all I saw were images of her in the pool house with him. My hand came down harder this time.

"Seven, please stop this hurts please!" She said through muffled sobs.

She had stopped fighting out of my grasp at strike four, she just laid limp on my lap.

The last strike was by far the hardest I had delivered to her, and it landed on her skin with an echo.

"T...t...ten." She choked out.

I rubbed my hand soothingly over her heated red flesh, she made no move to get up and I took the time to admire my handy work. Her round ass looked beautiful, a work of art in that shade of red. I pull her skirt down and help her up her legs are wobbly and she would have stumbled if I was not holding on to her. She pulls her hand roughly out of mine and backs slowly away from me.

"Isabella." I say getting to my feet following her.

"Don't touch me." She says.

Tears are streaming down her face. I am in front of her quickly cupping her face in my hands, she fights me and tries to break out of my grasp.

"Stop fighting me please. Are you okay?" I wipe her fresh tears with my thumbs.

"Please let me go, I wanna go home please."She begs, more tears coming.

"No, you're staying here tonight."

She lowered her head her body shook with a fresh round of sobs. I gather her into my arms, I notice she tenses instantly, I rub her back trying to relax her.

"Please." She whispered .

I was too rough on her. I knew that I should have held back, but she brings out so many emotions in me.

I walk with her in my arms over to the bed and pull her down with me. Her back is to me and a draw her into my chest, holding her. Her cries have not stopped, one of her hands is fisting the sheets tightly and she lets out a heart wrenching sob. I don't know what to do, how to make her stop. I tell myself she is just in shock and she'll get over it, but I wanted her to stop crying.

I run my hand up and down her arm gently.

"Sleep tesoro it will be better tomorrow." I whisper to her.

I think I have been lying here with her for an hour before I hear her breathing even out, I pulled a blanket over her. Being extra careful as I put it over her backside.

I need a strong drink. I had never expected her to have a reaction like that, I expected...I don't know what I expected, but one thing I did not expect was the effect her tears had on me. I have had submissives before who've cried. It never bothered me, but her tears, her cries, her pleading it affected me in foreign ways.

After drowning two glasses of scotch, I caught sight of the envelope. I pushed my emotions aside, grabbed it and went into my office.


	10. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****Beta'd by sjdavis84** **she is absolutely wonderful **

**Edward's Pov**

Isabella Swan...Swan. Her real name was Swan. Daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan detective Charlie Swan. No, she's...her? The little girl.

October 18 2002

Forks, Washington

"This town is a fucking shit hole." Ronnie said.

He was shotgun. I was driving, for over three hours to be precise. We drove to Montana and from there caught a plane to Seattle. This was it for Ronnie and me, we get this right we get our honour's.

Uncle Caius set this up. It needs to be done and it needs to be done right. We are hitting up a fucking pig after all, the same pig that is responsible for my grandfather's situation. He's away, he took a 35 year vacation. Charlie Swan or as he was known to us, Ben Gangitano was an FBI agent sent in to infiltrate us. The guy was good, he weaselled his way in. Gramps trusted him, as did many others that are on vacation with him too.

The damage was done to my grandfather however, he had some incriminating shit on Uncle Caius and Dad so he had to up and go, and that's where Ronnie and I come in.

Ronnie and I have been tight since our diaper days. We have done a lot of shit together, hits, heist's. We started off easy trading some powder, some pills.

A lot out there think I would have it easy with it being the family business and what not, but I have worked my way from the bottom and had to prove loyalty. But this is the end of the line, we pull this shit off we graduate with flying colors.

Forks, Washington. This is where the FBI had moved Swan and his family to. I am not surprised this would be the last place anyone looked. It's small, the kind of town where everyone know's each other and grew-up together. We had to keep real low in a place like this, no doubt we would stand out here.

"This is it." I said pulling across the street from the house. There were two cars in the driveway, and the light was on, it was after five in the afternoon. It was raining like mad, you could not see anything in front, that was good.

Ronnie dug a backpack out of the back seat.

"Keep watch." He said running out into their driveway. He sunk low and crawled under one of the cars. I had to squint to see anything in this weather.

After about five minutes he slid out from under the car and moved to the next one. When he finished he ran back to the ford.

"What the fuck?" I ask. "Fuck! Look at you, you're wet and covered in shit!" He had patches of mud on his back and hands.

"I'll change. I did a little maintenance on their cars, what?" He shrugged.

Caius wanted Swan done in his home, this car thing was our idea. Gotta be prepared for everything, we don't want any surprises.

Ronnie got his dirty ass changed and grabbed something to eat. It was after eleven and to our luck it's like this whole town shut off about an hour ago.

Swan's place was silent we were waiting to make our move. Then the front door burst open a woman, this has to be his wife stormed out followed by two guys. One was Charlie who was the other one?

"Mom where are you going?" The younger looking guy yells.

Mom? Fuck, Caius never said anything about kids.

"Renee, get back inside!" Charlie yelled at her.

She ignored the both of them jumped in one of the cars and sped off.

"What is the matter with you? Go after her!" The boy yelled at his father, pushing on his chest.

"She just needs some time to cool off, get back inside." Charlie said.

The boy followed his father back inside, only to reappear seconds later. He climbed into the other car.

"Riley stop!" Charlie ran out after him.

We could not hear what the kids response was, but Charlie climbed in the passengers seat and they took off.

"That was easy." Ronnie said.

"The kid is driving the car." I said. Fuck how could Caius not say anything about the kid. Kids are a no go, we don't do kids.

I started the car and trailed behind them keeping a generous distance.

"How long till those things go off?" I ask.

"90 seconds."

And there it was, the car exploded before our eyes. In the distance we heard another explosion before the smoke was visible.

"What happened to 90 seconds?"

"I don't know, I don't make them, it went off didn't it?" Ronnie grabbing a pack of smokes, lighting one up. "Lets get back to the house and finish so we can get the fuck out of here."

Back at the house we covered our faces with some balaclavas before going in, we were told to look for a white colored laptop. We found it upstairs in the master bedroom. I tucked it under my arm and took out a box of matches, Ronnie was dowsing the place in fuel.

We stilled our movements when we heard footsteps outside the door. I took my nine and Ronnie pulled his.

We look at each other wondering who the fuck it could be. I shrugged we never heard any cars pull up, it can't be the feds.

The door opens slowly. Gun's are pointed and ready.

"Mommy." A little girl no more than eight, maybe nine comes in. She sees us with our gun's pointed and freezes on the spot, she did not scream she did not make a sound.

I tuck mine into the back of my pants and Ronnie lowered his. I could kill Caius, there is no way he did not know that Swan had kids. I shove the laptop to Ronnie and turn back to this little girl, palms up showing her I am not going to hurt her. I kneel in front of her.

"Hi!" I say.

I expect her to scream, cry something thing, but she stands quietly looking at me.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She slowly nods.

"Wheres my mommy?" She whispered in the smallest voice, barely audible.

"Fuck!" I heard Ronnie behind me.

"I don't know sweetheart." I lie.

What the fuck are we going to do? I turn to Ronnie, he shakes his head.

"I ain't whacking no kid." He says.

"I know...just..." I blew out a breath I did not realise I was holding.

I turn back to this little girl.

"Sweetie... I need you to do something for me, can you do that?" I said.

She's hesitant but nods yes.

"I want you to get out of this room, go down the stairs and go outside."

"But it's dark outside I'm scared. Please where's my mommy?" She started crying now.

"There is nothing scary outside, I promise. Go and when you get outside I want you to run, run as fast as you can down the street really fast okay?" I tell her.

She is shaking her head furiously.

"Man we gotta get going, pick her up and lets get the fuck out." Ronnie said.

He had a point.

"Don't scream, I'm not going to hurt you." I tell her before I hoist her up in my arms. I am surprised when she does not protest, but am very, very thankful.

I pass the matches to Ronnie, he lights one up on the hall upstairs, we run down and he lights one in the living room before we run out the house. The little girl breathing picks up her eyes are wide and in shock, but she still remains silent. I toss Ronnie the keys and climb in the backseat with her. She's shaking now, sobbing loudly.

The car comes to a stop at the end of the street I open the door on her side and tell her to get out, she won't.

"Hurry up man." Ronnie says, we can hear sirens all around us, and I knew we needed to get the fuck out of here fast.

"Please go." I try again but she won't have it.

"No please its dark and I'm afraid. Please don't leave me!" She cries. She grabbed onto my hand squeezing as tight as she could.

"GET OUT!" I yell, I should not have done that, she's a scared little kid but I had no other choice, she slowly climbed out.

As soon as she was out Ronnie speed off, I turn and saw the girl running off. She tripped and fell on her knees on the ground, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest crying, and damn my heart broke for her.

* * *

My neck hurt, my back hurt, everything, I guess I fell asleep in my office. Yep and there's the empty bottle next to me. After I found out the truth about her identity, alcohol seemed like a good idea. What time is it? Fuck, I shot up out of my chair. It's after ten.

I ran up the stairs to my bedroom to find it empty. I checked the bathroom, empty.

"Isabella?" I call after her, there is no answer.

I go back downstairs running around the kitchen, laundry, living room, the bathroom but she is nowhere. Out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of the living room window that is overlooking the main street, I burst through the front door and see my car is gone too. She stole my car.

**Isabella's Pov**

I woke up in an unfamiliar place, these walls were too white, this bed too soft and my pillow smelled heavenly like him. I shot out of bed when I realised where I was, memories of the previous night flood me. I look frantically around the room hoping my sudden movements had not startled the monster, but he was not here. The bathroom door was wide open and dark inside, so I knew he was not there.

I wonder if the asshole locked me in here and am honestly surprised when I find he didn't.

Cautiously, I exit the bedroom looking both ways before I crept slowly down the stairs, my eyes were darting everywhere.

I finally made it down the stairs undetected. I made a mad dash for the door only to see he had the same damn lock as his office...fuck. I turned back around, there has to be a side door, a backyard, something. As I walk through the living room I noticed his keys on the coffee table. I grab them gently hoping to remain quiet...but what good are car keys to me if I can't get out of here. Come on think Bella...

I could jump out the window, I hope. Pulling the curtains out of the way these windows have a simple lock. The same ones we have at home. But for the big test, I pull the lock and...Yes it gives way and I open the window wide and climb through. I am still surprised he has not shown his face, maybe he's not here, but his car is in the front, I don't care I have gotten out of there.

I press the button on the key to open his very nice car and climb in.

Goddamn it

Ow, my butt hurts, geez this hurts bad. I lift my skirt up and remember I don't have underwear anymore bastard, but the cool leather feels good on my bare skin.

This car is a dream to drive. Whisper quiet sleek and elegant, I think I am going keep it. He can go to hell if he thinks he's getting it back.

I pull into the driveway and stop the car. Alice comes running out.

"Bella, shit! You're okay. Why did you not answer your phone?" She says.

Now she gives a fuck? Last night she fed me to the wolves and now she gives a fuck? Fuck her too! She is as much to blame for what happened last night as he is.

I get out and walk past her, not saying anything. I don't want to get into it with her right now as pissed as I am.

"Bella, hey! What happened? Are you okay?" She follows after me.

In my room I grab some clothes and make a dash for the bathroom, Alice right on my trail. I slam the door right in her face and lock it.

I needed to get in the shower quick, I felt dirty...I don't know...

The warm water felt good against my skin, I stayed in the shower longer than necessary, hoping that the events of last night could just wash away.

"Mother fucker!" I curse slipping my panties on, that hurt. That asshole! I have avoided looking at my behind but I chance a quick glance in the mirror now. It was red and I could see the clear hand print that now marked my behind. I held my breath as I slipped my underwear and pants on.

Back in my room, Alice was sitting on my bed. I continued to ignore her. I did what I had to do as if she was not there at all. If its one thing that Alice hates, its being ignored.

"Bella, please say something. What's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" Alice said sliding up on the bed.

Taking a deep breath and trying to sort out the thoughts in my head, I caved in and answered.

"Why did you call him?" My tone was sour.

"Did you see yourself last night? What was I supposed to do? Let you go and fuck Jake? You would have regretted it in the morning." She said.

"It would have been my mistake to make, I did not need you to jump in and rescue me." I said, trying to stay calm and not blow up at her.

"I was trying to help." She defended.

"By feeding me to the wolves? Thanks for that, do me a favor, next time you want to help? Don't."

I left the room and went downstairs to get something to eat, of course she followed right behind me.

"Did something happen? Did he do anything to you?" She sounded concerned now.

Did something happen? If she only knew. I wanted to scream at her, tell her what actually happened. But I couldn't it, it was too dirty, to shameful and I hated myself that I did not have enough strength, that I did not put up enough of a fight to stop him. I hated that I was that weak and that he had that power over me and yet I still felt other things, things that ...goddamn it!

Before I knew it I felt my hot tears slide down my face.

"Bella please tell me, he did something didn't he? Please tell me, I'll call Jasper he can help." She ranted on stepping closer to me. She tried to hug me but I stepped back.

"I don't want Jasper's help, and I sure as hell don't want yours. I just want to be left alone now please." I said leaving the kitchen, she did not follow me this time, good.

I was tired. Emotionally everything was too much, and I needed time to clear my head and sort things out.

I grabbed his keys of my night stand and went back down to the kitchen, Alice was on the phone. I don't know with who but she was beyond pissed. I tossed her the keys.

"Tell Jasper to come and pick it up when he gets back."

I blocked out the sound of her yelling on the phone and went back up to my room, and for the first time ever I locked the door and the rest of the world out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, you guys are absolutely wonderful**

**This chapter we get to know Edward a bit and for the next couple of chapters we'll find out more about him and his story. I hope you enjoy.**

**As always I don't own anything. Beta'd by sjdavis84**

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"Fuck man that is...are you sure it's her?" Ronnie asked.

We were in my office at _after dark_.

"Yeah I'm sure it's her." I sigh.

"Thats...fuck that's messed up what are..ha, what are the odds?"

"Isn't she that little chick you been seeing?"

"Isabella." I nod.

Its sick how much I already miss her, it was only last night that I saw her. Granted it was not in the best circumstances but...My chest hurt every time I thought about her today. After I realized she had run off in my car I tried calling her only to find her phone tangled in my bed sheets.

I was grateful when Alice called and said she was home, at least I knew she was safe. But the little midget had one hell of a go at me. I have to feel for Jasper and hope he never does anything to piss her off, the tiny thing is lethal. Who would have thought that something so small could be so loud?

She was pissed at me because Isabella would not talk to her, she thought I had something to do with that. Honestly I have no clue why Isabella was not talking to her sister.

She thought I did something to her, little did she know, but I finished with her quickly it was pointless talking with her I could not get a word in.

What happened last night, my actions, what I did to her... I feel...I don't even have words I should not have done that. I should have taken a moment to cool off, calm myself before I attacked her like that. Yes attacked, I lost it I was not thinking straight, seeing her with that, that...boy I snapped. His hands were on her roaming everywhere, her leg hitched around his waist his mouth on her neck, my blood was boiling just thinking about it now. But no matter what my feelings were I did not take hers into consideration. She begged me stop and I did not listen, I put more force into it then necessary. I...I just felt...saw...

I fucked up BIG and I don't know how to fix it now, if she'll even give me the time of day anymore.

"Hey, yo man, hello come back!" Ronnie waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah what?" I move my thoughts to the back of my head. I'll have time to drown in my own stupidity later, by myself.

"What's the matter with you? You keep zoning out."

I shrugged because I had not even noticed I was doing it.

"Fuck me! I never thought I'd see the day." Ronnie said huge ass grin on his face.

"See what?" I asked. I wondered for a second if he was high, that smile was too big for his face.

"You got a thing for her don't you? I mean at the mention of her name you get these goo goo eyes. I'd knock you one but I am too lazy to get up." He laughed.

"You been spending too much time with Emmett." I say. He should have been born the opposite sex, he loves all this drama bullshit.

"That night she was here, Jasper and I were ready to jump you." He snickered. "You looked about ready to put a bullet in anyone that looked her way."

"She's a little girl Ronnie, she had no business being here." I defended. It was a bullshit defense, I did want to whack the pervs that looked her way, still do.

"Pure curiosity, how old is she?"

"She'll be nineteen on the 13th of September." That was in three weeks.

Ronnie pulled some powder out and lined it up on my desk, rolled up a bill and whiffed away.

"You want?" He said holding the rolled out bill to me. I haven't done this shit in years. But with the events of my life the past 48 hours, hell the past couple of months one line did not sound so bad.

I grabbed the bill and the powder lining up my own. Fuck I forgot how this felt, it burned but it was a burn I welcomed. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes waiting for the magic dust to do its thing.

"So what's the deal with you and her for real?" Ronnie asked.

"There is nothing." I say not opening my eyes the darkness was pleasant.

"This is me you're talking too jabone."

"Fuck you!"

"It's really her."

"Yep."

"Stupid fucking idiots they put her here of all places." He laughed.

"She is supposed to be dead Ronnie. Newspaper article said there were no survivors."

The local newspaper called it a tragic accident were a family of four lost their lives because a candle was placed too close to the curtains or some bullshit like that.

"Cauis knew?" He asked.

"Hundred percent sure he did, he wanted them all dead."

"Do you think he suspects we let her go?"

"Nah... it looks like they did a good job hiding her even in plain sight." I open my eyes, adjusting to the light in the room. I was feeling the effect now, I jumped out of my chair pacing the room, fidgeting with a pen. I remembered now why I stopped doing this, I hated bouncing around feeling on edge for no damn reason.

"Yet she found you."

"Fuck!" I threw the pen, watching it bounce off the wall.

"You do realise at Emmett's little shindig, when was that last week? She missed Caius by like two minutes."

"He thinks she's dead." I say.

"Does he? Come on he's not that stupid. He's got eyes and ears in the FBI."

"It's been ten years. You and me, we would have been fish food along time ago."

He shrugs, grabbing that file and flipping through it again.

"Maybe he just found out."

I sigh wishing he would just shut up about this.

"Okay this is just a thought. This file was what? Closed or whatever it was, it was difficult to get."

I nod.

"They protected this, what if you digging your nose in caused a few heads to turn. I mean it says in relation to the Cullen crime family."

He had a point. Ronnie's a smart guy always thinks a mile outside the box. Caius has his nose in the FBI somewhere, I don't know who his guy is. What if my snooping got to his attention, maybe he knows that she is alive. If he got a hold of this same file he has everything in there, who she is, where she came from what happened, her new name, her new family. It would not take him long to track them down.

"What makes no sense to me is, why was he so intent they all die. Okay the older one was like what does it say in here, seventeen? He could have overheard some shit, but she was a fucking child, nine, Something has got to give." He said.

I had to agree, something never added up about this hit. Caius had specific instructions that they were all to burn, literally, but he knew there were children, he never said a word, he knew we would not whack a child. But I can't help think, he wanted Ronnie and me to fail, why?

"I know where I can get my answers from." I say.

"You're seriously going to pay the old bastard a visit?"

I was happy when my grandfather was jailed, sounds bad, yeah, but a better outcome would have been him with a bullet in his head courtesy of me. Don't jump to conclusions, I have a great childhood, my brothers and I had no clue that our family was connected to the mob until we were around maybe fourteen. But for me, my childhood ended when I was 12. My grandfather and his new wife...Heidi, what Heidi wanted Heidi got. Unfortunately she wanted me.

I shake the thought of them out off my head. I suppressed those memories long ago, the drugs helped too. But we won't go there, it's a chapter of my life I have closed.

"He is the only one that has the answers I'm looking for." I say. As much as I dread seeing him, the last time I did was at his trial. But I had to make sense of this, and I needed to know more about what happened back then.

"And you think he's going to spill just like that?" Ronnie said.

"No, but if Caius knows about this," I the file out of his hands and put it back in the wall safe. "Then I have to keep her safe."

"Man you are so far gone, you got it bad, she has your balls on a leash." He laughed.

"The fuck." I don't what he's on about.

"Come on, your what, in love with her? You feel something for her? You're considering seeing Dimitri after ten years, you wanna hire her a bodyguard too? If you did not feel anything you wouldn't be losing your cool." He smiled proud of what he just said, Idiot.

"You're a goddamn idiot. We, you and me, we killed her family. I'll be damned if I let anything happen to her, she's lost one family, I won't let her loose another."

It took five hours to drive up to Marion. Of course we left Monday morning, traffic was bitch. Ronnie had insisted he come with me, to stop me from doing something stupid. I was going to a damn prison what could I possibly do?

"Look, I don't know what went down between you and Dimitri, but its not good for you to see him." He said. "I'll go in."

"He's not going to tell you fuck all!"

When I was younger I always looked up to my grandfather. He was always a proud man, people respected him and so did I, and then he met Heidi and all that changed, they got married a month later and then it began.

After being searched, I was finally being lead to a "private interview room." Yeah private, nothing is private around here, not even your farts.

"This is it , you have one hour, if you wish to leave before that simply push the red button next to the door and take two steps back to the left." One of the guards that let me through said.

"Got it."

He opens the door and I step in.

"Mio nipote preferito, you finally came to see me." Dimitri says. He stood up from his spot coming towards me, arms opened.

Funny what ten years in prison will do to a person, last time I saw him, he was fat and had a spark in his eyes. He was one hundred percent sure he was going to beat the charges.

"Sit your fucking ass back down, I ain't here to hug it out with you." I walk around him and sit down where he had been.

"Why are you so angry, are you not happy to see me?"

"I would be happy to see you six feet under." I smile.

"You always had an attitude, I see that has not changed. You know you were always my favorite." He sits opposite me, arms folded in front on the table.

"Did you know Swan had children?"

"Swan, Gangitano? Maybe, why?" He looked confused.

"Yes or no."

"Yes. But what is this about. Who cares about the kids?"

"Caius and you, sent Ronnie and me out there knowing there were children in that house." I spat.

"Be quiet! They can probably hear everything we say." He looked around the room. I followed his gaze, two cameras were on opposite sides of the room. There was no mirrored windows, and no one was listening to us. I know I checked. I would not come in here running my mouth about this if there was.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why are you digging up the past? You did the job, it's done. Too late to care about some snot nosed pigs kids now." He shrugged.

I was trying, trying really fucking hard to keep my calm now. His presence alone agitated me, every word he breaths is making it worse.

"It was my idea to keep quiet about the kids, you would have never gone along with it if you knew." Dimitri said.

"They were kids!" I yell slamming my fist on the table.

"They belonged to a traitor. Look where I am? He put me here, I trusted him. Your uncle and father should be in here too, or worse they would have been on death row. His children's life was a small price to pay for the damage he did to our family."

I was out of my seat, my hand wrapped around his throat before he had time to blink. I felt a rush as I watched him struggle for air, his face turning red, his fingers trying to pry my hands from his neck and failing. I felt calm, euphoric to bring him pain.I never thought it would feel this good to watch him struggle for life. A few seconds later I let go and watched him stumble across the floor catching his breath.

"You don't have the balls to kill me boy." He said still catching his breath.

I chuckled.

"I could snap you right here but I am not going to end up here because of scum like you." I spat.

"What do you want Edward? You wanted to find out about the children, think it would ease your conscience, you feel guilty because you killed two kids.I know you missed one."

I stared at him blankly. How could he know?

"Just like you have your people I have mine, the same one that outed Swan to me infact. He said Swan's daughter was rushed from the scene by some detectives. I asked him to find her, but the little bitch just vanished." He looked smug as he said this.

"So, if you knew all this time why am I still alive?" I shrug.

"I never told Caius, you may not think it, but I am much more forgiving than him. If he knew, he would have killed you and the other one and he would not have stopped till he found that child and finished her too. I had people keep watch, she never appeared again. I left it alone, what harm could a child do to me?"

Disgusting sick fuck. I have never craved blood as much as I crave this man's life. And Caius...I know what I have to do about him.

"By the way, Heidi always asks me about you every time she visits. She misses you." He smiled at me. That same smile I had not seen in...a long time.

I came around to his side, I smiled at him too before I grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the metal table, once, twice, then pushed him onto the floor. I kicked him in the stomach and watched him roll over, bringing him pain, watching him suffer was releasing a demon in me I had buried deep inside, and I can't deny how joyous it felt to watch him suffer knowing I was the one to bring him pain.

"I hope you and your bitch burn in hell!" I spat on him before I pushed the button and the door and waited for the guard to open it so I could get as far away from him as possible. When he opened the door and Dimitri rolling on the floor spitting blood, I handed him a roll of cash.

"He fell, he's a clumsy fucker." I said watching him pocket the cash.

* * *

Days later Jasper had returned with a job well done. We were at _after dark _drinks were being passed, everyone was having a good time, well they were. I was in my office. It was thursday.

Thursday is collection day. I was waiting for one more person to show up, then I could go drink myself into tomorrow, like I had been doing every night this week. Taken some coke, too.

Seeing Dimitri for the first time in ten years brought things back to the surface. Things I had long pushed down, deep down, and I was okay with that, I could function. But seeing him make that same smile, the mention of Heidi, everything I fought against resurfaced the moment I stepped foot through that door.

Victoria my last one to do her drop. Don't let the fact she's a woman fool ya she could take on all my men.

"This light" I say counting

"I had a little problem. It's taken care off I only ever worn once, if theres a shortage next week well..." she smiled evilly.

Victoria is missing a few screws up there, she gets off on the kill. She want's people to screw up so she can whack them. I've contemplated many times having her committed, because that shit is not normal but she's my highest earner. Greedy as it sounds I'll keep her crazy ass around.

"What are you doing cooped up in here? Those ass wipes are having a ball out there, Jasper brought someone with him, seems he is keeping them well entertained." She said.

"I would be out there if you bothered to show up on time."

"Hey, I was having a fashion moment, you decide between red or dark blue." She stomped her foot.

"Did you just stomp your foot?" I laughed.

"Who's here tonight? Anyone available? I feel like getting my freak on."

"Dominic's not here, Albert is and.." I tell her.

"Nah I'm in the mood for pussy tonight. Is that cute little blond here? I could lick that up." She rubbed her hands together.

I followed after her as she left my office, locking it behind me.

"Knock yourself out, don't know if your little blond is here, but Joanna is. You like her."

"Bye!" She smiled widely, running off.

I went out into the club and sure enough those ass's were having one hell of a time. Jasper was at the bar with someone who was drinking from a bottle of Jack.

Jasper spotted me and waved me over.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet John Brandon." Jasper said.

Alice and Isabella's father was sitting at my bar drunk with Jasper, should I be worried?

"John, this is my brother Edward."

John reached out to shake my hand, but almost fell off of his barstool if Jasper had not caught him.

"How much has he had?" I asked. Yeah I'm one to talk, I've been drunk off my ass and flying high all week.

Jasper shrugs, "Man's stressed, needed a guys night out."

"Stressed? Stressed would be good. I live with three women that are trying to kill me." John slurred out.

"What the fuck?" I mouth to Jasper.

"They're not trying to kill you John. They are just having some female issues." Jasper rubbed his back, he actually rubbed his back what the...

"All week they've been like this. I can't talk to one without the other getting offended. If they don't want to talk to each other, why should I not be able to talk to who I want in my goddamn house!" He whined.

I stopped to listen now. I thought of Isabella everyday wonder how she was, what she was doing. I had her phone delivered to her but she would not answer any call or text I sent, after my little argument with Alice she too refused to answer.

"One of my daughters has a 27 year old boyfriend. You are a great guy Jasper, but she's my baby and you're fucking her." John lowered his head on the bar.

"No, no John, we are not fucking. We are making love." Jasper said amused.

"My other one shut her bedroom door. That's, that's big. She's afraid of the dark, my poor baby." It sounded like he was crying now, I don't know, I could not see his face. But at the mention of Isabella my chest tightened, it hurt to think about her. What John had said, she's afraid of the dark. I saw a little girl on the side of the road curled over crying. I let out a big breath I had been holding, every time I think of her I forget to breath.

"There is a $100,000 car in my driveway, and not one of them can tell me anything about it." He yelled.

That would be mine, she could have it, I want her to have it.

"Oh then there is my wife. She's says, and get this I'm not sensitive enough to the girls feelings. All I said is how's everyone doing, and she blew up at me. Kaboom." He threw his hands in the air.

I went around the bar and grabbed another bottle, it was going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12

**So here is chapter twelve it's a bit shorter but it has its purpose. **

**Thank you to those that have reviews I love hearing from you guys.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Beta'd by sjdavis84**

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Edward's pov**

Jasper had insisted on driving John and me home. He thinks we are in no condition to drive, John's a fucking mess but I'm fine. Who the fuck am I kidding? My head is pounding and this music is not helping. Jasper is in his hardcore crap stage now. But John is right on beat bobbing his head and mouthing the words, this is some funny shit.

Jasper pulls into the Brandon's driveway and helps John out who's still rapping away. I go to a nearby bush cause I really need to piss.

"That's... what's up mother fucker, your pee peeing in my bush?" John slurs pointing a finger at my cock.

"When you gotta go you gotta go." I shrug. He'll forget about it by the time he wakes up tomorrow.

"That's nasty, put that thing away. We don't need to see that shit." Jasper says.

I turn around with my dick in my hand

"What's the matter mother fucker? Jealous of what I got? You're not packing it down there."

Jasper laughs.

"Hey, can I show you mine?" John said.

"No" Jasper and I say at the same time.

This is getting to wired, I tuck myself back in and in the nick of bloody time cause the front door opens and all three of us turn in its direction.

"What the hell is going on?" Isabella says.

It's been five days since I last saw her, but it felt more like five years. I admit to myself that I have missed her, I missed seeing her, I missed her voice, the way she smells, her hair, her eyes, everything. Listen to me rambling on, I am turning into a pussy.

"Hey Bella, how you doing?" Jasper says.

"What the fuck is going on out here?" She says.

"Hey!" John and I yell at her in union.

She lets out a humph turning to John before turning to me and narrowing her eyes.

I took in her appearance. Her tight navy singlet clung to her chest, and matching shorts if you could call those shorts, it looked like underwear to me, and she's on the front lawn wearing that for anyone to see.

"Get back inside, someone might see you." I say.

She chooses to ignore me and focused all her attention on Jasper and John.

"What did you do to him?" She asked Jasper.

"We just had a few drinks. What? It's no big deal." Jasper shrugs.

"No big deal for you. You can still walk in a straight line. He looks horrible."

"I'm gonna go get him inside, where should I put him?"

"Theres a guest room downstairs, go down the hall past the kitchen, second door on the left."

Jasper took off with John, Isabella watching them till they were inside. Then she turned to me. Fuck! I think I should go dig my own grave now because of the look she was giving me.

"Have you finally come to pick up your car? I would apologize for taking it but I'm not sorry at all" She said folding her arms in front of her chest it pushed her tits up in that tight shirt making them look double. Fucking hell Edward, now is not the time to think of tits.

"I don't want the car." I tell her because honestly I didn't.

"Well I sure as hell don't want it here anymore, so could you please take it away or I will have it towed away, but i'm sure there are some things in there you don't want anyone finding." She quirked a brow.

Fuck, I had a glock under the drivers seat and a smaller one in the glove compartment as well as some powder and a joint.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but you should not be snooping through other peoples cars."

"Are you fucking serious right now? Who the hell carries two guns in one car, and what are you? A drug dealer? I mean, what would have happened if I would have been pulled over? I am not going to jail for your ass." Her voice was louder then it should be talking about this stuff.

"If that happened I would have gotten you out." There was a possibility that it might happen, but things have been quiet lately. If we were under investigation again I would have known.

"Really? You would have gotten me out, and I am supposed to believe you? Why would you do that when it would so much easier to let someone else take the blame for you."

"Lower your voice." I whisper yell at her.

"Why? Afraid someone might hear?"

"I don't care about these people. And yes it might be easier to let someone else take the blame, but regardless of what you may think of me, I am not that much of a heartless bastard."

"Yeah right." She snickered.

"I owe you a big apology, no forget that I owe you a lot more than just words. But Bella I am so sorry for my actions. I lost my temper and I took it out on you in a way I should not have." I tell her honestly, pleading with my eyes hoping that she will believe me.

"You're right sorry is not enough...I want to know...nevermind..." She said, turning to go back inside.

I run up to her grabbing her hand in mine, forcing her to turn around. I was happy when she did not attempt to pull her hand away.

"Tell me what you want to know."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Whatever it is, it matters to you so it matters to me." Wow, my head was spinning now, I should not move so fast.

"It matters to you? Really? I thought the only thing that mattered to you was my submission." She said dryly.

I don't know, maybe its the alcohol or the drugs but I wanted to spill my guts out to her. To tell her the truth, that I saw her more than a submissive. But right now that would do more bad than good. I needed to gain her trust back, although I doubt she had very much in me to begin with.

"I understand your mad at me, you have every right to be...so how about this. How about we start over. "Hi, I'm Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you." I smile at her, refusing to relinquish my hold on her hand.

"Seriously Edward. I am going to go get your keys and you're going to take your crap and the car and leave me alone. Deal?" She tried to pull away from me, but I was stronger and tightened my grip, not enough to hurt her.

"Let me go." She demanded.

"No please Isabella! I have never had to beg anyone, but I am begging you, let's just start over fresh and forget everything." I plead with her.

The thing is I want her, I want her a lot more then I have ever thought I would want another human being, there is the need to keep her safe. I don't know what Caius knows or what he is up to and until I do I want her close by and safe. But then there is this calling, yeah calling sounds right I think. Since the first time I saw her she sang to me, she drew me in.

"Why are you doing this?" She says softly.

"Because." There is no time like the present to be honest Cullen, just spit it out. "I feel a certain way towards you, and I don't know what that is yet, but..."

She says nothing at first, taking my words in and I take her in looking at her now, I see that little girl from years ago with her trusting innocent eyes and soft voice and I am the monster that let her down. I left a little girl, this little girl in a dark street in the middle of the night in the cold crying, afraid of the dark. If it takes the rest of my life, I will make it up to her, I will make it better. But a very, very big part of me hopes she never finds out who I really am.

"Hi Edward! I'm Isabella." She says after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

I breathed a sigh of relief. She was going to try, and that meant more to me than anything.

"It's an unbelievable pleasure to meet you Isabella." I raise her hand to my lips and place a soft kiss on it. Her face turned that shade of me pink I am trying to suppress a groan.

Jasper came through the door pushing past us.

"Oh, you two made up. Finally, and you talk to your sister please. She's driving me crazy." He says pointing a finger at Bella.

"I will talk to her when I am good and ready, and its none of your business." Isabella fired back.

"Fine. Why are you awake at this time?"

"My rooms in the front, I could hear you the moment you pulled up. You're lucky it was me you woke and not mom, or else well I can't guarantee any of you would still be standing." She laughed.

Her laugh was infectious and I laughed along with her even when she gave me an odd look.

"So I'll pick you up tonight around eight?" I asked.

Yeah it was an asshole move, but I figured she could not refuse me while Jasper was here, could she? I don't know. I'm in way over my head when it comes to this whole dating thing, but if thats what it will take to get her to be mine I can go at a slow pace...for a while.

"Excuse me?" She looked confused.

Jasper chuckled and I wanted to knock that fucker on his ass.

"I was serious about starting over, so I want to take you out on a date like I should have done the first time please."

"Edward I don't think thats such a good idea." She hesitated.

"Don't think about it. Just one date. Don't call it a date, just dinner between two friends?" I try.

"You have friends." Jasper chimed in, still with that fucking chuckling.

"Fuck off!" I smack him on the back of the head.

"Hey man, what the fuck? I'm on your side." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Belly just go to dinner with him please, I am begging you. You will save the rest of us from putting up with his moody ass, please for me not for him" He begged palms together and all.

"Okay, one dinner." She laughed.

Yes its a start.

"But I am only doing this for you Jasper."

"Ha!" Jasper laughed in my face, running to the car before I could knock him out.

"Hey, your going to dinner with me, that's all I want so I'll see you at eight."

"It's a date Mr. Cullen!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

******Beta'd by sjdavis84 she is absolutely amazing without her this story would suck.**

******Thank you so much for the reviews I love hearing from you guys.**

******I may or may not open an FB group for this story I don't know what to do yet it would be a good place to post pictures and teasers. I don't know we'll see.**

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

At eight exactly I pulled into the Brandon's driveway, the garage door was open, no cars were in sight, in fact the only car in the front was my Audi. Yet all the lights were on. I parked, got out with the lilac bouquet I had ordered for her. I was going to do this the right way.

I rang the doorbell but no one answered. I rang again but still nothing, what the is going on here? Someone has to be home, they would not leave their garage open and lights on if they weren't here. Boldly I tried the door, surprised to find it unlocked I let myself inside. The place was quiet you could hear a pin drop.

I looked around for anything out of place. Everything seemed fine and in place so were the hell was everyone. I turned right and went down a long hallway I could hear noises coming for this direction like a fridge opening and closing.

I turn left and enter the kitchen. There is midget, headphones on, ransacking the fridge and dancing her tiny butt off. She has no clue I am here, for fucks sake.

I slowly creep up behind her and tap her on the shoulder, she swings around dropping a plate of food she was holding screaming. I think I have gone deaf, for something so tiny she sure has a set of lungs on her, I'll give her that.

"Jesus christ Edward! What the fuck? Ever heard of a door bell?" She yells.

"No one answered, so I let myself in."

"That's breaking and entering." She stomped her foot.

"Are you the only one here? Why is everything open?"

Seriously, this place is a burglar's dream come true. Wouldn't even have to put up much of an effort, the doors are open and the windows too. Unsuspecting homeowner dancing around with headphones on. Someone could be in and out of this place and she would be none the wiser.

"Where is everyone? You the only one here?"

She shrugged turning back to the fridge stepping over the pile of food that now lay on the floor.

"Where are your parents?" I find it hard to believe that anyone in their right mind would find it a good idea to leave the midget alone.

"Working." She said, her body half in the fridge.

"At this hour? It's after eight!" I put the flowers on the island and bent down to pick up the mess since she had no intention.

"I don't know. Happy hour?" She said shrugging.

Happy hour, John drunk, yeah I am not doing that again. The guy is fun honestly, but he gets too personal when he drinks and I don't need to be hearing what him and the wife have or have not done.

But this right here pissed me off. They are out drinking and they left their daughters home alone. Their daughters who don't know how to close a window or a door and have no regard for their own safety, their daughters who one is dancing around the kitchen in what can only be described as underwear and the other is...where the hell is she?

"Where's your sister?"

By now shorty was stuffing her face with a bag of doritos

"Upstairs, but don't go up there, she's got one of those bug things that you can catch." She said, her mouth full of chips.

"What bugs?"

"She's sick."

Thats bullshit I saw her this morning and she was fine.

She's trying to stand me up isn't she? These two start talking again, the short one covering for her, yeah right that ain't going to work with me. I smile at short stuff leaving her in the kitchen.

"Don't go up there, you'll catch it too... it's bad." I heard her shout after me.

Yeah sure whatever you say. Isabella does not want me, that's fine. She can say it to my face, not make up bullshit excuses about being sick and having her sister cover for her. It's immature maybe not for shorty, but Bella is smarter than that.

I don't need to search long for her room. It's the only one with the door open. I see something moving under the blanket, I hear her groan lightly. Who thought she could act, let's see her keep the act up face to face.

I grabbed the the ends of the blanket and pulled them of her.

Fuck.

She was curled up in a tight ball shaking. She had long pants and long sleeves as well a socks too much clothes for this weather.

I came up to her sitting on the bed besides her, she really doesn't look well. How is that possible? I saw her this morning she was fine... healthy.

I shake her gently, fuck she is on fire. She groans turning towards me, slowly her eyes still closed.

"Alice leave me alone please." She moans.

"It's not Alice." I tell her and watch as her eyes shoot open, that can't be good because seconds later she's holding onto her head.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice is weak.

"We had a date remember?"

"I'm sorry."

"Relax can you get up by yourself?" I ask because there was no way I was leaving her here sick with no one to take care of her.

"I don't want to throw up on you." She said reaching for the blanket to cover herself again.

I look around and spot her bathroom. I leave her for a few seconds going in to retrieve a towel.

"Here hold this." I hand her the towel.

"Edward what are?"

"You need to see a doctor and you need someone to look after you." Can't she see that?

"I'm fine, just go. I'll be okay tomorrow." She threw her hand over her mouth after she finished, and before I knew it I was pushed out of the way and she flew into the bathroom slamming the door behind her in the process.

I followed in after her kneeling by her side holding her hair back as she emptied her stomach. She tried pushing me away, but it was no use.

"Go away, you don't need to see this." She tried protesting.

"Believe me, I've seen worse. This is nothing." I say rubbing her back hoping she has finished.

After a moment she gets up to the sink and brushes her teeth before heading back into her bed.

"Come on let's go." I tell her.

She pays me no attention pulling the covers back over her head. Yeah okay, fine. Have it your way Isabella. I pull the covers off of her, grab the towel that was lying next to her, and scoop her up in my arms bridal style.

"What are you doing? Put me back in bed. I'm cold, leave me alone." She whines.

"I told you, you need to see a doctor and you need someone to take care of you. I am going to do both those things." I walk with her out the room.

"I don't want to go with you, why do you even care?"

"Because I care, is that not enough?" I ask as we make our way down the stairs.

On the landing the midget is looking between me and Isabella.

"What are you doing? Put her back in bed, do you want to get sick too?" Alice said.

"She needs a doctor. I am taking her to see one." I say walking past her out the front door to my car. I put Bella in the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on.

"Seriously Edward? What are you doing? Are you gonna kidnap her again?" I will never understand what Jasper sees in this small thing, she is so whiny and annoying.

"She needs a doctor Alice, I am taking her to one and she'll be staying with me until she gets better." I tell her walking around to the drivers side.

"She can't stay with you untill she gets better. What's the matter with you? What am I going to tell mom and dad?" She waves her hands around.

"Don't care what you tell them. No, I tell you what you can tell them from me, next time one of their kids is sick, tell them to be here, not out drinking." I say getting in. I drive off before she can think of anything else to say.

"How you doing?" I ask Bella.

"Fine."

She looks anything but fine. I call dad, he's a doctor he should know what's wrong with her.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"I need you at my place in like one hour max, and bring that doc bag of yours along."

"What's going on? Are you hurt? Did something happen?" He asked, voice rising a bit.

"No, no I'm fine, it's not me. I need a doctor for someone else they have been throwing up all day, high fever, she looks terrible and I don't know what to do, so can you help me?" I know he will start to ask questions, but I don't give a shit as long as he can help her. That's all I want.

"Okay, who?...I'll be there in an hour is that okay?"

"Yeah thats fine, see you then."

I hang up just in time cause Bella shouted at me to pull over, she needed to throw up again.

We pulled up in front of my townhouse, I help her out and take her inside. I try leading her up the stairs but she stands still.

"What are we doing here? You said you were taking me to a doctor?"

"I am, the doctor is coming to you, and come on lets get you in bed." I pick her up again and carry her up the stairs to my room, pull back the covers and put her in.

"How did this happen? I saw you this morning you were fine." I ask pulling the covers over her.

"Don't know?" She shrugged, snuggling into the blanket, she looked incredibly cute doing so.

"Okay, rest a bit. The doctor should be here soon."

I leave her after her breathing evens and she has fallen asleep.

Downstairs I dig out the menu for one of my favourite Italian joints. I order us some food making sure to order Bella some soup, I hope dad gives her something so she can stop throwing up.

The doorbell rings, I go to let dad in surprised to find both dad and Ronnie.

"Hey." I say to dad letting him in Ronnie followed "What are you doing here"

"Got a little something on our little friend the dog whisperer." He says low enough so only I can hear.

"That has to wait." I tell him, eyeing Carlisle.

Caius and Carlisle are brothers, and while they don't get along. I don't want anyone knowing about this shit.

"I'm gonna get something to drink and watch some tv." Ronnie said leaving me and dad.

"So where is my patient?" He eyes me.

"Upstairs."

He follows after me until we reach my room, Isabella is still asleep when we go in. I gently shake her trying to wake her.

"Isabella wake up, doc's here." I whisper in her ear.

She groans and protests, but in the end she opens her eyes.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, the doctor is here."

"Hi...um..." Dad says looking to me.

"Isabella"

"Hi Isabella, I'm Doctor Cullen, mind if I have a look at you?"

"You two look alike." Bella said.

Both dad and I chuckle because it could not be further from the truth, well that's what I think. Jasper looks like a spitting image of dad, Emmet is one hundred percent mom, and me well I look too much like my grandfather and closer to Caius, the only thing dad and I have in common is our eyes.

Dad digs some stuff out of his bag checking Bella over. After he is finished he says that she has a stomach bug and should be back to normal very soon, he gave her something for the vomiting before leaving. I was surprised when he did not ask any questions about her, I was expecting an onslaught but he left peacefully.

I went back to Bella after I saw him out, making sure she took the meds dad had left.

"Was he your brother? Cousin?" She asked.

"He's my dad." I say and she seems shocked by what she hears.

"He looks too young to be your dad."

"I'll tell him you said that, that should boost his ego." I laugh.

"Last time I was here you hit me." She said rolling onto her side in my direction. I kneel beside her, brushing a stray hair from her face.

"I am sorry for that Bella, no matter how many times I apologise to you it will never be enough." I tell her honestly. There is not a single moment that has gone by since that night that I have not regretted my actions, if I could take them back I would but I can only try to make them better from now on and hope that maybe she might forgive me.

"I have been thinking about that thing you gave me." She whispers.

"What thing?"

"That thing, and I know I am no good but I want to try." She yawns.

"Try what angel?" I ask hoping she would continue before she falls asleep, she looked like she was about to pass out any second.

"Try be your submissive." She got out before she fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, **

**Thankyou so much for the review and to those that have added the story to there favourite and are following you guys are great.**

**I have decided to make the FB group so if your on Facebook and want to cheek it out here is the link groups/DarkVelvetCN/**

**I will be posting picture teasers and chapter teasers. **

**Beta'd by sjdavis84**

**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

Ugh my head hurt, no scratch that everything hurt. I groan struggling to open my eyes, do I even want to open my eyes? It's so warm and cozy in this bed, I could stay wrapped up here all day. However my stomach had other plans. It shocked me at how loud it rumbled, but then I really had not eaten anything yesterday and what little I did, I just threw up.

I slowly opened my eyes and became aware of my surrounding, memories from last night came flashing back.

Edward coming by, the dinner we never had. How once again he had kidnapped me only this time I think I went willingly, and he was caring and sweet, that...yeah, I don't know what to make of that yet.

I feel the bed shift besides me, turning over I am surprised to find Edward asleep next to me. Did he sleep here last night? I don't remember that.

Lifting myself up cautiously, I did not want to risk any sudden movements that might have been throwing up on him, god that would be embarrassing. After a moment nothing happens and I am confident I won't paint him, I turn fully over to face him.

He looks so much younger, his face relaxed. Wow, I never took the time out to really look at him. He's beautiful, if you can call a man that, but he his. His strong jaw line, the curve of his nose and that slight stubble covering his face was quite sexy. I wanted to run my fingers over it and I wonder what it would feel like scraping against my cheek or my thighs or so many other parts of me, I blush thinking about it.

But then again, I am actually considering his offer. After that night, after what he did, I wanted nothing more than to shut him out and forget that he ever walked into my life, but that envelope buried deep in my underwear drawer it is like it had a voice of its own calling to me, and so one night after I fought with myself tooth and nail to just throw it away I did the opposite and reread it. I researched everything on there made sure I understood perfectly. While some things still seem odd to me others are quite exciting.

For example, I think I might actually enjoy being tied up, blindfolded at his mercy. Am I crazy maybe but I think the thrill is in the unknown and placing all your trust in one person and I can't help it something about Edward tells me that I can trust him, I don't know what it is but I know I can.

As I sit up the blanket that is covering the both of us moves with me exposing his chest, my mouth drops open now I have seen him without a shirt before yes, but that was different he was hurt and in pain and truth be told I was not paying too much attention to his physical appearance then, I was more concerned with patching him up.

But looking at him, really looking at him is...

I can't help the blush that spreads over me because the thoughts I'm having are anything but good.

God what is wrong with me? I have never had dirty thoughts about someone before, it's him. I blame him. He is just too damn irresistible for his own good, as well as annoying and arrogant, more than probably dangerous, incredibly good looking, very lickable...ok shut up Bella.

And because I have turned into some type of hussy, I slowly reach out and lightly caress my fingers over his chest. He feels hard and soft, and oh crap his hand has caught my wrist. How is? I thought he was asleep?

"Enjoying yourself there Miss Brandon?" He said. His voice deep and full of sleep.

I try pulling my hand away, but no dice. He's not letting go in fact he brings my hand up to his lips and places a lingering kiss, humming in the process.

I could not help the way my body reacted to him, while I am sure I had turned pink once more. My skin tingled from his touch and his lips left a burning fire in its midst. It was both a welcomed and unwelcomed.

Welcomed because I liked the feeling I got when he touched me, and unwelcomed because I did not know what it all meant.

"You're not on fire anymore. That's good. How you feeling?" He asks adjusting his eyes to the light in the room but never letting go of me.

Little did he know that he sets me on fire everytime he touches me. I chuckle softly just thinking about it.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"Nothing, I feel a whole lot better thank you."

My very empty stomach chose this moment to grumble quiet loudly, yeah embarrassing.

"Someone's hungry, lets get some food into you."

"No, I'm not that hungry." My traitor stomach growled in protest. Honestly, I could eat anything and everything right now, but I was not sure if I was truly over the stomach bug yet and I did not want to risk it.

"You're a terrible liar, how about simple toast? It will settle your stomach for now until we know you're truly okay." His voice was soft, almost caring.

I nodded and he gave me a small smile, one that made me tingle in certain places.

We made it to the kitchen. The whole way Edward never let go of my hand, I don't know why, maybe he thought I would bolt the first chance. I could not do that, especially after he took care of me last night when he had no reason to. I liked this side of him. He was different, sweet, kind.

"Sit down." He instructed.

I took my spot on the stool at the breakfast bar and watched him move around.

Did I mention all he had on was a pair of lounge pants that hung loosely on his hips. I took the opportunity to fully perv on him now since he was busy with breakfast he would not notice.

God does this man have any imperfections? No, I think not. Everything about him was deliciously perfect. From his mess of copper hair, his hypnotic green eyes, that stubble that I wanted to feel, well defined chest, he was not bulky by any means but he had muscle.

But the thing I love the most is that light trail of dark hair that lead from just under his navel to...down, down south.

I don't know how long I sat there staring at him but I know I had been caught ...damn.

"Need a tissue for your drool" he smirked

Bastard.

"Don't flatter yourself I was admiring your beautiful kitchen."

Yeah, I'm a terrible liar, plus i'm sure my face is bright red.

"Hmm, how about we eat now and you can check more of my amazing kitchen after." He said placing a plate with two slices of buttered toast in front of me.

I devoured both slices in record time. The last time I ate was, what 48 hours ago? I don't even remember.

"How you feeling now?" He asked. Again with the concern.

"Better, much better thank you."

We were quiet, he was staring at me. Moments passed and we were still frozen staring at one another. I wish I knew he was thinking right now or maybe I don't, I don't know.

He broke our silence. He reached out to me rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip.

"So beautiful." He whispered, leaning in gently until his lips met mine.

Those tingles were back, I could feel it from head to toe. We had only kissed once prior, the night he offered me the contract and that was gentle and sweet and made my knees weak. But this kiss started off gentle our lips moved slowly together then I felt his tongue swipe my bottom lip, I parted my lips inviting him in, he got the hint deepening our kiss.

It was explosive and as cheesy as it sounds I was seeing stars. Now I had made out with Jake, but I had never felt like this before.

As our mouths moved together, his body moved closer to mine, one of his hands wound in my hair while the other wrapped around my waist pulling my body closer to his.

I was glad I sitting on the bar stool because I am sure if I would have been standing I would have been a pile of goo on the floor by now.

And just like that he slowly pulled away. I kept my eyes closed, I wanted to hold onto this feeling just a second longer. With my eyes closed I could pretend Edward was normal, interested in me in a normal way. I know what I said last night I remember, did I mean it...yes...am I crazy for it.

Yes.

Am I going to regret this?

Probably.

But I can't fight this any longer I have tried since that night he did what he did. I have tried to forget about him, but I can't, he's stuck in my head, my brain refuses to forget him and I still have these amazing dreams. Dreams of him tying me up, doing things to me that I don't even know what they are but I wake up desperately needing a change of underwear and a very cold shower.

"Open your eyes." He says, our foreheads touching.

His so close I can smell him, still taste him sweet and minty and I keep my eyes closed for a moment longer just wanting to pretend.

Finally opening them, I am met with emerald green staring back. His stare is intense, heated almost impossible to resist and I want to slap myself for being this weak but I am tired of fighting, resisting and there is no harm in trying...right? I could always back out?

"Did you mean it?" He asks.

I know what he's talking about but just because I can...

"Mean what?" I say hoping I looked confused.

"Do you remember what you said last night?" He moved away from me slightly, one hand was still resting on my waist.

I frowned my brow, looking as if I was trying to remember, hoping it made me look more confused and then I shook my head no, and I almost felt sorry for him, he's face fell but he picked himself up quickly.

"I...What did I say?" I asked, I am surprised at how convincing I sounded, I've been told i'm a terrible liar.

"Nothing, never mind." He shrugged it off.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yeah don't worry about it, dad must of...he must have given you some strong meds." That was enough for him turn and go back around the other side of the kitchen island.

The truth is daddy doctor only gave me some thin-like wafer thing that dissolved in my mouth, it was supposed to stop me vomiting, it worked. So I was still fully alert.

So deciding I was in caring mood this morning, I was going cheer him up.

I followed him around the kitchen till I was standing in front of him, putting my hands on his bare chest to still his movements. I tried but failed to ignore the burning in my palms, a reaction only he could cause.

"I remember what I said last night." I say softly, making sure he was looking right at me.

"But you said..." He frowned.

"I just wanted to see your reaction." I shrug smiling.

"You are not nice." He waved a finger in my face.

"But you still want me."

"That I do."

He leaned in he was going to kiss me. I knew it, but I pulled back I had to say what I needed to say without him distracting me with his mouth.

"But we need to talk first."

"Of course." He nodded.

"No, we really need to talk and by that I mean I have questions and I want you to answer them not turn them around or avoid them. Can you do that?" I narrow my eyes at him, letting him know I was serious about this. If he could not answer my questions, put my mind at ease then I could not do this for him.

"Ok, I get it. Go make yourself comfy on the couch and I'll be there in a second." He gave me that crooked smirk, the one that made you want to do anything for him, good thing I was not that stupid.

I left him in the kitchen and went to the living room. His place was really something. It was huge. I took my time looking around waiting for him to come, the one thing that stood out the most was there was nothing personal about this place and it felt somewhat cold. Don't get me wrong the place was exceptionally decorated, and everything looked like it has cost a fortune, but thats were it ended, everything was black and white and there was nothing personal, no photos of family, friends nothing. I knew he had a family and from what I could tell a very nice family, so why no pictures?

I jumped when I felt a hand on my lower back holding a hand over my heart.

"Jesus can you give some warning when you walk into a room? Don't sneak up on people like that." I said.

"Sorry." He chuckled, leading us over to sit on the couch.

I sat further away from him I did not want him to touch me. I had mission and nothing was going to stand in my way, and being close to him I knew that he would try something to get me to give up so I was playing it safe, he found it funny but I shook it off.

"You have questions but I have one for you too." He said. "Why did you change your mind?"

I gave him an odd look I thought this was what he wanted? Had he changed his mind about me? Had he found someone else?

"Don't get me wrong, I am beyond thrilled that you did, but you put up one hell of a fight about this and now after what happened you say yes? I'm curious why the change of mind?"

"I don't know, it just feels like..." I could not find the right words, after all how can I say my mind has been plagued with thoughts of him doing ungodly things to me since the first night I met him.

"Isabella don't do anything you are not one hundred percent sure of."

"I am sure, I want to do this. It's just trying to put into words what"s going on in my head, and not sounding crazy, it's harder than I thought." I admitted.

"Don't be embarrassed, after all this whole relationship," he pointed between himself and me, "It has to be solely based on communication and trust."

Ahh trust the lucky word for the day. I did trust him if I didn't I would not be sitting here right now but there were certain things about him, what he does, who he really is that paged my curiosity.

"Can I start?" I said, more than ready to begin my interrogation.

"Go ahead Miss Brandon, you have my undivided attention." He laughed.

"I can't do this 24/7. It would strictly have to be weekend only, not live in." That was the easiest question, well it was not really a question.

"Why not?" He said shifting around in his seat.

"I start college soon, I'll be there all day during the week and what am I supposed to say to my parents? Hey guys I'm just gonna move out for six months to live with my dom?" I raised a brow, because that would go down so well with John and Mary, hell I think even Alice would be shocked.

"You can tell them what you want but I want you here 24/7, and that is something I am not willing to negotiate on." He said stubbornly and I wanted nothing more than to go over to where he sat now and beat some sense into him.

Stupid stubborn jerk! What? Does he think that everyone has to bow down to him.

"Well I'm sorry I can't do that." I was standing my ground on this. It's one thing to do this, but to move in with him that would be too personal if our relationship is to be purely based on sex. Why can't I just be here for that and leave after? Why make something out of nothing?

"Isabella don't fight me on this one, you won't win." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Edward be reasonable." I tried, but he cut me off

"I am being very reasonable Isabella, it is important to me to have you here and I will not bend that for you."

"You are such a jackass." I whined.

"Language!" He warned.

"Jackass is not a bad word so get over it."

"Isabella!" His tone reminded me of my dad every time he told me off when I was a little girl. I shook the thought out quickly, because I knew I would be in tears if I allowed myself to think of them now.

"Are you going to ask me any more questions, or are you going to insult me some more?" He said more cheerful now.

I put the living arrangement aside for now, only because I had other more important questions that needed answers to. We will come back to this one later, because I refuse to cave in on this issue.

"Why do you carry around guns?" Fingers crossed that he will actually give me an answer.

I knew about the ones in the car and I also knew he had one on him all the time, Jasper too and then finding the one in Rosalies handbag. I have yet to decide if that bothers me, but I was curious about it.

"It's my constitutional right to bear arms." He shrugged casually, the way he said it made it sound like everyone had multiple guns lying around. Maybe they did, what do I know?

"Thats not really an answer."

"I like guns."

"Why do you always have one on you?"

He blew out a puff of breath.

"Does anything go unnoticed by you?" He said shaking his head.

"No, not really. Alice finds it very annoying especially when I spot something of hers she would have rather kept secret."

I did not do it on purpose, its not like I snoop around digging into people's business, I just notice things, things other people might overlook. John said I should join the police academy not medical school.

"You're supposed to ask questions about our arrangement, not my personal life."

Was he for real or is that he is just that damn stupid?

"You want me to spend six months of my life with you, live with you and be intimate with you, yet you expect me not ask questions?" That is a normal thing to want right?

"I never said you could not ask." He said. He was the picture of relaxed, sitting back casually, while I am stressing my brains out here, and he is doing nothing to help me in fact watching him be so carefree now makes me want to hurl a brick at his head.

"But that does not mean you are going to answer."

"I will answer when I can, but there will maybe come some times when I won't be able to provide you with an explanation, and I am hoping that you can be understanding and trust me enough to know that its for the best."

He relaxed back into the couch his eyes never leaving mine, he was studying me, watching waiting for a reaction, what was he expecting?

"Then answer me this one thing and be honest please?" I begged.

He nodded for me to continue.

"What do you do for a living?"

Now it was my turn to study his reactions.

"I told you I have my clubs, and I have my hands in this and that, nothing special."

Calm and casual.

I am going to knock him a new one. How can he answer my question and make me have a million more, and yet expect me to swallow them and not ask.

"What is this and that?"

"This and that." He repeated.

"Come on Edward, okay you have the clubs, but you have to be doing something else to be able to afford all this stuff I mean the car I borrowed?"

"Borrowed?" He raised his brow at me chuckling.

"Stole, is worth 100K alone, and Jasper said you have a collection of them as well as this house and numerous other real estate across the country plus."

"What exactly did Jasper tell you?" He was angry now, his tone was harsh, his face he was livid.

"That's all honestly, I swear he did not say much, like you he does not like being questioned. I am guessing it runs in the family."

That was the truth, Jasper much like Edward, answers questions with a yes or no, or they left me with a million more questions it was very frustrating and to top it off Rose had developed the same habit.

But I guess my answer pleased him because he calmed down.

"I play the stock market, made a lot of good moves and besides the clubs I also have a few restaurants around the city and a hotel in Aspen, is that a better answer for you."

"So then why do you need the guns?" Because yeah, you know I like pissing him off, I had to ask again.

"Isabella!" And the warning tone is back in action.

"Okay, okay I get it don't ask about the guns, sheesh relax will ya, you don't want to pop a vain do ya? I think I see one bulging out on the side of your head there." I point to his right.

He sighs heavily before standing up and coming over to me.

"You are the most infuriating creature at times. Since I met you I think you gave me gray hair."

"You don't have gray hair."

I stand up reaching one of my hands in his hair examining it for said grays.

"Isabella this is not what we were supposed to talk about."

He grabs my wrist pulling my hand away from his hair, with his other hand he pulls me closer to him till my chest is flush with his and just like that he set me on fire again, damn him.

"Yes or no?" He asked.

"Yes or no?"

I seem to have forgotten what we were talking about. I blame him for that, him and his beautiful smoldering eyes that are staring a hole right through me, his arm wrapped tightly around me and just his meer intoxicating presence.

"Will you sign the contract?" He asked.

His face was closer to mine our noses touching, his hot breath fanning over my face.

"Yes, but..." I still had one request

"But what?" He whispered.

"I don't want my first time to be tied up." I said with eyes closed I did not want to see his face when he said no.

"Okay"

And with that his lips were on mine once again, unlike last time there was nothing gentle about this kiss, it was heated and fierce and full of passion. I think he was very happy that I had said yes, and I was even more shocked that he would agree to give me a normal first time.

As our kiss grew more and more heated, his hands wandered. One was wrapped in my hair while the other was roaming up and down my back until he reached my ass, he cupped it in his hand squeezing hard, it was not painful, but it made me yelp more in surprise. He let go both of my hair and my ass and slid both hands under my shirt never breaking our kiss, I was out of breath and desperately needed air, but for the life of me I could not pull away from him.

I felt his warm hands slide up my torso, he reached my breasts and grabbed them through the fabric of my bra, he kneaded, squeeze gently and it felt oh so amazing and different and exciting and I could not control the moans that were coming out me.

But as quickly as he started he pulled away. Breathing heavily and I could not help but feel more than disappointed.

"Why did you stop?" I asked still catching my own breath.

"Believe me, there is nothing more that I want right now then to take you upstairs and fuck you until you can't walk straight, but that's not what I want for your first time." He said, and his words took me by surprise. Why does he care what my first is like?

"It's what I want." I told him, I wanted this and I wanted it now.

"So eager, you'll regret it later if you do it now." He said cupping my face in hands.

"I won't, please?"

What the hell? I was the one begging now? Come on.

"You won't know, but later down the track you will."

"Edward it's my choice." I protested, I think I may have stomped my foot too.

"Please let me do this right, I want to buy you flowers, take you to dinner make it special for you, let me do this Isabella please?"

Now how am I supposed to say no to that?


	15. chapter 15

I am sure by now most of you know what is going on. Dark Velvet was plagiarized by MissCullen1990 under the name A dark love. I don't know why someone would do this and continue to do this even after they have been caught.

I want to say thank you to all of you that have reported her. I am overwhelmed by all the support and kind words that I have received, and I have to say am impressed with how quick this was picked up. Honestly if someone would not have PM'd me, I would still be in the loop.

Big thanks to Kelly from TWCS and Kim Ginsberg for their support and getting the word out there. Also big thanks to my beta sjdavis84 for her support, She is an amazing person.

I also want to say that if at any point this story does disappear from this site with all the drama that went on, I don't know what FF's reaction will be, but just incase, this story is also posted on TWCS, the link in on my profile page, also you can get the full version there as I have to edit chapters here to fit into the M rating.

I also want to say that I have read each and everyone of your messages and your encouraging words of support have meant a lot to me, so this chapter is for all of you. I hope you enjoy chapter 15.

This chapter has been edited, sorry for the inconvenience to anyone but you can find the full unedited version over at the TWCS, link is on profile, for some lemony goodness.

Also Join the FB group just remove the spacing, or go to my profile page and click on the link.

www .facebook groups /DarkVelvetCN/

There are chapter teasers as well as pictures.

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Beta'd by sjdavis84**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

It took 127 minutes and 57 seconds, to convince Edward to let me go home. How do I know this?

I timed it.

Normal?

No.

But then again there is nothing normal about us.

He had insisted...No, he had demanded that I stay. I calmly explained to him that I need to go home and change and do other girly things that he probably does not want to hear about. Needless, it took forever to convince him, but in the end he caved, much to my delight.

I needed to get away from him for a while, his presence was distracting and I needed time to think. Don't get me wrong, I was not having second thoughts, but there were still so many questions I had, none of them were to do with the fact that I had agreed to be his submissive.

I had done my research, I had a fairly good idea what I would be in for, but then again from theory to practice is a long difference. Either way, I knew what to expect. While some things scared the crap out of me, others made me anxious and I could not wait to have him do them too me.

God listen to me, I sound like some whore, desperate for sex.

But wasn't I? After all, our relationship, if you want to call it that, will be based solely on sex, and then what? We fuck for six months and? Would I be able to just walk away, no regrets, no feelings. Yes I said feelings. I can't help it, I know it is stupid, pathetic, anything you want to call it. But when I am with him, when he touches me, looks at me I get these flutters in the pit of my stomach, my heart speeds up and I...I...fuck, I don't know.

I don't know what to make of this, of any of the things that I am feeling, thinking, dreaming. If all I get with him is six months, on his terms then I'll take it.

I palmed my face in frustration, groaning. I am such a sick person. Why am I doing this to myself? Why can't I be strong enough to walk away and maybe save myself a lot of pain down the road?

I got off the bed, went in search of the dress Mary had gotten me for my birthday last year. It was simple, it was navy silk and it would be perfect for tonight, I hope. God why am I trying to impress him. To make it worse, I was digging out the matching bra and panties that went with it. They were navy blue and lacy and would go perfect with the dress.

It was now late afternoon, when Edward had dropped me off this morning there was no one here, it is now going on five, where is everyone? Mary does not work today, she should be here. Alice, where the hell is she? Probably off with Jasper, but no, Edward said he would be with Jasper all afternoon.

As if to answer my own question, the front door opens. The thing with Mary and Alice, they are loud as hell. I could hear them the moment they came through the door. These two needed to be gagged and tied up, not me. Yeah I may or may not have watched a few videos.

What? Can you blame me?

"Bella!" Mary called out.

"I'm upstairs!" I shouted back.

"Really, you're here?" That was Alice.

"Well, where else would she be Alice?" I heard Mary say. I knew in that moment that John and her had not even noticed my absence last night...huh?

I was sick all day, they knew that. Did they not come up to check on me? Or had Alice come up with a lie for my sudden absence?

"Sooo, you look much better." Alice said, coming into my room sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Yes, it was one of those 24 hour bug things." I say, waving my hand at her.

"So he did take you to see a doctor?"

"Yes, no, technically the doctor came to his home, gave me some medication and here I am healthy as a horse." I lied. Truth was I still felt like shit, my head was pounding, but I was not going to give up tonight, at least my stomach had settled, that was one less thing to worry about.

"How sweet." She gushed, hand over heart and all.

"There was nothing sweet about it, I was sick, it was embarrassing. Why did you let him in anyways?" I asked. As much as I don't regret what happened last night and this morning, it was beyond embarrassing to have him see me like that. I wish for once Alice would be on my side.

"I did not let him in, he let himself in. Nearly gave me a heart attack"

"That's why there's a lock on the door." I tell her.

Why did she come up here? I wanted to get ready, now she's going to ask questions and I will never be able to get rid of her.

"Ooo, what are you doing with that dress, got a hot date?" She wags her eyebrows at me.

I sigh.

"As a matter of fact I do."

"I knew it!" She says, jumping up and down on my bed clapping her hands. "I knew, it was only a matter of time before the two of you would get together." She squealed, bouncing over to me and engulfing me in a tight hug.

"It's just dinner Alice, nothing else." I lied.

"Oh you're going to get married and have babies!"

"Are you drunk?" I ask.

If she only knew what Edward's true intentions were, I chuckle thinking about it.

"See your smiling, you have to agree with me, remember I know these things." She said, tapping a finger to her temple.

"Right, how could I forget you're the almighty psychic sister." I throw my hands up in the air, more in frustration than anything else. I really wanted her to leave me alone.

"Let's get you ready then." She said, running into my bathroom, pulling out makeup, hair brushes and god know what else she would need to torture me with, and being the good sister that I am, and because I could not find it in me to argue with her now, I let her have her fun.

An hour later my hair was done, it was nothing big, soft curls hung down my back. My makeup, Alice kept light, she knew I was not a big fan and I got the impression that Edward was not either.

"You look amazing, Edward won't know what hit him. I bet he'll be jizzing in his pants." She smiled.

"Alice, gross."

"Oh shut up, you're going to fuck him and you know it. What do you think comes out of it?" Alice mocked.

"Ha ha, funny."

"So what time is he picking you up?" She asked, arranging my hair some more.

I looked at the clock, "About an hour." I still had some time to collect myself and settle my nerves.

This is all I get with him, one night of normal, and then...

"I'll leave you too it, shout if you need my help with anything." Alice finally left, thank god.

But now I had an hour all to myself, damn and my mind is starting to wonder again.

All the unanswered questions I have, all the questions he turns around and made me think of a million more.

The guns, the people that follow him around, yeah I noticed that. He was shot. He talks in riddles sometimes, they all do. It's so damn frustrating, yet if I ask any questions I get nothing. Is it not normal for me to want to know. What could he possibly be hiding?

Well, I have enough time before I need to get dressed, maybe Google might be able to answer some questions. I doubt I will find anything, but it does not hurt to look.

I fired up my laptop, opened google and typed Edward Cullen into the search browser.

The first thing that caught my eye.

The Cullen crime family...huh?

What the? Is Edward?...Are they? I could not even think. Quickly, before I could control myself, I clicked on the link.

There were pictures outside the courthouse of a group of men. I could see Jasper, and make Edward out, underneath the photo read.

Picture of Marcus Gambini, Jasper Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, Paul D'Angelise, Edward Cullen, Dimitri Cullen.

The article read.

The start of Dimitri Cullen's trial. I wonder which one Dimitri is?

It says here he is on trial for three counts of racketeering, twelve counts of murder in the first degree, numerous drug possession and distribution charges, trafficking, this list is bloody long. I wonder how Edward and Dimitri are connected.

I continue to read, it seems they were all on trial for the same things, distribution of illegal substances, possession of illegal firearms, racketeering, murder, prostitution, gambling, amongst other things.

It says the DA even tried to link Ben Gangitano's death to Dimitri's charges but there was no probable evidence to link Dimitri or any of them to this murder that happened in Seattle, ten years ago.

After what they're calling a quick trial, they were all acquitted, all except Dimitri. The grand jury found him guilty of all charges, he was given a 35 year sentence.

I sat back in my chair, taking this all in. Edward is in the mob, or at least connected? Of course he is, it would explain a lot. Him being so secretive, avoiding questions, the guys that follow him, the guns, and him being shot. Oh my god, is he in danger?

Of course he is, he is always in danger you idiot, he is in the mob. But...

I could not wrap my mind around this. I could not think, I did not know what to do.

What does this mean for us? There is nothing else about Edward in this article and I don't know if I should keep searching. I think I know enough, he is connected to the Cullen crime family. No, he is the Cullen crime family. He is a Cullen?

Frustrated, I slam my laptop closed. Yes my search answered some of my questions, but it opened the floodgates for so many more. And now? What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to face him, knowing what I know and not ask questions?

Crap,Crap,Crap! Fuck me and my curiosity. I palmed my face in frustration, I probably ruined my makeup. Alice is going to kill me.

Eight o'clock came. I was dressed and ready to go. I took a deep breath, giving myself a little pep talk before I headed downstairs.

Do not ask any questions about his work anymore, or his family. Really Bella? Do you want to know?

Umm...Hell yes! He wants me to live with him, I have every right. Oh god! Here we go again. I am going to put my foot in my mouth. Think Bella, think of something else. Dogs, cats, rope, gags...handcuffs...fuck!

I headed downstairs just as the doorbell rang. Alice answered, of course.

"Today you decide to ring, what happened to just waltzing in?" She smiled sweetly at him, moving so he could come in.

I was around the corner, I could see them, they could not see me. Dad comes in.

"You are Jasper's brother?" He asked, pointing a finger at Edward.

"I am. It's nice to see you again Mr. Brandon." He shook John's hand. Isn't he the almighty ass kisser.

"Alice, I thought you were with the Jasper one?" John asked, turning around to face Alice.

She laughed, "I am."

"Then what are you doing here?" John turned back to Edward.

"Oh, you don't know daddy? Isabella and Edward have a hot date." She wagged her eyebrows, her smile so big it looked like her face was about to split in two.

I am going to kill her, I swear to god one of these days I am going to kill her, slowly and very painfully.

John made an odd face. "What is it with you brothers and my girls?" John said.

Edward chuckled "You have very beautiful daughters and I can assure you John, my intentions with your daughter are nothing but innocent." Edward lied so smoothly. John looked like he bought it and I wanted to grab both Edward and Alice and smack their heads together.

"Yeah...Mary, where's the good scotch?" There was no doubt, dad would be drunk tonight.

**Edward**

I chuckled at John. Hell I was laughing at myself on the inside. Innocent intentions. If John knew what I had in mind for his little girl, I bet he would be chaining her in this house.

"Innocent intentions my ass, you want to fuck my sister." The midget said, after making sure her father had left.

I raised a brow at her.

"You do, don't deny it. I know these things." She pointed to her temple.

What the?This one is strange.

"You know you're going to marry her right?" Shorty said. God she is a pushy little thing.

"I don't do marriage." I said in all honesty. Me getting married. There was a greater chance that pigs would fly then me getting married. That shit was not for me.

"Blah, blah, blah. You'll see." She said. Giving me, what I could only call a scary, scary smirk.

I nodded, hoping she would be happy if I agreed with her and leave me the fuck alone.

"Where are the flowers?" She said, hands on her hips, tapping her foot.

What the fuck?

"Alice, leave him alone!" Isabella said.

I heard her before I saw her. When my eyes landed on her...Fuck! That was the only thing my dumb ass mind could conjure up.

She looked...No, she was...she looks, amazing, incredible. Words can't describe what she looks like right now. A vision, an angel. Listen to me, when did I become such a pussy?

"She looks hot, right?" Alice, elbowed me in the ribs. "Bet you wish you brought flowers now huh?"

"Alice, timeout. Stop!" Bella jumped in, thank god.

"Ok, ok, sheesh. I'm out. Leave you to it." She winked at me then turned to leave. She was halfway out when she jumped back around and pointed her finger in my face.

"Use a condom, safe sex people!"

"Alice!" Bella and I yelled in union.

We watched her, as she ran away laughing that tiny ass of her's off. When she was out of sight, I turned to Bella taking her hand in mine and bringing it to my lips. And because I am a sick fuck, I darted my tongue out and ran it against her skin.

The taste of her-fuck, like nothing I have had before. I wonder what the rest of her tasted like? Damn I could not wait to wait to find out. Could we not just skip dinner, and eat after? Yeah, that sounds perfect. No, I'm kidding. I am going to give her what she deserves. Even if I, myself have no clue what it is that I am doing.

"Ready to go?" I asked, releasing her hand. Mine felt instantly empty and cold.

"Yeah." She nodded and that sweet blush did not go unnoticed.

I led her out the house, escorted her to the car, opened the door for her, like the gentleman that I am.

She gave me a warm smile, but it was not genuine. Something was up. Something was bothering her. Was she having second thoughts? Had she changed her mind? God, I hope not.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, climbing in and starting the engine.

"Yeah, everything is great." She said, staring out the window.

"Are you sure? You don't seem yourself."

"I am fine Edward, just drive already." She even gave me a smile. I was not buying it, and refused to pull out the driveway.

She sighed and turned her whole body in my direction. "I swear, I promise. Nothing is bothering me."

I sighed loudly and took off. I decided to drop it, for now. The drive back to the townhouse was silent. None of us said anything. The only sound coming from the radio.

We finally arrived. I helped her out and she looked confused. I think she was expecting a restaurant, maybe a movie after. But after the shit Ronnie told me. Let's just say Isabella will not be leaving this place after tonight. She can bring whatever fight she has, but it ain't gonna happen.

I should have listened to Ronnie, the fucker was right. My snooping caught the attention of a certain agent who also happens to be on Caius's payroll. Now, what bothers me about that is, this guy now know's that Isabella is alive and if he's working for Caius then so does he or he soon will. Now I need to keep them all safe, but my number one priority is keeping Bella safe. That is enough of business for now. Tonight, I will not think about anything besides Isabella.

We went inside, I locked the door behind us. She stood there, I noticed her digging through her bag. She took an envelope and I recognized it instantly.

"Here, I signed" She said, holding it out to me.

I smiled and took it from her, putting it in the hall table draw, I'll come back for that later.

"Aren't you going to look at it and sign it?"

"I will, later. Tomorrow. Tonight is about something else, it's all about you and giving you what you want." I said.

She took her bottom lip in between her teeth. I run my thumb over it, releasing it from its confine. I leaned in and kissed her, hard. It was an instant reaction and I was on her before I could stop myself. I said that this night would be different. I would be different for her, for one night and I was already fucking it up.

She did not seem to mind my sudden attack. That was evident when she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer to me, she moaned into my mouth and that did nothing to help my control.

Reluctantly and suddenly needing air, I pulled away. She kept her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath. I took her face between my hands.

"Open your eyes." I whisper.

She shakes her head. I kiss along the side of her jaw.

'Open your eyes. Look at me."

She did, slowly. Our eyes locked together, I don't know how much time passed, I can't even remember blinking. But looking deep into her eyes, I saw something that was missing in my life. I saw thing I never wanted, never thought I would have or want to. But suddenly in this moment I wanted it all.

She was first to break our heated gaze, it snapped me out of my daze.

"Come." I say, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.

We bypassed my bedroom, and I took out a key and opened a door at the end of the hall , to reveal a set of stairs.

"Where are we going?" She asked, refusing to follow me up the stairs. She looked nervous. Where did she think I was taking her?

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"I...um...what's up there?" She looked past me, up the stairs. She could not see anything, it was dark, there was only a small light bulb illuminating this whole passage. Okay I could see why this would scare her, but she has to trust me.

"Bella?"

She bit that bottom lip again and everytime she does that it goes stright to my cock.

"Do you trust me?" I asked again. I held my hand out to her.

She nodded yes and she took my hand and held it tight, I chuckled. She probably thought I was taking her to a playroom or god I wish I knew what she was thinking.

We made it to the top of the stairs, I opened the door that lead to the rooftop terrace. It had been completely redone. The chick Ronnie's screwing now, is a interior decorator or some shit like that, she completely re-did this place. It looked, it looked like we just stepped onto the set of some cheesy romance movie. On one side there was a table set for two, with a bottle of champagne chilling. On the other side, was a large four poster bed, adorned with white linen, a few rose petals scattered over, that was cheesy, I said no petals. The bed was draped by white thick curtains. There was pots of sweet smelling flowers and tea light candles everywhere. I have to say the place looked nice, the broad did a good job. But what mattered was that Isabella liked it.

I heard her gasp, she let go of my hand and walked around the place slowly, taking it all in. She stood at the foot of the bed, running her hand over the thick drapes that covered it. I came up behind her, I moved the hair off of her shoulders to the side and placed a kiss on the top of her shoulder, she shuddered at the contact.

"You did this for me?" She said, turning in my arms, we were facing each other and she bought her hand to my face, smoothing it across my cheek. I put my hand over hers and held it there for the longest time. Her touch was so innocent but it meant so much more to me.

"I wanted everything to be perfect for you." I tell her.

"Being with you was I wanted."

"You have me." I lean in capturing her mouth. Moulding my lips to hers, I circled my hand around her waist pulling her closer to me and it was still not close enough. I traced my tongue on the outside of her bottom lip, she opened up and our tongues fought for dominance against each other. I lowered my hand to her ass, squeezing it tightly pushing her closer to me, she let out a soft moan into my mouth. There was no doubt she could feel my erection pressed up against her stomach.

She pulled again, needing air. I just stared at her, marveling at her beauty and she agreed to be mine. I am one lucky fucker, even if in this moment I had no clue as to what it is I was doing.

Honestly, I have never done the whole vanilla thing before. No wait, I'm lying. I did have a few in high school because it was the "normal thing" to do. But I just...I could not do it. It was too much and when she climbed on top of me holding my hands above my head, smiling that god damn evil smile, I snapped. I pushed her off of me...more like threw, she ended up on the other side of the room, she broke her hand and hit her head on the dresser. I got dressed and got the fuck out of there, I did not even cheek on her, make sure she was okay. That was my last vanilla experience, it was safe to say I did not enjoy it much. Tonight though, I don't know who was more nervous, me or her. She had every right to be, she had no experience and did not know what to expect and me I had all the experience and I was afraid that I would not be able to control myself and I would ruin this for her.

"Edward?" Her voice pulled me out of my thoughts. She looked at me, worry written all over her face. "Are you okay? You zoned out there."

"I'm fine, sorry about that. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Let's eat." I needed a bit of time, and she needed to eat.

"I'm not hungry." She said.

"Isabella." I warned.

"Please, I'm not hungry." This time she attacked me.

Wrapping her arms around my neck, bringing her mouth to mine. Delivering a kiss so full of...I don't know, but it held meaning and want and she put all she had into it. And just like that she made all my doubt and worries disappear. I brought my arms around her waist pulled her closer and ran my hands up and down her back, stopping on the zipper. I pulled away from our heated kiss to look at her seeking out a silent permission. I saw no doubt in her eyes.

I slowly lowered the zipper and pulled the dress off of her body, letting it fall in a heap on the floor.

I lightly pushed her on the bed and climbed on top.

* * *

We lay there catching our breath. Goddamn what just happened? I have never had vanilla like that. Did I hurt her? Shit I must have! I can't see her face but I can hear her. I turn on my side and pull her by the waist to face me too.

"Hi!" She says, she has a few tears and I want to kick myself, I should have never done that should have never lost it like that with her, her first time. What was I thinking? I brushed her tears away with my thumb.

'Are you okay?" Yeah I wanted to smack myself too. What a shit question, of course she is not okay.

"Great! That was..." She trailed off.

"Don't lie, how are you feeling?" I need to know, if she hurt, I need to know what to do.

"I'm not. I feel fine, honestly!"

"Then why are you crying?"

"That was so much more than I expected. I did not think it could be like that. It was perfect, thank you." She said, scooting closer, snuggling into me.

This was new, I have never shared a bed with anyone, never held anyone. It was something personal, something I never did with any of the past women I have had or any of my former submissives. I would hit it, do what I do and leave and that was better for me.

But with Bella, I let her snuggle into my side making herself comfortable. I even wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me and this felt, it felt right like it was meant to be.

"How about I run you a bath? It will help a bit with the pain." I say, stroking her back.

"I'm not in pain. I'm tired, I feel worn out."

"The bath will help, then we can eat." I try.

"Enough with the bath, is this your way of telling me I smell? And I am not hungry." She said yawning.

I chuckle lightly, "What do you know, I wore you out."

"Don't be an ass."

"Watch the mouth." I warn playfully, and even though I could not see her face I knew she was rolling her eyes.

"Can we sleep out here? The weather is so nice and warm, please?" She asks, her voice trailing off at the end. I knew she was going to pass out any second.

I continued stroking her back and kissed her hair and in time her breathing had evened out and she was fast asleep.

I kept staring at her, I could not look away. She was so fucking beautiful, a vision. She could be a muse, the inspiration of famous paintings, she is perfect, every part of her and she gave herself to me. I was her first, my heart swelled with that knowledge and at this point at this moment in my life I found myself questioning every decision I have ever made.

My phone buzzed on the floor besides the bed, I quickly but gently let go of Isabella to get it before it woke her up.

It was Ronnie.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Why you whispering?" He said.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"The pig has squealed to the farmer."


	16. Chapter 17

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Beta'd by sjdavis84**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews. **

**I have received a review from an anonymous reader asking me to post the full unedited version on FF. FF's maximum rating is M, I believe that some of the content of this story breaches that rating. I have had a story removed because it supposedly breached content rating. I will always let you know which chapters have been edited, but if you want the full unedited version please head over to TWCS.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains mild mention of human trafficking and underage prostitution.**

* * *

**Edward's pov**

My phone call with Ronnie was short. Basically in other words he told me I was screwed, I am meeting him later today.

It's eight, I can not believe how long I have slept. I can honestly say that was the best night of sleep I have had in- I can't even remember.

Bella was still asleep beside me, curled up on the pillow clutching the sheets to her chest. Her hair spread out around the pillow and an adorable little pout played on her lips. She looked like a bundled up kitten and I was content to lay here and watch her.

Weird.

I could not resist the urge to brush a few stray hairs that fanned across her beautiful face.

She was beautiful. Perfection, and she was all mine.

Yeah I had a shit eating grin on my face. Come on, you would too.

She shuffled around a bit, one of her hands realising it's hold on the sheets and seeked me out. When she did that it made me feel things, turned my insides to goo. Fair to say, I liked it way too fucking much.

Her eyes slowly fluttered opened, landing on me. A lazy smile playing on her lips. Fucking cute I tell ya.

"Hi!" She says, sleepy.

"Good Morning, sleep well?" I asked.

"Very. It was nice out here, and quiet. How about you?"

"Me?"

"Mmm, sleep well?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched out. Her movements caused the sheets to slide down her body, gathering around her waist.

My eyes zoned in on her breasts. I swear those things were calling my name. "Edward, Edward, come play with us!" Now how could I say no to that, it would be rude of me to refuse.

I was quick to make a move but she was much quicker, yanking the sheets to cover my toys.

Yes I said toys. They were round and soft- so soft, and the only thing I wanted to do was bury

my head in them, but if I did that I knew it would lead to other things and she had to be sore.

"What are you looking at?" She said. Her face turning that delicious shade of pink and now in the light of day I could see it not only covered her face but went down her body too.

"Your absolutely beautiful, how can I not look?"

"Shut up."

I chuckled.

"Um, I need to use the bathroom." She said, standing up off the bed, taking the sheet with her denying me of a beautiful view.

Both of us caught sight of the blood on the bed, it was not much only a few drops but it came from her and that was enough for me to panic.

I jumped over the bed and tried to pull the sheet from around her body but she had some grip on it I tell ya.

"Will you stop?" She said trying to get out of my grasp.

"Will you stop fighting me?" I said, hoping she would stop.

"What is your problem?"

"Your bleeding. Let me see if your okay." I hurt her, shit, that was never my intention.

But she was laughing. Not just laughing, full on holding onto her belly laughing.

"You- Your, god, you are priceless. It's normal to bleed the first time. I'm fine, honestly." She said, still laughing. I did not find this funny at all.

"But..the..." I pointed to the stained sheets. How can she say she's fine?

"It's two drops, not a gallon. It's more embarrassing that I stained your sheets."

"Fuck the sheets!" I palmed my face in frustration, confusion, I don't know. But when it came to all this "womanly stuff" I was out of the fucking loop, hell I was on a whole other planet completely.

Wait.

I looked back at the stained sheets then pulled the waistband of my pants to cheek my dick. There was blood on it last night, I remembered. I went inside when Ronnie called, went to the bathroom.

I smacked my forehead-fuck.

"What are you doing?" She asked, amused.

She would not be so fucking amused when she finds out...Shit, what am I supposed to tell her. How could I have been so stupid to forget something like that.

I knew she was not on anything, I'm clean but- fuck.

Everything about her last night. The way she looked at me, her face when she came, her touch, the sounds she made. It was all too much. It was her own fault for making me want her so much.

No it was not her fault, it was mine. Now she has to get on something, because now that I have had her bare I am not putting a damn piece of latex between us.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She knocked on the top of my head.

"What? Stop that!" I said, swatting her hand away.

"Sorry. Is this something I should worry about?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You zoning out all the time. You tend to do that a lot."

Do I?

"I think too much." I said. Yeah I couldn't come up with anything better.

"You know what they say about thinking too much?"

"What's that?"

"Gives you wrinkles." She laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind."

She shuffled nervously from foot to foot, suddenly finding the floor interesting.

"You okay?" I asked. She looked like she was the one thinking too much now.

"Fine." She said, looking up at me. "I just...when are we going to start?"

"Start?"

"Training, that's what you call it right?" She said.

I think it still has not sunk in that she had actually agreed and signed to be my submissive. She was such a hard shell to crack, I thought it would take forever but she surprised me. It was a big fucking surprise, a great one.

"How about you go take a bath and I order us some breakfast?" I said. Yeah I was avoiding the subject. Don't ask me why, I don't have an answer...yet.

Things...Thing have become more complicated. Caius knows about Isabella, well Ronnie has it that my snooping caused a few heads to turn, one of whom was on hand with Caius. What if Caius knows she's alive, if he knows what's in that file?

I don't know how much he knows. But right now I need to keep her safe. Her signing that contract so quickly is like a silent blessing. I can keep her here, I can keep her safe without having to explain anything to her, hopefully.

"Edward, you're doing it again." She sounded pissed.

And I had no fucking clue what I was doing?

"Forget the bath, forget breakfast, just get to the point!" She said tapping her foot, she was actually tapping her foot at me, and her tone, let's just say if she does not cool it she'll be ending up over my knee.

"Isabella!" I said sternly.

But her attitude. Fuck what am I going to do with her.

"Don't you Isabella me. Why are you dancing around the subject?" She narrowed her eyes in a way only she could do.

"I am not dancing around anything, I want to make sure you are alright and I want to have breakfast with you. Is it horrible of me to want that?"

"No. But I wish you would just stop, you don't need to do any of this. Let's not...pretend." She said tightening her grip on the sheet around her body.

"Pretend?" I questioned. Where was she going with this?

"Last night was amazing, thank you it was more than I hoped for. You made it special. But it was was only that, one night. I know what we are, I know what I signed, and I am ready to start." She said.

Her eagerness took me by surprise. Ever since I met her all she does is surprise me at every turn. I was not ready for us to take that role yet, unusual I know. I felt I need another day of this so called normal, not sex just us being normal with no label attached, but the ball was in her field.

"Go take a bath now!" I said sternly.

"But.."

I narrowed my eyes at her, god she really has a problem doing what she is told.

"Go now or I will put you over my knee!" I say.

I breathed out a sigh of relief when she lowered her head and made her way towards the door. I grabbed her upper arm before she was out of sight.

"Don't ever answer back to me again!" I say leaning close to her ear.

She nods softly, disappearing out of sight. See she can listen after all.

I had to meet Ronnie in two hours. First I needed to sort out my fuck-up-ary.

I called, she answered on the first ring like she always does.

"Hello your majesty, how may I be of service to this fine morning?" She said.

I knew by the sound of her voice and her uncontrollable laughter Victoria was as high as a kite. That pissed me the fuck off.

"Ay, get a fucking straight head will ya. Too fucking early for that shit and you know you have shit on today!"

I had set up for her to do a job for me. Nothing big, she had to trade 3 mill for some product and she had to leave soon.

"I'm good to go you can trust me." She said.

I know I can trust her in fact I trust her more then Emmett and Jasper.

Why?

I got her out of some major shit with Marcus, years back. Victoria is or was a runaway. Been on her own since she was 14. The product of a fucked up family.

Marcus, Uncle Caius's advisor found her behind the ally of his restaurant digging in the trash.

He promised her food, a shower and a place to sleep if she agreed to work for him. Stupid little girl said yes.

She later told me she thought he would give her some shit cleaning job or waitressing that's the way he made it sound.

Anyone who knew Marcus knew better. Caius owns a very profitable brothel which Marcus runs. The pigs in the district are paid to turn the other cheek and they get a free fuck whenever they want. I never ran with that, it was never my thing. Caius tried to give me the reins of one he has on the south side...but it's not me.

I found Victoria when she was 15, that was seven years ago. I had a thing to do for Caius. I was to pick up a file from Marcus and take it to Detroit.

Marcus had me meet him at this place, that was the first time I saw Victoria.

She was curled up into a ball on the sofa covered in scratches and bruises. She was only a little kid and what those sick fucks did to her makes Heidi look like a fucking saint.

**Flashback**

"Why am I doing this again?" I asked.

"Because what is in this file is very important. You put it in Domino's hands only, he is to give you five million, count it. He is a sneaky fucker." Marcus said. Handing me the file. Fucker likes giving orders, and I think he's always been jealous of Caius, and he sure as fuck does not like me.

I took the file from him and tucked it in my breast pocket, I'll browse through it later once I'm out of Illinois.

I was itching to get the hell out of here. This place was physically making me sick. The whole place smelled of tobacco, cheap liquor and sex and while it was clean, it wasn't, and my mind kept wandering to the tiny redhead on the sofa. She looked like a baby, too young to be in a place like this. I knew for a fact all these girls were over 18, well almost all of them, and certain circumstances drew them into this life. Marcus and Caius took advantage of that and drew them in. But there was no doubt some of them were not here willingly.

"What, what are you looking like that?" Marcus asked.

Asshole.

"What i'm not allowed to look around?" I said, shrugging.

"You have that same judgmental look as your father."

Fuck you!

"Can I get one of these bitches to go?" I said, sounded more like I was ordering a damn sandwich.

But I don't know, do you believe in that, "everything happens for a reason" shit? Maybe I had another reason to be here today besides business, something else brought me here and I knew deep down in my gut that I could not, would not leave this place without her.

Marcus smirked as big ass smirk, "That's my boy. You know we were starting to think you were some kind of fanook. Which one you want? Take your pick, it's on the house." He winked at me.

I smiled rubbing my hands together, licking my lips, hoping I looked convincing and not disgusted. He seemed to buy it.

We walked back out together to the main part of the house.

"Well?" He said, gesturing with his hand towards the girls.

"The red head." I said, pointing to the little girl who was still curled up on the sofa.

Marcus shrugged. "Whatever you want. You! Up!" He shouted to the red head.

She jumped up quickly, eyes downcast her whole body visibly shaking. "She's yours for the hour, enjoy!" He said.

"Maybe you misunderstood me. I hate driving by myself and could use some company to and from." I said patting his back, I kept my eyes on the girl.

"Absolutely not, none of them leave this house."

"Oh come on, I'll have her back in one piece, promise!" I said.

"She does not leave, pick another one." He said. He took the redhead and went to take her out the room. I stepped in front of them.

"I like redheads." I said.

"NO!" He all but yelled.

"Why, she your favourite?" I raised a brow.

"She's very profitable, she can't go for a few days." He said trying to get past me with her.

"Whatever she brings in, I'll double it."

"What the fuck Edward. Pick someone else!" He yelled, causing the girl beside him to finch.

"I want her, I am offering you double, I don't want your free fuck. You take my money or you don't take my money, I don't care either way I want her." I said not backing down. Anything else, anything else, I would have told him to get fucked, but...

"Look Edward..." He looked between the girl and me, chewing on his bottom lip. He was considering, good.

"You keep your mouth shut, I told you, you are to be seen not heard. I find out you disobeyed me..." He said to the girl. I wanted to knock the shit out of him, but I was getting my way so.

"She's yours, you don't have her back by Thursday I'm gonna kill you." He said smiling at me.

"Don't fret. She'll be fine with me." I said and he shoved her in my direction.

I was quick to grab her and pull her out, Marcus followed right behind us. I put her in the car, made sure she put her seatbelt on and went around to the drivers side, but I turned back to Marcus and grabbed him by his tie.

"Don't ever threaten someone with more power than you." I said, letting go of his tie, straightening it out.

**End flashback**

"I need you to do something for me before you head out." I say.

'Sure, what do you need?" She said.

I took a deep, deep breath. "I need the morning after pill."

I heard her laughing on the other end, think she even dropped the phone.

"Something you are not telling me there boss man? You have a sex change or something? What's the matter? They couldn't find a donor dick to give ya?" She laughed.

"Ha ha fucking ha. It's not for me, It's for someone else."

"Ooo, do tell?"

"Victoria, get me the fucking pill and don't ask any questions!" I was getting frustrated and I did not want anymore questions asked.

Enough people know about Bella already Ronnie, Jasper, Emmett. I don't need to add anyone else to mix.

"Alright, alright. I get it. I'll be there soon." She said.

I hung up and went down into the house in search of Bella. I heard the shower running in my room, just to be on the safe side to make sure she was actually in there and she did not turn it on then run out the front door, (because that is something she is capable of doing) I peeked inside, I could see her silhouette behind the shower door and had to hold shove my fist in my mouth to stop myself from groaning. Fuck, I turned around and went out the room as fast as I could before I went in there and fucked up against the tiles.

I smacked myself over the head trying to get those images out. I decided to head downstairs and make her something to eat, that should take my mind out of the gutter right.

Isabella was at my breakfast bar eating. I had managed to make her scrambled eggs, toast and bacon with juice. The doorbell rang, it had to be Victoria.

"Stay right here." I say, pointing a finger at her.

She shrugged me off, paying me no attention and going back to her food.

I open the door and there sure enough is Victoria, pill and all.

"Thank you." I say taking the pill from her.

"Your welcome, there are instructions and a list of side effects in there too." She said.

"Instructions? It's a fucking pill you put it in your mouth and swallow it, what's the big deal?"

"I don't know, that's how they gave it to me, that's how I took it. Read it don't read it, I don't care, I did my job. Can I go do my other job now?" She said impatiently.

"What's up your ass? You were giddy as shit on the phone? And watch your fucking tone!" I said, pointing my finger in her face. She did not give a fuck, swatting my finger away.

"Sorry, my high died down. I'm pissed" She said.

"You should not be fucking high when you have a job to do." I said gritting my teeth. I love her and I have let her get away with a shit load of crap, but when it comes to business it's in or out, I don't give a fuck who you are.

"I'm fine, scouts honor."

After Victoria left, I went back to Bella, she was washing her plate.

"You know I have a dishwasher." I tell her.

"You know it's only one plate." She said, drying her hands on a kitchen towel.

"Take this." I said, giving her the pill with a glass of water.

She took them from me eyeing the pill suspiciously.

"What is this?" She held the pill up to me.

"It's something for the pain." I lied.

Okay she did not buy it. "What is it really?" She asked.

"It's the morning after pill." Honesty is the best policy, right?

"WHAT?" She yelled, her face paled. "But, didn't you use a condom? You did."

"It may have slipped my mind."

"It may have slipped your mind, that's the best you got?"

"What's the big deal. I got you that pill so you can't get knocked up. Just take it and get over it. It was a mistake, which reminds me we have to get you on something. You have a doctor, make an appointment." Okay, so I may have been a jackass about it. I did not want to get into why I forgot, why it slipped my mind and all. She had question after question after question, why, why, why and I could not give her an answer for any of it, it was easier to be a dick.

"The big deal is, what if you have something?" She yelled and I swear to god she looked like she was about to attack me and in the good way.

"I'm clean." I said.

"And how the fuck do I know that?"

"Watch your fucking language!" I yelled right back. God she was not making this any easier.

"I will say whatever the FUCK I want to say FUCK!" She did her best to emphasize the word. "It's my body, I trusted you."

"I'm sorry. Okay, it was irresponsible of me but I am trying to make it right. So can you please just take the fucking pill already and drop it?"

"Drop it, drop it? You paint a good story of trust. How am I supposed to trust you after such a big fuck up?" She said. By now, yeah fair to say she was pissed.

I was not in the mood to fight with her and I need to leave soon. Sighing I chose my next words carefully hoping she would be satisfied with them.

"Look, I am really sorry. It was never my intention, I got carried away. That is not an excuse, I know better and I am sorry, very sorry, and I hope you can forgive me. Please?"

I can see her chest rising and falling rapidly. After a few moments it looked like she had calmed. She came slowly to stand in front of my, one of her fingers darted out poking me in the chest.

"You ever do that to me again and I am going to skin your balls and feed them to you. Do I make myself clear Sir?" She said, a sweet little smile plastered on her face. Is it wrong that I was turned on now.

"Isabella?"

"Hmm..."

"Take the pill."

And she did, without another word, thank god.

"Thank you." I tell her, kissing her on the cheek.

"So..." She started, turning around and walking away from me. "How are we going to do this. Should we start now?"

"Eager little thing aren't you? And to think not that long ago I was the one begging you." I smirked.

I was thrilled with her change of heart and her eagerness, wonder where it came from? On second thought, no I don't wonder, she's here. She wants to do this, and that's all that matters, her reasons are her own...still.

She shrugged. "I told you I did some more research and lets just say I liked what I found." She smirked.

Well fuck me! My little kitten, who would have thought?

"That's good. But I have to go for a couple of hours, when I get back, we'll sit down and talk." I said.

Her face fell. She looked disappointed.

"You're leaving?" She said.

"I have to, I promise it will be a couple of hours. Make yourself at home. Go up pick a room out." I said.

She would not be here alone. Affonso, one of my guys would be right outside.

"I have to go home."

The fuck you do.

"No, you are staying right here until I get back. I can take you later or tomorrow to get your things."

"I am not moving in with you Edward."

"The hell you're not. There is someone outside, you think of leaving and he won't hesitate to drag your ass back." I say. "You signed, legally you don't have a choice." I smirk past her.

"Yeah, well I made a few changes you might want to check them out first before you go running your mouth." She smiles at me, retrieving her bag from the bar stool, making a dash for the front door.

I grab her hand tightly and pull her along with me until I reach the hall table I put the contract in last night. I pull it out and...damn, she did make a few changes. What the fuck? She wants to play this, okay I can play too.

"Isabella, seriously this is not how you modify a contract. It looks like a toddler scribbled all over it."

"What? You said I could cross out what I did not agree with." She said through clenched teeth.

"No, I said we would talk about it." Yeah I had her, she had that same pissed look again.

" .NOT. Staying here!"

"I have to go. Can we talk about this when I get back." I say, taking her bag from her. I ran upstairs into my wardrobe, I put it on the top shelf behind a few boxes. I expected her to follow me up but she never did. I knew there was no way she went out the door because it was locked and Affonso was right outside and I instructed not to let her leave at all cost.

I took a shower, changed my clothes all the while thinking I bit of more than I can chew with this one. Honestly, I don't think there is a submissive bone in her. She says this is what she wants, she went as far to sign but...she needs good training and I need strength and patience cause god knows she is going to test me every step of the way.

I left the house without a hitch it went better than I thought or I don't know. When I came down stairs, Isabella was in my living room on the couch, her feet on the coffee table the t.v. blaring with some bullshit show. I said goodby, told her I would be very quick. Wanna know what she said...

"Yes Master."

That's it, no smile, no kiss, nothing and I wanted to pull my hair out or smack my head into a wall, I don't know, I have not decided yet.

Ronnie was waiting for me at our usual table at Mark's sports bar. It was his. He's had it for a few years now, not the best of places, but it quiet and it has an underground bunker, fully sound proof.

"Hey!" I said, grabbing a bottle of Jack from behind the bar before joining him.

"That bad?" He said, laughing.

"You have no idea." I said taking a swing. "What's going on?"

"You, we have a problem. The little piggy squealed to Caius."

"About?"

"What do you think. He was one of the detectives assigned to the Swan case. I don't believe that he knew about the girl's existence until you snooped." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"Fuck!" I took another gulp of the Jack right now the burn it left felt fucking amazing. "If he knows about her...fuck!" Ever since I entered her life all I have done is fuck things up. It seems that when it comes to her I can't seem it get anything right.

"Yeah, fuck. I'm having him watched."

And I love Ronnie and I think I'm drunk, when did this bottle get to half?

"If he knows about Isabella, he knows about Alice. We have to get Jasper, don't tell him much just tell him what he needs to know." I say. Caius is a sick sadistic fuck that will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Why the life of a little girl was important to him I don't know, but I fucked up her life once. Now I need to keep her safe.

"What about the Brandon's, we'll need them watched." Ronnie said. taking the bottle away from me. Smart thinking.

"Right, you get on to that." I say, and slump back in my chair I palm my face.

"This is so fucked up. You've dug yourself into a shit hole the size of fucking Texas and we still don't know why Caius wants you dead. He had that hit out before all this shit surfaced." He said.

And the fucker was right. I had gotten myself into a shit load of crap but what he does not know or need to know is that the clock is ticking on Caius and we'll leave it at that.

"Can I ask you something?" He said, eyeing me in that odd way that he does.

I nodded.

"Why? Why not leave her alone after you found out, why continue to pursue her. Come on Edward she's a baby. Have you thought about what will happen when she finds out that we were the ones that killed her parents?" He said, getting frustrated with each word he spoke.

And to answer his questions no I have not thought of any of that stuff. I don't want to...And I can't leave her alone, even if I tried. I did try and something kept calling me back to her. And this is none of his business anyways.

"Fuck you, it's none of your goddamn business!"

"You wanted to fuck her fine, I get that. Excluding that night I've only seen her that one time at after dark and she was looking...damn, but you could have just fucked and forgotten. You did not just drag yourself into a shit hole you draged me with you and Jasper and the Brandon's." He sighed, angry.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I say, pissed myself now.

"Chill will ya, I don't want to fight with you. I'm just trying to understand." He said, palms up in front of him.

"I can't, I couldn't. I tried staying away I don't know. I know I should leave her alone I just...I can't." I admitted.

"I think...nah never mind. What are you going to to now?"

"She's at my place now, she's not going to be leaving even if I have to chain her to the kitchen bench."

He laughed, taking a swing from my bottle.

"You know one way to keep her safe is to marry her." He said.

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Yeah that would go down so well with her." I could imagine her now, I would probably have to keep her away from sharp objects and weapons because there is no doubt she would go rambo on my ass. "You have no idea how frustrating she can be. I think I have gotten gray hairs. Do I have gray hairs, can you see any?" I say, weaving my fingers through my hair.

"Gray hair's should be the least of your problems. You still have not answered my question. What are you going to do when she figures all this out?"

"How is she going to figure all this out unless someone tells her? We were covered she never saw either one of our faces."

"You spoke to her, a lot. It's only going to take one thing, one word to trigger her memory. She was nine. I can guarantee you if you ask her about that night she could give you a play by play perfectly." He said, and he was right. I just never thought of that. I did speak to Isabella that night non-stop, hoping she would not freak or scream but I never thought I would ever, ever see her again let alone have her in my life ten years later, and there might be a possibility that she could remember me, remember my voice and then what...I would deny it of course, above everything else I need to keep her safe, keep her away from Caius until Caius is out of the picture.

* * *

Leave your thoughts.

Join the FB group. Just remove the spacing.

www. facebook groups/ DarkVelvetCN/


	17. Chapter 18

**Beta'd by sjdavis84**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews. **

**I am being bold here and I have posted the same version here as well as TWCS. This chapter contains adult situations. If you are offended or underage please, please skip it. As well I am aware that maybe this chapter some may have a problem with but lets keep in mind that Bella is way out of her comfort zone. Edward threw her to the wolves once if he were to not take a gentler approach she would probably run away kicking and screaming. But as the story progresses things between them will become more heated. I have the next two chapter written and I am surprised with myself by the lemons.**

**As usual I don't own anything.**

* * *

**_Bella's Pov_**

Edward left. I followed after him to the front door, peeking through the glass making sure he was actually leaving, he did thank god. The bastard. I tried looking around through the little space the door provided, looking for this so called guard that was meant to be posted outside, there was no one. I breathed a sigh of relief and tried my luck with the door, shocked as hell when it opened. Ha Mr. security! Take that you forgot to block the door.

"Hey there sweet cheeks, what are you doing out here?" Some big ass looking guy jumped in front of me.

"Jesus christ where did you come from!" I say hand, over the heart and all, this guy scared the crap out of me. He literally appeared out of nowhere.

"Why don't you get back inside?" He says, unfazed by my shock state.

"I have a better idea, why don't you move out of my way?"

"Can't do it, sweet cheeks."

"Sweet cheeks?" I asked, was this guy for real?

"Mr. C says you have to stay right here." This guy said blocking the doorway.

"Mr. C can go fuck himself!" I smile sweetly at him.

He laughs lightly, although I find nothing funny in this at all. One way or another I am going to get out of here.

Childish as it may be, I stomped my foot, turned around and slammed the door in his face. I could still hear him laughing. Bastard.

Think Bella, there has to be another way out of here...

YES!

The window I climbed out a few weeks back. I ran to the living area, tore open the curtains and lifted the window. I was about to climb out when...

"Don't even think about it." Mr. tall and creepy said.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked.

"Get back in!" He said.

I hung on the window, my sweet cheeks puffed out and I am pretty sure my face was red, this fucker was hanging on my last nerve! Who did he think he was keeping me here?

There has to be a back door, yep. I could jump the fence, what's this asshole going to do? Chase me down the block. It's a public street, I'll scream my ass off.

I jumped off the window getting ready to run.

"I would not do that if I were you." He said.

I turned back to see his head stuck through the window.

"Do what?" I asked.

"You're thinking of going out the back." He said, a knowing smile on his face.

"I...how?" Damn it.

"Don't do it." He practically sang.

"Fuck you and get your head out before I slam that window down on that big head of yours." I said. Who was he to tell me what I can and cannot do?

"Okay, go, but don't say I did not warn you." He laughed.

Choosing to ignore him, I ran to the back door and opened it wide ready to run out.

Oh shit!

There in front of me was a huge ass dog, teeth bared, growling at me.

"Easy boy!" I said, palms up in surrender. Do dogs even understand that? "I'm going to go back inside now."

I took slow steps back, the damn thing never stopped growling. I wanted to sprint for the door but I was pretty sure he would attack. I made it inside breathing a sigh of relief and turned back to the dog after closing the door and stuck my tongue out at him.

Pissed off, I stormed back to the front door and tore it open and of course Mr. Jackass was there.

"You already tired this exit sweety, it didn't work." He said.

"You knew that beast was in the back yard and you let me go!" I yell.

"I warned you pumpkin."

What the fuck is it with this guy and the nicknames?

"I came this close!" I say irritated. "This close to having my legs chewed off by that...that beast!"

"You were never in any danger."

I raised a brow at him, "Really?"

"The dog has a shock collar on, if he would have come close to you I have a button in my pocket that I press and zap, down doggy." He smiled, pulling out the little devise from his pants.

"That's...sick." I say, feeling disgusted. Who would put a shock collar on a poor animal?

"It's sick? That thing is a criminal." He said pointing behind me.

"Who's dog is it?"

"Mr.C's" He shrugged. "You know what, get inside I'm not even supposed to talk to you. Our little chat is our little secret." He said. Pointing between the two of us.

He's not supposed to talk to me? What the...

"Did Mr.C, tell you not to speak to me?"

"Look little girl, I don't know why you're here, and I could give a fuck. I was told to watch you and yes not to communicate with you. I need this job, it means alot to me so could you please, please not mention this to Mr. C? He'll have my ass."

Now I don't know what Mr.C did to make this fully grown ass man shake with fear in front of me.

"Don't worry I won't tell if you won't tell." I reassured him. "What's your name?"

"Get inside." He said, shoving me gently through the door and closing it.

Yeah that was odd, his more worried about his ass, what about mine? For all he knew I could have been kidnapped, kept here against my will.

I decided to drop it.

I wondered when the hell Edward would be back and if I had enough time to snoop around.

What? The fool want's me to live here 24/7 I have a right to snoop around since he won't tell me anything, maybe there is something around here that would tell me more about him.

Before I knew it I was back in his bedroom. I stared in the wardrobe because I figured that is where everyone puts thing they don't want others to see, and I could not have been more right. In Edward's sock draw there were two bags of white powder, never having seen cocaine before I think this is it. Along with the powder, he had a stack of money. I don't know how much was there but the brick of money would not fit in my hand. I closed the drawer and left the bedroom. I did not need to be going through that. I briefly wondered if Edward was a user or a dealer?

Downstairs there really was not much. Kitchen, living areas. There is one door that is locked, I wonder what's behind that?

I journeyed down a long corridor that lead me past the back door where that damn dog sat with one paw on the window. To the right there was one door, one room I had yet to go through, I hoped it was not locked, and to my luck it was not.

It was an office, simple enough. There was a large mahogany desk with a black leather executive chair. Two black leather chairs in front. A laptop sat closed on top. To one side there was a floor to ceiling bookshelf filled with books. I ran fingers over some of the novels, curious as to what Edward reads. He had the _War of the Worlds_, _1984_, _middlemarch_. He surprised the hell out of me when I found the entire Jane Austen collection and by the look of them, they were probably first editions...christ, I wonder if he'll let me read them, you know, now that I live here.

I turned my attention to his desk, there has to be something in there. The first drawer revealed a shiny gun, isn't that a good start. I'm not surprised he has one, Rose carries one on her, so does Edward, although I think he actually had two, yeah I noticed that. One tucked in the back of his pants and one in his suit jacket. Why someone feels the need to carry two guns around is beyond me. But if what I read on the internet was true, well...but still two?

Other then that there was really nothing that interesting, nothing scandalous sure there were a few more bags of powder and a brick of weed, yeah a brick, there was really nothing. Files, documents, I guess he was not lying when he said he had a lot of stock and investments. I was about to close the final draw of his desk when an envelop with my name printed on it caught my eye. I would have grabbed it but...

"Isabella?" I heard Edward call.

Fuck, he can't find me in here. I closed the drawer, gave the room a quick once over made sure nothing was out of place and closed the door gently behind me. I made it back into the kitchen just as Edward was coming in.

"Where the fuck were you?" He says out of breath, clearly he had been running around searching for me.

"Out back." I lied.

"You went out back?" He raised one of his perfect brows at me.

"No, because there happens to be a very angry animal back there."

"Fuzzy is a very good dog, a bit bad tempered." He shrugged.

Wait.

"Fuzzy? You named a rottweiler fuzzy?" I asked. Damn that was funny. That beast out back that could probably destroy a human being is named Fuzzy.

"I got him when he was six weeks, he had fuzz, it stuck."

"Fuzzy." I laughed. "Fuzzy the beast."

"Where were you really?" He asked stepping closer to me.

Damn him.

"I told you, fuzzy and me were getting to know each other better through a glass door." I lied hoping he would buy it.

"Isabella!" He used that voice, you know the one like he had just found me with my hand in the cookie jar. How does he know I'm lying? I'm even making eye contact here and not breaking a sweat.

"Well okay, I was talking, he was growling, clawing at the door like he wanted to break the fucking thing down." Okay now I was rambling.

"Language." He warned.

"Jeez, what is it with you and bad language? You use it all the time, yet if I do it's one of the seven sins, seriously?"

He grabbed my jaw, making me look directly at him.

"You don't do what I do, you do what I say."

Jackass.

"Sooo, have you thought about it?" I try changing the subject.

"Thought about what" he lets go of my jaw but his hand slips down my neck lingering there making small circles with pads of his thumbs. It's hard to form a coherent thought when he is setting my skin on fire.

Damn it I hate it and I love it. I hate that all he has to do it touch me and I'm a goner but I love the burning feeling his touch leaves.

"When..um..when are we going to start?"

He chuckled. "Why Miss Brandon, if I did not know any better I would say you were desperate." He teased

"Well Mr. Cullen, it seems like you are eager to avoid."

I don't get him, all this time he was trying to convince me and now that I've agreed, he is pulling in a different direction.

"I am not avoiding you at all. But you are an inquisitive little girl and I assume you have some bases to touch before we can begin any kind of training."

Oh no you don't Mr. C., I have given myself one hell of a pep talk and did a shit load of research and now I want to start living it.

"Mr. Cullen I am a firm believer in shoot first ask questions later."

The look on his face was priceless, I wish I had my phone to capture it. A look of shock covered his beautiful face, that was replaced by a devilish smirk.

"Very well, Miss. Brandon. You don't know how long I have waited to have you on your knees at my feet." He said, his hand cupping my face, his thumb running over my bottom lip. "Come."

He pulled me by the hand leading us into the living room. We came to a stop in front of the couch.

"You sure about this?" He asked, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

This was getting frustrating real fast.

"Ask me one more time and I am walking out that door and never coming back." I say. I am kind of pissed now.

"Fine, but I had to make sure. Our agreement begins right now. As of today you are my submissive and you will follow and respect the rules I have given you." He says.

I open my mouth to speak, but he places a finger over my lips.

"Never interupt me." His voice is more stern now. I think he has channeled his dominant side. "If you don't remember those rules go over them again until they stick in your head. If there is one thing I dislike the most, it's disobedience. Now my sweet girl, shall we begin?"

Like the idiot that I am, I can only nod. I am a nervous mess. I have no idea what he wants me to do or if I'll even be good, I wanted to be good, to be good for him, make him proud of me.

"Good." He moves from me, sitting on the couch, arms spread out over the ends. He looked all kinds of delicious now and the only thing running through my mind is ...Jump him.

"Remove your clothes, leave your underwear on." He instructed.

I bit my nails nervously unsure of myself. Does he want me to just take them off or does he want me to like strip for him.

"Stop biting your nails, that's a horrible habit."

I removed my hand from my mouth, looking at him for something anything, any sign of what it is that he actually wanted but he gave away nothing. Fed up I asked.

"Do you want me to...strip? Because I'm warning you I can't dance, like at all, and I doubt I have any rhythm." I trailed on nervously.

"Relax." He said "Since you are inexperienced we'll go really slow. I tell you what, just for tonight we'll throw it out the window. Don't use your safe words, tell me you remember those?"

I nodded.

"Good, but for tonight, no means no. Something you don't want to do, you say no and we'll stop, deal?"

"Okay."

"I also won't punish you if you screw up, but just this once."

I nodded dumbly.

"So take your clothes off, no striping, no nothing just take them off like you normally do."

Okay, I can do this. I think it would be easier if I was not looking at him so with that in mind I focus on the wall behind him. I remove my socks and the pair of sweats and t-shirt I had on throwing them in a pile on the floor. I stood naked in front of him nervously. It's not like he has not seen me naked, he saw a lot more of me last night but I was still self conscious.

He stood up in front of me. "Good girl." He circled me. Kind of like a vulture circling its prey.

"When you are in my playroom I expect you to be in nothing but your underwear. I will select a pair that I want you to wear and leave it on your bed. When you get there you will kneel by the door and wait for me, head down." He had stopped in front of me now.

He has a "Playroom?" What the hell is a playroom? I've been through this house today and did not find anything of the sort.

"What's..." I start.

"I will introduce you to it tomorrow. Tell me Isabella have you ever performed an act of oral sex before?" He asked, his thumb back on my bottom lip.

Was he serious?

"No." I say, I could feel my skin heat.

"Your blush is absolutely beautiful. But there is no need to be embarrassed. I am very proud of you that you have managed to remain...untouched for so long." He looked pleased.

"Now, undress me Isabella." He said, his voice soft yet firm did things to me.

Still unsure of myself and what I was doing I hesitated, that did not please him. I expected him to be pissed...I don't know what I really expected but his features softened and his hand came out to cup my cheek. I leaned instantly into his touch, it was calming and all my fears went away.

"Relax, I told you I am not going to punish you if you get it wrong, yet. Your learning. Now undress me, I promise I won't bite." He smiled that smile at me, and I wanted to melt.

Sucking it up and pushing all fears aside I stood in front of him. I slowly removed his suit jacket It was heavy and there was no doubt he had a gun in there. I placed it neatly on the couch behind me.

The back of his knuckles brushed against my face softly, and this is what confused me the most about him, how can he do something so loving like that and then turn into a complete jackass.

"Keep going." He encouraged.

I pulled his tie off, it too joined his jacket on the couch. I slowly started unbuttoning his shirt revealing his toned chest. Cautiously I ran my fingers up and down his exposed chest. I did not know if this was allowed but I took the risk, I had to. He grabbed my wrist stopping my movements, shaking his head. I was disappointed, I wanted to touch him like this...but, no...

With his shirt fully unbuttoned, his pants were the only thing remaining. And I felt nervous about this I don't know why, less than 24 hours ago that thing was in me.

I dropped to my knees in front of him. That little smirk on his face did not go unnoticed, but he said that he has waited a long time to get me on my knees, fucker.

Taking a deep breath I removed his belt and undid his pants, pulling them down they pooled around his ankles, he kicked them away effortlessly.

Here he stood before me naked and I was a nervous mess. What if I screw up? Sure he said he would not punish me the first time, but what if he's disappointed? What if I don't live up to his expectations?

_**Edward's Pov**_

Seeing her kneeling at my feet...I have wanted this since that first night she wondered into my club. I knew I would have her, I knew she would be mine. She was so sweet and innocent. Her tongue darted out to lick her pouty red lip. An innocent enough gesture, but I doubt she knew just how sinful that little act was. Her eyes were wide staring at my fully erect cock. She looked nervous, unsure of what to do.

I palmed myself a few times with one hand and brought the other to her mouth, running my thumb over her bottom lip, urging her to open her mouth.

"I don't know what to do." She said looking up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Open your mouth." I tell her.

Like the good little girl I know she can be, she opens her mouth slightly.

"Open more."

She does. I take one step closer to her, my cock flush in her face. She leaned in closer, her little tongue came out licking the tip of my cock, she sucked her tongue back in licking her lip. Surprised the hell out of me when she moaned.

Fuck.

She had barely done anything to me yet and I could feel I was not going to last long.

She repeated her actions, this time she took the head all the way into her mouth swirling her tongue around it. My eyes rolled in the back of my head.

I grabbed the back of her head, threading her hair through my fingers, pushing her head gently forward more. She put her hands on my thighs trying to push me back, but I was not having any of it. She was fine and she had not even taken all of me in yet.

She takes more of me in, gagging slightly. I pull her head back my dick leaving her mouth, a hard thing for me to do.

"You need to relax your throat, breathe through your nose. You're doing great baby girl." I smile down at her. She returns the smile a beautiful little one on those pouty lips of hers.

She keeps her eyes locked with mine, her hand grabs the length of my cock and her mouth finds its way back wrapping those juicy lips around me.

"That's it baby girl, just move your head up and down." I was surprised I could talk. Her hot little mouth, her hand wrapped around my length it was all too much, it was becoming too much.

"Fuck baby, go deeper, you can do it." I say through gritted teeth threading my fingers back in her hair, I pushed her head down. My whole length slipped down her throat. She choked, but I held her there.

"Relax baby, relax you can do it." I encouraged her.

I heard her breath heavily threw her nose but she did relax, I eased my hold on her hair, letting her go at her own pace now, she has plenty of time to learn for a first try she did good, better than good.

I took a step back, not literally, but I let her do the work, let her do what came natural to her. She moved that hot mouth on me, I watched fascinated as my cock slipped in and out of her mouth. Each time she swirled her tongue around I would lose it a little more.

"Good girl, keep going." I tightened my hold on her hair.

Her hot mouth felt too good, I have never experienced a blowjob like this before, it's never felt like this before.

She looked up at me from under her lashes. I'm going to have this image engraved in my memory forever, her on her knees looking at me with those innocent eyes with my cock deep in her mouth. I groaned. I could feel my stomach tightening and I knew I was not going to last that much longer. I grabbed onto her hair with both hands and thrust into her mouth, I could feel myself hitting the back of her throat and that was fueling me on. I fucked her mouth until I could not hold it in any longer.

I came in her mouth, deep down her throat. She choked, I pulled away, watching her try to swallow, a few drops escaped at the corners of her mouth but she wipes them away before I could. She stayed kneeling at my feet catching her breath. I left to get her a bottle of water, I figured she would need it.

"Good girl, you did such a good job. I'm so proud of you." I said helping her stand up, she wobbled, falling into my arms. I caught her effortlessly sitting her down on the couch and handing her the bottle of water, she downed half the bottle in record time.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I started massaging her knees, she sighed deeply.

"I'm fine." She said, her soft voice filling the room "How was...did I?" Her skin turned that beautiful shade of pink that I loved.

"You did great. We have to work on that gag reflex but that is something you'll get a hold of in time."

"Can I ask you something?" She said timidly.

"Anything."

"What the hell is a playroom?"

Off all the things she could have asked.

"I'll show you tomorrow. For now go have a shower and get in bed."

* * *

Next chapter Edward introduces Bella to the "Playroom" I wish this site would let me post picture teasers cause I have some good ones.

www .facebook groups/ DarkVelvetCN/ (remove the spaces)


	18. Chapter 19

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. Are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **  
****  
****Big thank you to my beta sjdavis84 for this chapter.**

**PLEASE READ.  
****This chapter contains adult situations that may offend some readers. Please if any aspect of the bdsm lifestyle offends you or you are underage please skip this chapter. Thank you.****  
****  
**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I was disappointed, really disappointed. I thought he would let me sleep in his bed with him, but no. His words rang out. "You are my submissive not my lover, we are not to share a bed." I can't deny his words stung.

Maybe I am overreacting, but there is nothing in that contract that says I can't sleep in his bed. Nothing! I think it's a more personal choice for him. I guess I am only good when I'm on my knees. Yeah okay, it is definitely too early in the morning to be thinking of this, but he did not have a problem sharing a bed with less than 48 hours ago, and if I remember correctly it was

him that held me in his arms all night. Not that I minded, in fact, it was nice. I liked it way too much, more than I should have, and I did hope that he would let me sleep next to him.

He put me in the room furthest away from his bedroom, even though I still have not agreed to live here. I didn't fall asleep until well after four this morning. I couldn't. It's pathetic, really stupid that at almost 19 I am still afraid of the dark. It's not something I can help. It took me a long time to get comfortable in my room at the Brandon's, and I could hear that damn dog barking and clawing at the door all night. Everything is so dark, I eventually fell asleep with the curtains open and the lights on.

I did not want to live with him. I wish he would just let me go home and sleep in my own room, in my own bed, where I felt safe. Being here 24/7 was going to be a big challenge for me and I honestly did not understand why he wanted it so much. To me it seemed too personal, too much. Something that lovers do, not people like us, and like he said it himself we are not lovers.

I don't think I will ever understand Edward, he changes his personality like people change socks. I've constantly wondered if he suffers from multiple personality disorder? I don't think so, but it would explain a lot of his behavior. How he is cold one minute and hot the next?

I palmed my face in frustration. Great, I had managed to give myself a headache and it was only 8:30 am. Sighing I got out of bed and went to the adjoining bathroom. I did my morning routine, and I would have changed my clothes except I did not have anything besides a pair of pyjamas Edward had left on the bed last night.

I went down to the kitchen, Edward was standing with his back to me on the phone. Being me, I backed up behind the corner wanting to hear him. Sneaky, yeah, but Edward was still an enigma to me and I wanted to find out more about him any which way I could.

"Everything went well?" He asked. "And Victoria?...Good...Bella's, good." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Cleaned out the office last night, forgot about that shit there...I'm sure she didn't..."

He was talking about me?

My little spy plan might have worked longer, but when I looked behind me that damn dog was growling at my feet, shit he looked fucking scary. He was looking right at me like I was a tasty treat.

"Easy boy." I said, palms up. That only caused him the come closer to me barking bearing his teeth. I slowly backed up into the kitchen.

"I ain't burning anything." I heard Edward. "Oh shit Ronnie! I have to go."

"Fuzzy, sit...stay!" He came up to the dog grabbed him by his leash and put him out back. Fuzzy sat behind the glass door staring right at me. I wanted to laugh, I still can't get over the fact that, the man eating beast is named Fuzzy.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked coming back to me.

I nodded and looked over his shoulder, I could see the beast was still staring right at me.

"Is that normal?" I asked. "He is staring right at me."

"He is pissed because he does not know who you are, and he can't come near you."

"Should we, I don't know let me sniff me?" That's what dogs do right? They sniff new things?

"No."

"But?"

"I said no." And there was that look again. You know, the conversation is over because I say its over look. "I ordered breakfast, it is pancakes sit, eat."

So I did. See I can be obedient when I want to be. Well, that and I was starving.

He stood on the opposite side of the kitchen, whilst I ate at the breakfast bar. He was staring at me with that look of his, studying my every move.

"You look."

"Terrible." I finished for him. He frowned.

"Not at all. I was going to say you look tired. Did you not sleep well?"

"I slept fine." I lied.

"Isabella don't lie to me, you're not very good at it."

"No, I did not sleep very well. Better?"

He put his cup down and was next to me before I knew it.

"Why not? Is there something wrong with the room? Is the bed not comfortable enough? We can get you a new one." He said.

"No the room is beautiful, and the bed incredibly comfy." I said.

"Then what's wrong?" He ran the back of his fingers against my cheek, setting it on fire.

"Nothing. I guess I just had a lot on my mind, I couldn't calm enough to sleep."

"Hmm. Do I have to establish a bedtime for you as well?"

"Are you serious? What am I six?"

"Well I can't have you exhausted on me, now can I?"

"I'll make sure it does not happen again, Sir." I said.

He gave a light chuckled backing away. "Make sure it doesn't, I would hate to punish you for something so infantile."

Infantile my ass. Everyone is afraid of something. While my fear may seem childish to others, hell even I thought it was stupid, but it was my fear, my story to tell and I did not want to share that bit of information about my life with him.

"I need my bag, I need my phone and I need to go home." I said.

I have been gone for nearly two days now and while I am sure Alice has come up with quite the convincing story for my long absence, I needed to call John and Mary.

"I'll think about it." He smirked.

"Well can you think about it faster please? I need to call my parents let them know where I am. I am sure Alice has come up with a convincing story for them but I need to call them for myself."

Seriously are they not worried at all? They have to be.

"I called John earlier this morning. He knows you're safe and well and that you will be staying with me from now on." He said, shrugging like it was no big fucking deal.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I yelled at him, maybe not a wise decision on my part because I could see the mood change in his eyes. Yes, once again, I had managed to piss him of.

"Watch your tone." He warned. "I did what was best for you."

"It was not your decision to make." I actually banged my hand on the table.

"I have the right to make those decisions for you." He said

"You have no right to make decisions on my part." The arrogance of the bastard. I have never wanted to hit him so much as I do in this moment. Who the fuck does he think he is?

"You gave me every right the moment you signed that contract, or do you not know what you signed?" He narrowed his eyes at me, and I felt as small as an ant right now because he shut my mouth, he was right I had given him permission.

"Yes...I just..." Coming up with nothing I decided now would be a good time to keep my mouth shut.

"You just lack discipline. I have a feeling you are going to be spending a lot of time over my knee."

And just like that his mood had changed once again. But mine hadn't I was still beyond pissed that he took it upon himself to something like that without asking me first.

"Finish up and get dressed."

"I don't have any clothes here smartass." I said. I wanted to smack myself for letting that slip. Calling him a smart ass was definitely not in the best interest of my behind, and with his unusual moods I was no doubt in for it now.

But he surprised me by letting it slide, he acted casual as if I had said nothing at all. He has to be in a very good mood this morning.

"Have you actually taken a look in the wardrobe?"

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I hadn't even realised that this room had a walk in closet. The whole thing was full. Every article of clothing was brand new with the tags still on it, some of the price tags made me cringe. I found it ridiculous that someone could pay this much on clothing. I currently held in my hand a shirt from Dior that cost $1000. What the fuck is he crazy? Okay deep breaths Bella. I rip the tag off and found a pair of jeans, disposed of their tag without looking at it because I did not want to know. I grabbed a pair of flats thankful to find them amongst the collections of heels, if he thinks he's getting me into those...

Finally dressed, I went back downstairs in search of Edward or I should start calling him Sir from now on? He was nowhere to be found. I searched all of downstairs and was going to head back up when he came back and threw two bricks of cash on the kitchen bench as if it was petty change, although I am sure to him it probably was, after all he can afford a whole wardrobe full of designer clothes.

I wanted to confront him about what I had read, about the things that I had found yesterday. How do you bring up that subject with someone? "Oh by the way I googled you, it turns out you and your family are connected to the mob. What do you have to say about that? Oh yeah, and yesterday I went snooping through your house and found a shit load of drugs and cash, and you carry around weapons. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Yeah, I don't think that conversation would go down well with him at all. Actually, I don't think it would go down period, he would no doubt find a way to do a complete 360 on the subject. I know one person that could tell me more, Rose. I have to call her once the son of a bitch gives me back my phone, and take her out to lunch.

"Hello." Edward said, waving a hand in front of my face. "Are you zoning out on me now?" He chuckled.

I bit my lip. Hoping if I played nice he might give me my phone.

"Sorry, lost in thought."

"What has you so lost in thought?"

"You got all that stuff for me." I asked pointing upstairs.

"I did, is there a problem? I thought I had the right size." He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I have my own clothes you know, all that was very, very unnecessary."

"I beg to differ."

Of course you would, jackass.

"As your dominant, I have the final say in what you wear. If I would have had to go through all your belongings and picked out what I deemed appropriate...well I just did not have time for that. Everything in that wardrobe was hand picked by me. You can wear whatever you like whenever you like from there without asking my permission." He said, pulling me by the hand.

I stared at him wondering when the hell he had lost his damn mind.

"Don't you think that is taking things a little too far?" I asked.

"Not at all. You know I am questioning how much you actually know?" He said still dragging me behind him. I had no idea where he was taking me.

"I did my research." I defended.

"Well you did not do a very good job now did you"

He dragged me down the hall past Fuzzy who was still staring daggers at me, and past his office till we came to a stop at the last door on the left. He had another one of those keypad lock things on it.

"I think I did a good job."

"If you did such a good job then you would not have had to ask me what a playroom was." He smirked at me. Punching a code into the keypad.

Ok so he had me there. It's not that the term never came up in my research, it's just that I refused to believe that grown adults would refuse to something as a playroom.

He pushed the door open and stepped to the side motioning for me to go in. My brow frowned in confusion.

"Wow Mr Cullen what a lovely...gym you have here." I said.

It was a gym, it was a god damn gym. There was a treadmill, bike, weights and a full floor to ceiling mirror that cover the entire back wall. Was this his idea of a playroom? If so then he has to be more confused than me.

"Why Miss Brandon how observant of you." He laughed.

"Will we be playing on the treadmill today or the exercise bike?" I said.

"Very cute,move it."

To the side of the room there were glass double doors that led out to a small courtyard, with a door to the side of the house again it had one of those keypad locks.

I followed him cautiously wondering if he was leading me to my death. The door opened and we made it down a flight of stairs that would illuminate when stepped in, we came to another door and another keypad. God this was a bit ridiculous, why would he put this all the way down here when he has such a big house. I suppose it's out of the way if anyone shows up with a warrant, stop it Bella. I scold myself.

"This, Isabella is my playroom. When you come into this room you are to address me as Sir and you are to kneel by the door and wait for me. Today will be the only exception of that rule but we will talk more about that later."

When he opened the door my mouth fell open. This room could rival the spanish inquisition. Unlike the rest of the house this room was so dark. Everything was dark. The walls were a strange gray, the floors were a dark wood. Directly in front of us was what I can only describe as a large table, only it wasn't. The top was red and the sides were black leather. At the foot of the table on both sides were shackles...I think. To the left, the wall were filled with all sorts of strange looking things, some of which I recognised from my research. The was a leather whip, another made of velvet with gold studs on the ends. There were chains, ropes of many colors and many thicknesses all displayed beautifully. What I was curious about was the metal chain, what did he plan on doing with that?

Directly below this marvelous display of torture was a long chest of drawers, a perfect match to the table. All the drawers were closed but I am sure they were filled with all sorts of goodies...pat on the back for me. I can still be sarcastic even in times like these.

I focus my attention on the other side of the room. I make the long walk over, and I mean long, because this room is huge. I think it runs the length of the house.

Two steps lead up to the large four poster bed, it too was leather. The sheets are a crisp white, unusual...this whole room is...not what I expected at all.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me, watching my every move.

"What are you thinking?" He asks.

"Why sir, I distinctly remember you once told me my emotions play out clearly over my face, surely you can read them?"

I did not turn around to see his face.

"It might be better for me to read your emotions if you were facing me don't you think?"

"I'm sorry Sir, but I am too busy exploring this...this...dungeon." I say. I would not call it a dungeon but I could not think of anything else.

"Dungeon?" He chuckled.

"Fine." I sigh. "Your room of fucked up kinkyess." And that left my mouth before I realised it. I glanced cautiously at him wondering if he picked up on my little slip up. What am I saying, of course he did, nothing escapes him.

He gave a light chuckle, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and with his hands in his pockets he strode over to me. I turned away from him, staring at this bed. It looked so out of place down here.

I felt him flush with my back, and before I knew it his hand came in contact with my backside. I yelped in both shock and a bit of pain, it stung but he pulled me closer to him rubbing the spot he had attacked.

"Will you ever learn? I can think of something better to put in your mouth rather than that foul language." He said.

Now I would be lying if I said I did not enjoy last night. I was very sceptical of actually performing oral sex, but it was not as bad as I first thought and he tasted not what I expected, although I don't know what I expected.

"I bet you could Sir." I say, maybe I am pushing my luck with him today, but he seems in a rather good mood.

I step away from his reach and go around the bed running my fingers over the delicate white covers.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything Isabella."

"How many women have been in this room?" Stupid question on my part, but curiosity got the better of me and I wanted to know.

"None. You are the first." He said.

I shot him a hard glare. Does he think I am that stupid?

"You don't believe me?"

I shrugged, shaking my head.

"I have only had this room put in recently, everything in here is new."

"Come on Edward, you can tell me the truth or are you ashamed of the numbers. What is it like 20, 40, 100?" I said, because I am having a hard time believing him.

"I have never had a submissive in my house. I have an apartment a few blocks up on Lakeshore. That is where I would take my previous submissives, and if you must know. I have only had 5 collard subs." He said.

"Were they 24/7 as well?"

He lives here obviously, but he kept his other subs in an apartment?

"No, but they had to be available to me at my request."

"Then why am I here?"

I don't understand. Why am I in his house? Why does he want 24/7 with me?

"You are here because I want you here." He said. Shoving his hands into his pockets and tilting his head to one side. "You're overthinking this again, don't."

"How can I not overthink things? Why did you keep the others in an apartment and you're keeping me here 24/7? I have a right to know, don't you think?"

I walked past him down to where the table was.

"My reasons are my own, and I don't have to share them with you." He said, following after me.

He shouldn't have said that. I could feel my anger, how dare he!

"No, of course you can't give me a reason for anything can you? But you expect me to answer all your questions, tell you everything. You expect me to keep a journal of my thoughts and feelings." I threw my hands up in frustration.

He was in front of me fast. He grabbed my jaw forcing me to face him.

"You better learn to control yourself and you better learn fast. It would be a shame if the first scene that happens in this room is your punishment. Now be a good girl and apologize." He said. His eyes held a fire in them and I knew I had made him angry and strangely instead of feeling smug about myself, I felt disappointed that he was disappointed in me.

"I'm sorry Sir." I whispered.

His eyes softened and he let go of my jaw kissing the spot where his fingers had been.

"Good girl."

I kept my eyes down. I needed a minute to collect myself, my thoughts, and my feelings. Just now scared the crap out of me. I was shocked with myself that I had disappointed him, I was shocked that I cared, that because of me, he was angry.

"I am sorry that I can't always answer all of your questions." He said. "Understand that there are things I can not tell you, and things that I chose not to tell you. Not to hurt you, or hide you, but I like to leave the past dead and buried." His voice was much softer as he spoke, his eyes, they held something in them sorrow, pain.

More questions came to mind. Had something happened to him, had someone hurt him? Had he hurt someone? I knew these questions would have to wait. I don't know if I would ever get the chance to ask them, or if he would ever give me a straight answer. Choosing to be smart, I changed the subject.

"Can I ask you something?" I say.

"Don't you always?" He chuckles.

"What is this?" I asked pointing to what looked like a thin stick with a handle on one hand and a bit of leather on the other folded in a square shape. The odd thing is, I could swear I had seen one of these before, I just can't remember where.

"That is a riding crop." He said taking off the wall swating it in front of me. I jumped back slightly.

"Hmm... and that is a whip, I presume?" I pointed.

"You presume correct."

Next to the whip was a thing with a metal handle and lots of straps on the other end. "What do you call this one?"

"That is a flogger, very good for sensation play."

Sensation play?

In my curious state, I turned to the chest and started opening drawers. The first revealed a collection of creams, lotions and gels. I pick one out, I did not understand a thing it said, the label was in a different language.

I held it out in front of him raising a brow.

"That is a clitoral stimulating gel, it's organic." He said, taking it from me and putting it back in the drawer, closing it.

"Come again?"

"Oh believe me Isabella, if I use that on you, you will be coming a whole lot. It stimulates blood flow making you more aroused. However before we can use that you have to be able to control your orgasms."

I have never heard of such a thing. I don't think I did enough research.

"I don't know what you researched, but you didn't do yourself any favors." He said. "How about I show you some of the equipment and you can ask questions as we go along. You can tell me what you like and what you don't, fair?"

I nod. "Fair."

He opens another drawer. In here there is an array of material all folded neatly.

"Blindfolds, silk, suede, fabric." He points them out as he speaks. "Over here, silk bindings and string, wrist ties. Are you following?" He asked, looking back at me as he went through each item.

I ran my fingers over the silk restraints, they were cool and soft. I was hesitant about the blindfold's, I hope that is not something he would use on me. I don't know if I could take the darkness.

I opened the next drawer and pick out a pair of strange looking gloves.

"Those are called vampire gloves." He said taking them from me. "See they are smooth on one side, but turn them over and there covered in these small spikes."

I studied the glove, curious. What on earth could you possibly need this for.

"What's it for?"

"Stimulation, mainly. It can be used for both pleasure and pain depending on how much pressure is applied."

Well we will definitely not be using those, they looked scary, somewhat evil.

I left him with his gloves to explore some more.

"I have to say, you are very curious today." He chuckled.

I ignored him and looked at the display before me.

"If you were in my shoes would you not be curious?"

"I suppose I would. Close the drawer Isabella that's enough exploring for one day."

He pushes the drawer closed for me and steps in my way preventing me from re-opening it.

"Hey I thought I was supposed to look and ask questions."

"You are. But I don't have any restraint left." He said. The look in his eyes had shifted now and something else was there, hunger, lust. "You can explore more later."

"Come." He took my hand and led me back to the bed. My breathing picked up and I was suddenly nervous of what was to come.

My back was to him, his fingers ran up and down my arms. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. One of his hands came around cupping my breast, he squeezed gently...harder...much harder and I found myself moaning at the almost unbearable sensation his hand was causing.

"Take your clothes off, leave your panties on." He whispered. I could feel each word he spoke on the back of my neck causing goosebumps.

I took my shirt off, slipped out of the flats, and removed the jeans. He unclasped the bra for me and I slid it off the rest of the way.

"Good girl." He spoke. His fingers trailing the length of my spine.

"Get on your hands and knees on the edge."

I did as he said. His voice had changed, it was thicker, more demanding and it made me want to obey him.

"My good girl. Stay there don't move."

I heard him shuffle around the room, I knew he was no longer behind me. I heard him open some drawers, before his footsteps slowly made their way back to me. I wanted so badly to turn around see what he had brought back with him, but I knew that would displease him so I stayed still.

He came around to the side of the bed where I could see him. In his right hand he had a...

"This my sweet girl is a paddle, it is used for discipline." He said holding the thing up. "I will be using this on you today."

Crap, what did I do? I thought he said he did not want my first time in this room to involve discipline? Crap, and that thing looks like it will hurt.

"Did you think I would let your loose tongue slide? Smartass, room of fucked up kinkyness? I've told you to many times you are not to use such foul language. Do you remember your safewords?"

"Yellow and Red." I remembered.

"Yellow is?"

"Um...I'm unsure or don't feel comfortable."

"Red?"

"To stop."

"Good girl. Keep in mind I will never enjoy punishing you, but you have to learn and I have given you more than enough warnings."

"I am sorry sir." I say, hoping that would please him.

"You will get five swats, you will count each one. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

He smiled.

He moved from my line of view and was now behind me. One hand ran up and down the inside of my thigh, inching higher and higher to where I wanted him to touch me most, but every time he got close he would draw back. It was frustrating. I whimpered.

"You want me to touch your pussy?" He asked.

"Yes." I moaned.

"I don't think you deserve it."

Was he serious? Does he not know my skin is on fire from his touch alone? I feel like I am about to combust.

"Oh please, please sir." I begged.

"Tsk, tsk Isabella begging will get you nowhere."

I whimpered when his hand left my thigh, but not for long. He rubbed the length of my back and over my ass. I moaned loudly, too loudly, but his touch was affecting me in ways that should not be legal.

His hands came to my hips, I felt his fingers slide into my panties, he slowly pulled them down.

"Now that is a fucking vision." He whispered.

One finger finally made contact with my dripping pussy.

"Fuck, baby girl. Your soaked." He sounded pleased. I wish I could see his face.

All too soon his finger left my overheated sex. His palm rubbed over one of my ass cheeks and then the other.

"Ready, count baby girl." He said.

He barely gave me time to register what was happening when I felt the paddle came down on my ass.

Ouch! Shit! It hurt, it stung, it...everything.

"Count Isabella!"

"One." I breathed out.

And a second later the paddle came down again. This time a bit harder. Fuck, this hurt. It hurt more than I thought it would and I don't think he's showing me any mercy. I could feel tears sliding down my face.

"Two." I rasped out.

His palm soothed the spot where the paddle did its damage. But the tender moment was short lived because all too soon the paddle was back causing more pain to my already sore behind.

I cried. I cried in pain. I cried in frustration. I cried in anger at myself that he had to do this because I had disappointed him. And by the final swat I was a sobbing mess.

"Five." I barely managed to get out.

I don't know if I could do this again, if I would let him do this again. The pain is too much.

"Deep breaths. The pain won't last long and I did not leave any marks." He said. I felt him kiss each one of my ass cheeks and that made me moan.

His hand was back between my legs running up and down my slit, his thumb found my clit working it in a circular motion. Involuntarily I pushed myself onto his hand. It felt so fucking good and I wanted more.

"You did such a good job, my sweet girl. I think you deserve a reward."

Yes, yes, yes! I did a good job, reward me please, oh please.

And reward he did.

His mouth was right there where I needed him the most. His tongue circled around my clit, he bit down gently at the same time his finger entered me.

"Oh god!" I gasped loudly. My sore ass was forgotten.

HIs mouth, his fingers, it was all too much. He played me like a fucking fiddle and I love every second of it.

"Oh please, please sir!"

My hands fisted the sheets as I felt my stomach tighten and it all became too much. He removed his tongue from me but kept moving his finger in and out at a slower pace until I came off of my high.

"Damn you taste fucking amazing. I could have you sit on my face all night and tongue fuck you."

I felt my skin heat at his words. How can he say something like that to me?

"That fucking blush. So goddamn beautiful!" He said, I think more to himself.

I wanted to move, but my hands and knees felt glued in place.

"Don't you dare move, I'm not done with you yet." He said.

I heard him remove his pants and I heard him open a wrapper, and then without warning he slammed right into me. It hurt both good and bad.

"God, mother fucking damn, too tight!" He mumbled out.

I felt full to the brim with him inside of me. He felt oh so good. I looked over my shoulder meeting his gaze. His eyes were hooded, dark and beautiful. He grabbed onto my hips continually pounding relentlessly. One hand fisted in my hair. He pulled it until my back was flushed with his chest. He brought his fingers back to my clit toying with it mercilessly.

"Cum again for me." He whispered in my ear.

His fingers added more pressure on my clit and all too soon I fell off of the edge moaning his name. Three more thrusts and he dropped his head on my shoulder.

I collapsed back on the bed with him by my side exhausted.

"We definitely have to get you on something, because there is no way I am fucking you with a rubber again." He said, kissing the top of my head. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, tired." I groaned. All I wanted to do now was sleep, can't we talk later?

I heard him chuckle and felt him leave the bed. I was so comfy my eyes had closed.

I felt the bed dip beside me and a warm cloth clean me up. Things became blurry after that, but when I woke up I was alone.


	19. chapter 20

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Beta'd by sjdavis84.**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews your amazing as always.**

**Here's chapter 19 as always please do not read if you are underage. This chapter does contain adult situations.**

**Enjoy xx.**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

It had been harder to get a hold of Rosalie then I first thought. Turns out Emmett and her went on their honeymoon, he took her to Angullia. I have no idea where that is, but Edward said it's a very beautiful place and he might take me there one day. Anyways, that was two weeks ago, since then I had started school and I was loving it. I even made a few new friends.

Angela and her boyfriend Ben, and his cousin Mike.

Mike was cute in a boyish way, he had the dimply smile and the baby blues and he always seemed to find something to talk about which became quite annoying real fast. But it was nice to make new friends the only ones I had since moving with the Brandon's was Alice and Rosalie. I would not call Alice a friend. It took her a long time to warm up to the idea of having a sister, and while we are fine now, she still has her moments. Rose on the other hand was a downright genuine person, with her what you see is what you get, and that is what I love the most about her.

I was waiting for Rosalie to show up at the Park Cafe in downtown. The weather was still warm so I opted for a table outside, I hoped Rosalie would not mind. If it was any other time I wouldn't give a crap if she liked it or not, but today I am on a mission to chat her up for some information. I had all these questions and I knew she could answer them, well most of them.

Edward has been acting weird the past couple of days and I don't know why. I kept racking my brain trying to think if I had done something or said something, but if it was me then he would have told me what I had done, so he could not be pissed at me. Right?

We had not been back in the playroom for a week now, but Edward also has not been home either. I can hear him come in sometimes at around four or five in the morning and today I was up at seven and he was nowhere to be found. I wanted to ask, wanted to yell and scream at him, demand to know where he was but I held my tongue. It would not do me any good and it sure as hell would not get me any answers. But in the lonely nights I spend now, I have come to realise that I should not care. We don't have a relationship we have a contractual agreement which by the way he is not fulfilling very well with his late night arrivals or should I say early mornings? But what he does should not bother me...so then why the hell does it?

I have not been sleeping great either. If I get four hours in a night then its a big deal. Sometimes I don't even get that. The whole house is dark and gloomy, I keep all the lights on when he's not there, even when he is. He sleeps with the door closed, it's not like he notices.

That dog is not any help either. Edward still refuses to let me bond with the beast, don't ask me why.

"There you are." Rosalie said behind me. "Hey, good to see you." She kissed my cheek.

"Hey, how are you? You look good." I said, looking her up and down. She looked, I don't know different, glowing, she looked good.

"Thanks, I'm pregnant." She blurted out, a big smile on her face.

"That's great, congratu...wait what?" Did she say? She was... she's...

"Yeah, I just found out this morning of course I rushed to tell Emmett, he's over the moon. Oh and I invited Esme and Nonna Cecilia to lunch, I figured it would be the perfect time to tell them. I hope you don't mind"

"Who are Esme and Nonna Cecilia?"

She gave me a what are you stupid look.

"Esme is Emmett's, Jasper's and Edward's mother, and Nonna Cecilia is their grandmother, Dimitri's ex wife." She said narrowing her eyes at me, like I should know this information already.

"Their mother, and who's Demitri? and hold on a second you're pregnant?" What the hells was going on here? My well thought out plan had just been completely derailed.

"Dimitri is Cecilia's ex husband he left her about 20 years ago for Heidi. Get this she was apparently 18 at the time and Nonna beat her to a pulp the day before the wedding, can you believe that? She's such an adorable little old lady, I can't even picture her going all kung fu on this 18 year old." Rose went on like I actually had a clue who she was talking about.

"Rose seriously stop, I have no idea who any of these people are."

"Seriously, doesn't Edward tell you anything? Emmett tell's me everything, hell even Alice knows. I still can't believe she moved in with Jasper and that John and Mary handled it so well especially after you packed up and left."

Ah yes, Alice did move in with Jasper two days after I went home to pack up some of my things, of course Edward tagged along. John and Mary seemed fine with my decision and told me that no matter what happens, even if it's the middle of the night I am to drag my butt back. Two days after that Mary called saying Alice was packing up her things she was going to move in with Jasper. Now that was a freaking shock, I never expected that to happen. The only reasoning Alice came up with was if I can move out then so can she.

So John and Mary were now empty nesters. The first couple of days they would always call, make small chat but now they have booked an around the world cruise, they leave in three days. I guess having the kids out of the house worked out best for them and now John does not have to deal with three hormonal women, just one.

"Alice is Alice, she's full of surprises, and so are you. A baby Rose, really?"

Rose always had that maternal instinct. She was always gushing over other peoples babies. She said she could not wait to have a house full of her own, but she's only 19. She is so much smarter than this.

"Yeah I know, I'm so happy." She said. Then she frowned. "Aren't you happy for me?"

"I am happy for you Rose." I said. To hell with what I think. Who am I to judge what makes her happy, and I have never seen her happier since she has been with Emmett.

"Congratulations." I say, standing up I walk around the table to hug her.

"Thank you. Sit, tell me. What's it like living with Edward? What's he like?"

And it begins...

"It's great, he's great, wonderful actually." I said, even added in the fake smile. She did not buy it.

"What's wrong? What's going on? Is he treating you alright?" She rushed out so fast it made my head spin.

"Yes he's treating me right, why would you even ask that?"

"Something Emmett said, never mind."

"What did Emmett say?" I narrow my eyes at her, because you can't say something like that and then just drop it.

"It's not bad, honestly. Emmett just said that he is impressed with the progress Edward has made it's like he's turned a whole new leaf." She said shrugging.

"And what the hell is Emmett talking about?"

"Ok, but you and me we never talked about this." She waved a finger between the both of us, moving her chair closer to mine. She looked around before leaning into me and I wondered what that was all about, who cares who was going to hear us, no one here knows us.

"Emmett said, Edward is, was...used to be distant. He's a part of the family business but he's not a part of the family, it drove Esme nuts, it kept her up at night. Apparently he's been a bit of a closed shell since he was like 14, I think. It's like one day he was normal, happy kid and next boom! Complete 360, he did not talk to anyone. Emmett caught him snorting a number of times and then a couple of weeks ago out of the blue he calls his mother for no other reason than to ask her how she was and shows up to sunday dinner." She chuckled. "Can you believe that?"

So the stuff I found around the house was his. Crap I never thought Edward had a drug addiction. Does he have a drug addiction?

"What's the family business?" I asked and said a silent prayer hoping she would give a straight answer.

"As far I know Carlisle is a surgeon of some sorts."

I remembered that name Carlisle is Edwards father, he's the one that came when I was sick.

"As for the rest, they have there hands in a bit of this, a bit of that. I don't really know." She said.

"Oh come on Rose, please you gotta give me something more than that." I sighed frustrated. Everyone always gives the same answer, a bit of this a bit of that.

"What? That's all I know. Now the pregnant lady is hungry, let's eat." Just like that she changed the subject. Fucking hell! She has become one of them.

"Are you sure you don't mind about Esme and Nonna?" She asked her head buried in the menu.

Did I mind? Hell yes I did. I did not want to meet Edward's mother and grandmother.

The way I see it why should I meet them. I am not someone of importance like Alice is to Jasper or like Rose is to Emmett.

I'm just a no one, someone who in a couple of months time could and would be replaced by someone else and that...that stung, why I wish I knew.

"Hello." Rosalie waved her hand in front of me. "Wake up, since when do you daydream. Anyways don't worry bout a thing. They are lovely people, even Alice has warmed up to them. She loves Nonna Cecilia."

"How does Alice know them?"

"Sunday dinner, everyone's there. She's met the whole family, I am surprised you don't come with Edward. You know, I never thought to ask him why he comes alone if you're living with him now."

Ahh great, now how do I explain to Rose my relationship with Edward involves no romance whatsoever. I hated lying to her but I also did not have a choice.

"I've been busy with getting stuff ready for school and with moving I appreciated the few hours to myself while he was gone." I shrugged.

Bravo Bella, bravo. I should give myself a pat on the back I sounded convincing.

"Well that's all over now so you have no excuse not be there this sunday." She smiled. "I am going to have a big fat steak, how about you?"

Yep she's definitely pregnant. I'm glad she's dropped the subject. I don't want to lie to her anymore then I have to.

"Oh look there is Esme and Nonna." Rose said, standing up she waved.

I turned round to see a beautiful tall woman with caramel coloured hair, slim, dressed in a elegant red dress that ended at her knees. That can't be their mother. Surely she does not look old enough to have three fully grown sons. Next to her, she had her arm linked to an elderly woman with white hair. In the sunlight you could see the play of violet through it. Rose was right she looked like a sweet little old lady.

And suddenly I had an urge to leave. I grabbed my bag and my phone. Suddenly this huge terrace felt small like it was closing in on me and I could not breath.

"Where are you going, sit down." Rose yelled at me.

"I'm sorry I have to go, talk to you later." I said running out through the tables in the opposite direction of the two beautiful women.

When I finally reached the car I leaned against the door catching my breath. What the hell had come over me, I had just run out on Rose.

"Fuck!" I cursed loudly.

And I knew what had happened.

**Edward's Pov**

Thursday night I was at after dark locked in my office. All my men had made their drops and I was waiting for Ronnie to make a show. What is it with this fucker? He can never be on time.

I had been in a sour mood all week. Caius has been on my ass all week, we had a sit down with some of our connections in Boston and it did not go the way he wanted. Basically since our ports were under watch by the FBI, activity had to cease and Caius made the majority of his money through the ports. What he wanted to do was work a deal out with Tony Baduci in Boston to let him bring his shit down there but Tony being the greedy fucker wanted 70% and Caius only offered him 35%. Tony saw it as a slap in the face, he said, "You wanna do your business in my town and only wanna give me 35%, what the fuck's wrong with you? You wanna do business with me you do it my way 70% or fuck off."

Normally I would not say this, especially about Tony but the guy had a point and if the rolls were reversed Caius would be dealing him the same hand. So with Boston turning their backs on him Caius was one pissed mother fucker. His last option was Detroit and there was no love lost between Caius and Eleazar De Luca and most of the problems started when Jane, Eleazar's daughter showed up to after dark one night about eight months ago saying she wanted to explore her sexuallity. What the fuck that had to do with me, I don't know until she went on to say she found out about my club through her brother James saying there is some fucked up kinky shit that goes on down here but the women were hot.

So that's how Jane weaseled her way into my life. Hell the first night she showed up I fucked her right here on my desk, then in the playroom down the hall the same one I had Domanic and Megan do the scene for Bella in. But Jane did not last long after a few weeks she became too clingy and wanted more. She wanted dinner and flowers and the whole I love you bullshit and that shit was not me. I told her to get the fuck out with her bullshit and lets say she trashed my office. She went ape shit started throwing things and ripping things. I had security escort her out the back and then I had my boy Alec take her all the way back to Detroit and that was the last I heard of her.

So we have a sit down with Eleazer on Tuesday, this shit should be interesting. If I don't have enough of my own shit to worry about now I have to worry about this too.

Another problem I had with Caius was I still don't know what, if anything he knows about Bella. I don't know what his fucking pig squealed to him and that has me on edge because all I can do now is sit and wait to see if he makes a move. Ronnie's been clocking the feds but we still don't know what information he's passed on to Caius. But if Caius does know about Isabella, so far he has not made that knowledge public, but he's a sneaky fucker. He smiles to your face and stabs you in the back.

Another problem I had was Bella. Now don't get me wrong she has not done anything. In fact she has been on her best behaviour for the past week, but then again I also have not seen her more than once in the past week either. With her starting school and my work I was coming in at all hours, we have managed to avoid each others paths.

That has to prove what an idiot I was...am. Every other submissive I have had, had to be on call whenever I wanted and they were all fine with that and it worked great, but I wanted Bella with me in my house so badly that I did not give anything else any thought.

I wanted nothing more than to forget about everything right now, go home drag her little ass down to my playroom and have my way with her. There were so many things I wanted to do to her and to have her do and it was very frustrating. That at this point in time, all I could do was sit here and fantasize about them. On many nights I have contemplated waking her up, but when I go into her room, I see her curled up on the bed her pouty little mouth opened slightly. I don't have the heart to wake her and I would never admit it, but that right there is the only peace in my day. The few minutes when I come home, when I kneel besides her bed and watch her sleep, all the shit that may have happened slips away and I feel at ease.

I grabbed a bottle of scotch and took a swing as Ronnie barged in.

"Hey how you doing?" He said grabbing the bottle from me pouring his own drink.

"Fucking peachy." I say enjoying the burn of the liquid sliding down my throat.

"You're in a fucking good mood. What's the matter? Trouble with the little lady?" He said wagging his brows.

I grabbed the bottle back from him and for a moment contemplated hitting him across the head with it.

"Agent what's his name." He started.

"Horowitz." I said.

"Horowitz, has not been in contact with Caius since that one time, and I am sick of following him around. The guys life is fucking pathetic." He groaned.

"You gotta do what you gotta do." I laughed.

"Seriously how do some people live that life? The boring simple life. He takes his kids to school in the morning, goes to work, sits behind a desk all day, picks the kids up, goes home, has dinner and goes to bed. Him and the wife don't even fuck."

I would never understand how others do the simple shit either. I love what I do and I could never picture myself living the nine to five family life. There was no fun, no adrenaline in it.

"He's been in contact with Marcus a lot though, but it has nothing to do with any of this."

"Then what's it about?"

"Feds watching the port. Marcus wanted to know more, but the poor schmuck says it's not his call. I think Marcus broke his nose but that's all really. No one seems to know a thing about your little Bella."

That was a refile for now, but I knew better than to push this issue aside. Caius knows someone dug into the Swan files. While he does not know it was me, it was only a matter of time before he traced it back to Julian and then to me. Julian feared me, yes, but if Caius or Marcus got a hold of him. Let's just say if he's tortured he'll sell me out.

"Can I ask you something?" He gave me a strange look.

"What?" I snapped because whenever he gives that look, some stupid shit is about to come flying out of his mouth.

"You gave her the audi?"

"Yes, I did not want her driving around in that jeep. It's not her style." I shrugged.

"Not her style? It's a fucking car."

"Do you have a point?" I was getting impatient and really wanted to go home.

"Do you know that Aro called saying he saw your car parked outside the park cafe earlier today only some broad was driving. You're trying to keep her hidden yet you put her right in the spotlight. So you my friend are an idiot." He said folding his arms across his chest.

"Fuck." I spat.

"Yeah fuck, you did not think of that did you? You are not thinking straight anymore."

"I'll get her another car." I said standing up. That shit had not even crossed my mind that everyone knew the audi. I was just happy she would not be driving around in that jeep anymore.

"Hold on, where you going?" He got up after me, following me out while I locked up the office.

"I'm going home."

"It's still early and Victoria has not made her drop yet."

I wiped out my phone texting Victoria tell her to pay homage to Ronnie.

"You stay here, collect from her." I said running off not giving him a chance to answer.

It was only two in morning. That is a fucking first, and the first time I will be home early all week and I don't give a fuck but tonight I will be waking her up.

When I arrived home, Alec's car was parked in front. He was sitting in the drivers seat watching the front door. I nodded acknowledging him and headed inside. All the lights were on and I found myself going from room to room flipping them off. I went out back and patted fuzzy. Fucking dog is even shitty with me now because I won't let him inside, but despite his name he's a wrecking machine and he no doubt would attack Bella.

I made my way upstairs, more lights opened. I came to a stop at her door, it was wide open all the lights on even the bedside lamps. I doubt she knew I was here, she had headphones on and her nose buried in a book. She looked cute as fuck but I would be lying if I said I was not pissed off with her right now. What the fuck is she doing awake at two in the morning? She should be asleep, she has to go to school in a couple of hours.

She picked her head out of her book, her eyes locking with mine a look of surprise all over her face. She pulled her headphones out and dropped her book.

"Your home." She said her voice holding the same surprise as she looked at the clock.

"I am and you're supposed to be asleep at this time." I raised a brow.

"I...ah...I could not sleep, I'm sorry."

"Why can't you sleep?" I asked.

"I don't know." Was her lame answer. She knows better than to give me a shit answer like that.

"Isabella?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Honestly, I don't know. I think I had to much coffee today." She shrugged.

"Hmm, lay off the caffeine. Limit yourself to one a day if your body can't handle it."

"I'm sorry sir, I will." She said and every time she calls me sir my dick stands tall.

"Are you tired Isabella?" I suppose her being awake was a blessing for me.

"No I'm not." She said looking more awake and alive, she was fidgeting around the bed.

"Good."

I threw my jacket off and loosened my tie and rolled up my sleeves, before sinking down on the armchair. My eyes never left hers and she never moved from her spot across the room.

"Stand up, take your clothes off." I tell her.

She suckes that bottom lip between her teeth, that action going straight to my already hard cock. She climbed off the bed coming towards me.

"No." I put my palm up to stop her. "Stay right there"

She nodded and then slowly removed her clothes. First, her little top revealing her, my perfect breasts. I could not wait to sink my teeth into them. Then the shorts came down her creamy, smooth legs. There she was standing before me in only a pair of underwear. I licked my lips in anticipation. Her face, her whole body blushes that delectable shade that I love.

"Get on your hands and knees. Crawl to me."

She frowns her brow but does not argue, sinking slowly to her knees she crawls too fucking painfully slow over to me. Her eyes never leaving mine.

Kneeling at my feet like the good little girl I know she can be, she waits for her next instruction.

"Now suck." I say.

She licks her pouty pink lips and darts that little tongue out licking the tip of my cock. I hiss at the contact. It's been too fucking long since that hot mouth was wrapped around my cock. I missed it and my cock definitely missed it. She picked me up in one hand and licked from base to tip before popping me into her mouth. My eyes rolled back and my head did too.

Fuck she worked me good taking what she could in her mouth, swirling her tongue around while her little hand worked the rest moving up and down like her mouth. She was still not taking me deep enough like I wanted. Threading my fingers through her long silky hair I pushed her mouth down a little, not enough to go all the way or choke her, but enough to loosen her throat a little. She moved her hand out of the way resting it on my thigh, she let me guide her head up and down. All too soon I could feel my stomach tightening and I did not want to finish yet, I did not want to come in her mouth, not tonight.

I pulled her hair back, my cock coming out of her mouth with a pop. I took a moment to look at her. To really look at her, down on her knees she still managed that innocent look, how the fuck can she still pull that innocent little look off when she had my dick in her mouth seconds ago. She did it well right down to the blush.

"Stand up." I tell her.

She rises to her feet, biting on the nail of her thumb. She stands before me I see her red knees and rub my hands over them, touching, caressing them hoping she's not hurt. She moans gently. I trail one hand up her thigh caressing the soft flesh. I ghosted the back of my fingers over her smooth pussy surprised at how wet she already was.

"Jesus kitten you are fucking drenched." I licked my lips in anticipation.

And because I could, without any warning I plunged a finger into her tight heat working it in and out while my thumb circled her clit.

"Ohh god!" She moaned, her head rolling back and her knees becoming weak.

I withdrew my fingers much to her protest. I stood in front of her I brought my finger to her mouth.

"Open." I say.

She slowly parted her lips, I slid my finger into her mouth letting her taste herself.

Her lips closed around my finger sucking me in, her tongue swirled around.

"See, do you see how fucking good you taste kitten?" I kiss the side of her face going down to her neck. I bit her shoulder lightly. She yelps releasing my finger from her hot mouth. I lick the spot I had just sunk my teeth in.

"Have you been a good girl today" I ask kissing my way from her shoulder back to her mouth.

She nods her head furiously and I can't help but think she's a little frustrated.

"What's the matter baby" I grab her wrist pulling her towards the armchair "You want me to fuck you, hmm is that it?" I push her hair out of the way kissing the back of her neck.

"Lean over hold on to the back of the chair, put one leg up on the arm."

She's quick to follow my instructions.

"Now beg." I say.

My fingers find her soaked pussy. I insert one finger into her and work her clit with my thumb once more. Her back arches and she pushes her ass back towards me.

"Beg."

"Please!" She moaned.

"You're going to have to do better than that kitten." I add another finger into her scorching pussy and pick up the pace.

"Tell me Isabella. Tell me or I'll stop and leave you like this."

I wanted her to beg to ask for what she wanted.

"No." She all but yelled.

"No?" I chuckled.

"Please, oh please!"

I stopped my work and removed my hand from her. With the other I grabbed a fist full of her hair and brought her back flush with my chest.

"I don't think you want me anymore kitten." I whisper in her ear. My other hand comes up and pinches her nipple. She liked that.

"No I do, I do want you." She moaned. "Please, Please sir! Fuck me!" She turned that beautiful shade of red as the words left her mouth.

I pulled her face to mine for a heated kiss, at the same time burying myself into her. I let out a groan. How had I managed to go one week without this when I know how fucking good her pussy is?

"This is what you want? You want me to fuck your tight little pussy?" I say through gritted teeth.

When she did not answer my hand came down on that round ass, she yelped in surprise or pain. I don't know, but I could see my hand print forming on her pale skin.

"Tell me!"

"Yes, I like it when you fuck me." She said.

I grab her hips with more force than I intended but at this point I did not care. All the frustration of this week I pounded into her, but she never complained in fact her hips were bucking back right into me.

"Look at you my dirty girl, you're practically fucking me."

I stopped moving and watched her as she moved back and forth on my cock. She was fucking loving it, moaning and throwing her head back. I watched her ass as it moved and could not help but give it another slap.

"Ohh..." She groaned.

"You like that don't cha. You like it when I smack your naughty ass." My hand came down again watching my handy work, her round ass turned flaming red.

"Your close aren't you? I can feel it." I say feeling her tighten around me.

I slow my pace, she whimpers looking back at me with a puppy dog expression on her face.

"You wanna come?" I say running a hand over her overheated ass. "Do you?"

"Y..y..es" She gets out.

"Hmmm."

I lick my index finger and run it down the crack of her ass, she tenses but makes no other move. I lean down till my lips are at her ear and very slowly I push my finger into her little rosebud.

"I am going to have this soon." I place a wet kiss on her sweaty shoulder resuming my pace, I go even faster, deeper. "Come on my cock, come now!" I tell her through gritted teeth, I could feel my own release approaching.

"Ed...wa...Sir!" She moaned loudly milking my cock, I followed after her.

Leaning my head on her shoulder spent.


	20. Chapter 21

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Beta'd by sjdavis84**

**WARNING****This chapter contains ADULT situations please be mindful of that. If you are underage or if any aspect of the bdsm lifestyle offend you please do not read.**

**That being said I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, those who are following and have added the story to there favourites. I hope you enjoy chapter 20 let me know what you think. I'm going to go peek from behind a corner.**

**For anyone who wants to see chapter pictures and teasers please go to the fb group.**

** www . /groups/ DarkVelvetCN/ (remove spacing)**

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

Sunday morning. Was there a better way to start the day then in my playroom.

I told Bella to meet me down there in five minutes. She actually had a little sparkle in her eyes when I mentioned it and was eager to run out the room and get ready. I have not been fulfilling my role as her dominant properly and I have neglected this, but that all changes from today. From today she will be seeing a lot more of my playroom...well, when she can see.

When I make it the the playroom Isabella is waiting for me in position. I let out a low groan, hoping she did not hear it. She looked sinful, positively delectable in this position. Kneeling on her spot, head down, hands behind her back, her beautiful silk hair covered her face like a curtain. She only had on a pair of black lace panties, that was all I had requested she wear, of course I had a change of clothes for her down here for after.

"Good Morning kitten," I said. I loved that pet name, for it suited her perfectly. She was cute, beautiful, soft, with a feisty side like a little kitten. My little kitten.

"Good morning sir," she said. Her head remained down, although I did not give her permission to speak...Hmmm.

"Today Isabella, I don't want to hear you. Not a sound, not a word unless I instruct you to speak. Of course the only exception being if you feel you need to safeword. Do you understand?"

She remained quiet...Good girl.

"You may answer." I say.

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Good." I pushed her hair out of the way and lifted her chin with my finger, so she was looking at me. "But next time remember, when you talk to me, you look at me."

She nodded.

"Stand up. Go to the middle of the bed and lay on your back"

I watched her ass sway in the direction of the bed, biting on my bottom lip I watched her climb on the bed and lay down. I turned away quickly, it took all the strength I had to not pounce on top of her right now.

I pulled a few things out of the drawers, but I still kept it simple for her. A pair of handcuffs, a blindfold, nipple clamps, lube and a small butt plug. Yes, these should do fine.

I made my way back to her, carrying my supplies. She was spread out on her back in the center of the bed, her eyes fixed on a spot on the ceiling. I put my supplies next to her feet, taking the handcuffs I climbed on top of her, resting my weight on my heels.

"Put your hands together above your head."

I twirled the cuffs around my finger and watched as her eyes widened. I chuckled at her reaction, what did I tell you, fucking cute.

I cuffed her wrists making sure they were not too tight.

"This okay? What color are we? You may answer."

"Umm, green." She said, biting her bottom lip. I wanted to bite that lip right off.

"Good girl." I said running my thumb over her bottom lip releasing it from it's confinement.

I let my thumb linger over her bottom lip, her mouth parted slightly and her pink tongue darted out licking the tip of my thumb before lifting her head slightly and sucking my thumb into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around moaning. I let out a feral growl. Where the fuck did that come from? Hey, I'm not complaining, that shit was hot, but it came out of nowhere. She blushed scarlet realising my thumb, her eyes downcast avoiding mine.

I put my thumb in my mouth enjoying her sweet taste. Pure heaven and sin, every part of her tasted like pure heaven mixed with the devil.

I grabbed the blindfold. Her face changed when she saw it. She looked somewhat scared.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded. I was proud of her that she did not verbally answer.

"Lift your head a bit."

I tied the blindfold behind her head. As soon as it was covering her eyes, her breathing picked up and her hands were fisting the sheets above her head. I ran the back of my fingers over her cheek and down the side of her neck, hoping she would relax. I could understand her hesitation of not being able to see, not knowing what was coming, but this was all part of the pleasure. She had to trust me. Maybe that was the problem, maybe she didn't trust me like I thought she did. She whole body shook now and she was silently sobbing.

I pulled the blindfold of her eyes and wiped her stray tears with the pads of my thumb.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Maybe I could have asked a little nicer but what the hell? It was a blindfold. You'd think I was making her walk the plank.

She shook her head.

"Talk, now." I was getting impatient and wanted answers.

"I...um...I don't want to be blindfolded." She said in a hushed tone.

"Why not?"

"I don't like it."

For fucks sake. "This is all about trust Isabella. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, but..."

"But what? There are no buts." I said.

She bit her lip her eyes downcast and she looked on the verge of tears again.

"What is it?" I said.

"I don't like the dark." She rushed out in one breath.

I...hmmm. I knew she had a thing with the dark. Alice has mentioned it numerous times and all the lights in the house are always on but I'm here with her. She's not alone in a dark room, she's here with me and it's only a blindfold.

"Kitten, do you trust me?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

"I am not going to let anything happen to you. You're going to enjoy this and I am going to touch you the whole time. You have nothing to be afraid of, alright?" I really wanted her to understand that. But more importantly I needed her to agree because I needed her to let go of that fear and trust me and know that I will take care of her.

"Alright."

She took a few deep breaths and I placed the blindfold back on.

"What colour?" I asked palming her face.

"Green."

"Good girl, now no more talking."

I kissed her cheek turning her head to one side darting my tongue out, I ran it down the side of her neck, over her shoulder till I reached her breast. Taking one of her perfect pink pebble into my mouth sucking gently. Without breaking contact one hand reached for the clamps. Sucking on her nipple some more, running my tongue around it before biting down hard enough to make her squeal, yet gentle enough not to leave a mark. I applied the clamp, she sucked in a breath biting that bottom lip so hard it looked like it was about to draw blood.

"We still green Kitten? Answer."

"Yes." She said in a hushed whisper.

I moved to the other nipple, repeating the exact same actions. When both clamps were applied I leaned back to look at her. Fucking beautiful, with that chain resting in between her breasts I picked it up and gave a slight tug. She gave a silent moan, she had taken to chewing the hell out of that bottom lip. Stupidly I let her have at it. If it was keeping her quiet why not? I did not want to punish her today. No today was all about pleasure.

I palmed both her breasts, squeezing gently I licked over the chain joining her breasts and brought them together. I loved her tits, they were perfect and made to fit perfectly in my hands.

I trailed butterfly kisses back down to her stomach, I dipped my tongue into her navel and trailed wet kisses down until I reached her pantie covered sex. She was wet, she soaked the panties right through. I bit her clit over the fabric, she bucked her hips and her pussy pressed into my mouth. Her smell was intoxicating, taking over all my senses and the taste of her, there was no comparison.

I slid my fingers into the hem of her panties and ripped them from her body in one swift move. I hope she did not like them too much. Fuck it! I'll buy her a truck full of the damn things.

"Spread your legs kitten, let me see that glistening pussy."

She slowly spread her legs but not wide enough for me.

"You're going to have to do better than that."

Her skin was a shade of red you'd think she was on fire. Her knees were shaky and in the end I grabbed them, pushing them as wide as they would go.

"Look at how wet you are. Can you feel it?"

I ran my finger over her slit mopping up her sweet juices.I sucked my finger into my mouth licking off her sweetness, savouring the flavour.

"This. This right here." I gave her pussy a light slap just hard enough to cause a sweet sting.

"Your pussy, my pussy. Who does it belong to? Answer me."

Her breathing had picked up and her hips kept moving from side to side.

"Your's." She answered.

"Mine! This is mine, you are mine!" I said thrusting two fingers into her tight heat, working them in her torturously slow. Her hips swerved around trying to create friction.

"No you don't. You don't get to cum until I give you permission to cum. Understand kitten?"

She whimpered and nodded rapidly. Somehow I know I am setting her up to fail, but she needs to learn.

"Kitten, I'm going to bring my fingers to your mouth, let go of that fucking lip and suck your sweet juices."

Removing my fingers from her, I brought them up to her mouth. She sucked gently, licking in and around my fingers.

"That's right baby lick them clean. Such a good girl."

Watching her suck on my fingers made my cock painfully hard. It strained against my jeans begging to be released and have at her. Making quick work of my clothes I got back on the bed kneeling by her head.

"Turn your head this way." I cupped her cheek turning her in my direction her lips mere inches from my cock.

"I wanna fuck your mouth kitten, open wide for me."

Her pretty little mouth opened as wide as it would go. My cock had a mind of its own, or it was a pull it was instantly drawn to her mouth. She wrapped her lips around me, her tongue swirling around the head, my eyes instantly rolling in the back of my head. I thrust into her mouth hitting the back of her throat, she didn't choke so I did it again and again. Only slowing down momentarily for her to catch her breath before fisting her hair and bringing her to my member again. I let her work me this time, her mouth and tongue worked its magic. All too fucking soon it was going to be over, I could feel my stomach tighten and that too familiar feeling creeping up. Getting rid of her hand I went deep into her mouth again, it took two thrusts and I was spilling down her throat, She swallowed all I had to give her.

I recovered quickly and so did she. Grabbing the butt plug and lube I settled myself in between her legs, pushing her knees high almost to her chest. I focused on her little rosebud.

"Stay like this." I told her squeezing some lube onto one finger I spread it around her back hole. She tensed of course.

"Relax baby, it won't hurt I promise." I kissed the inside of her thigh, easing my finger slowly in, she was still tense. I brought my other hand to her pussy, dipping two fingers in and working her clit with my thumb I continued sliding in and out of her ass. She relaxed and I chanced adding a second finger. Her lip was under assault by her teeth again. Her hips were bucking and her pussy was squeezing the life out of my fingers.

"Does it feel good kitten? Answer me."

"Y...yes." Her response was breathy, practically a moan.

I decided now was the time retracting all my fingers from her. I lubed up the butt plug and applied some more on her.

"Take a deep breath."

As soon as she did I eased the plug in slowly. It was the smallest one so it should not cause her any pain at all.

"Oh..mmm.." She let out bringing her knees together.

"Be quiet. I did not give you permission to talk." I said pulling the chain of the nipple clamps lightly.

She wanted to say something, make a noise but that lip was back in place again stopping her.

I pushed her legs apart again and drove straight into her pussy licking her from top to bottom. I had to hold her hips in place as she was bucking out of control. I lapped up her sweet juices fucking her tight hole with my tongue. In and out, she was loving it. I could hear her clawing at the sheets above her head. She was close I could feel her. I pulled back, very reluctantly. I did not want her to come, I did not want her to fail.

Slamming into Bella had become my favorite thing to do. I lived for it, craved it, and her pussy welcomed me with it's tight warmth. If my cock could smile, I'm sure it would have a shit eating grin right now.

Thrusting into her would never be enough, I would never get enough of her. I have never felt anything like her before.

I tugged on the nipple chain one last time before removing the clamps, first the right then the left. She let out a slight hiss, I was quick taking one nipple into my mouth sucking on it gently and placing a kiss on it, I repeated my actions to the other one. I could feel her pussy tightening around me.

"Your doing so good kitten, don't you dare come yet. You can do it, I know you can." I whispered in her ear.

I brought my hand down to her backside twisting the plug around a bit making her go wild, her breathing and that pussy was on a mission to snap my dick off. She was close, so close. But I was not there yet, I wanted her to cum with me.

My thrusts increased, I was a mad man pounding into her and I was sure she would be sore.

Soon I felt that tightening I was close. I brought my hand down in between us finding her clit circling it with my fingers.

"Cum now!" I said.

No sooner had the words left my mouth she was cuming all over my cock, squeezing me tighter. Three more thrusts and I followed her spilling myself deep in her pussy, my pussy.

I lay on top of her spent. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Rolling of her off, I kneeled down and gently took the butt plug out, she squirmed around a bit and because I could not resist I licked at her pussy one last time.

Removing her blindfold, I kissed both her eyes. I was so proud of her, she did it. I grabbed the key for the handcuffs off of the nightstand and removed them rubbing soothing circles around her wrists, I was pleased she was not red.

"Feel free to speak now." I say chuckling she looked fucking adorable that lip still between her teeth. Leaning in I kissed her, light and gentle hoping she would give her poor lip a break. She tasted funny almost like metal, salty.

"Your bleeding. You made yourself bleed." Her lip was bleeding.

"It's no big deal." She said.

"You made yourself bleed."

"But I stayed quiet. That's what you wanted right?"

"Yes, but I didn't want you to hurt yourself." I cupped her face bringing mine closer to hers I ran my tongue over her lower lip. She pulled away from me wiping her mouth.

"That's disgusting." She said.

I shrugged. Nothing about her was disgusting.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"The truth Isabella." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"My shoulders hurt and I want to have a shower."

I retreated into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of lotion. When I came back out, I had her sit up in front of me while I massaged her shoulders. She seemed to enjoy it, moaning and leaning her back into me. I rubbed some lotion on her wrists too. She thanked me and I left her after that to shower and get dressed. I needed to have my own shower and get dressed.

* * *

Arriving at mom and dad's for Sunday dinner I noticed Caius's car in the driveway. I wanted to turn the fuck around and go back home. I was in a good mood today and didn't want to deal with his bullshit.

Sighing I took the flowers and myself out of the car and went inside. Mom was quick to engulf me in a hug. I hugged her back and gave the flowers kissing her cheek.

"You by yourself?" She asked looking over my shoulder.

"Of course. Was I supposed to pick someone up?" If so no one said anything to me.

"Oh no, I thought you were going to bring Bella with you."

How the hell does she know about Bella? I am sure dad has not said anything to her, and he's only seen her one time.

"How do you know about Bella?" I asked smiling.

"She's Alice's sister, Rosalie's friend. Rosalie said you would be bringing her. I can't wait to meet the girl that's captured my son's heart."

I was pissed! Damn that fucking blond. Can't keep her god damn mouth shut, her and that midget.

I smiled down at mom and left her in the hall. My footsteps lead me into the kitchen where I could hear all the women.

"My grandson, come give your grandmother a kiss." Nonna said, coming to me arms wide open. I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Such a beautiful boy." She pinched my cheeks.

"You came by yourself." Rose, the blond narrowed her eyes at me.

"What's it to you?" I asked.

"Edward, What Rose wants to know is why didn't Bella come with you? Everyone is dying to meet her." Alice chimed in. The midget is another one I can't fucking stand, too nosy for her own damn good.

"Bella is busy studying she could not come." I lied. Well it was not a complete lie, when I left Bella was at the kitchen bench with a ton of books spread out.

"That's fucking bullshit." Rosalie yelled.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Emmett, Dad and Caius came in. Great, just fucking great.

"You better tell your wife to watch her god damn mouth." I pointed at finger in her face.

"Edward!" Both mom and nonna said.

"Hey, watch the way you speak to my wife." Emmett said, stepping in front of me.

"No, Emmett it's fine. Let him say what he has to say." Rose stepped in front of Emmett.

"What's going on?" Caius asked.

"Rose is pissed off because Edward won't bring his girlfriend around to meet the family." That midget said.

"You mind your own fucking business." I yelled at her.

"You have a girlfriend?" Caius pointed at me. His whole face fell.

"What's the matter Edward. She does not know anything, she does not know anyone. Yet she's living with you." Rose said, her finger poking me in the chest.

"She's living with you." I chose to ignore Caius.

"Your keeping her away as if she were a dirty little secret."

"She's not a dirty secret, and get your hand off me." I pushed her hand away.

"Yeah we'll see about that. Emmett give me the keys to the car." LIke the idiot that Emmett was he handed them right over.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"If he's not going to bring Bella, I will." She said running out the room with me running after her. Damn she was fast and she drives like a maniac too. It was hard to keep on her tail and she arrived before me.

Alec stopped her from going up the steps.

"Move out of my way you bastard." She stomped her foot.

"It's okay Alec let her go."

I was not afraid of Bella saying anything to Rosalie. I was more afraid of what Rosalie would say to Bella, and lets face it the blond is one hell of a bitch and she has it in for me.

"Rose what are you doing here?" I heard Bella ask. She sounded surprised to see her.

"Your...Your actually studying." Now it was the blonds turn to sound surprised.

"Yes, what did you think I was doing?"

"I...never mind go get dressed."

"Why?" Bella looked over blondies shoulder, her eyes meeting mine.

"Edward what's going on?" She asked.

"Bella leave him alone, go and get dressed and three of us can leave together. Isn't that right Edward." Rose turned towards me with a menacing look on her face. Fuck you too bitch.

"No, the two of you what is going on?" Bella stomped her foot, she actually stomped her foot.

"I thought dickhead over here would bring you to meet the family tonight. Instead he shows up all by his lonesome sad self. So my question to you is why did you not come with him? You are living together, you're obviously together. Why is he keeping you all hidden?"

"Rose, he is not keeping me hidden." Bella said. "I am actually studying and I really need to get this done. You barging in here isn't helping."

"That's bullshit Bella. Alice isn't the only one that claims to know things. The other day why did you run out when Esme and Nonna showed up."

"You meet my mother?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"No she didn't. When she saw me wave them over she ran away like the grim reaper was chasing her. So I am going to ask you again what is going on between the two of you?" She pointed a finger between the two of us.

"Rose you are reading way too much into this. I was having a bad day, a week in fact and you caught me off guard, I wasn't prepared to meet Edward's mother, that's why I ran out of there."

I have to hand it to her she was lying through her teeth and she was believable.

"Bella, please I'm your friend. Somethings wrong I know it. I can feel it. Damn it Bella, it's written all over your face. Please, please tell me, tell Alice, or Mary, let us help you," Blondie said.

Persistent fucking thing she is. I have no idea what she was going on about. Bella looked fine to me and she seemed the same as she always was.

Bella shuffled from one foot to the other, taking a few deep breaths before taking Rosalie's hands in hers.

"Rose you're my friend. No you're more like a sister and I love you, but I promise...I promise you Rose I'm fine, better than fine. I'm really happy. You know I would tell you if something was wrong, you know you're the first person I would come to."

Fuck me she was good.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong? Bella the stories I've heard about this fuck-wit."

"Okay time for the blond to leave the building. You've said your piece, seen that she's okay now get the fuck out of my house." I said butting into their conversation. I didn't need, nor did I want Bella to hear some of the fucked up stories about me, and I can only imagine what Emmett and Jasper have said about me.

Both of them ignored me. Bella gave me a look over bimbo barbies shoulder.

"You've been the only real friend I've had for the past ten years. You know I would tell you everything. I'm happy, Edward makes me happy. I've just had a bad week, that's all I promise." Bella said hugging her.

Blondie left after that, and I could not be happier to have her out of my house. I stood out front till her car was out of sight.

Back inside Bella was pacing the floor back and forth furiously.

"She's a persistent thing isn't she. She doesn't take no for an answer." I said coming back into the kitchen.

"I just lied to the only true friend I have ever had." She stopped pacing her whole body turning towards me.

Fuck me if looks could kill Bella would be digging my grave right about now.

"I'm sorry that you had to do that. But that blonde, hell even your sister have some serious issues going on upstairs." I said pointing to my head.

"HER NAME IS ROSALIE!" She yelled at me.

"Watch your fucking tone, don't forget who your talking to!" I said my finger pointed at her face.

"Or what you'll have me whacked like one of your mafia guys?"

Her hand flew over her mouth as soon as the words left her mouth. My eyes narrowed in on her.

"Where the fuck did you get that from?" I spat.

She shook her head.

"Nah kitten... it's too late, you got to now tell me where did you come up with something like that?"

I pried her hand away from her mouth.

"Tell me!" I demanded. "Did Rosalie tell you?"

"No."

"Your sister?"

"NO."

"Then?"

"I...um...may...have googled you."

She did what now?

"Why would you do that?"

"It was awhile ago. I didn't believe you when you said you were a business owner or whatever and every question I asked you always avoided. I wanted answers." She said hesitantly.

If she searched me, there was a lot of shit out there about me and my family. She could have come across something about her father. I'm sure there had to be photos too...Fuck!

"And Google told you I was in the mafia."

She nodded.

"And you believe that?"

"It would explain a lot." She said.

"Really. Like what?"

What the fuck was it that she knew, how the fuck did I miss this?

"Forget it, forget I said anything." She turned to leave, to walk away from me.

"Where the fuck are you going? Get your ass back here we are having a conversation." I said following after her.

"No you're having a conversation with yourself, I've finished."

"Isabella, turn the fuck around or so help me I will bend you over my knee and destroy your ass." I was livid, how dare she walk away from me?

"Fine have it your way. Everything makes perfect sense. You always have a piece on you sometimes two. Who the fuck carries two gun's on them. Theres one under the drivers seat in your car. You have bricks of cash all over the house. People are afraid of you, you can see it in their eyes. You have a blood thirsty beast for a pet. The guy outside I think is a bodyguard and don't think that I have not noticed him follow me everywhere, you speak in code. You were shot..." She said all that in one breath.

"Okay this is what you want, you want to know the truth? You're dead on." I said.

Her face changed she looked shocked. I think she was expecting me to give her some bullshit excuse or change the subject, no fuck that she wants to know, she better be prepared for what she's about to hear.

"Oh..okay." She said."So you're not a business owner, you lied to me." She frowned her brow.

"I did not lie to you. I am a business owner. I have the clubs, a lounge bar and a restaurant and my investments and believe it or not they make me a hell of a lot of money." I said running my fingers through my hair. Everything I had just told her was the complete truth.

"So why do you do this? Why the mob?"

"Because you don't turn your back on family no matter how fucked up they are, blood is blood." I said. I know a thing about fucked up families, mine were at the top of the list. Don't get me wrong my parents were wonderful people. My father wanted no part of the family business, that's why he became a doctor but in the end he was sucked in too.

I never had the choice of walking away of doing something else, Demetri made sure of that I would never be able to leave. I hate him, I've hated him ever since he brought Heidi into our lives.

"How many people have you killed?" She asked.

"Next question."

"No you don't get to avoid my questions anymore. How many people have you killed?"

'Do you honestly think I keep count?" Seriously I don't have a fucking book with everyone I have had offed.

"What exactly do you do?" She bit her lip again.

"I'm an underboss. Caius is the big guns. Before him it was my grandfather, and if anything happens to Caius then it all goes to me." What the fuck is wrong with me? I can't believe I told her that. "That's enough questions, you already know too much. Go finish studying or whatever it is you were doing." I waved my hand.

"What are you dismissing me now. You trusted me enough to tell me that, but you won't tell me anything else?" She said pissed off.

"I do trust you." But she knows enough as it is, she does not need to know anymore. I knew eventually I did not need to worry because I had covered my ass, I just hope she wouldn't figure it out because I know she would have a shit storm over it.

But something changed, the wheels were turning in her head and they were turning fucking fast. I could see it on her face, in her eyes as she pieced the puzzle...Fuck.

"The NDA you had me sign." She said, standing perfectly still her eyes burning into mine.

"If something happened, if I ever talked to the police legally they could not use anything I said against you. It was all to cover your ass."

"Isabella." I said. My voice was stern, held warning.

"Don't. All this time you've bullshited me about trust. I have to trust you and trust this and trust that and you...You're the one that does not trust me."

"I have told you that I trust you."

"The only reason you trust me is because you tricked me into signing a nondisclosure." She yelled.

"How exactly did I trick you?"

"You lied to me, you were never honest with me. The only thing you were ever honest with me about was that you wanted to fuck me."

"Isabella"

"Don't. You know what this conversation is over." She said walking away.

"Get back here Isabella!"

"Fuck you Edward Cullen!"


	21. Chapter 22

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Beta'd by sjdavis84.**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

That was the worst night sleep I have ever had. Not that I have been sleeping that well to begin with. He lied to me, all his trust bullshit was just that, bullshit. He wanted to cover his ass, make sure I can't talk or squeal or whatever the hell they call it in there world. I can't believe I was so stupid that I did not ask more questions. I am living with a criminal and yet I sort of knew that before I agreed to all of this. But having him confirm it made it that much more real.

Things went from shit to fucked up in a heartbeat last night and I blame Rose...No I can't blame her. Edward is the one that lied to me but she had no business showing up here last night. Why is it so important to her that I meet their family? Alice could care less, infact I have not seen or spoken to Alice since my birthday.

I did not want to meet his...their family. I did not want to get attached only to leave them as well when our time is up. I would never admitted this out loud but it hurts to think about February, when we will go our separate ways and I hate myself for that. I hate myself that I feel things I can't begin to describe and it hurts and I need a coffee or a redbull, caffeine pills, anything. I think I'm delusional, losing my mind from lack of sleep.

I went downstairs. I was sure by now Edward was gone.

I could hear shuffling coming from the kitchen, maybe he hadn't left yet. I decided to go back upstairs. I did not want to face him, not yet, it was too soon and I was certain that if we saw each other now we would both say or do things we will likely regret later.

To my shock when I turned around in front of me stood Fuzzy, teeth bared, growling ready to attack. Oh shit, Edward had forgotten him inside...or had he had been left in on purpose. I had no time to react, to even blink. Before I knew it Fuzzy was up on two paws, shit he towered over me. His front paws came down on my shoulders, I fall on my back with a loud thud. He was staring me in the face, his teeth still on display. He leaned in closer, his nose skimming down the side of my throat. At this point I was petrified I think I may have even peed myself, this beast was going to kill me and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

He sniffed down my throat across my chest and down my stomach, then his face was next to mine again.

His eyes bore into mine for what seemed like hours, although I'm sure it was no more than a minute. Then he shocked the hell out of me when he licked my face with his big slobbering tongue. I was still too scared to make a move to do anything about it.

Then he hopped off me, I could actually breathe again, the beast was heavy. His head was nudging my hip as if trying to get me to stand up.

Very cautiously I did, and he rubbed his whole body against my legs like a cat and licked my palm before moulding his head into it. I started scratching behind his ear, he seemed to like that. I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Your not so bad after all are you Fuzzy?" I said. His name still made me laugh. "Did that idiot forget you inside?" If he was still here I hope he heard that.

I went into the kitchen with Fuzzy following by my side. In the fridge I had some steaks out for tonight. I grabbed one, holding it out to him, he wasted no time snatching it up. I've heard the way to man's heart is through his stomach, true or not I want this dog to like me.

My phone rang on the kitchen bench where I had forgotten it last night. It was Edward. I ignored the call. It was not the smartest decision on my part, but I refuse to talk to him.

Great, now he is texting.

**_Isabella answer the fucking phone, someone is coming to the door any second now. E._**

I answered on the third ring.

"What?" I spat.

"Watch your fucking tone!" He sounded pissed, beyond pissed, livid. Well fuck him! I'm standing my ground.

"How may I be of service to you, your majesty?" If he wants to act like a royal ass then he shall be treated like one.

"Cute, real fucking cute."

"Do you have something to say? I'm very busy." I smiled. Saying that and imagining the the look on his face. Steam was probably shooting out of his ears, his nose, hell even his ass.

"I need Alec today. As soon as Victoria shows up he will be leaving. She is not to talk to you and you are not to talk to her, go about your ever important busy day like you do with Alec there." He said, then the line went dead.

Motherfucker. Who does he think he is? Telling me who I can and cannot talk too.

Fuzzy laid his head on my feet. God was this dog for real?

He ran off barking in the direction of the front door, a minute later the doorbell rang.

I followed after Fuzzy wondering how on earth I am going to answer the door with this beast clawing at it.

"Fuzzy, come here" I said. It was worth a try, he came. "Sit" he did...ok.

I opened the door to reveal a beautiful tall redhead. Damn, does she work for Edward? Surely not. Do women do his line of work, do they? Maybe she's his secretary?

She was absolutely gorgeous. Her ginger hair was long down to the small of her back with beautiful soft curls. She had crystal blue piercing eyes. She was wearing a denim mini and a tank with the words "SPANK ME" in bright red letters. I wanted to laugh, but thought better of it. She works for Edward after all.

"Isabella?" She said, flashing a perfect white smile. "Aren't you fuckable. The big C has done well for himself."

What the...

"You must be Victoria." I said.

Over her shoulder I saw the silent guy, which only moments ago I found out has a name, speed off.

Victoria came inside and locked the door behind herself, her eyes landing on Fuzzy who sat perfectly still at my feet, however he had that menacing look, like he was about to attack at any second now.

"Um...Should he be inside?" She asked.

"Mr. C, forgot him inside this morning. Don't worry he's harmless." I said scratching Fuzzy behind the ears.

"Harmless my ass, I've seen what that thing is capable of first hand."

Glancing down at Fuzzy. I wonder what damage he could really do?

"Where's the remote to the shock collar...Wait, you call your boyfriend Mr. C?" She raised her perfectly sculpted brow at me.

Boyfriend? What lies has Edward been telling these people?

"He's not my boyfriend and you're not shocking the dog. If he makes you uncomfortable I'll put him outside."

I only hoped Fuzzy would be compliant with me.

"What do you mean he's not your boyfriend? Did you two elope, get married like that doofus of a brother?"

"What, no." I said walking towards the back door. Luck was with me, Fuzzy stayed outside without a fight. I felt bad leaving him out there, he gave me a sad look even licked the glass door.

Crap this dog is nothing but a big sweetheart. I wish I could say the same about Victoria right now. Why is she even talking to me? I thought they weren't allowed to talk to me.

"You're not?...Are you?" She pointed a finger at me, a knowing look on her face.

"Am I what?" I questioned both her words and her sanity.

"He wouldn't, you're so innocent looking and sweet. You look more like a porcelain doll then a submissive...Oh my god you are his submissive, aren't you?"

WHAT...How does she...How can...

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ignorance is bliss, right?

"Honey you can't lie for shit. Don't worry I won't tell him we talked, I'm not that stupid."

At this point in time I could care less if he found out I had spoken to her.

"Aren't you supposed to babysit me in silence?" I said irritated.

"Babysitting, is that how you see it?" She laughed. "Alec is no fun, but I'm not here to babysit you."

"Really?"

"Yes really, and don't change the subject."

"What I am or am not is none of your business." I said walking away from her.

"You may be his submissive, but you're something else, something more. I mean you are living in his house, he's paying people a pretty penny to babysit you, as you put it, and he gave you his car." She said to me like it was supposed to be the most obvious thing ever.

"I hate that car, I don't understand why he won't let me drive my own. And a dominant and a submissive can live together."

"So you admit you are his submissive." She beamed. What the fuck was there to beam about?

I pressed my lips together. That's it, from this from this moment on she can talk to the walls, hell I'll bring Fuzzy back in she can talk his ears off or maybe he'll chew hers off.

"Oh don't be like that. Come on, today you can have fun with your babysitter. I've gotta be more fun than Alec. I'm actually talking to you not just following you around like a lost puppy."

Okay, she had me there. She was treating me like an actual person. While my first babysitter did talk to me, he was an idiot that got on my nerves, and then this Alec guy it's like someone ripped his tongue out and shoved it up his ass. But this girl, woman, has said more to me in the ten minutes she's been here then the other two had in the past month and a half.

Maybe she might be good for something. Maybe I can get her to reveal something about Edward to me. She seems like she knows him on a personal level.

My stomach hurt thinking about it.

Were they together?

Was she one of the five submissives?

"Ok you're right. Hey I haven't eaten yet and need a coffee badly how about you?" I suppose if I'm nice enough she might tell me things. She sure is chatty though, like the red haired version of Alice, because that's what the world needs another Alice.

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" She asked.

"Right here believe it or not, I can actually cook." I said.

My first day here Edward had given me the number to a place called Giovani's. I was supposed to order everything from there, apparently they cater to Edward's every command.

I've never called. What's the point? I know how to cook and Edward's kitchen is incredible, and I think I'm the first person to have ever cooked in it.

"Don't you have to be at school or something?" She said tagging after me into the kitchen.

"My first class starts in two hours, so we have plenty of time." I smile. Taking out some bacon, eggs and cheese. I got everything ready then turned the coffee machine on. Edward has one of those espresso machines, it's probably the only thing in this kitchen that that he's ever used.

"So does Mr C make you cook for him?"

"No, he told me to order from Giovani's. I don't think he knows I can cook." And it's not like he spends any time here to find out.

"Hmm..." She seemed to be pondering over that. "So how did the two of you meet?"

While we ate our breakfast I told her how Edward and I came to be, leaving out all the major details.

"Sounds to me like your sister knew exactly where she wanted to go"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because after dark does not advertise. As you know it's not your typical club and most people who come are members who come to play, others stroll in on the street by accident. So unless your sister searched bdsm style clubs in Chicago..."

"I don't think Alice would..."

Who am I kidding Alice would pull something like that. She could have taken us there as a joke that kind of backfired since she met Jasper...She met Jasper. She met Jasper in a bdsm club. Is Jasper like Edward? And oh my god, Emmett and Rose...

I shook the thought out of my head...What if it's a family thing?

Stop it Bella.

"Hey maybe your sister likes to get her freak on. You can't be one to judge her, look where you are and who you're with?"

"Are you a submissive?" I asked.

"Hell no. I'd kill the fucker that tries to tie me up." She laughed.

"Are you a dominant?" Yeah my curiosity has no limits.

Can women even be dominants, I have no idea.

She nodded, "Yeah."

Well that answers my question.

"How...why?"

"It's all about control honey." She chuckled.

"There are other ways to have control." I said. I just really wanted to understand why someone would do this, choose to be like this.

She sighed deeply. She looked lost in thought for a moment, all sorts of emotions played across her perfect face.

"I had a terrible upbringing. My parents never wanted me until they realised I could be used as a punching bag."

"I am so sorry." My hand automatically reached out to hers.

"I ran away at fifteen. In my mind whatever was out there had to be better than what was a home...then Marcus found me." She stopped taking a few deep breaths.

I've heard the name Marcus before. I overheard a conversation Edward was having with someone in his office about a Marcus, I'm sure it can't be the same one?

"He promised me a job and a place to live...I think you know where I'm going at with this."

I nodded, she did not need to spell it out for me.

"Edw...Mr C, he found me a few months later...I didn't believe him at first, I thought...but he saved me, took me away from there. I owe him my life."

The poor thing, what she must have gone through. She was so young. My anger towards Edward was slowly slipping away, he saved her thank god.

"For a long time I was scared, angry...he introduced me into this lifestyle and for the first time in my life I didn't feel powerless. I was in control, I made the decisions."

"That's so..." I could not even find words. My heart broke for her, for what she had to go through. She was a child and...

"Anyways that's why I do it. But don't think everyone is the same, others do it because they love power and control."

I wonder why Edward does it?

"I don't know why he does it. Maybe you should ask him yourself."

Did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did."

Shit.

"You said that out loud too."

* * *

My one and only class for the day was running incredibly slow or it could be that my head was not in the game today, that and Mike was getting on my every last nerve.

He is a persistent ass I'll give him that. For the past couple of weeks Mike has asked me out and for the past couple of weeks I have very nicely refused. You would think he would get the hint by now. Sometimes I wonder if he even pays attention when I talk to him, he seems to always stare at my chest or my ass.

"What are you doing tonight Bella?" Mike asked as we were walking out the building.

Victoria had insisted she drive me here herself. I felt bad leaving her in the front of the building, she's been there for three hours now. Alec always waited too, but I could care less about him and he had his own car.

"Nothing much, just going to study." I said walking a little faster, hoping to get to the car faster.

"Ben and Ang are going out and I'm wondering if you'd like to come...with me?" He said, sounding nervous.

Oh for the love...how can he still sound nervous? I've lost track of how many times I've rejected him. He is like some non giving up asking me out guy. Maybe I should say I have a boyfriend, that's not a good idea then he'll ask questions about said imaginary boyfriend.

"Mike I can't."

"Hey Bell!" Victoria surprised me, putting her arm around my shoulder. I swear Mikes jaw hit the floor at the sight of her and I'm wondering if he's staring at her cleavage or the words across her top.

"Mike this is my friend Victoria. Victoria this is Mike." I introduced them. Mike was more than eager to meet her, holding out his hand. Victoria took it but she pulled him in for a hug running her hands up and down his back, she actually squeezed his ass. I heard Mike groan. It was difficult trying to keep a straight face when all I really wanted to do was roll over with laughter. The look on his face was priceless.

"It's a mighty fine pleasure to meet you Mike." Victoria said in a seductive tone.

"Pleasures all mine, believe me." He said as she pulled away from him I could see him adjusting his trousers.

"You!" She turned to me grabbing my hand. "I think I've been waiting long enough out here, lets go." She said pulling me away.

"Wait Bella what about tonight?" Mike called chasing after us.

You can't be serious. This guy had no limits.

"She's got plans tonight with her boyfriend." Victoria called out.

"Boyfriend? I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"Well she does, you might want to leave her alone Mike, if he finds out you've been harassing her for dates, well lets just say I'd hate to be you."

"What the fuck? Why did you lie?" I yelled as she sped off.

"I didn't lie."

"Yeah then where is this boyfriend of mine?"

"Edward you idiot. What do you think would happen if he found out about that thing asking you out."

"I don't care. What I do is none of his business." I was beyond irritated at her. She had made my life a little more complicated. Mike is going to tell Angela and she's going to be hounding me for information, fuck she's gonna want to meet him.

"You may not care but he does, and that little shit is an annoying punk, I should've put my glock to his dick." She chuckled.

"You...What? I'm not allowed to have male friends now?"

If that motherfucker thinks he can control who I can and can not see he's got another thing coming.

"No, but that slim wants to fuck you. How can you not see it, it's clear as day. He's a perv, he got a hard on while I was hugging him."

"Look I'm not interested in Mike in that way, but that does not mean I can't be friends with him." What the fuck? Is the inner dom coming to the surface now?

"Your intentions are innocent, his aren't."

I stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. I think I may have misjudged Victoria, while she can be nice and friendly she is also a major bitch sticking her nose where it does not belong. Then again she works for Edward and her loyalty lies with him. Then a thought crossed my mind, in fact it's been on my mind all day.

"Have you and Edward ever, you know?" Why do I care who he's slept with, or tied up, or spanked or...

"Depends what answer you really want?" She said.

I'll take that as a yes...Of course he would sleep with her, look at her she's beautiful. I wonder what he sees in me, I'm nothing but simple in comparison to Victoria even the girls at his club are...exquisite.

"We did once, we were both high as a kite and had been drinking." She shrugged.

"Oh..." What the hell else was I supposed to say.

"It was only once, and I don't even remember most of it, and I doubt he does either."

Was that supposed to make me feel better? And why do I care?

"I didn't tell you to upset you, you asked and I was honest." She said.

I can't seem to control myself today, I can't believe I said that out loud.

"And you care because you have feelings for him."

"The only feelings I have for him are murderous."

"Murder is the ultimate crime of love." She beamed at me.

"I do not love him." I don't.

I don't think I do.

"Keep telling yourself that honey."

Was it love? No I don't love him. I can't love him.

All the feelings that I have, my tight stomach when he looks at me a certain way. The way he sets my skin on fire with the simplest touch...Crap I think. I think she may be right.

I think I am in love with him.

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

It was past midnight and I had nothing to do. I had met with Caius earlier, everything was set for the sit down tomorrow. Caius has gone a bit overboard with security which has me on high alert, something's up and the fucker ain't talking. Never the less I have set up my own security for tomorrow. I don't trust Elezear and I sure as hell don't trust Caius.

Right now I was parked in front of my place. Victoria's car was parked behind mine and I'm assuming she's inside. I told her not to say a word to Isabella.

I did not have a choice. I needed Alec today. There was a delivery that needed to be picked up, a truck coming from Florida. Alec and the trucker were supposed to switch vehicles. Everything went down without a hitch and Alec is slowly proving himself.

But back to Victoria. I knew asking her watch Bella today would be a bad idea. She's been itching to meet her since the morning after pill incident.

I rubbed my hands over my eyes more in frustration than anything else. I don't think I was prepared for the hurricane that is Isabella. I underestimated her from the very beginning. I thought she was this shy sweet girl and while at times she is just that, the other times she is, well a hurricane.

Last night. Fuck, she was not supposed to find out any of that stuff. She was not supposed to find out who I really am and what I do. In the world I live in the less she knows the better.

Inside everything was quiet, I could not hear Vic or Bella, the only sound was coming from the tv in the living room.

Victoria was fast asleep on the sofa. I gently shook her awake and she elbowed me right in the gut.

What the fuck?

"The fuck is wrong with you?" I said rubbing my stomach.

"You are a jackass." She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm a jackass? I come to wake you up, give you a room upstairs so you don't sleep on a couch all night and you attack me? Nah fuck off."

"Fuck you C and you are a jackass." She came at me finger poking my chest and all.

"What the fuck did she tell you?" I know there was no way Bella or Victoria listened to me. They probably bitched about me the whole day.

"You forgot her birthday, what type of a boyfriend forgets his girls birthday?" She spat. She was angry as fuck and if theres one thing I knew about Victoria it was to never be on the receiving end of that anger.

I hadn't missed Bella's birthday, had I? What date is it today?...Fuck.

"It's not like she reminded me. I have a lot on my plate, I can't be expected to remember everything." Yeah that was a big jackass move on my part.

I can't believe that I forgot her birthday. How stupid was I? I even had a present for her and everything. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Oh my god you, you...ahh. I don't even have words to describe what you are." She shoved me until my back hit the wall.

"You have that sweet little girl, who at her age is afraid of the dark and still blushes as a submissive. What the fuck were you thinking? Can't you see, don't you realise what you've done to her?"

What the fuck was she talking about? Bella was perfectly fine and if there was something wrong she has not told me about it, and when I find out what it is I'm going to tan her ass for keeping it from me.

"Get your fucking hands off of me and back the fuck up." If it were any other female pushing me around now I would not have hesitated to shove right back.

But being the stubborn fuck that she is, instead of backing of she fisted my shirt.

"Open up your eyes C, she's in love with you."

Her words took me by surprise. Bella could not be in love with me there was nothing to indicate that did. She fought me tooth and nail at every turn.

"She's a child for crying out loud, what were you thinking? No you weren't thinking." She let go of my shirt stepping back.

"Why I'm with her is none of your business." I said.

I did not need to get into detail about anything with her, nor do I owe her any explanation for the choices that I make.

"You know where the guest room is, goodnight."

I left her downstairs and went into Bella's room. She was fast asleep curled up in a tight ball. I pulled the covers over her and kneeled at her bedside.

Her beauty always mesmerised me. I found myself staring at her for the longest time. The back of my fingers stroking her beautiful face, she stirred slightly and I pulled my hand back.

My little kitten. She can't be in love with me? Fuck! I never planned for any of this.

The first time I saw her I knew she would make a wonderful submissive and she is. She needs a bit more training but she's an excellent learner.

"Goodnight my precious kitten." I kissed her hair and left her room.

After making sure Victoria was in bed I went to my own.

I had a restless sleep and it was around three before I did finally manage to fall asleep and by 5:30 I was wide awake. I could not explain what is was but something woke me up and I was almost certain I heard the front door open and close.

Jumping out of bed. I checked Victoria first only because the guest room was closer to mine. She was fast asleep.

Bella's room was empty and it's funny that I actually noticed her phone on the night stand. Running downstairs I searched through every room. She was gone, she was not here. FUCK!


	22. Chapter 23

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Beta'd by sjdavis84.**

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"Relax, will ya. You are giving us whip lash pacing back and forth like that." Ronnie said.

He was the first one I called. I don't even know when he got here so fast.

"How the fuck can you tell me to relax? She's not here. She's gone, and you want me to relax?" I yelled.

"Aww, you love her too." Victoria gushed, a hand over heart and all.

"You shut the fuck up!" I said, pointing at her. She held her hands up in surrender.

I could see Ronnie smirking his fucking ass off, out the corner of my eye. Motherfuckers, the lot of them. This was serious and they got fucking jokes.

"I'm sure she's fine." Victoria shrugged.

I swear to god I'm going to kill her. Yeah, going to do it. Hand reaching for glock in 5...4...3...

"I mean have you checked the back. Maybe she has taken the dog for a walk."

She knows better than that, Fuzz would tear her apart the first chance he gets.

"She wouldn't go next to him." I said.

Victoria raised her brow. I swear her days are numbered.

"Really, Then why was he inside yesterday?"

FUCK! I fed him yesterday before I left. I put him inside, I know I did...Fuck. How could I have been so stupid?

All my worry turned into anger when the cause for all that worry walked through the door.

"Let's put you back outside. I think they are still asleep." Isabella said in a hushed tone.

"Oh kitten, no one is asleep." I said deep and low.

"Oh you call her kitten, aww." Victoria said. I ignored her.

Isabella jumped back in surprise when she saw the three of us standing here.

"Told ya!" Victoria sang, because the woman does not know when to keep her mouth shut.

"Where the fuck have you been?" I yelled. Coming towards her.

I didn't know what I wanted to do first. Spank the ever living hell out of her. Shake some sense into her, or crush her to me and kiss every surface of her skin.

I never got to make my choice, because the next thing I knew, I was on my back.

Fuzzy had my shoulders pinned down with his paws. Fuck that hurt like a bitch!

His face close to mine, growling, teeth bared and drool dripping down the corners of his mouth.

Someone must have grabbed the buzzer, because in the next moment Fuzzy was rolling over.

Bella was quick to his side, removing the collar from around his neck. She got shocked in the process to.

"Will you fucking stop it. Leave it on him!" I yelled.

"What's the matter with you. How can you do that to him?" She yelled back. All the while petting him gently, the fucker even licked her hand. Motherfucker, licking my woman.

"So it's better if I let him kill me?"

"He's not going to kill you. You moron!" She continued to yell.

"That's enough!" I shouted getting up from the floor.

Fuzzy growled at me again.

"You growling at me, you piece of shit?" He stepped closer to me.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, the fucking mutt instantly stopped and relaxed into her touch.

Am I missing something here?

"I'll take him outside." Bella said.

All I could do was watch as my...my?... took my bloodthirsty man eating dog away.

What...how...how is that even possible? Fuzzy was trained to attack and if need be kill, and yet with Bella, he's a pile of goo.

"What were you thinking?" I said as soon as she came back into the room. "No, that's the thing, you weren't thinking."

"I'm sorry. But I don't think I've done anything wrong really." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You left, Isabella. Do you have any idea what could happen to you out there, unprotected?" I shuddered thinking about it.

"I wasn't by myself, I have Fuzzy." She said.

Yes that's right, she had the back stabbing dog with her.

"Fuzzy is a dog that anyone with a gun can take out."

She blew out a breath, her cheeks puffed as she did. She looked fucking cute, and for a split second I forgot I was supposed to be mad at her. I quickly shook that off.

"I get it now. I'm...I'm sorry. I should have known better given your...lifestyle." She struggled making that apology.

"Next time I'll tell you I'm taking the dog for a walk. Is that okay with you sir?" She curtsied, she fucking curtsied at me. Glad to know she hasn't lost the attitude.

"Next time?" Was that a fucking joke? "There won't be a next time. I don't know what bond you think you have with that mutt, but he does not leave this house any more, only with me. The same goes for you."

"Hold up there cranky." Victoria said.

Shit. I'd forgotten about her and Ronnie.

"Really, what are you going to do? Chain me up in your dungeon?" Bella said, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"You have a dungeon?" Ronnie asked, although he was joking.

Dickhead.

I turned to them.

"The two of you, fuck off!"

"Hey, don't get your panties in a twist. Who was here for you before she walked in through the door?" She said pointing between Ronnie and herself. "Oh and Ronnie, he does have a dungeon. Just not here." She smiled sweetly at me. Bitch.

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled.

They left snickering. Assholes.

"She knows about your dunge...playroom. How many times has she been down there?" Bella surprised me with her question.

Where the fuck did that come from and what the fuck had Victoria told her?

"I told you, that room was made especially for you. No one else has been down there."

She didn't look like she believed me.

"But she's like you." She frowned her brow.

So that's what Victoria had told her.

"She is, what does that have to do with anything?"

How did our conversation progress to this?

"You slept with her." She fucking accused me, and Victoria just made my hit list. I'm going to make that bitchs life a living hell.

"Yes I did, and it's none of your business. It happened long before I met you." It sounds harsh, but it really has nothing to do with her and the thing with me and Vic, it was one drunken night. I can't even remember most of it and neither can she, so I don't get what the big deal is.

"She's very beautiful and um...unique."

"That she is. I can't say I've met another woman quite like her." As soon as I said the words, I wanted to smack myself. I can only imagine how she's going to interpret that.

"Hmm..." She muttered.

Yeah, I fucked myself over.

"I didn't mean it like that." I tried to tell her.

"No it's fine. You're right, she's...she's something else."

'What I meant, for everything that she's been through, she's still surviving, she's come a long way." It took her months to speak to me, and even longer to realise that life is worth living.

"You have feelings for her." She said looking down at her feet.

"I guess I do, but not in the way you are thinking."

The truth is that I do feel something for Victoria, but not love. I spent a lot of time with her, helped her heal, she's more of a sister than anything else.

"What is it, what are you twisting about in that brain of yours?"

She was thinking too hard about something and whenever she does that, she always blows things way out of proportion.

"She's very beautiful." She said.

Are we seriously going back here?

"She is, but you know what? You're far more beautiful than her." I said watching her blush.

"But..." She said.

'No. No but's. Are you that blind?" Can't she see what's in front of her?

"Sometimes I think...why me? Why did you pick me? And then seeing her and you were together and you can have anyone you want and I'm nothing special, I simply don't get it." She said in one big rush.

Hearing enough, I dragged her out the room and up the stairs. I didn't stop until I reached her bedroom. I made her stand in front of the full length mirror.

"Look at yourself." I said, standing behind her. My hands running up and down her arms. She looked at herself in the mirror with doubt, and that made me crazy.

"I don't see anything special." She said looking down at her feet. "Victoria, is so beautiful. I just don't get it..."

My hand lifted her chin. I wanted her to look at herself. I wanted her to see what I see.

"She is very beautiful, in a way. But you... You have something else."

I unbuttoned her shirt as I spoke.

"Beautiful is not a good enough word to describe you."

One of my hands was making small circles on her stomach whilst the other swept her hair to one side. I kissed the side of her neck, making her shiver. I loved that.

"You skin is so soft, like fucking silk. Perfect pink lips that drive me crazy, both in pleasure and every time you disobey me with the things that come out of them." I chuckled. She did too, and she turned my favourite shade of pink.

"Every time you blush, I want to eat you up. But the thing that I love the most about you is your eyes."

"My eyes?" She asked.

"They are beautiful, soulful and they tell a story on their own. It does not matter what you say because your eyes, they'll always give you away."

I had to stop for a moment because I don't know where all this was coming from. It hit me suddenly standing here looking at our reflections, all these emotions and feelings hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Now, it's lucky for you that I have a important meeting in 20 minutes and you have to be a school, or else I'd be dragging your butt downstairs, bend you over my bench and spank you raw. Not only for the stunt you pulled this morning, but for thinking so low of yourself." I said, stepping away from her. I had to. If I didn't there is no doubt I would drag her downstairs.

"Go get ready. Alec is waiting outside and he will be driving you today." I told her. She was about to protest. I put my finger over her mouth to silence her. "It's not up for negotiation."

She huffed but said nothing else. That's my girl, she getting better at holding her tongue and I may regret saying this, but I miss that. I miss that sassy spark and attitude sometimes. It seems like she's slowly slipping into this shell and I feel responsible for that.

* * *

"Caius, my dear friend...that is, no." Eleazar said.

Caius is a fucking idiot if he thinks anyone is going to agree to this. It's a huge fucking risk, and with the FBI now digging a hole in our ass...

"Eleazar, it's the perfect deal. 20% you sit back, do nothing, you don't get your hands dirty at all." Caius said.

It was hard trying not to laugh. The deal was ridiculous really. But then again what the fuck to I know.

"It's a bullshit deal and you know it, old man." James said, staring a hole through Caius.

"James be quiet, we're here to talk." Eleazar said, smiling for some reason at me.

"What the fuck you smiling at?" I said.

"Edward." Caius warned.

He can get fucked.

"My daughter has told me a lot about you." He said.

"Motherfucker." James shouted, shooting up out of his chair.

"In fact, she is quite taken by you."

"And..." What the fuck did his daughter have to do with this sit down?

"She came to see you a couple of months ago, did she not?" He raised his brow.

I nodded downing the rest of my drink.

"You took her to your bed." Eleazar accused.

"Do you have a point with this or are we all going to start trading sex stories?" Emmett asked, looking at his nails, bored.

"Yes I do. It so happens that your little brother has left a part of himself with my Jane." Eleazar said.

I spat my drink all over the table, then started laughing my ass off.

This was their plan from the beginning. Realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. Why the fuck did I not figure this out months ago. It made sense now. Why Jane showed up out of the blue, looking for me. The FBI's sudden interest in the port's. They had no reason to suspect anything, Caius maybe a dick but but he was good at covering up the whole thing, making sure there was no trace back to us. All this started a few months ago, around the same time Jane appeared, and James followed soon after her.

"You find something funny." James sneered at me.

"As a matter of fact there is. I don't know who knocked up that bitch. But it sure as hell was not me. So whatever bullshit story she's feeding you …" I said leaning back in my chair.

"Don't you disrespect my daughter like that. She was innocent. She gave herself to you. You tricked her." Eleazar stood up, pointing his gun right at me.

The rest of us stood up drawing their own pieces, all but me. I sat there with a big ass smile on my face.

"This was supposed to be a friendly conversation. A business proposition." I said raising my hands. "The truth is, your daughter is a whore. You wanna know how many wise guys she's had? I wouldn't if I were you. I don't think anyone can give the exact number though."

Not a smart thing to say to a father about his daughter when he's pointing a gun to your head. But fuck, he was not going to pull that trigger, I knew it, and he knew it.

"How about we all lower our guns and calm the fuck down." Marcus said, speaking up for the first time.

I raised my palms up in surrender, after all we're supposed to be discussing business.

"You disrespect my family, my daughter, and you will make an honest woman out of her. My grandchild will not be born a bastard." Eleazar said.

I didn't say anything. Not until guns were tucked away and everyone was sitting back down again.

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it. You sent your own daughter here. You wanted a way in, and what a way to get in. Marrying your daughter with one of ours and then you and your family are set."

It all made perfect sense.

"You pimped out your own daughter. Sent her into the lion's den unprotected. Wow, what a father you are." Ronnie who was sitting next to me said.

Funny how Caius and Marcus remained quiet.

"You will do as you're told." Eleazar said to me.

I turned to look behind me, then back to him.

"Oh, you're actually talking to me?" I said, pointing to myself. "I thought there might be someone else behind me, because you can't be stupid enough to think I would marry your daughter?"

"Fine." He said, a casual smile playing on his lips. "No deal then. How much of your revenue will that affect, hey Caius...Me thinks a lot, you might want to give this boy a push in the right direction."

I turned my whole body in Caius's direction daring him to say something. If he was a smart motherfucker, he would keep his mouth shut.

"Come on Uncle, push me in the right direction." I challenged him.

"Edward." he said in that voice of his. The one he uses with his crew when they're fucked. "Let's think things over. You made your bed, now you have to lay in it." He patted my back.

My hand under the table twitched for my glock.

"Well I hate to interrupt your wedding plans." Emmett said. "Eddie here already has a fiance, so...yeah, he won't be marrying no tram...your daughter."

I am going to kill Emmett. I am going to kill Emmett. I am going to kill Emmett. I kept repeating over and over in my head.

"What?" Caius and Marcus said in union.

"Yeah, little Izzy. Cute little thing she is." Emmett said. smiling like a goof.

"Little Izzy?" James said, raising his brow.

"You are a sick, dirty bastard." Emmett pointed at James.

"Well I think this meeting is over. Went well, don't you all think. No one killed each other, pat on the back for us." Ronnie said, trying to lighten to mood.

"It went well? Caius, you are fucked" Eleazar stood up, his crew followed suit. Before they exited, he turned back to me. "And you. You have done a great disrespect to my family and I am not a forgiving man."

"You stupid little shit." Caius jumped out of his chair and pushed me out of mine. I was on my back, he was on top. I threw the fucker off of me, but not before he knocked me once in the jaw and he's got a hard fist, he used to box.

"How stupid are you? They planned this, they set you up so you would have to turn to them. He want's in our family, he want's to be you." I spat. Rubbing my jaw.

"Eleazar would not do that. I would be more inclined to think it was you." He accused

"You accusing me? Who the fuck do you think you are? I've pulled strings for you, made the impossible, possible, and you accuse me of tipping the feds off?"

He shrugged. "Would not be the first time you screwed me over." He said.

He knows...

He was next to me, leaning into my ear so only I could hear.

"I know what happened ten years ago. I know about the girl. I know you and Ronnie let her go, and I know that you digged up the file recently. Now dear nephew, that wouldn't have anything to do with this so called fiance now would it dear Edward?" He patted my back.

* * *

I pulled up in front of the townhouse. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

Alec was right where he was meant to be. I could see all the lights were on inside and everything seemed calm.

Fucking Caius might as well sigh and stamp his own death certificate. Motherfucker...He knew all these years that she was alive...fuck...fuck...and Dimitri knew about it all, he lied to me.

I pushed all these thoughts aside as I went in side. Everything was quiet. What did I expect it was well after midnight.

I switched lights off as I went through the house. This light issue pissed me off. Why was she doing this? I know she said she does not like the dark but this is kind of extreme.

I reached her room, only to find her wide awake.

"What are you doing up at this time?" I said making her jump.

She had her laptop open and was fully engrossed in whatever it was she was doing on it, she did not hear me at all.

"Fuck, don't do that." She said "You need a bell or something."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But what are you doing up at this time?"

"I can't sleep." She said biting her lip.

"Why? You've been awake since, what, five in the morning? You should be passed out, snoring even." I joked.

She laughed. I loved it when she laughed, it was infectious.

She was in love with me...Shit, what am I going to do? I did not plan for this. Yet I find myself smiling as I think about it. She loves me, and all I've done is put her life in danger from the very first moment I've met her.

"I don't snore." She said. Her voice snapping me out of my damn thoughts.

"Oh trust me, you do. I need ear plugs." I mocked.

"Very funny. Did you have an early night?"

I put my hand over my heart, pretending to be hurt. "You don't sound happy to see me. I'm hurt Bella, I'm really hurt."

"I am happy to see you." She was quick to say. "You are just never here at this time. I'm surprised is all."

"At this time? How do you know what time I get in"

"I'm a light sleeper." She smiled, closing her laptop and setting it aside.

"What is it with you and all the lights? You gotta stop doing that." I said. Hoping she might give me a clue as to why she does it.

"I told you. I don't like the dark." She lowered her head, playing with her finger nails.

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter...I won't do it again...sorry, I didn't know it bothered you." she said still playing with her fingernails, refusing to look at me.

I put my fingers under her chin, forcing her to look up at me. Sometimes I missed the feisty kitten that I know oh so well she can be. Lately it's like she's closed into herself, she does not talk as much, or fire back at me and it's driving me nuts.

"It does not bother me." I lied "But I want to know why it's bothering you."

Her eyes searched mine for a moment before she sighed heavily.

"I was always afraid of the dark for as long as I can remember...My brother would make fun of me all the time, but he would always read me a story before bed and stay until I fell asleep..." Tears formed in her eyes as she spoke of her brother.

Fuck...that guilt was back, eating away at me. I had taken her brother away from her.

"I think I miss him the most."

"What happened to him?" I asked, because you know, I'm a idiot.

"He...umm, and my parents died in a house fire about ten years ago, I was lucky to have gotten out in time" She said and that whole line sounded...almost rehearsed, she'd been trained to say that.

"What really happened?" Yeah I am a idiot.

"I told..." Her eyes were searching mine once more, for what I don't know, but she seemed like she found it.

"I've never told anyone what happened that night. The FBI told me I was not allowed to speak to anyone about it." She paused.

I took her hand in mine and rubbed soothing circles on the back with my thumb. I nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Mom and dad were fighting. They would always fight, always about dad's job, how we were always moving and nothing was stable. Mom said she had enough. My bedroom was in the front. I saw her when she got in the car and left. Riley was shouting at dad to go after her, dad said, she would be back she has nowhere else to go. Riley took the keys and he wanted to go after mom, dad followed after him outside. They left together...No one came back."

She wiped a few tears, before she continued.

"There were two of them in mom and dad's room, they were looking for something. They were nice to me though. Is that wrong to say?"

"No, not at all." I said, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"They burned the house down. It was all gone in minutes. I don't even have a photo left of them."

I will get her a photo of her family. I don't know how but I will.

"They didn't leave me in the house to burn. They took me with them only to leave me in the middle of a dark street in the middle of the night, all by myself. I was so scared and they left me there...he left me there."

'Who?"

"I remember one of them."

FUCK...Ronnie?

"I could not see their faces, they were covered. But the one that talked to me and told me everything was going to be ok, he had the most intense eyes I've ever seen. The most beautiful shade of green..."

I swallowed hard. She was looking at our joint hands as she spoke.

"The FBI I asked me if I remember anything, if they said anything to me. I remembered everything, but I didn't tell them. I couldn't."

Our eyes met and I held my breath, but nothing happened.

"Why didn't you tell them anything?" I asked. We, Ronnie and me had expected her to tell them everything.

"Because they didn't let me die. They had a choice. They could have left me in that house to burn alive. They could have killed me in the car with them, but they let me live. They let me live."

"I am sorry that happened to you. I wish I could take that all away from you, but I can't. You are such a strong person to have gone through that and still be able to smile." I said.

The guilt that I felt was enormous. It weighed down on me, threatening to suffocate me. I deserve to die for what I did, for what I put her through. She was a little girl. We didn't know. Caius and Dimitri would pay for this.

"So, that's why I'm afraid of the dark. It's childish really." She pulled her hand from mine, pulling the covers on the bed back.

"Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?" I said, scratching the back of my head.

Truth is the best night sleep I ever had was next to her, and that only happened once. I figured she might not be so afraid if she had someone with her. I owe her that much. Fucking hell, I owe her so much more.

"You want to sleep in bed with me, to just sleep?" She asked sounding cute. She could not even believe what I was say. Hell I couldn't either.

"Yeah" I said. Taking off my clothes, leaving my boxer briefs on. I went across the room and flipped the light off.

I crawled in bed and under the covers. She stood on the opposite side, looking nervous.

"Well are you getting in or not?" I said pulling back the covers inviting her in.

She cautiously climbed in.

"Come here." I pulled her down, until her head was resting on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, sheltering her.

This felt so foreign to me. I was not a spend the night guy, in fact the only woman I have spent the night with is Bella. But this right now, having her in my arms, the way she is, felt so right.

It took her less than five minutes to fall asleep. She was out cold. I looked down at her sleeping form, taking the sight of her in, admiring every inch. She was truly beautiful and not one of those pinned up beauties but a natural. There was something about her, something different. I wanted to change for her, be good, to be better all for her.

Have you ever craved something...someone, not just sexually but to crave that person as a whole. Everything, the good, the bad, the smartass remarks and attitude. The sweet smiles and dirty looks...I crave every inch of her mind, body and soul.

I don't know when I fell asleep, how long it was that I watched her. I woke up a short time later. She was thrashing about and mumbling words I could not make out.

"Isabella, wake up. You're having a bad dream." I shook her gently.

She continued to thrash about in her nightmare.

"Come on kitten, open those beautiful eyes." I shook her a little harder.

It worked. Her eyes shot open and met mine. She gasped, pulling away from me, she fell out of bed.


	23. Chapter 24

Thank you so much to those how reviewed and to those following, you are all amazing thank you for the support.

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Beta'd by sjdavis84.**

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"Hey, it's okay. It's only me." I said, jumping out of bed after her.

What the fuck had she been dreaming about?

She was staring a hole through me. She tilted her head to one side, her chest rising and falling rapidly with every laboured breath she took.

…...Shit...She's staring at my...eyes...

Green eyes. The same green eyes she remembers from that night.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I said. Not knowing what else to say or how she would react.

She let out a big breath, looking up at the ceiling. She picked herself up of the floor and climbed back in bed. I stood frozen in my spot.

"No, I'm sorry. It was...just a dream." She said.

I let out my own sigh of relief. I rubbed my hands over my face roughly, thankful to whatever god up there, that she had not figured it out.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked climbing back in bed and scooping her in my arms.

She shook her head and laid back down. She was in a deep sleep in a matter of seconds. I tried to follow her lead, I closed my eyes, but it was no use. Sleep wasn't an option for me anymore, and by the time 5:30 rolled around, I'd given up. I got out of bed and wrapped the covers firmly around Bella's sleeping form, it was getting a lot colder now.

I went downstairs, made coffee, ordered breakfast, and went to let Fuzzy in, only to find him sleeping on the couch, his head was hanging of the edge and his paws up in the air.

Bella, I thought. She had to have let him in last night. Stupid mutt didn't even bark when I got in last night and now look at him, like a fucking king on the throne, on my white couch.

"Get the fuck up, you lazy sack of shit." I shouted.

He jumped off the couch, bearing his teeth at me.

"Are we seriously going to do this again. I'll shock you."

He yawned and walked straight past me.

For the love...Like I don't have enough to deal with. Now I gotta deal with a moody dog.

Bella opened up to me last night, told me about her past, not that I didn't know it already. But it was different hearing it from her. Her fear of the dark, I blame myself for that. She never told the FBI what she remembered, that did surprise me. What I don't understand is she claims to remember the eyes, yet she's been staring at them for months and nothing. Last night I thought for sure she had made the connection, but?

Bella came down an hour later dressed and ready for the day. She had on a black skirt that went just above her knee, with a red v-neck sweater.

That skirt was too tight, it hugged her ass and that sweater, when she reached across the bench revealed too much for my liking.

I'm trying to hold my tongue because I picked out all these clothes.

"You cooked?" She asked, raising her brow.

"No, I ordered. Sit, eat. Do you want coffee?" I asked.

"Yes please...Thank you."

I watched her eat in silence, mesmerized by every move she made. The way she selected her food of the plate. The way she chewed, the way she swallowed.

This is fucking ridiculous, I have to turn away. She's eating and I have a hard on.

"Umm, what are you doing today? I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to ask that, am I?"

I laughed at how cute she was being.

"Of course you can ask." I chuckled "I'm meeting one of my brokers and then I am having lunch with a few associates."

Everything that happened yesterday. The shit with Detroit and Caius, I needed to sort it all out. Detroit and Jane could wait. Caius was my number one issue.

"Have fun, I think?" She shrugged.

"There won't be anything fun about it. How about you? What are you doing?" I took a sip of my coffee.

"Couple of classes, then I'm meeting Rose and Alice. Rose seemed really excited on the phone. I wonder if they found out the sex of the baby." She beamed as she mentioned that thing.

I'll be fucked if I know what blondie is so happy about. Frankly what goes on with Em and the blond, interests me very little. Let's just hope that blond does not have any more stories to tell about me. I still owe Emmett a good beat down for sharing that with her.

"It's getting late, I should go." She hopped down from the stool.

God, her clothing was driving me fucking crazy.

"Alec is going to be driving you from now on, until I say otherwise." I blurted out. With all the shit going on and Caius's revelation last night I was not going to take any chances.

She looked pissed. No, pissed would have been good, she looked lethal.

"I know you don't like it, but it's necessary, so no arguing."

"Fine." She said through gritted teeth.

"Good girl...Oh and I hope you don't have anything planned for tonight, if so, cancel."

I hadn't forgotten about her little stunt yesterday.

"Why?" She asked, still sounding pissed.

"Why kitten, have you forgotten all about the stunt you pulled yesterday? I haven't. You didn't think I was going to let that go unpunished, did you"

She should know me better than that by now.

Her eyes twinkled at my words. Isabella is a very sexual creature, but I know she holds back. She does not say what she wants. She does not act on those urges, something I have to work on with her, let her know it's alright for her to come to me whenever she wants and not wait for me to guide her. She is so confident and strong in other areas, yet when it comes to exploring herself, she has not confidence.

"I'll be waiting sir, don't you be late." She said, grabbing her things and running out the kitchen, no kiss goodby, nothing, She'll pay for that later too.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I could not focus on the lecture today, my mind was all over the place.

First Edward stayed with me last night. I don't think he knows how much that meant to me. I felt so safe and secure in his arms. I felt like nothing or no one could hurt me, and for the few hours we layed there everything felt right.

It was the first night in a long time that I managed to sleep through the night...almost.

I have not had those dreams in a long time...years. The thing I hate about them, they feel so real even after I wake up, it's like I'm there again.

I can feel the heat from the fire, see the orange and blue flames in mom and dad's room, I can even smell it, taste it. But the one thing that haunts me the most are those eyes. It was so dark that night, but I was able to make them out. Green, piercing green, like moss covering the forest.

"Miss Brandon, please repeat what I just said." Dr Varn said.

"Umm..." Shit! This guy was an asshole, I swear he had it in for me.

"I suggest you pay better attention Miss Brandon. If my class is not of interest to you, then you are free to leave at any time."

"Sorry sir!" Asshole.

I could hear others snickering around me. I sank further into my seat and tried to focus on what was being said, but it was not happening today. By the time class was over I could not have been happier to get out of there.

"Hey Bella, wait up." Mike called out after me.

"Hey, Mike." I said trying to sound cheerful. He was the last person I wanted to see today and frankly I wasn't in the mood.

"So...How come you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."

Oh for crying out...

"I don't have a boyfriend Mike."

It wasn't a lie. Edward and I are not in a relationship, well that type of a relationship...I wish.

"But your friend said..." You could not wipe the smile of his stupid face.

"She was trying to play with you. I think she liked you. Kept going on and on about the hot blond guy with baby blues." I said. That should boost his ego. Maybe he thought someone like Victoria was interested in him, he would leave me alone.

He shrugged, seemed unfazed by what I had said.

"She is a very attractive woman, I'd be lying if I said she wasn't. But you know what, I prefer brunettes." He leaned in close to me as he said that last part.

Fuck me. This guy just does not take the hint. I've lost track now of how many times I've turned him down and he still keeps coming back for more.

"Mike, listen.."

"There a problem here?" Alec said.

He came out of nowhere. Mike's eyes widened because let's just say, Alac is an attractive guy but he is also has a very menacing look, the kind that says don't cross me I'm not afraid to kill you.

"Is there a problem here Miss B?" Alec said.

Miss B, seriously?

"Hi Alec, everything is fine, you can go back now." I said, hoping he would listen.

"No can do. Strict orders."

Of course you have strict orders.

"Is this your boyfriend, Bella?" Mike asked as he looked nervously at Alec.

I laughed shaking my head.

"No, I told you I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh, ok, thats good." he sounded relieved. "So then, who are you?" He became more confident pointing at Alec.

"Boy, you better not be pointing that skinny finger at me, because I'll break it right off that stupid hand of yours."

Safe to say Mike is definitely scared now.

"Miss B, move it."

Alec put a hand on my back guiding me towards the car.

"Hold up. She doesn't have to go anywhere with you." Mike called after us.

Stupid, stupid boy.

Alec smiled, not a genuine smile but one of those sinister ones.

"What did I tell you about pointing fingers?" Alec said, although Mike's hands where by his side.

"I'm not pointing anything at you." He spat, sticking his finger right in Alec's face, then a loud SNAP. Alec had broken Mike's finger.

"Ow what the fuck man?" Mike screamed, he bend over on the ground looked like he was crying too.

"Are you seriously crying?" Alec laughed, at least he found this funny.

"Oh my god, you idiot, what did you do?" I screamed at him.

I wanted to check on Mike, make sure he was okay or maybe take him to hospital, but Alec had grabbed me and we were already in the car speeding away.

"What is the matter with you? Do you treat everyone that way? He's harmless, he didn't do anything to you." I shouted at him.

He drove in silence, occasionally he would glance at me in the rearview.

"So you've gone back to being the silent one now?" Asshole, seriously?

"I'm going to tell Mr C what you did."

Bravo Bella, very mature on your part, very mature.

Anyways it didn't make much of a difference, all it made Alec do was laugh out loud.

* * *

Rose and Alice were already at our favorite cafe when I arrived. The first thing I noticed about Rose, she had a small bump and I couldn't stop myself from touching it. It was as hard as a rock.

"Do you know what your having?" I asked

"No, not yet. We find out in a few weeks." She said, beaming at me, both her and Alice.

Alice wrapped me in a tight hug.

"I knew it. I knew it. I knew it!" She kept saying over and over, jumping up and down with her arms holding me in a death grip.

These two have some serious explaining to do. What the hell is going on here? Alice finally let me go and I could breath again.

Both her and Rose kept staring very intently at my left hand.

"Where is it?" Alice asked.

"Where is what?" I was so confused right now.

"He did get you one, didn't he?" Rose said whipping out her phone.

I put my hand's up to stop them from asking anymore questions.

"Your engagement ring you idiot!" Alice shouted, I think the other tables heard her too.

Wait, my what?

I think my face resembled nothing but shock. I could see my reflection in Alice's eyes.

I don't know what to do, I don't even know what to say. Edward, this all had to have come from him. But why would he say...that...we're...engaged? What the hell is going on?

"No there's no ring." I stuttered out, the shock still hadn't worn off.

"How can he not get you a ring?" Alice looked beyond mortified at the possibility.

"Um..." Think Bella think. "He wanted us to pick one out together."

"That is so sweet." Alice gushed.

"And very thoughtful of him." Rose added.

Why am I going along with this? Why didn't he tell me? Is he making fun of them or is this serious, what the hell is going on?

I know one thing though, this time I am going to kill him.

"Esme is so happy. Oh my god you should see her. We've already started planning. Do you want to be a spring bride or summer bride?" Alice asked.

She pulled out a stack of bridal magazines in front of me. The table shook at the force she put them down with.

"As you can tell she's very excited, however this one, is nothing compared to Esme." Rose chuckled.

Great. Esme, Edward's mother...I haven't even met this woman and she's already planning this so called wedding.

I texted Edward.

You have a lot of explaining to do. I think tonight it's going to be my turn to tie you up and spank the ever living hell out of you.

Not two seconds later, he responded.

Let's not get carried away Kitten. What's wrong?

I shoved my phone back into my bag, that was not even worthy of a response. What's wrong. I scoffed. What could possibly be wrong. Everything is wrong. So much has happened in such a short amount of time and now this. It's all so overwhelming and I don't know what to make of it all.

"Bella are you okay, you look a little pale." Rose said, scooting her chair closer to mine.

"I'm fine." I said, brushing her away.

"You sure, here have some cold water."

"She's fine Rose, and she does not have time to be sick, we have a wedding to plan." Alice said.

Couldn't a hole open up right here, right now and swallow me whole.

Lunch was very interesting. Rose and I sat quietly on one end while Alice sat on the opposite making wedding plans. At the end of it all I got was a giant headache.

Now as I sat waiting for Edward, my mind was running a million miles an hour. I had so many thoughts, so many questions and I knew that I would never get any of them answered.

Why would he do this, why would he say this stuff and not tell me, throw me in there right in the deep end?

"Kitten, you down here?" Edward called out.

Funny I didn't hear him come in, and Fuzzy was with his head on my lap, he didn't move a inch.

"In here." I shouted from the living room.

"You, get your filthy head of my woman." He snapped his fingers at Fuzzy.

His woman, I can't deny my heart skipped at his words.

Fuzzy raised his head, gave Edward the once over and layed back down in my lap. I tried hard not to laugh. To think, a month ago I was scared to death of this dog and Edward had him under control, now the tables have turned.

"Fucking hell!" Edward threw his arms up. "That dog is going to the pound. No fuck that, I'll send him to a convent full of nuns, he can put his head in all the pussy he wants there."

"Are you jealous because the dog has his head in my lap?" I said, putting on a pout.

And to rub salt into his wounds, I scratched behind Fuzzy's ears, he groaned and pushed his head further into my lap. I tried hard not to laugh, but this whole thing was really funny. He was becoming jealous of a dog.

"That's it, you out now, off, go!" He shouted.

Fuzzy took his time getting up, he even bumped Edward in the knee on the way out. It was hard not to laugh at that, it was even harder to remember that I was supposed to be mad at him.

"That thing is asking for a bullet!"

"You are not whacking the dog."

"Whacking?" He laughed.

That is what they call it in there world, isn't it? I don't know, in some of my sleepless nights, I've watched some movies, Scarface, Once upon a time in America and I have made it up to the third season of the Sopranos.

"Now Kitten, I do believe I am in a lot of trouble." He wagged his brows.

He was in a very happy mood tonight, that doesn't happen often. Oh well his mood can go to hell because he has a lot of explaining to do.

"You're telling people were engaged?" I said trying to keep my calm.

"I never said that." He said, not even sounding bothered.

"My sister and your mother are already planning the wedding." I shouted.

"I am aware of that."

"But you?"

"Kitten, this is one of those times that you have to trust me."

"How can I trust you, you never tell me anything. You put me into these situations, like today your family thinks we're engaged!"

"Lower your voice, don't forget who your talking too." He pointed his finger at me.

In this very moment I hate him, I hate him so much , but I ….I love him. God what's wrong with me? No, I knew it was a mistake to agree to this from the beginning and I still did it. I knew I would fall in love with him and I hate him so much for that and I hate him even more because no matter how much I love him, he would never return that love.

"I won't lower my voice. You owe me an explanation. You owe me that much."

"Yes, we are engaged." He said, shrugging out of his suit jacket, he loosens his tie and undid the first three buttons.

Damn it! You supposed to be made at him Bella, not turned on. I think I need a change of underwear.

"Why...Why would you do that." I rubbed my hands over my eyes, suddenly feeling tired.

"Isabella?" And there was that dominant voice again.

Hell no, I want answers.

"I never agreed to this. I don't...I can't marry you Edward it would be wrong."

"It won't be permanent and as soon as everything has settled down you can go...I'll give you a divorce, with whatever else it is that you want." He kneed down in front of me.

I didn't look up at him, I couldn't.

"Right now you have to trust me. We have to do this and it has to look real."

"Why?"

Why was this so important?

He pondered over that for a moment before answering.

"It's for your own safety." He said.

I stood up roughly, moving as far away from him as I could. If he could not tell me the truth, then I can't do this anymore.

"Stop, just stop. For once, please for once...Just tell me the truth." I pleaded.

Was it so much to ask that all I wanted was for him to tell me the truth?

"I am telling you the truth. I'm trying to keep you safe!" He yelled, coming at me.

"Marrying me, that's how you plan on keeping me safe?"

"Yes. It's the only way."

He reached out to touch me, I stepped back. If he touched me now I would crumble, give in to whatever plan he has.

"What are you keeping me safe from?"

"That's not for you to worry about."

"Really, I think it is?"

"You know what my life is. You know what I do. Something is happening. Is going to happen and some people that are not supposed to know about you, know. They think you are my girlfriend." He said with a deep sigh and I wish I was his girlfriend.

"Don't you people like have a code, no women and children?" Well that's what my understanding was.

"Yes, we do...but you Bella are...nothing. If you were my wife I could protect you better."

Was that supposed to make me say yes, agree with this whole fucked up situation?

"And if I say no?"

"That is not an option, and I won't let you. This is a dangerous situation Isabella, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that you are safe. Even if I have to drag you down the aisle with a gun to your head."

"Wow, now that is the proposal every woman dreams of." I laughed, he did too.

"Does that mean you agree?" He took me into his arms.

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Well then I can hear the wedding bells already."

"Good girl."

Every so slowly, his mouth came closer to mine. My heart sped up and his lips finally descended on mine. His lips moving molding with my own. I melted into his arms, trying to deepen our kiss but he pulled back giving my ass a hard whack.

"Now my dear fiance. I shall see you downstairs in ten minutes. Don't you dare be late." He said letting me go.

I stood confused. I wanted to pull him back and attack him, devour every inch of him.

"Have you forgotten all about your punishment? Good thing I haven't. Now go, you've only got eight minutes left."

* * *

I picked out my own lingerie tonight. With only eight minutes I picked out a red babydoll with matching panties.

I waited by the door in position. Kneeling with my hands behind my back. This still felt so weird, I wanted to laugh at myself. If someone would have told me that I would be...this months ago, I would have laughed in their face.

Truth is, I kind of enjoy it although I would never admit that out loud. I like pleasing him, being good for him.

I heard his footsteps coming down the stairs. I got nervous, he said punishment. There were so many things he had yet to use, things that had me scared just looking at them.

"I have to say, I love seeing you on your knees, at my feet. Look at me."

I did. I looked straight into his eyes.

"Fucking perfect. Stand up, walk over to the table and bend over"

I did as told, my knees a little wobbly from sitting on them.

I bent over the table. The leather felt cool on my overheated skin.

I felt him come up behind me. He kneeled at my feet.

"Spread your legs." He said. One hand trailing up and down my calf.

I spread my legs until they were lined with the legs from the table. I could hear rustling and felt something cool around my ankles. I tried to move my feet, I was restrained.

Crap….

His hand came down on my backside. I yelped in surprise more than anything else.

"Don't move." He said. "Arms out in front. Bring your wrists together."

He tied my hands together with a soft rope. Not too tight, I could still move my hands but I couldn't break free.

His fingers trailed the length of my spine and in one swift movement he ripped the flimsy fabric covering me.

"You have been a very naughty, naughty girl, haven't you?"

The only thing I could do was nod, he was using that voice again, the domineering, he's in charge one. I felt my panties drenched at his words. how is it possible he has this effect on me when right now he is thinking of ways to torture me.

But oh god did I want him too! I wanted him to put his hands on me, touch me anywhere and everywhere, I needed it, I have been bad.

His fingers ghosted over my pantie soaked covered pussy.

"Kitten, you're enjoying this way too much." He chuckled "I'm gonna have to change that."

I gulped. The one thing that I hated the most was the not knowing.

He walked around I could hear him shuffling through things. I turned my head but he wasn't in my line of sight. It was silent and that only made be more anxious.

He walked in front of me. In his hand he held a riding crop, I remembered from our introduction. He wasn't going to use that on me, was he?

He was right behind me, I was certain of that. He maneuvered the tip of the riding crop from my ankle, up inside my inner thigh and over my pussy. I was a panting mess already and he hadn't really done anything to me yet.

Without warning the crop came down on my ass.

"Fuck!" I said. That hurt. It stung, bad and I don't think he held back. A little warning would have been nice and then he did it again on the other side.

"You and that mouth, will you ever learn?"

His hand rubbed over the spot he hit and I involuntarily pushed my backside into his hand.

"Tsk, tsk, kitten. What did I tell you, this is not about pleasure." He leaned over me to whisper. I could feel his hard erection poking in between my ass. I couldn't keep myself still even if I tried. I had to push back on it, had to hear him groan and know I was the reason he was like that.

He was off of me fast. The crop came down right in between my legs, not as hard as before. It left a beautiful sting on my soaked pussy and I wanted to feel it again.

"What am I going to do with you kitten?" He said, more to himself.

Fuck me. I wanted to scream, but that would only get me in more trouble with him….my….my….finance. Damn that was hard to say and I still couldn't believe it. I wanted a "normal" relationship with Edward since day one, but I knew that would never be possible and decided to take what little I could. Falling in love with him was never my plan, but I could not stop it either. I wish I could make my feeling disappear, send them away because loving Edward hurt's to much.

The crop came back on my ass, first the left and then the right and then back again. All the punishments he's given me, this one is the worst, it hurts the most.

"Deep breaths kitten." He said, continuing his assault.

It went on for five more swats. I stayed perfectly still and quiet although the pain was raging. I could hear each time the crop would rise in the air and come down.

When he was done he dropped it to the floor. I heard what sounded like a tube being open and then felt the cold cream on my backside. He spread it over ever so gently. It stung but the coldness of the cream felt good.

He undid my ankles and came around and loosened the rope.

"You can get up." He said.

I tried too, but I was stuck in my place. He eventually helped me up. I didn't realise I was crying until he wiped my tears away with his thumbs and then kiss under my eye, he licked his lips after.

"You do understand why I did that?"

I nodded, I knew. I may not understand all his motives and I still think I did nothing wrong but if he thinks that I did, then I must have. I'm more upset that I disappointed him.

"I'm sorry, I won't...I won't do it again." I said through my sobs.

"This is for your protection kitten."

"I know, but?"

"No but's." He warned.

"Now to make sure you do understand. You will not be allowed to orgasm for the rest of the week and if I found out you did, I will drag you right back in here and if you think tonight was bad, you haven't seen nothing yet."

Was he serious?

He can't be serious?

I'm going to combust if he doesn't touch me.

"Don't look so disappointed, it's the only way you'll learn."

There are other ways I could learn too. I want to kill him. I am going to die by the end of the week.

"Now get on your knees and suck me off."

* * *

Alec was still being quiet. I never told Edward what happened with Mike although I do think that Alec might have. He was taking me to school. I wanted to see Mike and apologize, no matter what, he didn't deserve that.

I asked Alec to stop at a coffee shop before be dropped me off. I went to bed very late at around four. Edward didn't stay with me last night, he say's it's part of my punishment.

I still can't believe he's doing this to me. I don't think I am going to make it through the rest of the week without him touching me or myself…..I sighed deeply when we reached the coffee shop.

"You're getting coffee and that's it? Get me one too." Alec said.

"Oh you're talking to me now?" It was alright for him to talk to me when he wanted something.

"I'm going to be across the street no more than one minute, Mr C knows about this. Don't exit that shop until you see me standing in front of this car."

I nodded, he didn't leave until I was all the way inside the coffee shop.

Wow, that's the most Alec has said to me, were getting somewhere. I miss Victoria. I wonder, if I ask Edward to swap Alec for Victoria, she was more fun and would treat me like a person and not an object they had to haul around.

I waited for Alec at a table by the door, coffee in hands, where the hell is he?

There was a car parked right in front of ours, a black sedan. Two men got out. One was about Alec's height and kind of chubby and there other tall and skinny.

The chubby one leaned against the the boot of the car, whilst the skinny one came into the coffee shop. He stop next to me.

"Isabella Brandon?" The tall skinny one asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Something felt off about this...

Where's Alec? Isn't he meant to be watching? He's doing a shit job of it.

He reached into the breast pocket of his jacket, showing me his badge, his FBI badge.

Shit.

Crap.

My thoughts went directly to Edward? Had something happened? Is he in trouble?

"Do you have a few minutes? I promise I won't trouble you long." He said.

Like the stupid person I was, I nodded and he sat besides me. In the corner of my eye I saw his partner leaning against the back of their car. There was something very familiar about him. I've seen him before, I know I have. I just don't remember where.

"What is the nature of your relationship with one Edward Cullen?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. If he thinks he's going to get anything out of me, he is sadly mistaken.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Miss Brandon, don't take me for a idiot. You are living with Mr Cullen. So shall we try again. What is the nature of your relationship?"

If Edward does not kill Alec, I will. Why has he not done anything?

"What is this about officer?" I asked, fidgeting with a napkin. I was nervous as hell and it was probably obvious.

"It's detective." He said, folding his arms on the table, eyes narrowed at me. He must not have liked that I called him officer.

"Really, you're a detective?" I tried to look surprised. "Hmm, I guess there letting just about anyone into the bureau today."

This was very stupid on my part, very, very stupid making fun of an agent. But a long as we weren't talking about Edward. I'm also hoping to stall time, maybe Alec might show up.

"Real cute." He smiled "Now answer the question?"

"There is nothing to answer." I shrugged.

"You know there are other ways I can make you talk." He threatened.

"Are you threatening me officer?"

"Not at all. You are a smart girl, aren't you Isabella?" He leaned closer to me "Either you help us or we will take you down alongside him. Now is that what you really want. You are young, your life is just beginning. You could always spend it in a federal prison, the decision is up to you."

He can't do that...can he? I don't know anything, haven't seen anything...Well the ton of drugs, stacks of money, weapons, shut up brain. Great now I'm arguing with my brain...

"My relationship with Mr Cullen is of a personal nature, you're a smart man I'm sure you can figure out what that means all by yourself or do you need me to spell it out for you officer?"

"Personal, really. Okay I see how it's going to be Isabella."

He stood up, straightened his jacket.

"Remember this, not all is as it seems Miss Swan."

Swan...How does he know? I haven't been called Swan since…..


	24. Chapter 25

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Beta'd by sjdavis84.**

* * *

**Isabella's Pov**

This has been driving me crazy all day.

How did he know about me. There was to be no record of my past or previous name. None of this makes any sense to me and I can't ask anyone about it because there is no one I can ask.

The chubby one, that was waiting outside, I know I've seen him somewhere. I know I have. I'm over thinking things again. Thinking about things I shouldn't.

Is Edward in trouble?

Has he done something?

Am I involved?

Is this why he want's to get married? So if anything happens I won't be forced to testify against him? I would never do that.

I don't know anything, anyways. All I've seen were the drugs, weapons and cash, that's it seen them, I've never touched them. I don't know where they came from or what he's doing with them.

Whatever is going on in his life, in his family, it's big and now I'm involved in it too. That's the reason I'm not allowed to drive myself anymore. Why Alec is always with me? Why Edward told me there was a gun in his night stand, and if anything were to happen I was to use it.

Was something going to happen?

I tried talking to Alice, as she's easier to get things out off then Rose. But Alice was more clueless than me, no worse, she was inside her own bubble. The only thing I got out of Alice was wedding this and wedding that. I hung up on her.

Rose was being more open with me, yet she was still cryptic about some things. She's not allowed to leave the house by herself and security at their place has been amped up.

The only one here is Alec or maybe Edward has some snipers on the roof that I don't know about.

Rose told me more than I thought she would, yet she still managed to avoid the question, what is really going on?

"Alec, are you hungry?" I shouted from the kitchen.

He was somewhere around here. Yes, he was officially ordered to stay inside when I'm home, which only leads me to think, there is someone else outside.

Alec came into the kitchen and nodded his head. For the love of god, do I look like a mind reader. He has gone back to silent Alec, oh joy.

"You think you can give me a verbal answer. Yes or no. Are you hungry or not?" I said, weighing both options with my hands.

He smirked, completely ignored me. He walked around me, grabbed his own plate and helped himself to the chicken cacciatora I made.

Smartass.

All this effort just to avoid talking to me. It's not like I'm going to run off to Edward the moment he utters a syllable, "Hey guess what Alec spoke to me."

He's very loyal to Edward and keeps his word. I prepared my own plate and sat opposite him at the dining table. From this moment on I've decided, since he's going to be a silent jackass, then so am I.

And we ate in complete silence, the only noise coming from the cutlery lightly clashing against the china. Then it hit me...hard….

No…

I gasped….I stood up abruptly knocking my chair back.

"Miss B?" Alec stood up too.

The...the chub….chubby one….I know who he is, I know where I've seen him.

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

Another Thursday night, another collection night and always, Victoria was the last to show up. Caius was here tonight. He never comes on a Thursday, and that makes me nervous.

Ronnie was having his every move watched, so I knew he would be here tonight, I just wished I knew why?

Alec had strict orders, stay with Bella at all times. While he was inside, I had Aro and Stefan parked outside. Stefan I trust, I've known him almost all my life. Aro's he's cousin . Good kid, young, only 20, one of those computer geniuses, can clean your account out in a second and then his ghost. Kid came in useful a couple of months ago. Pigs seized my computer from eclips. He hacked into it and deleted all the files. There wasn't jackshit on there besides spread sheets, order forms and a few pictures, but it was better that everything be wiped clean.

"Yo, big C boss man, how you doin?" Victoria barged in. I've lost track of how many times I've told her to fucking knock.

"Knock, knock." I knocked on her head.

"I always hated this game. Who's there?" She scoffed.

"Give me that." I snatched the envelope out of her hand. It felt heavier than usual.

"You been working over time" I said.

"Nah, fuck that. You know fat Joey hasn't been paying on time." She said.

Fat Joey has been a bit of a problem as of late, dodging payments, and not having the cash, bullshit excuses really. He just bought the Mrs a new BMW, so he has the cash.

Victoria has her own way with handling people like Joey, it's comical. Some of these fucks are really old fashioned. you can't have a woman doing a man's job, yet Victoria is my highest earner. Imagine most of their surprise when they see her walking in their joint, all dolled up, looking like she stepped of a GQ shoot, to collect. I had to set a lot of guys straight because they refused to pay up to her. But she held her own and any motherfucker that steps out of line, she won't hesitate to knock them back over.

"What did you do to the fat bastard?" I asked smiling. I knew whatever it was it had to be good.

"Well, you know those car battery clamps?" She smiled sweetly. I swear this woman is deadly.

I nodded, begging her to go on.

"I may have strapped him to a chair and clamped his balls. Two seconds later, he told me where all his cash was."

I laughed so hard, my stomach hurt. To have seen that….

"Maybe I should have untied him before I left." She shrugged. "How's baby B?"

Baby B, that's what Victoria is calling Bella now. I have no idea why.

"She's good, why?"

Lately she's been asking a lot of questions in relation to Bella. How did we meet?

Why I ever thought her being a submissive was a good idea?

Bullshit questions that only Victoria could ask.

She thinks I'm in love with Bella.

I think she's an idiot.

"Just good? Did you fuck up again?"

I shot her a look.

"Ok, ok. Don't get your pretty pink panties in a twist. What's Caius doing here? It's a Thursday. Shouldn't he be out with the mistress?"

Why Caius is here? That's a question I want answered myself.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"He sure looks happy. Did he win the lotto or something?"

"Does he need to win the lotto?"

"Might be a good thing for him. He can cover up all that cash."

What makes Caius an idiot, he's getting very sloppy at covering his tracks. One would think he wasn't Dimitri's son. Dimitri was good at what he did, his downfall was trusting the wrong person. But what I really think, what I've thought for a long time. Heidi ratted him out. She had every reason to. Life's great for her now with him locked up and out of the picture. She has the freedom to do what she wants when she wants, without offering any explanation. Dimitri kept her on a short leash, they even had a kid, Edward. Yeah they named him after me, it was like a sick joke.

I've never been able to look at Edward, Heidi's son. I never could be in the same room as him either, because when I do look at him….I don't know if I'm looking at my uncle or my…..son.

"Yo, back to earth." Victoria snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Anyone ever brought to your attention, that you zone out a lot?"

I chuckled because Bella tell's me that all the time.

"Why don't you go back out there, get a drink or spank something, I don't know." I said.

She shook her head furiously. "Not while he's out there."

Victoria is a very strong person, she's come a long way. Now, she can hold her own in almost any situation, but the sight of Marcus still terrifies her. To this day she's never really told me what happened to her in that house. What Marcus did to her and made her do.

I put her envelope in the safe with the others and took her by the hand.

I'm saving Marcus for her. When the time comes, Caius is all mine, but Marcus will be a gift for her. It will be like closure. She can finally leave the past behind her for good. She won't have to look at it everytime he walks into a room.

Out in the club. There were quite a few people here for a Thursday night, in fact we were at capacity.

"My nephew, how are you?" Caius placed two wet kisses on both my cheeks and embraced me in a tight hold.

"I've been waiting for you to call me." He said loosening his hold. "I want to meet this fiancee."

Dream on motherfucker.

"And you come here?"

Him wanting to meet Isabella does not explain his presence here tonight.

"Am I not allowed nephew? Do I need to seek your permission beforehand?"

"You are always welcomed uncle, you know that. It's just a bit unusual to see you here on a Thursday." I said, forcing a smile, trying to lighten his mood again.

He was definitely up to something. I draped one arm around his shoulder and let him back to his seat. I monitored for Philip, my bartender, to send another round.

I sat next to Caius. We drank together, we joked together and my heart stopped when Bella came running in with Alec hot on her tail. I shot up out of my seat and to her. She crashed into me hard. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her close to my body. What was she doing here, he can't see her.

"He's a cop." She whispered in my ear.

I looked up to Alec hoping he could tell me what the fuck they were doing here.

He shook his head, shrugging.

"Kitten, what are you talking about?" I asked, whispering in her ear, while pushing her back in Alecs direction, trying to get her out and as far away from Caius as possible.

"Stop. Stop pushing me please. He's here. He's a cop, please listen to me." She cried, pleading with me. She was shaking, her eyes were red and she looked scared.

I took her face in between my hands. "What's going on Kitten?" I was concerned. I've never seen her like this.

"The chubby one. The one at the bar, he's a cop." She rushed out.

"Philip?" I frowned. How did she know that. "Are you sure?"

She nodded furiously. I didn't know what to do. How did she know Philip was a cop? Is he?

I tuned to Ronnie and signaled for him to come here. Caius was watching everything intently.

"I need you to take Isabella back home and keep her there." I said to Ronnie, handing Bella over.

"Ok, what's going on?" He asked.

"Later. Go, get her out of here please."

He nodded and I watched them exit.

Alec came and sat back down at the table with me. I wasn't going to do anything just yet. There were too many people here tonight and if he was a cop I can't be sure the place isn't bugged. The place is swiped once a week, usually on a friday morning, so until tomorrow, I'm not taking any chances.

"Who was that?" Marcus asked.

I looked around for Victoria, she must have left.

"None of your goddamn business." I said. My eyes never leaving Philip.

"That looked like Izzy." Emmett said. The fucking moron.

"Ahh, the fiancee and yet you did not introduce us." Caius pouted. "But I do have to say nephew, it was very disrespectful of her to come running in here like that."

"You need to have a firm hand with that one." Marcus said.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said bitterly.

Philip was looking anxiously around the place, particularly in one spot, close to our table.

"I'm going to have to call it a night" I said "You two need to go, you know where" I said to Emmett and Jasper. I hope they were smart enough to play along.

"Shit, right." Jasper said, catching on. I noticed he kicked Emmett under the table, stupid big fuck.

"Ahh, yeah. Right man. Shit!" The stupid dick said said.

"What's going on Edward?" Caius said.

"Nothing." I shrugged, because setting me up for the pigs is something my uncle would do. I don't want to tell him anything, until I find out what Philip's deal is.

"What's going on?" He asked again in a more authoritative tone.

"I told you nothing. They have to do something. Don't worry you'll get your share." I said pointing to my idiot brothers. "What you don't trust me now?"

Caius smiled. He stood up and hugged me again, one of those bear tight hugs.

"My dear nephew, if I can not trust you, then who can I trust" He turned to Marcus. "Let's go. these boys are busy."

Marus followed orders, rising to his feet.

"Oh and Edward?" Caius turned back "I want to meet that fiancee. Bring her Sunday."

I nodded. Yeah right, like that would be happening.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jasper said.

"Alec, get Philip out back. nicely don't make a scene. Tell him you need some help bringing in some orders."

Philip seemed reluctant to go with Alec, eyeing me, the same way I did him.

"Let's go." I snapped my fingers at dumb and dumber.

"You planning on telling us what the fuck is going on?" Emmett said.

"I need you to take Philip to the warehouse in Washington Park." I whispered in his ear.

"Why the fuck are we whispering?" He said in a hushed tone.

I put my finger over my lips. "We will talk later. Keep your mouths shut and don't say anything until you are out the building."

Thankfully they kept their mouths closed after that.

Out back Alec had knocked Philip out cold.

"What the fuck?" I mouthed.

He shrugged, kicked him in the leg. "I searched him too, fucked his phone up." He pointed to the shattered pieces on the ground.

"Clean that up." I said. He picked up all the pieces and pocketed them.

"He has nothing on him." He said heading for the door.

"Follow Ronnie." I called after him.

I pointed down at philip. Emmett and Jasper loaded his heavy ass into the boot of the sedan, that was a tight fit. I signaled with my hands for them to fuck off.

* * *

Back Home, in my office. Bella was sitting behind my desk. Alec was on the couch and Ronnie was propped up next to Bella.

"Come on sweet cheeks, tell me?" Ronnie nudged her shoulder.

"Why do all of you call me sweet cheeks?" She said.

"All?" Ronnie questioned, looking at Alec.

"I ain't called her anything." Alec said.

"Not him. He doesn't talk to me." At least Alec listens to me.

"The first babysitter he stuck me with." There was no denying the bitterness in her tone. Alec chuckled.

"Jimmy?" Ronnie laughed. "Jimmy's nothing but a harmless flirt."

Funny, how my presence went unnoticed by the three of them.

"So is that your excuse? Are you just a helpless flirt too?" Bella asked, she even smiled.

Yeah motherfucker what's your excuse?

"Me?" He pointed to himself. "Nah, you're a kid. You're beautiful, don't get me wrong and I know Edward's behind me, listening to this."

All three of them snickered. Guess I didn't go unnoticed.

"You remind me of someone I used to know….and your cheeks are always red. I don't know, it fit's you. Can you live with that?" He poked her nose. She giggled. There small interaction made me uncomfortable.

"Hands off my fiancee." I think I growled at him.

Ronnie payed me no attention. He laughed his ass off as he sat by Alec. I turned my attention back to Bella. She was trying hard not to laugh. She looked a lot better than she did earlier this evening, a lot calmer.

"You comfy there?" I said. She was sitting back in my chair all relaxed and stretched out, like she was on the goddamn throne or something. I'm expecting her to start barking orders soon and for some reason the thought of that had me hard.

"Sorry." She went to get up.

"Sit back down." I gave her a light push.

I took Ronnie's earlier position, propped up against the desk, facing her.

"Now, what the fuck is going on Bella?"

"I told you." Her eyes down cast. Her nails becoming very interesting all the sudden.

"Look at me….How do you know?"

This was the last thing I needed tonight. To find out someone working for me, legally I might add, paycheck and all, is a fucking cop. So yeah I want to know how she knows.

"They stopped me."

"WHAT?" I shot up, turning to Alec. "You were supposed to be with her at all times!"

"I was, that never happened!" He said.

I turned back to Bella, who was shooting Alec death glares.

"You did leave me alone, this morning. You silent idiot!" She continued to glare at him.

"ALEC!"

"She wanted coffee. I stopped to get her some." He shrugged.

"And where were you?'

I went slowly over to him.

"Our little friend Alfonz, was across the street. I did what you told me to do." Yeah I told him the next time he see's Alfonz to put one in him.

He looks scared now, good. He stood up, Ronnie did too.

"Did you get the job done?"

He nodded.

"How long were you gone?"

"In and out in five minutes." He said, taking a step away from me, I took a bigger one forward. "When I came back, she was sitting at a table drinking her coffee. No one was with her."

Five minutes, a lot can happen in five minutes.

"Bella, what happened?" I turned to her.

I heard Alec breathe a sigh of relief. If I were him, I would not breathe yet.

"After he left me at the coffee shop, it wasn't busy like usual and they moved fast. He wasn't back yet, so I waited inside like he told me to." She was nervous, standing up.

"Sit down and tell me the rest."

"The one that spoke to me, I've never seen him before. His partner stayed outside, I knew I'd seen him somewhere...at your club." She said playing with her nails again.

Deep breaths Edward. I tried coaching myself into calming down.

"What did he say to you?"

"He asked what was my relationship to you."

"And what did you say?"

Her head snapped up to me.

"i swear I didn't tell them anything, I swear." She pleaded.

"Hey, hey, calm down." I pulled her up to me. Holding her in my arms, rubbing soothing circles on her back. I did believe her. I know she won't ever say anything.

"There's more." She said softly, her head tucked into my chest.

"Tell me." I encouraged her.

Philip is a dead man.

"You know I'm adopted. I told you everything."

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me.

"When they adopted me, they changed my name to Brandon. He called me Swan. No one is supposed to know that."

"Fuck." Ronnie cursed, pacing the floor.

Yeah, fuck is right.

"It's okay baby. I'll fix everything, I promise." I kissed the top of her head.

I took Bella upstairs in my room. I showered with her. There was nothing sexual about it. She was shaken up about the whole thing. Funny thing was, she was more concerned about me and what this meant. She was worried I was going to jail. I reassured her that nothing was going to happen. I haven't heard anything from my guys at the bureau, all is quiet.

I put her in my bed, she seemed to like that idea. I held her in my arms, I kissed her shoulder, the back of her neck, trailed my fingers over her arm lightly. She was soon in a deep sleep. I slid out of bed as gently as I could without making any noise.

I went back to my office.

"I'm sorry." Alec said quickly.

I knocked him one in the jaw, he fell back on the floor. I kicked him in the stomach. The fucker was given a simple task. How hard is it to follow orders.

"Stop." Ronnie pulled me back. I shrugged his arms off me.

He jumped in front of me and shoved me away from Alec.

"You want some too?" I said. I was beyond pissed.

"Calm the fuck down. He fucked up okay? You got it out of your system now we have more important things to worry about"

"Get the fuck up, you're bleeding all over my floor. Go clean yourself up."

Alec was all but quick to leave the room.

"Philip, really? I didn't see that one coming." Ronnie threw himself down on the couch.

"Yeah, me either. Fuck!"

How the fuck did I miss this? The whole club is probably bugged.

"I need to call…"

"I already called Aro. He'll be there first thing in the morning to work his magic."

"Aro?" I was confused. My guy Tony is the one that usually does it.

"I trust Aro more than Tony"

"Why"

"No reason. But given everything that's going on. Aro is closer, easier to keep track of and he's good at what he does too."

"If he fucks up, it's on you." I said. I'm not taking any chances any more. I have something more important in my life to worry about, someone more important and I am not going to take any chances with her.

"I want the house to have a full sweep too. While he's at it have him do the cars too."

"How do they know about her? I thought …."

Yeah I thought so too.

"I don't know. I'm gonna head over there. You stay here."

"You sure?" He said.

I know he wants to come.

"Yeah Emm and Jazz are there. Give that fuck a pill and make sure he doesn't go home."

See I have a heart. I'm looking after him, even though he can't follow simple instructions and he put Isabella in danger.

* * *

"Has he said anything?" I asked, walking into the abandoned building.

"Nope." Emmett said, popping the "P."

"Talk fucker?" I said. I pulled up a chair in front of him, straddling it.

My plan was to not touch him at all, he was a cop after all and he was employed by me. This was going to have to look like a tragic accident.

"Why am I here Mr Cullen?" he said, his lip even quivered, eyes red and puffy. He was a good actor, I have to hand that to him.

"You are what FBI, PD, what?"

He avoided looking at me. He found a spot on the wall behind me that he kept staring at.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" He finally said.

"Don't you?"

"No."

"That's funny, really it is and it might have worked...But my girl, my fiancee..." I just loved saying that. "She's a smart girl and she recognized you. You weren't man enough to approach her yourself, you knew she'd recognize you, so you sent your partner in."

I stood up, pushing the chair out of the way. I circled him. I wasn't going to touch him. Wasn't going to put a single finger on him.

He looked surprised, he wasn't expecting that.

"Do you want to know what your mistake was? Your mistake was getting out of that car. You would have stayed inside, she wouldn't have seen you and you could have gone about investigating my ass none the wiser."

"They are going to know it was you." He said.

I laughed. "Really. You really think they're going to come after me"

"You were the last one I was seen with. The last place I was seen at was your joint. So yeah, you're going down motherfucker." He smirked.

I bit my bottom lip. I pulled a little stash out of my pocket. He's a drug addict after all.

"What the fuck are you doing with that? Trying to frame me for possession?"

"Open up."

"Fuck you!" He spat on my shoe. These are new. I have to resist the urge to punch him in his stupid mouth.

"Jasper, Emmett, a little help."

Jasper pulled his head back. He grabbed a hold of his jaw, forcing it open. I stuffed the contents of the bag into his mouth. Emmett had a bottle of vodka. He poured it into his mouth. He choked and tried to spit them out.

I forced his mouth closed, until he swallowed everything. Jasper took some powder and shoved Philips nose into it. Emmett poured more vodka down his throat.

"Did you have his car towed?"

They nodded.

I wanted it towed. I didn't want anyone of us in it. Our DNA was to be nowhere.

"Good."

It took close to an hour for Philip to pass out. With the amount of drugs he had in his system and alcohol, Emmett didn't stop till he poured the whole bottle down his throat. He won't make it and the shit I gave him is strong to.

Another hour later and Philip is dead. Making sure were covered, gloves and all. Jasper pushes the car onto the main road. We load him in. Through in the empty bags, some coke and the empty bottle of vodka and put another one in between his legs. I put his foot on the accelerator, slamming his door quickly. the car speeds off down the road. This area is abandoned, and we know there's no one here. we cleaned all traces that we were ever there. The cars were parked up the road. We take our shoes off before getting in, tossing them into a garbage bag. I have to burn them.

The house in quiet when I arrive. Ronnie's snoring on my couch. Upstairs Alec's in the spare room and in my room Isabella is wide awake.

"What are you doing up?" I ask. Taking my clothes off.

"I couldn't sleep." She looked really tired, how can she not sleep?

"What's wrong?"

"Is everything okay?" She asked, tightening the covers around her.

"Everything is fine." I try to reassure her.

"What if something something happens to you? What if you go away? What if…" She rushed out.

"Stop." I put my hands up. "You need to stop worrying. Everything is fine and I am not going anywhere. I promise you that."

She nodded.

I went and showered. Letting the hot water hit me. It relaxed me. I needed this, to forget about everything that happened today, to wash it all away.

When I finished, I climbed in bed and scooped Bella in my arms. She wasn't asleep, but she didn't say anything only sighing contently, pressing herself further into me. I tightened my hold on her. If this is what she needed, this is what I would give her. She felt perfect right here and I fell asleep with that thought in mind.

* * *

**Leave your thoughts :)**

**Join the FB group. www. facebook groups / DarkVelvetCN (Remove spacing)**


	25. Chapter 26

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Beta'd by sjdavis84.**

**READ FIRST. I need to explain this chapter first. There is a point in the story where Edward is physically present in the moment but mentally he is somewhere else. I have used bold text to differentiate between the two. I hope no one gets confused if you do please ask me and I will clarify for you.**

**This chapter contains some mention of child abuse, please do not read if this offends you. **

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"Please sir!" She begged.

"Please what, kitten?" I rubbed my cock up and down her wet slit. It wanted in. It wanted in badly.

"Please." She moaned.

"You gotta do better than that"

This is how I woke up this morning. Her grinding that sweet ass on my hard cock. The little tease wasn't even asleep, oh no, far from it. She was wide awake, had been for a while. I've wanted to get her to explore herself more. Ask for what she wants. She certainly did that this morning, and I was so caught up in the feel of her, that I had forgotten all about her punishment.

But I couldn't stop myself now even if I wanted to. The way she pushed her pussy towards my cock, only to have me pull it back. The sounds that were coming out of her, almost desperation. The pleading look in her eyes. Everything, it all became too much and I caved in.

I needed this. She needed this. We both needed it, and I am so proud of her, for what she did yesterday. For not caving in. For keeping her mouth shut. For coming to me.

"Fuck me sir!" She said, her voice barely audible, but I heard her. "Please, please. Fuck me!"

My pleasure kitten.

I entered her in one swift move, both of us groaning at the sensation.

Her tight warmth surrounded me, invited me, encouraged me go harder, faster, deeper. I did. I was home. This was home. My home inside of her.

I hitched one of her legs over my shoulder. I watched myself slid in and out of her pussy, fascinated at how we connected. At how perfect it was.

Her small hands fisted the sheets. Her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. Her eyes closed tightly.

"Open your eyes kitten."

She shakes her head no.

"Kitten." I warn, slowing my thrusts. That made her open her eyes.

"Don't do that." I said through laboured breaths. "Don't close your eyes."

With my thumb, I freed her lip. I bent down capturing her mouth with mine. I took her bottom lip in between my teeth and bit it gently.

"Please!" She said, while my cock continued its assault on her pussy.

"Please let me cum. I can't...I"

I could feel her tightening around me. I bought my hand in between us. My thumb circling her clit, watching her squirm under me.

"Cum." I said.

No sooner had the words left my mouth and she had already drenched my cock in her sweet juices, and it didn't take me long to spill into her.

I rolled of her, crashing my head on the pillow trying to catch my breath. Damn, I need to hit the gym again.

"Better?" I asked, patting her thigh.

"Much, thank you" she sighed happily.

"Good girl"

We layed there for what felt like a long time. We stayed quiet. She wriggled closer to me. I chuckled at how cute she was being.

"Comfortable there?" I said.

"Not quite." she said.

She turned around in my arms. Lifted herself up on her knees. She straddled my hips.

"I think I'm more comfortable now." She smiled at me, her sweet cheeks turning red.

"**You are such a good boy." **

Her fingers trailed lightly up and down my chest.

**I couldn't move my arms. They were above my head and I couldn't move them.**

"**Don't fight it Edward. I know you want it." She whispered in my ear. Her tongue licked the side of my face and down my neck.**

I was shaking. I had to stop this I couldn't let it happen again. No, not again. She was different though. Her hair darker. Her frame smaller.

"**Stop. Please stop. Leave me alone." I begged. **

**Grandpa was watching us. Why isn't he helping me? Why isn't he stopping her?**

"**You're my good little boy. You know you're my favorite"**

**She sank slowly on me. Why am I hard, I don't want this. I want to go home.**

"**Oh baby you were right he does feel so, so good" She moaned.**

"Edward!" I heard Bella's voice, but it wasn't Bella.

**Grandpa came and stood by us. He was smiling. He kissed her. I tried loosening the rope, moving more, anything to get her off of me. **

**Grandpa slapped me across the face. I could taste the blood in my mouth.**

"**Be a good boy and stay still." She said.**

**He tightened the rope around my wrist, I could feel it cutting my skin. She wouldn't stop moving. God why won't she stop. **

I could feel her pussy rubbing up and down the length of my cock. It felt different. She grabbed my hand and I realised then, they were free. I grabbed a hold of her hips and threw her off me. She landed on the floor by the bed with a loud thud.

Everything came crashing around me as I looked at the person staring back at me, fear screaming from her chocolate eyes. Brown eyes, not blue. Long mahogany hair not red.

What the fuck have I done.

"Bella!" I jump out of bed next to her.

She pushes herself away from me.

What the fuck have I done?

"Bella, I am so sorry." I pleaded with her, now on my knees.

Why?...How?...Why did she have to do that?

No. No, it's my fault, my demons.

She backed further and further away from me till her back hit the wall.

"Kitten, please!"

She kept shaking her head. She had tears running down her beautiful face.

"Please, stay away from me."

I stood up and backed away from her palms up in surrender. Right now she's scared of me and right now I need to leave her alone so she can calm down.

I walked away from her slowly, never taking my eyes of her until I was in the bathroom.

I splashed some cold water on my face, hoping I would wake up, wishing I could turn back the clock ten minutes.

Fuck….Shit...Fuck. How did I let that happen?

I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"**I always get what I want Eddie and I want you. I want you so bad." She said.**

"**Wipe your fucking tears, you little pussy. Take it like a real man!" Grandpa said.**

"**Oh Dimitri, there is nothing little about him."**

I couldn't stand my own reflection. I drew back my fist, pounding it into the mirror watching it shatter into a million tiny pieces. Blood was dripping from my hand onto the white basin. I didn't feel the pain. I didn't feel anything besides emptiness. Cold and unwelcomed emptiness and pain.

Bella was gone from the bedroom when I got out. I don't know how long I spent in there.

As I made my way down stairs, I could hear her voice.

"That asshole. How could he do this to you?" she said, probably to Alec.

"Relax. It's alright." Ronnie said.

"How the fuck is it alright, look at his face. Look at his back!"

Always with the language.

"He's still alive, isn't he, and he'll be fine."

Ronnie, you fucking moron.

"And you!" She said.

I walked into the room. I was able to see them all. She grabbed Alec's face in both hands, making him look at her.

"You still won't talk to me. I'm about ready to rage an outright war for what he did to you, and you still give me the silent treatment?"

Alec chuckled.

"Well fuck you too buddy." She said.

"Stop it." I said. It sounded more like a demand, I didn't mean that. I didn't want to make her anymore...I don't even know what she feels towards me now.

Bella let go of Alec's face. She avoided looking at me and turned to leave.

"What happened to the outright war?" Alec called after her.

She turned back shooting him daggers and flipped him off. She still wouldn't look at me. I can't blame her, I wouldn't either and I'm thankful, but very surprised she is still here.

"You look like shit." I said to Alec.

"I've had worse." He shrugged.

I'm sure he has. I didn't even use that much force and he's fine, really, no damage just some bruising.

"You seen the news this morning?" Alec said.

"No. What are they saying?"

He flipped the tv on.

Chicago police this morning are trying to piece together the death of one

of their own. Officer Seth Brady's car crashed into the side

of this factory building in Washington Point. So far all we know is that this

appears to have been a tragic accident. We'll know more one an autopsy has been performed.

Unfortunately there is no cctv cameras in the area and it is believed drugs and alcohol

played a major part in this horrible accident.

Good, that's exactly what I wanted. Now the fucking PD is going to come after me and try and pin me with this, but like the nice lady said, it was all a tragic accident one that involved a lot of drugs and alcohol. Hey, how was I supposed to know Philip or whatever his name is, had a substance abuse problem. Tragic, tragic accident.

"Fuck him. I'll deal with that when it comes my way. We have other things to worry about." I eyed Ronnie. "You go talk to Isabella, and from now on everytime she wants to have a conversation, you take part, capisce?" I said to Alec.

Motherfucker saluted me and left, marching. He marched out the fucking room.

Ronnie was laughing his damn ass off.

"What the fuck you laughing at?"

Fair to say, it hasn't been the best start to the day for me.

'Come on, that shit was funny." He said, straightening up.

Everyone's a fucking comedian these days.

"The piggies are gonna come a knocking."

"Let them come. You heard for yourself, the guy was a junkie alcoholic. I had nothing to do with his tragic death." I shrugged.

They can't prove shit. They can't lift a print of mine of his body.

"I have some news on Uncle Caius. I wanted to tell you last night, but I don't know when you got in. He's made contact with his guy at the bureau."

"Horowitz?"

"Yeah"

"And…"

"The shit, gave him a copy of the Swan file identical to the one you have." He said scratching the back of his head.

"How do you know that?"

"Yesterday, while he and Marcus were doing their thing, I broke into his office."

"You stupid idiot" I charged at him. How can he be so stupid?

"Will ya relax. I left everything the way it was. Nothing's out of place, he won't notice a thing."

Fuck….

Of course. That's why he was at the club last night. His behavior, his attitude, he knows about her. He knows who she is….Fuck….

"The Brandon's." I say, panicked. He'll kill them just because he can.

"Already on it. Set a couple of guys up there. I don't think he'll go that far. He has what he has with you and he wants her"

"There ain't no fucking way he's getting her."

'EDWARD CULLEN, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!"

Shit that was mom. What the fuck was she doing here?

"Ma, what the fuck…" before I could finish what I was saying, she slapped me across the face and damn that stung, she has a heavy hand.

Isabella was behind her. She still wouldn't look at me but I could see her chewing the hell out of her bottom lip trying not to laugh. Alec had no shame though, he was hunched over the table holding onto his stomach. If my mother weren't in the room I'd shoot the fucker.

"You bastard. I know I raised you better than that."

"Mom, what the fuck?" I took a step away from her, only because I saw her palm twitching. She's never called me a bastard. A dickhead yes, but never a did I do?

"Don't you mom me." She pointed her sharp manicured finger at me. "You're engaged and your fiance has no ring. Did you even do it right? Did you get down on one knee? Did you get flowers, champagne, dinner? Or did you just blurt it out. Hey do you know what would be fun, let's get married."

She was angry, no levied, over a fucking ring. She called me a bastard because of a ring.

"I have a ring." I lied.

She raised her brow at me, not buying it one bit.

"No, I do. I promise. It's custom made, it's not ready yet."

"Edward, I swear to god." She raised her hand and I stepped further away.

"Mrs Cullen, it's true." Ronnie said. I could always count on him to save my ass. "I was with him when he chose the design. Of course he was supposed to wait until he had the ring but, come on Mrs C, they're in love and you know how impatient he is."

She huffed, but relaxed. "You better have a ring on that finger before this Sunday or else." She pointed her finger in my face again.

"I promise mom. As soon as they call me that the ring is ready, it will be on her finger." I looked to Bella who still refused to look at me.

"You." mom turned to Bella "Get your bag and let's go."

"What? No. She's not going anywhere."

"Oh really?" Mom said.

Caius knows about her. She's not leaving this house, hell if I have to I'll chain her up in the playroom underground, either way she's not leaving. It's too dangerous and I can't be there and Alec right now with the sore back he has, isn't a very good option.

"Mom, this is one of those times where you have to not ask questions." I knew she knew what that meant.

"Edward what's going on?" She said in a hushed tone, leaning into me.

I put my arm around her shoulder and lead her out of the room.

"Your father hasn't told me anything. What's going on?" She was worried now.

"He hasn't told you anything because it doesn't concern him."

"But it concern's you. You're my son, if somethings going on with you I need to know." She stressed.

"Mom, please it's nothing big really, I promise. It's just a precaution only temporary."

After all Caius doesn't have that much time left.

"How am I supposed to plan your wedding? I need Isabella's opinion, it's her wedding, it has to be perfect for her." She said.

"Mom I know. Plan what you can without her. Food, venue, flowers, I don't know, bullshit like that and by the time you're finished with that everything will have settled down and she'll be all yours, I promise."

"Fine, I'll buy that for now, but I am going to need her. I love you Edward. I can't believe you're getting married. I love her, she's beautiful and sweet and a kind soul." She gushed over Bella.

"I love you too mom. You got all that from five minutes with her?"

She nodded. "A mother knows. She's honest and kind and not after your wallet."

Bella a gold digger, that has me laughing. I still haven't given her, her birthday present, I'm afraid of her reaction. I've never met a woman who does not like receiving gifts.

"Oh before I forget. You'll never believe who called me. Heidi." She said.

My blood ran cold at the mention of her name.

"She said she wants to come to dinner on Sunday, that it's your grandfathers request that Edward get's to know the family better, can you believe that?" She chuckled.

"What did you say?" My voice void of all emotion.

"Of course I said no. That woman has no shame. Your grandmother spat on the phone. She said she won't have Dimitri's whore and bastard eat with her family."

Gotta love Nonna.

"Does she call often?" I couldn't say her name.

"Heidi?"

I nodded.

"She's kept in touch. She'll call maybe once every few months. She only asks about you though. You know, what are you doing, where are you." Mom shrugged.

The fucking bitch and Dimitri, my own grandfather….

* * *

Mom left. Alec and Ronnie were on the couch and Bella had taken Fuzzy upstairs with her.

I knocked on her door. Yes it was actually closed. I could hear Fuzzy growling on the other side. Fucking dog.

I didn't wait for her answer and opened the door. My own dog wouldn't let me go in.

"We are going to find you a new home if this shit doesn't stop." I said staring at him.

The bastard continued to growl at me.

"Kitten, you wanna call your guard dog off." She had her head in her book. She didn't bother to look at me.

"Fuzzy, come here." She patted her bed besides her. The fucking mutt jumped up right next to her.

Man's best friend my ass, my dog sold me out for pussy, I can't blame him though and am grateful that he is very protective of her, but he's even attacking me.

"Thank you. We need to talk, may I sit down?"

"I have nothing to say to you. Please leave." She says still not looking at me.

"Bella, please let me explain." I tried.

"There is nothing to explain. Anyways the only reason I am still here is because there are three of you and one of me, and I know none of you will let me leave and your mother is an absolutely amazing woman that you are lying to with this fake wedding." She said.

"It's not fake." The wedding was going to happen.

"Just go."

"No, please. I am sorry I am so sorry for what happened earlier. Nothing can excuse what I did, but please kitten, Bella please look at me." She hadn't looked at me in hours, not since this morning. I missed it. I missed her eyes. The way she looks at me.

"You have five minutes." She said, turning her head towards me. I could finally see her pools of chocolate brown that I love so much.

"Thank you kitten."

"Times ticking, talk."

Where the fuck do I begin? I've never spoken about this to anyone, ever. Let's face it who the fuck would believe me and if they did then what? Dimitri was who he was back then and I was his grandson. I'm sure, no, I know he would have had me killed before I had the chance to utter a word.

"Are you just going to stand there?" She asked growing impatient.

"...I was 14, really 13 when it all started…." I took a deep breath. It's harder than I thought it would be.

Bella sat up, tucking her legs under herself. I turned, looking away from her. It will be easier for me to say if I don't have to look at her. To see her disgust when she finds out, I know she'll want to leave after, I won't stop her.

"I don't know how much you know about my family, but I'm sure the blonde has told you some stories."

"Rosalie"

"Sorry, Rosalie. My grandfather divorced my grandmother about 20 years ago. He met Heidi…..She's a very beautiful woman…..but…"

"But? What happened?" She encouraged me to go on.

A few more deep breaths and I calmed down a little.

"Heidi, from the beginning….She always liked me. She would kiss me…." Deep breaths. "It started off simple, you know a kiss on the cheek. She was always rubbing my back, my thighs…. She would always say I was the most attractive boy, good enough to eat."

I shuddered thinking about it. remembering how she would lick her lips before she would kiss me, how her hands would travel up and down my thighs. It felt hot in this room. Too small and too hot. I opened the windows and sat by them.

"Why would she do that?" She asked, her voice filled with concern...why?

"She always said that she loved me and that we were destined to be together."

"What did your grandfather say?"

"Whatever Heidi wants, Heidi gets." I sighed. My own grandfather sold me to the devil.

"Oh my god how could he do that? You were a baby!" She jumped out of bed and was by my side in a flash. She kneeled down next to me and rested her head on my knee. How is she being so understanding? She should be disgusted with me.

"In my world kitten. In my grandfather's eyes, I was already a man. He said it was a gift, one I should be very thankful for."

"That's horrible. Is this why you do what you do? Why you're into this type of lifestyle?" She was nervous about asking that, I could tell.

Was it? Was it why I chose to be a dom?

"It's a part. I like control….This is a way where I have full control, nothing happens unless I want it to. That's why this morning….You climbing on top of me…..I can't stand it kitten, I can't. I've tried before and every time, I'm somewhere else. I'm back there in that room, in that bed with her and I can't."

"It's okay." She said, her hand rubbing up and down my calf. "You should have told me. I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize, you did nothing wrong, it was all me and my fucked up head."

I ran my fingers through her hair. She felt so perfect and I held my calm knowing that she was this close to me.

"Have you ever spoken to anyone like a shrink, I don't know a professional?"

"No, no therapy. I can't go to a shrink. You….You're the only person I've told."

"You trust me that much."

I could feel her smirk on my thigh.

"Of course I trust you. You wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Where is she now?"

"She's still around, still calls my mom asking about me."

"And your grandfather?"

"Dimitri is in jail." Thanks on a large part to your father.

"Good. I'm sorry but how could he do that to a child?"

"I told you I wasn't a child any more. I was already working for him by then."

"I don't care, 14 is still a child and she's a monster, a child molester….Why didn't you.. you know, kill her?" She cringed saying that.

"I can't kill her, as long as Dimitri is still alive, as long as Caius is still Capo, I can't. I want to, but…"

I thought about killing Heidi more than I like to admit.

"Was it only the one time?"

"No it happened…." deep breaths. "It happened a lot."

"Why didn't you...push her away, something. If she was doing that to you, you had the right to defend yourself."

"I never could touch her….I was tied up."

"Oh my god!" She looked up at me, her eyes glassy and red.

"Dimitri was always there."

The first time, he knocked me out. When I woke up he was tying me up to the bedposts, he had already taken my clothes off. Heidi was standing behind him jumping up and down smiling.

"He took part?" She looked like she might be sick.

"No, he never took part. All he would do was watch. He would sit and watch and touch himself and when Heidi was through with me she would go to him and he would make me watch them and say, 'this is how a real man fucks a woman, watch and learn'"

I couldn't take it anymore. This room felt too small, like it was closing in on me. I stood up, careful not to jolt Bella, and leaned out the window. I welcomed the fresh crisp air. It woke me up, remained me where I was and that this was all behind me. Dimitri was locked up and Heidi was, wherever the fuck she was.

"What did your parents say?" She asked standing behind me, rubbing my back.

"They don't know. For a long time I was….I was angry at them. I always thought don't they know what's happening to me, how can they let this go on, why won't they help me, take me away from here? For so long I wanted someone to save me but nobody ever did. No one knew what was happening, no one could save me."

She wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on chest. I eagerly took her into my arms. It felt good to get that out. I felt relieved that after all this time I was able to talk to someone about it. I was so fucking happy that she wasn't disgusted by me because I am disgusted with myself everytime I look in the mirror.

"You should not have had to have gone through that. You were only a baby and I am so sorry that happened to you. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me." She said. She kissed my chest right where my heart was, through my shirt.

I kissed the top of her head, holding onto her tighter, wishing I never had to let go.

"There are people that love you Edward."

* * *

Join out FB group. www. facebook groups /DarkVelvetCN/


	26. Chapter 27

Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Beta'd by sjdavis84.**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

Edward's story broke my heart, regardless of what he says, he was only a baby. I can't even begin to imagine what must have been going through his head, how scared he must have been. How the person that was meant to protect him hurt him in the worst way.

Last night he fell asleep in my arms, like a little boy with his head on my chest. It felt like he was a little boy again, scared and vulnerable wishing there was someone there to save him.

But in the morning, he woke up as if the previous night had never happened. He went back to being his regular asshole self. At least he trusted me enough to tell me his secret and I will always hold on to that.

Downstairs, Alec was still here and so was Edward's friend, Ronnie. I like Ronnie, he was an attractive guy, really tall, taller than Edward, his dark hair had a slight curl. He was funny and unlike the other babysitters, he spoke to me, willingly, that alone scored him points in my book.

Ronnie didn't seem to take orders from Edward in the same way that Alec and Victoria did. Edward and Ronnie seem to work really well together, almost like they are partners but what do I know.

I met Edward's mother yesterday. She's a lovely woman, warm and very caring and of course like most of the family, very beautiful. She made me promise to call her today which is the first thing I did this morning. She was surprised that I called. I don't know why, I told her I would. But anyways, I am meeting her for lunch after my classes today.

"Why are you all dressed up? Where do you think you are going?" Edward asked in the best asshole voice he could muster up.

Is it wrong that I liked the softer side of Edward from last night?

"It's this thing called school, you know that place I've been going to and I thought, oh I don't know that I might go there today as well." See I can be an asshole too. If he can turn his moods on and off then so can I.

"The hell you are! You are not leaving this house."

Okay, so he's taking asshole to a new level today.

"Well if I'm going to be a nurse I have to, I'm never going to graduate and get a medical licence sitting here am I?"

"I don't give a fuck about your medical whatever." He waved his hand around. "I said you are not leaving this house and I fucking mean it."

I stepped in front of him. He sure was in a bad mood this morning, but then again when is he ever not in a bad mood.

Ronnie jumped up when Edward took a step towards me. His fists were balled up by his side, you could see the vein pulsing on the side of his neck. Would Edward hit me?...I don't know.

"Ed, man, back off. I'll go with her. I'll even sit right next to her the whole day." Ronnie offered but Edward would not bulge.

"She is not leaving this house." He said through clenched teeth.

That's it, I've had it. I'm through with all this shit, all his shit. I've done everything he's said, I've even agreed to marry him but he will not stop me from doing something that I want to do.

"Watch me." I said looking him dead in the eye as I did.

I grabbed my things and stormed past him. He would not try and make a grab for me, not with Ronnie and Alec here, and Ronnie was holding him back.

"Isabella, get your fucking ass back here. Your ass is going to regret this later on little girl!" He screamed after me.

Threaten all you want Mr Cullen, but this is one fight you will not win.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" He must be screaming at Ronnie now.

Do you know what would be really good, if Ronnie turned around and knocked him one right in the jaw or better yet Alec should do it, after what Edward did to him it would only be right.

I felt someone grab my bicep, it wasn't Edward they were being too gentle. It was Ronnie.

"Where are you of to in such a hurry?" He said

"If you came here to take me back in there, then you can forget it. I'm not going. I don't know what's going on or why there is a need for all this security, but he can't keep me prisoner."

"Sweet Cheeks, this is me we are talking about. Sure I told him I'd come get you, take you back, but I like pissing him off just a little too much." He snickered. "So we need to make it in that car across the street before he comes running down the stoop waving a nine at us."

I laughed because it did sound like something Edward would do.

We made it to the car and like Ronnie said, Edward did come running out nine in hand. I didn't get much time to look at him, Ronnie sped off laughing, I laughed with him, because let's face it the whole situation was kinda funny.

"I think that went well." He said.

"Are you kidding? He's probably following us right now." I looked behind, trying to see through the sea of cars to see if I recognised any of them.

"Nah, he's probably trashing the place now. You might need to borrow Jessica to redecorate."

"Who's Jessica?" I asked. Please don't be one of the five, please.

"Jessica is a friend of mine. She's an interior decorator." He shrugged.

"Is she only your friend?"

"Yes." He laughed. "She better not be fucking anyone else, I'd know if she was."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Jeeze Bella, jealous much?

Ronnie was great. We stopped for coffee, he talked the whole time. I found out he and Edward have been friends since they were babies. In fact, Edwards parents are his godparents. He's 29, does not have a girlfriend because he does not want anyone tying him down, jackass. Everything that he told me about himself was great even though I didn't really care. Every time I asked a question about Edward, even something simple he changed the subject. I gave up after the first attempted it would have been pointless to continue.

Classes went well and it was made even better because Mike was not there to pester me. Angela was very curious about the strange man sitting besides me, but she held her tongue and pretty much avoided me the rest of the morning. True to his word, Ronnie never left my side despite all the puzzling looks he got from others in my class.

I was dreading lunch with Esme. She seems like a wonderful woman but the idea of me being alone with her for an hour or so scared me. She was going to ask questions, I know she was. Maybe I should have spoken to Rose or Alice first, they've spent a lot of time with her, maybe they could have told me what to expect.

"You look nervous as hell. Relax, Mrs. C is great, you have nothing to be nervous about. She's going to love you." Ronnie said.

We'd arrived at the restaurant, Mrs Cullen had yet to show up.

"What if she doesn't like me? What if I say the wrong things? What if…?"

"Slow down there. She's going to love you, why wouldn't she? Trust me, she's not as scary as you're making her out to be."

"Yes, but what if I'm not what she expected for her son?"

"You are a stressful little thing aren't you?" He laughed.

I choose to ignore that.

"Isabella." Esme said, approaching us.

Ronnie and I stood up. Esme wasn't alone, she was accompanied by a little elderly woman.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, but she wouldn't let me leave without her." She pointed to the old woman next to her, who had given Ronnie a big wet kiss right on the cheek.

"Isabella, I want you to meet my mother and Edward's grandmother, Cecilia. Mom this is Isabella, Edward's fiance." Esme introduced us.

"Oh thank god he's getting married, I was starting to think, you know, he takes it up the rear." Cecilia said.

That made me laugh, Ronnie too.

"Mom stop it."

"What? I'm allowed to express my opinion. You come here." She pointed to me.

She pulled me in for a big hug. I have to hand it to her for such a tiny lady she sure has one hell of a grip. She gave me a kiss on both cheeks and patted my butt.

"I like this one, she has a good ass, firm."

"Mom!" Esme, pulled her away from me.

"What? She does." Cecilia said.

I blushed, I think I was redder than a tomato right now. Ronnie was holding his stomach laughing.

"Oh I love you Nonna." He said.

"I've been dying to get a hold of you, you are a very hard person to get in contact with, or is my son keeping you all to himself." Esme said.

"With an ass like that I bet he's keeping her tied to the bed." Cecilia said and my blush deepened because she did not know how right she was.

"It's best to ignore her, with time you'll get used to her crazy behavior and uncensored tongue." Esme smiled.

"I'm sure she's a lovely woman." I said. This could not be the same little old lady that Rose was telling me about, she looked more like Betty White.

"She is." Esme smiled kindly "Now if only we could find her a verbal filter, she'd be perfect."

"I heard that." Cecilia said. "You're lucky my son loves you or else."

"See what I mean? Wow! I can not believe I am sitting here with my son's fiancee. I never thought I'd see the day." She beamed.

"I told you . We all thought he was a fanook, gay. So how is he in bed?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Cecilia!" Esme said, although she did not seem at all shocked by Cecilia's words. I can only imagine the conversations she's had with Rose and Alice. Rose is not as open but Alice once you get her going, you can't keep her mouth shut.

"Face it Esme, out of the three boys, he's the hot one."

"All my boys are handsome." Esme defended.

"With all do respect Mrs…" Cecilia cut me off.

"You will call me Nonna like the rest of them." She raised her hand at me.

"Nonna." I smiled. If it made her happy I can call her that. "I don't think Mrs Cullen…" This time it was Esme who cut me off.

"Cut it out with the Mrs., My name is Esme."

No formalities, got it.

"Nonna. I don't think Esme would appreciate hearing about her children's sex life." Please drop the subject old lady, please. God she is a noisy one.

"Yes Nonna, Isabella makes a very good point. I do not wish to hear about my children's sex life, we are here to plan a wedding."

"You are all so touchy about sex. You all do it. Hell, I would still be doing it if I could find someone to fuck me." Cecil...Nonna said. I nearly choked on my water. This sweet old lady just said fuck. Ronnie looked like he wanted to be sitting anywhere else besides next to Nonna. Especially now that she was giving him the eye. I had to laugh, Esme did too, at how uncomfortable he looked right this minute.

Esme ignored her and went into serious details about the wedding. I didn't get why Edward wanted to make such a big fuss. This was after all a sham wedding, only temporary, we're going to get divorced. Why bother putting this much effort and spending so much money when we both know what the final outcome will be?

Maybe this wedding isn't so much more for him as it is for his mother. Maybe he didn't want to disappoint her? But won't she be disappointed anyways when she finds out he'll be getting a divorce?

"Did you hear me Isabella?" Esme's voice disrupted my thoughts.

"Sorry." I apologized having zoned out like that.

"Your dress fitting is on Monday at nine. Is that alright with you?"

"That's fine."

"Can I ask you a question?"

I nodded, what else could I do. I knew what type of questions she wanted to ask me.

"How come you've never come to dinner with Edward. It upsets Rosalie and all of us very much to always see him by himself."

See, it's exactly these types of questions I was hoping to avoid. Think Bella think.

"I am so sorry about that Mrs Cullen. It's all my fault. Things have been so crazy lately. Moving in together. Getting everything unpacked. Starting School and everything else inbetween. It's been hard to find the time." Stupid excuse but it wasn't all a lie, it's not like I could come out and say, well your son doesn't want me to meet your family.

"That's alright sweetie. But if you need any help please ask me, I would be more than happy to help any way I can."

"Thank you Esme, I'll keep that in mind."

"So I shall see you this Sunday?" She said.

Crap, what do I say? What would Edward say, would he be ok with it? I can't refuse her….Oh well, fuck what Edward wants. If we're going to get married and make this look believable, I have to meet the family, after all how bad could they be?

"Of course I'll be there."

* * *

Edward wasn't home when Ronnie and I arrived but the police were. They had a warrant to search the premises.

"NO!" I shouted, causing all eyes in the room to focus on me.

All the things Edward has around the house. The drugs, money, weapons. They are going to find it all. There going to charge him. Where is he? Have they already taken him?

"Relax." Ronnie said, pulling me out of the room. He pulled me into his arms and put his mouth close to my ear.

"Calm down. Everything's been cleaned, they are not going to find anything, but you need to relax or they'll be suspicious." He whispered

"Why didn't Edward call me and tell me?"

"He told me. It's better this way."

"What's going on, why are they here?"

"This is normal. Always happens every now and then. They feel the need to sniff around."

Normal. This is normal, having police come around and dig through your things is normal? SHIT! They're going to find the playroom.

"Don't you two look comfortable. Taking advantage of Mr Cullen's absence?" An officer interrupted our conversation.

Ronnie flipped him off but stayed quiet, I followed his lead and kept my mouth shut. It was difficult to watch them going through everything. Some took care with items but others threw them around not caring if they break or not.

No more than 30 minutes later and they were gone.

"Where's Alec. Wasn't he here this morning?" I asked, feeling completely stupid that I only now realised Alec wasn't here.

"They took him and Edward down to the station." Ronnie said, picking things up off of the floor.

"They arrested them?" My heart sank.

"No, they haven't made any arrests, it is standard procedure. Why don't you go take a bath, relax maybe get some sleep." He said and I had the feeling there was something more he wasn't telling me.

Edward never came home that night and he didn't come home the next day either. Ronnie was keeping quiet about everything, and he tried avoiding me at every single turn. I wasn't allowed to leave the house he said those orders came from Edward. Why is he allowed to speak to him and I'm not? All I want to know is that he's okay. The only thing I got out of Ronnie was that Alec had been released.

Hours passed by and there was still no word from Edward and he hadn't called Ronnie either so I don't know what that meant. All I wanted to know was that he was ok and that he's coming back? What if they arrested him? What did he do? I guess my question should be what didn't he do. Is he going to go to jail?

I cried. I cried because I didn't know what was going on. I cried because I didn't know where he was. I cried because I love him. At midnight I couldn't stand to be in my room anymore. I went into Edward's and crawled into his bed. It smelled liked him, it was a slight comfort and it did help me fall asleep….

I could feel his hot breath on the back on my neck, His fingers slowly trailing up and down my thigh. His erection, hard, pressed into my backside and like the desperate thing I was, I pushed back into it making him groan.

That sounded real...too real. I could feel his hands, his breath. My eyes shot open, he was here, he was real. I turned in his arms, throwing my arms around his neck I held him close to me. He was here, he was safe.

"Kitten, can't breath!" He said.

"Sorry." I released my hold on him.

"Miss me?" He chuckled.

"Yes! Are you okay? What happened? Is Alec ok? What are…" I had a million questions for him.

"Slow down there. Lets not talk about that now." He said.

He leaned in. His mouth ghosted over mine, but it wasn't enough for me I pushed myself further into him deepening our kiss. My tongue invaded his mouth savouring the taste of him. God I missed him so much.

He pushed me back and hovered over me.

"Fuck, kitten! I missed you so much." He pulled my shirt off over my head. His mouth was on my nipple taking it into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around, sucking, biting down to give just enough pain to send me over the edge.

"Will you do something for me kitten?" He said, sliding my pants and panties off too.

"Anything."

He left me on the bed. He took his jacket off, dropping it on the floor and sat in the chair by the window. I was confused, I thought…

"I want to watch." He said biting his lip before running his thumb over it.

"What?" I don't understand.

"I want to watch you touch yourself for me."

"Oh." Was he serious? He can't be serious. Why would I do that when I have him right here?

"Come on kitten you can do it. Lean back, spread those legs wide open for me."

It's not that I haven't touch myself before, I have, but that was in private without the audience. Come on you can do this, suck it up Bella you've let this man do things to you, you never dreamed of doing.

With a deep breath I layed back down. I spread my legs like he said only to hear him groan. The light was fairly dim in the room and I doubt he could see much, thank god.

"Wider kitten...Good girl. Now suck on your fingers...run them up and down that sweet pussy." He said, his voice low and breathy.

I closed my eyes and focused on his voice. My hand slipped in-between my wet folds. I moved my fingers up and down. I circled my clit imagining it was his fingers, his tongue, it still wasn't as good as the real thing.

"Good girl. How does it feel?"

"Good."

"Only good?" I could hear the humor in his voice. I wanted to open my eyes and look at him, I could picture the smirk on his face.

"It's not the same." I said.

"What's not the same?"

"It feels so much better when you do it."

"Yeah?"

I could hear him moving around the room, heard him unzipping his pants.

"Don't you dare stop kitten." He warned. I continued to circle my clit and then slipped my fingers further down.

I pumped one in moving it and out at a fast pace. I wanted the torture to be over, I wanted him to touch him. I could feel my stomach tighten and I knew I was close.

"No you don't." He grabbed a hold of my wrist. I whimpered in protest, and like the asshole that he was he smirked at me.

He brought my fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. Crap I don't know how it's possible but I became even wetter.

"What do you want kitten?"

"You, I want you." I begged.

"What do you want from me?"

Why is he doing this? Can't he see I'm dying over here?

"I want you to fuck me. Please fuck me sir!"

"Spread your legs wider for me baby."

I obeyed, he slammed into me without mercy. It hurt, but it hurt so good. I tried to meet his thrusts but I couldn't keep up, he was relentless, not showing any mercy. He grabbed both my wrists pinning them above my head with one hand.

"Your mine Isabella! Only mine!" He said out of breath, yet his voice held authority, it was final.

"I'm yours."

Every time he uttered the word mine, my whole body shivered. It was that voice, his voice. I don't know what it was about that word, the fact that he was referring to me or that his word's lingered in my ears long after he had spoken them.

He released my wrists and bought his hand down between us, his thumb working my clit, he never slowed down on his merciless thrusts. I came hard. I don't know what it was that sent me over the edge, wherever it was the combination of his cock and his thumb working me over or his words, I think it was a combination of the two. It didn't take him long to follow. I felt his warm release deep inside of me. He rolled over onto his side pulling me with him.

"You are mine kitten. You will always be mine." I knew he meant every word he said, there was never any doubt, I was his and no matter what I always will be. He will always have a part of me.


End file.
